Together We Are
by Sam Lewis
Summary: What would your life be like if there had always been someone out to get you? If everything you knew changed in less than a day? But there was still someone out to get you. This is the story of Blaine's life before and after he met Kurt.
1. Simul

_I'd like to thank all of the wonderful people that have inspired me to write this. It's been so much fun and I've only written the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy it, and whether you do or not I'm still going to finish it, because I'd like to see where my imagination takes the story. I'm so excited for you to read it and please give me some reviews. I'd love to hear what you all have to say. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!_

(I do NOT own Glee, it would only include Klaine if I did) ;)

**TOGETHER WE ARE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Simul**

* * *

><p>A Sophomore in High School. Literally thrown out of his house at 16. Forced to get out of his fathers sight. All because of who he truly was. He didn't understand and he knew he never would.<p>

The past few weeks were a blur. He remembered the yelling, the hitting and the fighting. He remembered his mother trying to keep his father off of him and then getting hit herself. But other than that he couldn't remember. He didn't remember packing or being forced onto the plane and feeling the cool Ohio air when he got off.

But none of that mattered now. As far as his father was concerned he was no longer welcome back at home or even in California. It didn't matter, nothing mattered now. He had no home. He had no family. He no longer had any friends. He had nothing. And nothing mattered.

And now he found himself standing outside of the gates of Dalton Academy. He was dropped off there by the car his mother had arranged for him. He stood there staring at the gate, he couldn't move, he felt paralyzed.

He finally gathered up the courage and walked through the gate.

The atmosphere wasn't school like at all. It looked like a small village, with tall apartment buildings set aside in various locations for students who decided to board. There were small shops for the students' necessities, a library, a small movie theatre and arcade, and of course the school buildings.

There were students everywhere, even though it was Monday, in the middle of the day. He had no map of the school, though he realized he should have gotten one, and he didn't have the nerves to stop and ask someone. So he continued walking until he was abruptly stopped by a small boy. Now usually he wouldn't be the one to call someone small, since he was 5'7 but this boy was shorter and skinnier than himself. The boy just stared up at him, until another, taller boy came running up calling, "John! John! Why did you run off like that, I thought I had lost you!" He looked up and said "Oh hello there! Are you new here?"

He would have responded but he was too baffled by the small boy staring up at him.

"Um, hello? Anybody there?" the taller boy asked, waving his hands in front of his face. And at this the boy looked up and replied "Yes, sorry. I'm, uh, Blaine." he was sort of frightened by the two boys who had approached him in this manner. He wasn't used to being approached and being asked a direct question such as this.

"I'm Nick, and this is John." He said, gesturing to the smaller boy. "You look rather lost, and kinda terrified. Are you all right."

"Um yeah, I'm fine, but I would like some help if it wouldn't be too much to ask." Blaine replied cautiously.

"Oh, of course not, I just need to return John here to his brother, he's only visiting and he just ran off without saying anything." Nick said, glaring at the small boy. "Where are you headed to, Blaine?"

"Well, I was told to report to blue, but I have no idea what that is or means."

Nick looked rather amused. "Not an it, a who. Blue is the name of the head of the Simul dorms. There are eight dorm buildings, all in different parts of campus. I personally like to think of Simul as the best dorms."

"Whys that?"

"You'll see. It may take some time, but you'll understand soon enough. Come on, I'll take you there." Nick offered just as a tall blond headed boy ran up saying, "Thank the Heavens I found you two!" He then leaned over to Nick and kissed him briefly. Blaine couldn't help but smile, and he suddenly didn't feel so alone. "Blaine, this is my boyfriend, Jeff, and John's older brother, Jeff this is Blaine, he just transferred and he's in our dorm, I was just about to take him there.

"Oh, how wonderful! You'll love it there Blaine! Its nice to meet you by the way. I'd love to come with you, but I need to drive John here back to Lima. I'll join you later though." He smiled and kissed Nick one last time before heading off in the direction of the gate. Nick watched him leave and smiled as he did so.

He turned back to Blaine and said, "Well lets go then!" He said it with a bit too much enthusiasm, and Blaine just smiled as the other boy turned a little red.

* * *

><p>Simul wasn't very far from where they had been standing. Blaine gazed up at the tall building in wonder. It was an old brick building, but it was beautiful, built as though for gods. Nick seemed to be amused by his expression but just let him gaze for another moment before saying, "Alright, there will be plenty of time for that later. Let's go inside."<p>

The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. It was filled with bookshelves, some stacked high with books, others with movies and games and the rest with other various things, such as art supplies and finished projects with what also looked to be finished school work. But there was one shelf in particular that caught his attention. It had a line of framed pictures with two boys in each, with captions of the date, place, and the name of the two boys in the picture, with a big plaque on the top self that said "SIMUL NOS SUNT". This interested him, but he didn't have the time to stare for long, because another boy, tall and lean, walked up and said "Well hello there, you must be Blaine, I'm Blue." He smiled very warmly at him and then turned to Nick "Good afternoon Nick. Wes wanted me to let you know that he is looking for you, and he has been for quite some time. But he won't tell anyone what's wrong, he's just freaking out about something, I think I heard him say 'Warblers' once, but I could be wrong. And where has Jeff run off too?"

"He went to take John back to Lima, he should be back soon. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go see what's wrong with Wes this time. It was good to meet you Blaine, I'll see you later." And he disappeared up the stairs without another word.

"Alrighty then. I'll show you around. That over there is the main kitchen, you can leave anything you'd like in there. Over there is the library and the game area." He gestured to where all the bookshelves were. "Follow me, and I'll take you to your room."

They walked up the stairs and down a hall until they reached a white door, every door was colorful, but this one was just plain white, he found that rather odd. As they walked in, of course Blaine had been expecting to find just an ordinary dorm room, but this looked like an apartment. It was fully furnished with a living room and a small dining area and kitchen. There was a set of stairs that Blue told him led to 8 more doors and single rooms. "Nick and Jeff will be moving into this dorm as well. There was a, um accident in there room a few days ago and they aren't able to return until tonight, and then they will be moving in with you." As he said this, all the warmness left his eyes and they were left full of what he recognized as pain. He could tell this wasn't a subject to pry on. But just as soon as it had gone, the warmness came back and he smiled as if trying to forget something terrible. "You all can paint your door whenever you'd like. We use it to express the personality of the people living in the room. Kinda weird, I know."

"No, it's not at all actually."

Blue smiled. "Where are the rest of your things?"

"Oh, they're outside in the van my mother sent me in." "Alright, well I'll have them brought up." He reached into his pocket and got out his phone, dialed a number and then said "Yes, hi, can I have Blaine Anderson's belongings brought into Simul?" A pause, and then to Blaine, "What color is the van?"

"It's black and says Tim Anderson on the side."

"Wait, THE Tim... Never mind" Then he repeated what Blaine had said and then shut the phone. "So you're related to THE Tim Anderson? Like the producer?" He questioned with huge eyes.

"Yeah, unfortunately, he's not as glorious as you might think. I'm his son, well..." He winced, "not anymore I suppose."

Blue, seeing the look in his eyes, decided not to ask and just put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "If you need to talk I'm always here", he said trying to hold the other boys gaze, though his eyes never moved from the floor. "And I'm sure the other boys would say the same. And I understand by the way."

Blaine's eyes started to mist over and he tried to blink the tears away. He hated showing weakness. But he was tired. He was tired of trying to hold it together. He just leaned into Blue's hand that was still in his shoulder. Blue put his arm around Blaine as the tears finally spilled over and he pulled away from the arm around him and punched a nearby pillow. He then backed up to the wall and slid down it and started sobbing.

At first Blue just watched him, not sure if the other boy was angry or upset, or a combination of the two. When he thought it safe to approach, he kneeled down next to him and grabbed his hand. Blaine was holding onto it as if he was about to fall from something, so Blue wrapped his other arm around his shoulder until Blaine no longer had the strength to even sit up and he sank back into Blue. He pulled him closer, letting him know that it was okay. He realized that Blaine was still holding onto his hand with all his might and he held the boy tighter for a moment, not caring that he was cutting off the circulation in his hand.

Blaine didn't know why he had just become so weak and in front of someone he had barely known for ten minutes. He understood even less why Blue was even letting him do this, why he was comforting him, and for the moment he didn't care, he just welcomed the comfort. It was more than anyone had ever given him.

Blue just held him trying to calm him down saying "shh, you're all right, you're safe" He had been like Blaine when he first came to Dalton, but there had been no one there to comfort him, so he was trying to do what he wished someone had done for him. He was used to this happening, since most if the boys here had come here from bad home situations, though none of the boys had come to him in a while. No one trusted him enough anymore, not after what happened. Only Dan trusted him now, he was the only one that didn't blame him. He had to shake that off, Blaine was his concern for the moment. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that made Blaine feel this way. If life back in California was really that bad. It had to have been, after all he said his father had disowned him. For the moment it didn't matter. He just kept trying to comfort him, telling him he didn't have to go back there again.

Blaine finally got control of the sobbing, though he couldn't stop the tears, and sat up. The other boy looked worried, but understanding. "I'm sorry, oh my god I'm so sorry!" Blaine apologized.

"Its alright, never apologize for that. That's what I'm here for. To be a friend and your shoulder to cry on."

"It's just that-"

"No, you don't have to explain it to me now. Or ever if you don't want to."

"I want to though, but just not yet, is that okay? It's just that I've never really opened up to anyone."

Blue smiled, "Of course it is. When ever you're ready, you just come find me. No matter what time it is or where we are. I'll always be here."

That made Blaine smile, he hadn't had a friend like that in a long time, not since... He stopped and his eyes started to water again and Blue saw this and rubbed his back again. This made Blaine look up and look at him. He realized for the first time how beautiful the boy was. He was tall and skinny with light brown hair and dazzling blue eyes, that shined at him as he stared.

Blue just smiled at him as the tears dried and he got up and helped Blaine to his feet.

"You'll be okay?" he asked, concerned. Blaine just pulled him into a tight hug, which surprised the other boy, though he hugged him back, and whispered, "For now."

"When you're ready Blaine, I'll be here."

Blaine just nodded.

"Your things should be here soon, I'll let you get settled in. I'm the first door on the right if you need me." And he smiled at him once again and left.

Blaine just slid down the wall again wondering what he had just done.

* * *

><p>Outside, Blue leaned back against the door, wondering what to do. "What should I do?" he asked the figure that appeared from down the hall, that had heard everything.<p>

"You wait and see what happens Blue. Just don't let it go on too long like Michael did. You saw what happened."

"Yes, I did, I was there, I watched him do it." he said, now his eyes started to water.

"Dude, don't blame yourself."

"How can I not, Dan? How can I not?"

"I know you feel you have to, but it was Sebastian's fault, he pushed him to it."

"But I let it go on!" he was almost shouting now.

"Because you didn't know what he was doing." He gave Blue a sympathetic look. "But it's over now. And you have to let go."

"I know, Dan, it is over, it's over for Michael. He lost, but I will not let go until Sebastian has paid in full for what he did. For what he did to me, and for what he did to Michael. He took everything from him, literally everything. He may not be responsible in the laws eye, but he is in mine. He can run as long as he wants, but he will pay, one way or another."

* * *

><p>Blaine got up off the floor to go look around, completely oblivious to what the boy on the other side of the door was plotting...<p> 


	2. Support

_To all of you that have read this, I'd like to say thank you, from the bottom of my heart. This past week has been crazy. I've been writing in class and in band practice, but I never get that much done. I just have three more days of craziness and then I will be more focused on writing. Someone asked me what inspired me to start writing. The answer is CPcoulter. I started reading 'Dalton' a few weeks ago and it inspired me to write a fic just about Blaine's time at Dalton. I'm sorry, to all one of you that complained, that it took me so long to finish chapter two (though it really didn't, I love you Aaliyah!) Thanks for reading and tell all your gleek friends! Enjoy! _

_(I do NOT own Glee! I realize that all you Finchel fans wouldn't be too happy with me if I did)_

* * *

><p><strong>Together We Are<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Support**

* * *

><p>"Should we make sure he's okay?" Jeff asked Nick worriedly.<p>

"I don't know, I don't want to intrude on him." Nick replied.

"But isn't that what Simul is about? Not intruding, but being there for each other. This is why we were put in this dorm. He seems like he needs someone to talk to, to be there for him." Jeff said thoughtfully.

The two boys had been standing at Blaine's door, watching him sit on the window seat, quietly strumming his guitar, and seeing the tears stream down his face though he never made a sound, for quite sometime now.

"When I first met him this afternoon, he looked scared out of his mind, no, far beyond that. There was nothing in his eyes, they were empty of everything, of any emotion, it was sad." Jeff squeezed his boyfriends hand as he said this.

"Do you want to talk to him alone?" Jeff whispered.

Nick just stood there watching Blaine for a few more seconds, as the boy lifted his hand from his guitar and touched the window and it slid down, and he continued playing, before looking at Jeff and saying, "No, he needs all the support he can get." He looked up at his boyfriend, and they stared at each other for a brief moment, before Nick pushed the door open the rest of the way.

Blaine heard the door open, but never looked up from the window. He had been sitting there since the people who brought his things up left. All of his bags were still sitting next to the door, and he heard one of the boys trip over one of them as they came in. He saw out of the corner of his eye that it was Nick and Jeff. And that it had been Nick that tripped, though Jeff held him steady. He wanted to be alone, but deep down he knew he really didn't. He had been alone all his life, and he thought it might be nice to have a friend that understood.

Nick approached him cautiously, trying not to scare him since he didn't know if Blaine had heard them come in. Jeff caught Nick's gaze and made a motion for him to go forward. He reached out and touched Blaine on the shoulder very lightly and the other boy closed his eyes. After a moment the guitar playing stopped and the boy looked up at him.

Jeff heard Nick's small intake of breath as the boy turned around, and he could see why. Blaine's eyes were red, and his face tear stained. He remembered when Nick first came to Dalton and he looked like this.

Blaine just stared up at Nick. He started to get control of himself and wiped his eyes. Nick took the guitar from his hands and leaned it against the wall, making room so he could sit. Blaine, seeing what he was doing slid over to make more room for him, letting Nick know that he wanted him there.

Nick just stared at him for a minute, he was going to ask him if he was okay but he thought better of it and just put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I understand."

"How do you understand?" Blaine questioned, trying to wipe the tears away.

"I was just like you when I came to Dalton. Jeff here," he gestured up at his boyfriend, " was here for me, and said he was the same when he got here too." he tried to catch Blaine's eyes, but the boy wouldn't look at him. "You see, there's a reason we're placed in this dorm, Blaine. We've all been in a bad place at some point, of corse most of the boys here have been in a bad place at some point, but we just seem to be the worst cases. So whatever it is that you've been through, just know that all of us in here have been through something similar. And everyone would be there for you if you ever wanted to open up. I promise."

So this meant that Blue had been through something similar to him. He was still nervous about opening up to anyone though. All the friends he had ever had, and there hadn't been that many, had either been kicked out of their parents houses, died some mysterious way, or both. But these boys seemed really nice and sincere. He decided that he would tell them, just not yet.

Nick watched Blaine's expression as he thought about what he had just said. He suddenly smiled and looked up at Nick, the smile barely touched his eyes, but it was there, and that was what mattered. Then he said "Thank you. That's seriously the nicest thing anyone's said to me in a long time."

Nick just smiled at him. He remembered that feeling. He remembered his step sister outing him to his parents, and everything that happened after that. Then he ended up at Dalton. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He hoped that one day Blaine would feel the same.

Jeff was watching Blaine and his reactions to Nick, making sure that he didn't get scared or too upset again. Then he had an idea. "Hey Blaine, why don't you join us for campfire."

Blaine looked a little confused. "What's that?"

"Well every night we all get in our PJs and sit around the fireplace in the living room and just talk." Nick replied smiling.

"Talk about what?" Blaine questioned, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Anything and everything. You can talk about your day, your past, your future, or you can just listen." Jeff answered, observing Blaine's reaction.

"Alright, I could go for that." Blaine said, another smile growing on his face, this time it touched his eyes a little more, Jeff noted.

"Okay, well we're gonna go get in our PJs and come back here and get you, is that okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, sure. Are you guys all moved in yet?" Blaine asked.

Nick and Jeff just looked at each other, figuring where this conversation would go. Jeff was the one to speak first, though he moved to Nick first and put a hand on his shoulder, after all, Michael had been more of Nicks friend than his. "Almost, we still have some things to move out of our old room."

Blaine, seeing the expression on their faces, decided not to say anything more about it, other than to ask, "Will you be staying here tonight?"

"Yes! We wouldn't want you to be alone on your first night." Nick said smiling at him.

Blaine just smiled back at the boy. "We'll let you get ready, and meet you back here in 5?" asked Jeff.

Blaine just nodded and smiled at the two boys, and they walked out, leaving him alone.

He stood there for a moment, really taking in the room for the first time. Then his eyes landed on his bags. He had no idea which bag to look in for what he needed. He finally found which bag they were in and put them on just as he heard a knock on his door and Nick peeked in. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah" Blaine said, just as he slipped a picture of him and Cooper in his pocket and then looked up at Nick. "Let's go."

Nick smiled at him as they walked out of the room and met Jeff and then headed down stairs.

The room was lit by candles and various lamps around the room. The boys were scattered around the room, talking softly. Blaine liked this atmosphere, it was peaceful, something his life hadn't been in a long time. He looked up just as Blue approached him smiling.

"Hey Blaine, how ya doing?" he asked as though trying to lighten his mood.

"Better." Blaine stated simply.

Blue could tell that he still wasn't ready to talk, so he turned to everyone else an said, "Hey guys, this is Blaine Anderson. He transferred from California. He'll be rooming with Nick and Jeff. Let's make him feel at home."

Everyone immediately tried to go up to him and introduce themselves, but Blue, not wanting to overwhelm the other boy said, "Now, now, let's not tackle the boy! Circle up guys." Then he turned to Blaine and said, "Sorry about that. Let's go sit." He pulled Blaine over to the gap the boys had left for him, and they sat down together.

"Alright, would anyone like to start?"

"Um, I would." said a boy that Blaine had never seen before. He was stocky with short brown hair and had an adorable smile.

"Sure,Trent, go ahead."

"Well, today, Ms. Kimmy-"

"Trent," said another boy, "we've all told you a million times, just call her Kimmy. No Ms."

"Alright, alright, well she assigned us all solos to sing for Warblers rehearsal. It's supposed to build our confidence, but I've never sang a solo before, and I'm really nervous."

Nick was the one to respond to this, "Don't worry about it. Just pretend like you're singing in front of your girlfriend or something."

"Well that would be nice. If I had one!"

"Then your mom, or your sister. Whoever, just don't freak out, I know it's hard, but I know you can do it. Just think about your audition."

"Yeah, I guess I can."

"Good, we all believe in you."

The conversations went on like this. Some about friend or family problems, some about class assignments, or Warbler practice, and even bad dreams. Almost everyone had said something when Blaine turned to Blue.

"Can..can I go?" he asked Blue slowly.

"Of course Blaine, what's on your mind."

Nick noted the way that Blue looked at the other boy and frowned, he couldn't let it happen again, but he let it go for now.

"Well, I transferred here from California, like Blue said, and I was really nervous about coming here. And to be honest, you guys kinda scared me at first." He said cautiously.

Trent almost looked hurt by this.

"And whys that?" asked Blue.

"Well its just that I've never been treated so warmly by so many people, well by anyone really."

Blue leaned over to him and whispered, "You don't have to tell everyone this now."

"No, it's okay."

Blue just nodded, gesturing for him to continue.

"My home has never really felt like home. My school has always felt more like the Holocaust than school, and I've only ever had one true friend, not counting my brother, but both of them mysteriously disappeared."

There was a small intake of breath from around the circle as everyone stared at him. Blue looked like he couldn't even comprehend what he was saying. Nick just put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay you guys" Blaine continued.

"When did that happen", asked a boy he hadn't heard speak yet.

"Well, my best friend, his name was Stephan-"

"Wait, was?" the boy questioned.

"Yeah, he's been missing for some time, and the police report is still open, but I have my assumptions."

"And that would be?"

"Well, his parents kicked him out and he stayed with me for a few days, but one day he was called out of class and no one ever heard from him again. I thought I had seen his father at school that day, but I never said anything to him, but when I asked his dad about it he said he wasn't there and that he had no idea where he was, or could have gone."

"Why did they kick him out?" asked Blue.

This time Blaine hesitated, not sure if he wanted to answer this, but he decided to anyway. "Because someone told them that he was gay." he said quietly.

Blue saw the look of pain as he said this and said, "Alright, well, I think it's time to call it a night. You can all hear the rest of Blaine's story whenever he's ready to tell you. Now, off to bed, you all have class tomorrow."

All the boys got up, except for Blaine, Blue, Nick, and Jeff. Blaine looked as though he were day dreaming, and Blue was looking at him concerned. He looked up to see Nick glaring at him. Great, he thought, just great.

Blaine finally looked up to see the three boys staring at him in concern, "I'm fine you guys, I'm fine."

"Alright let's go to bed then. Come on Jeff." Nick said.

"Go get some rest Blaine, I'll see you in the morning." Blue said with a reassuring smile.

Blaine smiled back at him, and gave him a brief hug when he got up, and whispered, "Thank you". When he pulled away, Blue was smiling.

"Anytime."

Blaine smiled at him one last time before heading upstairs.

With one last glare at Blue, Nick and Jeff followed behind Blaine.

* * *

><p>When he got back to his room, Blaine started unpacking and looking around. He had a good size walk in closet and a bathroom big enough for two. There was a queen bed in one corner of the room, a couch and chair in the other, and a desk and some shelves taking up a wall.<p>

An hour later all his bags were unpacked and he was laying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

His conscience wouldn't grant him sleep. The things that happened that day were racing through his mind. He thought about that morning, about the last time he saw his mother, he knew he would probably never see her again. He wondered if he would ever forget her screams, and if he would ever forget the feeling of what caused his screams. He thought about what school would be like tomorrow. He thought about Blue and Nick and Jeff, and he wondered what the accident was that they all talked about.

When he finally fell asleep, his sub conscience wouldn't grant him peace either. He dreamed of Cooper. At first they were sitting together just talking until he started slowly disappearing and as he disappeared his father took his place. He was holding the baseball bat that he used to chase Blaine out of the house with in one hand, and the anonymous letter, saying Blaine was gay in the other. He immediately tried to get away, but he couldn't move anywhere. His father swung at him with the bat. He missed the first time and came closer the second, the third time he was sure his father would hit him, but he heard his name being called, and the scene froze.

"Blaine, Blaine, wake up!" Blue had tried to wake the boy up four times now. And he was just about to shake him when he opened his eyes. He looked terrified at first, trying to back into the wall, but then remembering where he was he stopped and let his breath out. He was breathing really hard too. As if he had been running from something. And from the look on his face, Blue figured he had been.

Blaine was shaking. He had been scared out of his mind. He had just relived one of the worst moments of his life. He was sweating and he couldn't control his breathing.

Blue just watched the boy, deciding on what to do or say. He finally just put a hand on the other boys shoulder, and tried to catch his eyes. "Are you alright, honestly, because you're starting to worry me."

Blaine thought about saying yes, but changed his mind and just shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Blue sounded like he was begging now.

Blaine didn't even know where to start, and Blue could see it in his face so he just said, "Just tell me what the dream was about."

"I was with my brother at first, but then my dad came and he started to try and hit me with the baseball bat he chased me out of the house with and he missed the first time and the second time he got closer, he would have hit me a third but-"

"Shh it's okay, you're safe, he can't ever hurt you again."

Blaine was shaking even more now. Blue moved his hand to Blaine's and held onto it until he finally got control of the shaking. "You're gonna be okay." said Blue. "I promise." They stared at each other for a long moment, before Blue leaned towards the other boy a small inch. He looked to Blaine to see if he realized what he was doing, he just stared back at him, as he leaned in too. Blue closed the distance between them, and ever so softly kissed him. He then backed away saying, "Sorry I couldn't help myself."

Blaine just gazed into his eyes for a moment before saying, "No, it's okay." Blue smiled at him and leaned towards him again. Blaine was the one to close the distance between them, but this time the kiss wasn't as gentle, there was more longing than the first time. Blaine was the one to pull away and he sat back and stared at him, smiling.

"I, um, have to get ready for class..." Blaine said, his voice a little shaky.

"Yeah, um, me too... I'll see you later."

"Later." Blaine repeated, and he leaned into the boy again, hugging him this time and holding him tightly.

Blue hugged him back, resting his head on his shoulder. He pulled away and smiled, kissed Blaine's cheek, got up, and walked out.

Blaine leaned back on the bed. "Oh my god, what did I just do...?" he thought to himself. He sat there for a few minutes before getting up to get ready.

When Blaine finally reached the school buildings he had to pull out a map. He felt really ridiculous, having to do that, and at his old school, he would've been beaten up for holding a map, but he had to keep telling himself that this wasn't his old school. This was Dalton Academy. The guys were all really nice here and he knew he didn't have to worry about being getting punched in the face here.

He was just about to ask someone for help when he saw Blue. He immediately started walking towards him. He was just leaning up against a wall, as though waiting for someone. When he saw Blaine, his face lit up, and he walked towards him without a backward glance at the door he was standing next to.

"Hey Blaine!" he greeted with a bit too much enthusiasm. "You look a little lost, need some help?"

"Yeah. Please, I feel ridiculous with this map." Blaine said, flinging the map in the air.

Blue laughed a little. " Alright, where are you going to?"

"To Mr. Spencer's class."

"Oh wow" Blue said, "you're not even in the right building. This is the main building. The café is here along with the library and all the presentation halls. The next building over is the Math and English hall. And there's the music hall, with the Warblers room and the band room. And then there's the history lab over there," he gestured out a window behind them, and Blaine could see a glorious tall brick building, much like the other buildings, though this one looked older. "And then there's the building you're looking for. The science lab. It's right past the music hall. By the way, the entire building is themed as Professor Snape's potions lab from Harry Potter. Mr. Spencer is a little obsessed."

Great, Blaine thought. But he had always loved Harry Potter, so it might be really cool.

"Thanks Blue." Blaine said, smiling.

"Anytime." Blue answered, smiling back. They were staring at each other. It took everything Blue had to not kiss Blaine then, so he just reached out and hugged him instead.

The hug surprised Blaine a little, but he welcomed it and hugged him back. He pulled away, smiling more than before.

"I'll see you after class?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, let's meet for lunch. I'll wait for you outside the café." Blue said smiling still.

Blaine just nodded, turned and walked towards the science lab.

"Blue, what the hell are you doing?" questioned a familiar voice.

"Shit." Blue whispered to himself, the smile vanishing as soon as he heard the voice and remembered why he had been standing there in the first place. He had been waiting for Dan.

"How much of that did you see?" Blue asked.

"Enough. I've seen the way the other boys look at you when you're around him. And Jeff was at the other end of the hall by the way. He saw just as much as I did. They're going to protect him, however they can. They're scared they're going to have a repeat of last month."

"I just don't understand why they don't trust me."

"Because they blame you for Michael. They think that you were the one that pushed him to it, not Sebastian."

"But I was just trying to keep Michael away from him! I never tried to hurt him!" Blue was shouting now.

"I know, I understand that, but they don't. They blame you. They thought Sebastian was good for him."

"Well, they were wrong. I just need to make them see that."

"Well good luck, you know them, they don't listen to anyone. Go ahead, try to reason with them, but it won't work. The only thing I can think of that would make them listen, is to hear it from Sebastian himself, and since he probably won't be coming back anytime soon, that leaves nothing. Sorry bro, but I don't know what to tell you."

"Its okay, I'll find a way to make them understand. If its the last thing I do, I'll make them see the truth." Blue said. Dan could tell that he mean it all too much.

* * *

><p>Blaine was standing at the door at the end of the main hall, watching Blue. He had no idea who he was talking to or what they were talking about. All of a sudden a boy jumped out in front of him.<p>

"Hi Blaine! I'm David."

David was a tall skinny black boy that he had remembered seeing at campfire last night.

"Well hiDavid. "

"Where are you heading to?"

"Mr. Spencer's class, I-"

"Great! Me too, let's go!" David responded cheerfully.

Blaine just let David pull him along until they reached the science lab. Inside was decorated as a dark dungeon, much like the potions lab in Harry Potter. Blue had been right.

"It's a little freaky at first, but you get used to it." David said.

"Hey David!" called a boy from down the hall. Blaine turned around, seeing the boy he remembered as Trent. "Oh hey Blaine."

"Hey Trent." Blaine said smiling at the boy.

"Do you have Spencer's class with us?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda psyched to meet him."

"Oh my gosh, I love his class. It's so awesome!"

"Well lets don't keep Blaine from it then." David said, pulling the two boys along. They reached a wooden door that said "Mr. Spencer's Lab" on the outside. David turned and smiled at Blaine, opening the door.

Inside was set up much like the potions lab, minus all the cauldrons, the potion ingredients, and Draco Malfoy sitting at the front of the class. He liked this atmosphere. It was much like he always imagined the potions lab would be. David pulled him to a table in the second row, and the three boys sat.

At the front of the class was a tall, skinny, brunette man, he assumed was Mr. Spencer. When he turned around, he spotted Blaine and said, "Well hello there, you must be Blaine. I'm Mr. Spencer, I believe you will enjoy yourself in this class."

Blaine smiled at Mr. Spencer. He had never really liked science, but he already knew he would like this class.

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. He met so many new, nice people. And he knew he would never remember all their names. When the bell finally rang for lunch, he practically ran towards the main hall to find Blue. He was waiting by the café door, just as promised.

When Blaine reached him, he pulled him into a tight embrace.

Blue just laughed, hugging the boy back. "Well hi there."

"Sorry." Blaine apologized, "I'm just glad to be with someone whose name I actually remember.

Blue laughed again, "Yeah, I understand, it's a little overwhelming at first, but you remember after a while. Let's go eat."

Blaine followed as Blue led him in. It didn't look anything like what he had expected. It looked just like an actual café.

They walked into line and ordered their food. When they got it they went and sat down at a table by a window. The boy that Blue had been talking to earlier walked up to the table.

"May I join you?" he asked.

"Of course, Dan. Blaine this is Dan, he's in the room right across from you.

Blaine smiled, "Nice to meet you Dan."

"So how was your first day of class?" Dan asked, sitting down.

"It was great, I love it here."

"Good what's your-" Dan was cut off by a small commotion by the door.

When Blue looked up he choked on the food that he was eating. That was a face he never thought he'd see here again.

Dan just stared at the door, where the boy had just walked in. He had told himself that the next time he saw him he would have every intention of punching him in the face. But since he never thought he would actually see him again, he was too shocked to move.

Blaine looked back and forth between the two, confused. He looked around and saw Nick and Jeff staring towards the door too. He looked and saw a boy in a leather jacket standing at the door as though he owned the world.

"What? No applause? I'm hurt."

Every eye in the room was staring, as Sebastian Smythe walked the rest of the way into the room.


	3. Answers

_Like I said, CPCoulter, the author of Dalton, inspired me to start writing this, but Curt Mega has been my inspiration to keep writing. He started Project Create, which is a project to create something new everyday for 30 days. So everyday (or almost everyday) I "go forth and create" a new part to this story. A lot of times, when I start writing, I don't know where I'm going with what I write, but I just create a new twist, or a new secret. I've loved writing this story, and I hope you keep reading and that you enjoy it. I'd love to hear more of what you think. Just hit the review button and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. _

_(I do NOT own Glee. If I did, Klaine fans would love me!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Together We Are<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Answers**

* * *

><p>"Michael? Michael where are you?" Blue walked into the room to find Michael standing at the window, which was broken. "Oh my god! Michael! What are you doing?"<p>

"I have to Blue! It's the only answer. Its the only way I'll ever see him again! Just let me do this!"

"What? No! I won't let you do this! And it's not the answer! We're here for you! Whatever you need! Please! Just, don't do this! I'm begging you Michael..." Blue was out of breath, mostly because he ran all the way from the music hall, but he knew that Michael might actually do this. "Please." he begged once again.

"Blue, I have to..." there were tears streaming down his face. "It is the only way, he showed me, he told me what I could have with him again."

"No! He lied Michael! He's a liar! Why would you listen to him?"

"Because... Because it made sense. I'm sorry, but it has to be this way. Goodbye Blue."

"No! Michael! Don't!"

With one last glance at Blue, he jumped from the fifth floor window.

"Michael!" Blue was sobbing, he tried to grab him before he jumped, but he was already gone.

"What's with all the yelling?" Jeff asked, running in. Blue turned around and Jeff saw he was crying. "Whats wrong?"

"He jumped. Michael, he jumped. He's dead." he could barely speak he was crying so hard.

Jeff was left speechless. He slowly walked towards the window and looked over. He gasped when he saw the familiar face with blood pouring out of the side of it.

"Blue... Oh my god. This isn't happening."

"What's going on guys? What's wrong?" Nick asked, walking in and seeing the looks on the boys faces.

"Nick." Jeff said walking towards his boyfriend. "It's Michael, he jumped."

"What? No!" Nick shouted, running towards the broken window. As he looked over the side, he almost screamed. He didn't believe them at first, but when he looked over the side, there was his best friend, lying motionless and dead, on the ground below.

* * *

><p>The scene flashed through Blue's mind when he saw Sebastian at the door. He looked to Nick and Jeff, but the two boys were staring at each other, not sure of what to do. Blue abruptly stood up, scaring the two boys at the table.<p>

Dan stood up too, though he didn't have the same intentions as Blue did. "Blue, please don't, it's not worth it, he's not worth it."

"But he is Dan, he is." He walked a few feet towards the door, with Dan following behind. "What do you think you're doing here, Sebastian?"

"Oh, hello there Blue, it's nice to see you too. And Dan, my good friend."

"We were never friends." Dan clarified.

"I know, I was just being polite. And to answer your question Blue, I've just come to get the rest of my things, I thought I'd stop by and say hello to my old friends though."

"You're not welcomed here anymore. I thought we made that very clear." Said Nick walking to Blue to stand beside him.

"Alright then, I'll just be going. It was good to see all your wonderful faces again. Goodbye old friends." And with that, he was gone.

Blue turned to Nick. "Thanks, I-"

"Trust me, I didn't do it for your benefit. You could have done something Blue! You could've stopped him! This didn't have to-"

"Enough." Jeff said, pulling his boyfriend away from Blue. "This is tiresome, just stop please. Let's go Nick."

Blue turned back to the table where Blaine was sitting. He looked confused and shocked. He was just staring at Blue.

"Blue, I have to go. I'll see you after class." Dan said, and walked off without another word.

Blue walked back to the table and sat down.

Blaine just stared at him. "Wh..what was that?" he asked, sounding a little scared again."

Blue wasn't sure how to answer this. He didn't really want Blaine to know. But then again he did, maybe he could do something to convince everyone that it wasn't his fault.

"Here's not the place to talk about it." he finally answered.

"But, will you tell me?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, but not here. I will tonight, back at home."

Blaine found it strange that they all said "at home" instead of at the room or dorms. He realized that this was his home too. He had no other place.

"Alright" he answered.

Blue tried to give a reassuring smile, but it failed miserably.

Blaine could see past it. He could see the pain and the sadness lurking in his eyes. He wanted to hug him, to tell him it was okay, but he had no idea what was causing it. He knew it had something to do with the Sebastian boy, but he didn't know what. He sure as hell would find out though. So he just tried to smile back.

Blue was just about to say something, but the bell rang just as he opened his mouth.

"Well I'll see you after class?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you back at home."

Blaine decided to try out the word, "home" then, and he turned, leaving Blue staring after him.

Blue smiled, it usually took the boys longer than a day to start calling this place home, but Blaine had said that his home had never felt like a home, so he figured that was why.

As Blue left the café to head to class, he thought he saw a black leather jacket dart across the hall, but when he looked again, it was gone. "Must be my imagination." Blue said to himself.

It wasn't though. Sebastian had been standing at the other end of the hall, almost seen by a teacher when he ran across. He wanted to find the boy that Blue had been sitting with, he didn't know why, but he just wanted to find out who he was.

As the hall cleared, he started walking in the direction he went but was stopped when a boy jumped out in front of him.

"You shouldn't be here Sebastian." hissed the boy.

"You're the one that told me to come Dan."

"I know, but it didn't go quite as I had planned."

"And what was it you had planned exactly?"

"To have Blue and Nick be civil long enough to figure out that it wasn't Blue's fault." Dan whispered, pulling Sebastian into a corner.

"Well I'm sorry your little plan didn't work out, but mines only just beginning."

"And what would that be?"

"You'll see soon enough Dan, don't you worry."

"See that worries me even more." Dan said slowly.

"Oh well, it won't do harm to you, I don't think." Sebastian said thoughtfully.

"You'd do best to get out of this school and never look back. You've ruined enough lives here, literally, go reck havoc somewhere else, because I've had enough of you and your shit. Just leave, please."

"Oh, the boys begging now, that's always entertaining. Now as to what you're begging for, let me think, um, no. I don't plan on not coming back. It's too fun here. I'm leaving for now though, but I'll be back. And when I get back, if you stand in my way, you will get hurt, and you will be sorry, trust me." his voice didn't have the hint of sarcasm in it as it did before, he was serious, and Dan knew it. Sebastian wasn't one to mess around with.

Dan just nodded.

"Good, I'm glad we have an understanding. Now, I have a plane to catch. I'll see you later old friend." he smiled and walked towards the door.

Dan just leaned back on the wall. What was he going to do? What had he just gotten himself into was a better question. Asking him to come here was a big mistake. He didn't have time to deal with it now. He pushed himself off the wall, took a deep breath, and walked off to class.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't concentrate the rest of the day, he knew he should, since it was his first day, but he was lost in thought.<p>

When the bell rang at the end of his last class, he was day dreaming and he nearly jumped a foot in the air. He calmed himself down and started packing his things up. When he got to the door, Nick was waiting for him. And again when Blaine saw him, he nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"Woah, you okay there?" Nick asked a little worried.

"Yeah, sorry, you just scared me."

"I can see that." Nick was still looking at him in concern, but eventually decided to let it go. "So how was your first day of class?"

"Not bad, I made some new friends, the classes aren't too hard, and I haven't gotten punched in the face, so it's actually been a pretty good day." Blaine answered.

"Well that's good. Did that happen a lot? You getting punched in the face?" Nick asked slowly.

Blaine hesitated a moment, "Yeah, almost everyday. See this." he lifted up the hair on the side of his face. He had bruises all up and down the side of his face and neck, and one on the top of his forehead.

Nick gasped as he saw that he had them on his hands too, and figured they went all the way up his arms, though they looked newer than the ones on his face.

Blaine saw him staring at his hands and said, "Oh, those aren't from being punched, obviously."

"What are they from then?" Nick asked, trying not to pry too much.

"My, um, dad hit my with a baseball bat."

Nick put a hand to his mouth. "Why?" he asked softly.

"Because he found out I was gay." he stated simply.

"So he beat you? I'm so sorry Blaine."

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault."

"When did that happen?" Nick asked, still looking at his scared hands.

"Two nights ago. Right before my mother put me on a plane to Ohio."

Nick was at a loss for words, so he jut put a hand on his shoulder, and once again said, "I'm so sorry."

This time Blaine didn't say anything, he just nodded.

They walked the rest of the way back to Simul in silence. When they got there, they found Blue waiting at the door for Blaine.

"Hi" Blue said, looking at Blaine.

Nick just nodded at the boy and kept walking.

After staring at each other for a moment Blue said, "Come on, let's go inside." Blaine followed behind silently.

Blue's room was different than the others. It was just like his bedroom, but with the small kitchen, dining, and living room in the same place.

Blaine walked over to the couch and sat down, waiting for Blue. When he came over to him, he sat in the chair across from him.

They stared at each other for a minute. "It's a long story." Blue finally said.

"I've got time."

"Well, at the beginning of the year, a new boy transferred here, his name was Michael."

Blaine noted how he said "was", but didn't say anything.

"We were sort of together, but we were never consistent."

"He was my best friend." said Nick from the doorway.

"Oh, hi Nick." Blue said, a little surprised. "Would you like to stay?"

"No, I'd rather not listen to the lie that is your story. If you want him to know everything, you might want to consider the truth, but since that won't happen, Blaine if you want to hear the real story, you know where to find me." He said, looking at Blaine with warning in his eyes. Then he turned and walked out of the room.

Blaine looked at Blue, confused. "Why wouldn't you tell me the truth?"

"I am going to tell you the truth, Nick is just convinced that my side of what happened isn't the truth."

"Well, I'd love to hear both sides, and decide for myself."

"Alright, well Michael started making friends, just like you have, and one of them was Sebastian. He wasn't as much of a jackass back then and he was good for Michael at first. He pushed him to do things to bring him out of his shell. He showed him, in Michael's words, that the world wasn't as scary as he thought it was. But at one point, he stopped hanging out with him as much. He didn't tell us why at first." Blue wasn't looking at Blaine anymore. "Michael's brother died the summer before he came here, and he talked about him a lot. He missed him, and at first he was lost. Sebastian had always told him that he would be with him again."

This was the first time Blaine interrupted, "What did he mean by that?"

"He meant that he would see him again in, "the after life", as he put it. Unfortunately, we didn't know at the time what he meant. Michael didn't know what to make of that, it confused him. And then Sebastian started coming on to him, he tried to make him stop seeing me, which didn't work at all. Michael told me all of this and he tried to distance himself from him. Sebastian got the message, and a few weeks later they were back to being friends." Blue looked up from where he was staring. He had tears in his eyes.

"You don't have to finish right now if you don't want to." Blaine said, trying to catch his eyes, but he wouldn't look at him.

"No, it's okay." Blue said, wiping away the tears. "He told me that Sebastian was still telling him that he would be with his brother again. But I still didn't know what he meant by that." He looked up, as if remembering something. "One day he came home crying. Sebastian had been talking to him about his brother and he was upset." The tears were back, but he kept going, even when they spilled over. "That was the day before I found him in his room about to jump from the window. He had thrown a book through the window and punched the rest of the glass out. He was saying that he had to do it, that it was the only way he could see him again. He said Sebastian told him that he had to kill himself. He looked at me and said goodbye, he looked me dead in the eye, and then...then he ju-"

"No, stop, shh." Blaine was walking the the chair he was sitting on. He pulled him up, and then pulled him to the couch. They sat down and Blaine held him in his arms while he cried. He was sobbing and Blaine didn't know what to do. He tried to calm him down, but it wasn't working. He could tell that he had been holding this in for a long time, so he decided to just hold him, saying "It's okay, I'm here", from time to time.

Blue finally calmed down enough to sit up. Blaine looked at him in concern, his arm still wrapped around his waist. Blue looked at him, his eyes were red and he couldn't breathe. He just laid his head down on Blaine's shoulder and he tried to pull Blue closer to him. They sat like that for a while.

Blaine finally whispered, "Are you alright?"

"Not really." Blue said simply. "They think I could have stopped him. They think I knew what Sebastian was doing, but I didn't and they don't believe me." He was looking up now, but Blaine pulled his head back down to his shoulder and leaned against him.

"I believe you." Blaine said after a moment of silence.

Blue looked up again, "Why?" he asked as though questioning his sanity.

"Because someone who was lying wouldn't act like you just did. And I've gotten very good at telling if people are lying." Blaine gave him a small reassuring smile.

Blue couldn't return the smile, he just stared at the other boy smiling at him. Nobody had ever believed his story, though it was true. "Thank you." he whispered and laid his head back down on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine just held him again until the tears stopped. He looked down at him. "You're gonna be okay." he stated simply. Then he leaned down and kissed him gently. When he pulled back he was smiling again.

Blue hadn't opened his eyes yet, and he was breathing hard. When he did open his eyes, he wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist, pulled him closer, and leaned up and kissed him again. He then just smiled and laid his head back down.

Blaine just pulled him closer again. He didn't know how he got here. He didn't know how he had gone from being a closeted, gay outcast that was hated by everyone, including his father, to sitting here, kissing another boy that he barely knew. He didn't care though, he just welcomed the happiness that it brought him. Blue made him happy. And he could tell the feelings went both ways. He could've sat there forever, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey Blue, it's me." said Dan from the other side of the door.

Blue rolled his eyes and just said, "Come in."

Dan stopped dead when he saw the two boys on the couch. "You okay?" he questioned slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you need something?"

"Um, yeah. The boys hadn't seen you in a while and didn't know if we were having campfire tonight."

"Oh, well, yeah I guess. Tell them I'll be down in a bit."

"Alright." Dan stared for another minute before turning and leaving the boys alone again.

Blaine looked down at Blue again, to make sure he was still alright. When he saw that he was, he pushed him up into a sitting position and ran a hand through his hair, and his hand lingered on the other boys face.

Blue couldn't help but smile, as he looked down at Blaine's hand on his face. His every touch sent chills through his entire body. He couldn't help himself anymore, he leaned down to Blaine and kissed him. He didn't want to hold back this time. One hand was laying on Blaine's face, the other sliding down his waist.

Blaine kissed him back, though he didn't have the same intentions as Blue. As the other boys hand slid down his side, he grabbed it and pulled it away, afraid that he might try to take it too far.

Blue didn't pull back, though he got the message and lightened up a little. When he did pull back, he saw that Blaine was breathing hard and he smiled.

Blaine couldn't catch his breath. But he was so happy, that it didn't matter. He leaned back to Blue and wrapped his arms around him, trying to relax.

Blue could feel his heartbeat, and whispered, "Are you okay?" to him.

"Yeah" Blaine answered.

Blue pulled away a few minutes later and then said, "Let's go get some food."

"Alright, that sounds good."

Blue grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

* * *

><p>"Can you see anything?"<p>

"No! I may be tall, but I'm not that tall, and he's not helping much." David hissed at Trent.

"Well, I'm so sorry that I'm not tall enough to lift you up twelve feet!"

"Shhh! Stop shouting!" Nick whispered.

"What are you three doing?" Jeff asked walking around the corner.

The three boys immediately turned around, Trent almost making David fall. They were just staring at the boy that had just appeared.

Jeff was staring back. "Well, I'm waiting."

"It wasn't my idea. I swear!" Said Trent.

Jeff was still calm, though he was getting irritated. "I didn't ask whose idea it was, I asked what you're doing."

"We're trying to see what Blaine and Blue are doing in there." Said David, still trying to steady himself on Trent's shoulders.

Jeff took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Okay, now I'm asking whose idea it was."

"It was mine." Said Nick, looking at his boyfriend.

"Why would you do something like that Nick?" Jeff asked.

"Because I don't want things to end up like they did last time."

"Well, if by last time, you mean someone dying, that's about to happen anyway." He said, looking up at David.

"Yeah, um, can I get down now?" David asked.

"Yes, you can." Said Jeff, walking over to him to help him down.

"Come on, let's go inside." Jeff said to the three boys. "Nick, let's go." He said firmly, trying to get him to stop staring up at the window. "This has to stop. This little feud you have going on is getting old. You need to work it out, and soon.

"Fine." Nick finally said, allowing his boyfriend to pull him along. He realized he didn't want it to end. If it did, he wouldn't have anyone here to blame for it. But Jeff was right, it had gone on for too long, but he wasn't ready to forgive him quite yet. He decided he would try though. Eventually.

* * *

><p>The days past quickly for Blaine. And by the end of the second week he had developed a routine. By the third, he knew he would never forget it. He hadn't talked about his home life to any of the boys, not even Blue, since that first night. He just sat quietly beside Blue at campfires and listened to the other boys. He found it interesting how easily they opened up to each other. He also started to see how little they trusted Blue. He hadn't noticed it at first, but it became more obvious as the days went by. And it seemed they trusted him less and less everyday. He hoped that would change soon.<p>

One day after class, Nick wasn't waiting outside the classroom like he normally was, so he went looking for him. He couldn't find him or Jeff, so he walked back to Simul, and Blue wasn't waiting outside like he usually was either. They weren't in their rooms and none of the boys knew where they were either. Everyone started searching the campus frantically. No one knew where they were. No one had seen them since after lunch, not even Dan.

"Maybe they left campus." Dan suggested to Blaine.

"But all three of their cars are still in the parking lot." Blaine replied. He was close to breaking down. They had been searching for three hours. They had even gone to teachers, but none of them had seen them after class either.

When they walked past the library for about the sixth time, Dan saw something and stopped.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, starting to panic at the look on Dan's face.

"It's him. He's back again. What if..." His voice trailed off, and Blaine turned to see where he was looking. There was a small alley in between the library and the building next to it, and there was a parking lot on the other side. And leaning up against his car in that parking lot, was Sebastian Smythe. Just as Blaine went to pull Dan away, Sebastian looked their way, and smiled that devilish grin. Then he pushed himself off the car, and started walking towards them, still smiling.


	4. I Love You

_Thank you for all the reviews! For those of you wondering, I didn't mean that I was writing everyday for Project CREATE, though I did write this today and I'm posting it for it, I'm sorry if I made it seem like that. And thanks to my main inspiration for this chapter, my two knew friends Taye and Patricia, who have the best role play on Twitter ever. And to the rest of my R5 and Glee family on Twitter for helping to spread the word about this. And also Curt Mega once again for being part of what inspired me to make it in the first place. I apologize ahead of time for my lack of writing that I will get done this week. And next weekend is going to be crazy, so I may not post one then. I've been trying to do a chapter every week, but it's been crazy lately, but I promise I will try harder! Enjoy and thanks for reading! _

_(I do NOT own Glee! If I did, all Finnchel fans would HATE me!) :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Together We Are<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**I Love You**

* * *

><p>Dan was frozen, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief. He actually came back, he thought to himself. Deep down he figured that he would come back, just not this soon. It had only been a month.<p>

Blaine didn't know what to do. He just stood looking at the boy beside him, who was staring at the boy walking towards them. He was scared, because he knew what this boy could do.

And of course Dan was scared too, because he knew the threats weren't just threats, they were promises. Promises of destruction, and promises that someone would get hurt.

Sebastian walked towards the two boys, a smile on his face. "Hello Dan, nice to see you again." Then he turned to Blaine, "And you must be Blaine, right? I've heard so much about you. How your parents beat you, and killed your brother. That's so awful."

"That's enough Sebastian! He doesn't need to hear about his past from someone of the likes of you!" Dan yelled at him.

Sebastian's smile just got bigger. "Watch your tongue Dan. Like I said, you stand in my way, and you'll get hurt too."

Blaine was close to tears, but also looked angry, and yet confused. He looked to Dan, "W-what's he talking about?"

"Oh you'll see soon enough." Sebastian answered. "Now, where is Blue, I need him to start my plan." he said, looking around thoughtfully.

"You mean, you don't know where he is?" asked Dan, almost in relief.

Sebastian looked confused, "No, I don't. Why? Where is he?"

"I have no idea. He, Nick, and Jeff, never came back from class." Dan answered. "We were just looking for them."

"Oh, what a shame. I guess they'll be looking for you for a while then." Sebastian said, with an evil grin.

"What are you talking about?" Dan asked nervously.

"Come on!" Sebastian said, pulling them down an alley that went back to his car. Both boys knew better than to try and get away, so they just kept walking.

They walked until they reached a drain pipe. There was a ladder leading down into the drain. It was wet, and full of trash, and probably rats.

"Climb down. Now." Sebastian barked at the two boys.

They did as he said. It was wet, and freezing, and as Dan had suspected, full of rats.

Sebastian then pulled out some duck tape, and a knife. He pointed the knife at Dan and said, "Turn around."

Dan immediately turned around, and Sebastian started to tape his hands and ankles, then he turned him back around, put a piece on his mouth, and shoved him on the ground. Then he turned to Blaine.

"I really wish I didn't have to do this to a newcomer, but Blue's not around, so I guess I'll just have to stick with you two. Turn around, Blaine."

Blaine turned around, just like Dan did, and Sebastian taped him the same way. When he finished, he didn't throw him on the ground though, he just made a motion for him to sit.

"Now, you try to escape, well good luck with that." Sebastian grinned one last time, and climbed up the ladder. He placed the drain cover on top of the drain, waved at the two boys, placed a lock on it, and walked off.

Blaine looked at Dan, panicked. Dan wished he could say something to him, but he just looked at him, trying to reassure him.

Blaine was scared out if his mind, and though he knew Dan was there, it didn't help that someone might not find them...

* * *

><p>"Why don't you believe me Nick?" Blue screamed at him.<p>

Nick turned to Jeff. "Why are you making us go through this?" he asked very calmly.

"Because you won't hear each other out, and this is the only way that I have a chance of making you two listen to each other. But apparently you're still not listening." he stared at his boyfriend for a long moment. "Please Nick, end this, here and now. Just listen to him."

Nick looked at the two boys, "Fine, whatever makes you happy."

"So why don't you believe me, Nick?" Blue asked again.

Nick stared down at his feet, Jeff had come and gotten the two boys out of class, and taken them into one of the abandoned school buildings that was supposedly haunted. They had been in there all afternoon, and hadn't solved anything.

"Answer him Nick" Jeff said softly.

"Just tell me why!" Blue shouted once again. "Tell me why you don't believe that I tried everything I could to make him stop, that I didn't know what Sebastian was doing to him, and that-"

Nick cut him off, " I do believe you!" he shouted back at him.

Blue and Jeff just stared at the boy.

"You do? Then why...?" Blue trailed off, still staring at Nick.

"I needed someone to blame. Other than Sebastian. I needed someone to take my anger out on. I needed to let go of him, and I thought that maybe, if I had someone to blame, it might help." He looked away from the two boys staring at him. "But I was wrong. I still miss him just as much. And I'm really sorry Blue, it was wrong of me to act like that, I'm sorry." He had tears in his eyes, and one finally spilled over.

Blue smiled softly, wiping the tear from Nick's face. "It's okay." he said. He looked at him for another moment, making sure Nick knew he was serious, then Nick pulled him into a tight hug, and started crying. "It's okay Nick, I promise." He whispered.

Jeff stood behind them smiling. Then Nick started sobbing and Jeff started to look worried, and he walked up to him, putting a hand on his back. Blue looked up at Jeff, and Jeff nodded to him. Blue let go of Nick, and moved him to where Jeff was. Jeff wrapped him in his arms, trying to calm him down.

"Jeff," he said, through the sobs, "I miss him so much."

"I know, Nick, I know."

He started to calm down a little bit. And he looked at the two boys. "I'm sorry, you guys, it's just-"

"I understand." Blue said, cutting him off.

Nick looked up at him and nodded.

"We should probably go before they start to get worried." Jeff said.

The two boys just nodded at him. Jeff took Nick's hand in his, and the three of them walked out together.

When they walked into Simul, Trent ran up to them.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"In one of the old school buildings, working things out, which we did." Blue answered.

"Good, I'm glad. Did Blaine and Dan find you?"

"No, were they supposed to?" Blue asked, confused.

"They've been gone for hours looking for you three."

Blue turned around and ran out of the building. But he stopped when he got a few paces away. He didn't even know where to begin.

Nick, Jeff, and Trent all ran out behind him. They all looked around too, the same thought in their minds. The grounds were empty, and there was no sign of them.

All of a sudden they heard a car start from somewhere. None of them could see a car, but then it drove from behind one of the buildings, and there was Sebastian, driving past them, and grinning at them as he past.

Blue started running in the direction he came from. He had done this once before. He stopped abruptly and turned around.

"Someone go find some lock cutters!"

All the boys looked around at each other.

"Now! Not in five years!" Blue yelled at them.

Nick and Jeff ran back inside and Trent followed after Blue, having no idea where he was going.

They finally reached the drain, and Blue looked down. He saw the two boys, both lying on the ground. "Blaine! Dan!" He shouted, but there was no response from either of them.

Nick and Jeff ran up to him, holding the lock cutters. Blue snatched them out of Jeff's hand, cut the lock, and practically jumped to the bottom of the drain, Trent following behind.

Blue ran straight to Blaine, and Trent to Dan.

"Blaine, sweetie, can you hear me?" Blue looked down at him. He had a gash on the side of his head, and there was a rock with blood all over it sitting next to him. He was still breathing though.

Blue looked over at Dan, and saw that he had the same wound on the side of his face.

Blue ripped the duck tape off of him and pulled him into his arms. "Blaine, please wake up." Blue was crying. Then he heard a small change in his breathing, and Blaine's eyes started to flutter. "Blaine, sweetie, can you hear me?"

"Blue?" He responded softly.

"Yeah Blaine, it's me." Then he looked up to Nick and Jeff. "Call for help!" Then he turned back to Blaine. "You're gonna be okay, I promise."

"Blue, what happened?"

The tears started to fall even faster now. "I don't know sweetie, but we'll find out."

"Blue?"

"I'm right here sweetie, what is it?"

"I love you." Blaine whispered quietly.

Blue smiled, "I love you too Blaine."

He pulled him tighter in his arms. Blaine closed his eyes again, and tried to wrap his arms around Blue's waist.

Blue looked over to Trent, "How is he?"

"He'll be okay, he remembers what happened. How's Blaine?"

"He doesn't remember, but he's still coherent I think."

"Hey guys, Mr. Mike is here, he's coming down."

Blue looked down to Blaine again, "Blaine, can you still hear me?"

"Yeah." He sounded worse than before.

"Alright, well Mr. Mike is here. He's gonna take care of you and Dan."

"No. Please don't leave me."

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Blue, what the hell happened." Mr. Mike asked, kneeling down beside Blaine. "Does this have something to do with what happened a few months ago?"

Blue just nodded.

"Well, like I said before, I'm not getting involved with it."

Blue nodded again. Mr. Mike had been one of the first ones on the scene when Michael died, and he had been the one to hold Blue back, when they took Michael's body away.

"So, this must be Blaine. Hi Blaine, can you hear me? My name is Mr. Mike."

"I can hear you." he responded. Blue held him tighter.

"How are you feeling?"

"Splendid." Blaine answered, opening his eyes and glaring at the doctor looking over him.

Mr. Mike laughed. "We're gonna get you out of here, do you think you can walk?"

Blaine moved a bit, trying to get up.

"You just have to make it to the top of the ladder. Do you think you can?"

Blaine nodded a bit, trying to get up still.

"Blue, I'm going to go look at Dan, just try to get him to the top, and into the van."

Blue nodded, and helped Blaine to his feet. They got to the bottom of the ladder, and Blue looked up at Jeff. "I'm gonna need your help Jeff."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Just take his hand, and help him up."

Jeff nodded. It wasn't a very long ladder. Until you're trying to pull a person that can barely support their weight up it. They finally got up the ladder, with the help of Jeff. Then Blue, being bigger than Blaine, picked him up and walked him towards the van. Nick opened the door for him and he laid the boy down gently on the seat.

Blue lifted his head so he could sit down, and then laid him back down on his lap. He ran his fingers through Blaine's dark curls, now covered in blood. Then he rested his hand on the side of his face.

"Blaine, can you still hear me?"

"Yeah."

"Can you open your eyes for me?"

His eyes started to flutter again, and he looked up into Blue's eyes.

Blue could see pain in his eyes, and he could also tell that that pain, wasn't just from his head.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Now that you're here I am."

Blue smiled, "Good. Do you remember anything?"

Blaine looked around thoughtfully for a moment. "He had a knife. And he took us to that drain, and he taped us up. And then he left, but he came back, and, I-I don't remember anything else. I was scared. I thought he was going to kill us. I thought I'd never see you again. And I would never get to tell you how I really feel about you. How much I love you and-"

"Stop. I already know." He leaned down to him and kissed him softly, their lips barely meeting. "I love you, more than anything in this world. And nothing will ever change that."

There were tears streaming down Blaine's face now. Blue leaned down again, and kissed them away.

"I love you too Blue."

They just stared into each others eyes, until the door to the van opened again, and Trent brought Dan in, with Nick and Jeff following behind. Mr. Mike had gone around to the drivers seat.

"Are we all set?"

The boys nodded. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to an unfamiliar room and a pounding head. He turned his head and saw Blue passed out in a chair beside his bed. He turned his head the other way and saw Dan lying in the bed next to his and Trent, Nick, and Jeff all passed out in chairs too.<p>

There was a soft knock on the door, and Mr. Mike peeked in. Blaine turned to look at him.

"Hi Blaine," he whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better, my head really hurts though."

"Yeah, that's understandable." He looked around at the boys for a moment and then said, "Come outside, so we can talk."

Blaine nodded, and got up slowly, trying not to make his head hurt worse, and trying not to wake anyone. Then he followed Mr. Mike into his office. He sat down in a chair across from his desk and realized for the first time that he was wearing his own pajamas.

"So Blaine, Blue's told me some things about you."

Blaine looked a little nervous by the way he said that.

"It's okay. Just like I tell everyone, the conversations in here don't go beyond these four walls. Okay?"

Blaine nodded a little. "What did he tell you?"

"He said that you're father kicked you out, because you're gay. And Nick told me that he beat you. Are both those true?"

Blaine just stared at him for a moment, and then slowly nodded. "Yeah." he lifted up the sleeve of his shirt to show bruises that went up his arm.

Mr. Mike tried hard not to gasp when he saw them. "What did he hit you with?"

Blaine paused for a moment. "A baseball bat." He stated simply.

He nodded thoughtfully. "So your mom sent you here?"

"Yeah, she had known about me for a while, and told me that she would send me here if my dad ever found out and reacted the way he did."

"Dan told me that Sebastian had said something about your parents killing your brother. Is that true?"

Blaine's eyes started to mist over when he said that, and he couldn't look at him anymore.

Mr. Mike was watching him intently.

Blaine finally decided to answer. "My brother went missing, he was never found, and his case is still open. But I have my theories, just like I have my theories about Stephan."

Mr. Mike could tell that this wasn't a subject to pry on. So he left it alone. "You have some really good friends. Blue tried to stay up until you woke up, but he zonked out a few hours ago. I tried to convince them all to go back home to get some sleep, but they wouldn't go. They really care about you. You're really lucky to have them you know?"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"There you are." Nick said walking into the office. "I didn't know what happened to you."

"I'm right here." Blaine answered.

"Well, I hear you and Blue worked things out yesterday Nick." Mr. Mike said.

Nick smiled, "Yeah, we did."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

"Um, I think Dan is waking up guys." Jeff said, walking into the room too.

"Alright, let's go." The three boys followed behind Mr. Mike back to the room.

Dan was awake when they walked in, and Trent was standing beside his bed. Blaine kneeled down on the floor beside the chair that Blue was sitting in.

"Blue? Hun?" He said, rubbing a hand down his arm.

"Blaine?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

Blue opened his eyes the rest of the way. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." Blaine responded, laughing a little.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better, a lot better. My head still hurts a little though."

Blue nodded. "How's Dan?"

"I don't know, they're over there talking to him now, he just woke up."

"Oh." Blue laid his head back down of the chair.

Blaine put a hand on his cheek and smiled.

Blue closed his eyes, and placed his hand on top of Blaine's.

"How are you?" Blaine asked.

Blue opened his eyes. "Better than last night."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I was gonna lose you last night. When I got to the drain, and I saw you lying there, not moving, I was scared. I thought I had lost you. And then I couldn't wake you up. And I thought he had killed someone else that I care about. The whole time I was thinking of ways I could get reven-"

"Stop. You didn't lose me. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Blue nodded. "Do you remember what you said to me?"

Blaine looked confused for a moment, but then he remembered. He nodded. "I love you." He said softly, once again.

"I love you too." Blue said.

Blaine pulled Blue's face towards his, and kissed him briefly.

Mr. Mike walked over to the two boys. "Well, Dan's doing alright. I'd like to talk to you both for a moment if you don't mind."

"Sure." They both said at the same time. They followed him out of the room back to his office.

"When I say this, it's just a suggestion, I'm not going to force you to do it. Blaine, when people have gone through what you've gone through the past few months of your life, generally they need someone to talk to. I would suggest for you to talk to the counselor here-"

"Um, Mr. Mike, have you met our counselor?" Blue asked.

"Yes, and if you had let me finish, I was going to say, but she's crazy. So I'm recommending you to go to one of the best counselors in the area. It's about an hour drive, but I think it would be worth it if you're interested."

"Yeah, I actually would be really interested in that."

"Alright, well you can go together or you can go by yourself. Which ever you prefer. She's already expecting my call, I've already told her about you, so we just need to pick out a time."

"Well, whenever, where is she though? And what's her name?"

"Her name is Emma Pillsbury, and she works at Mckinley High School in Lima."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Blaine and Blue were both walking back to Simul. Mr. Mike had given Blaine medicine to take for his head and if it started hurting really bad, he was to go back.<p>

The next morning, Jeff was going to drive Blaine to Lima to go see the counselor. Jeff's brother lived in Lima, and he was going to go see him, and then come get Blaine and drive back to Dalton.

"I'm telling you, you can come if you want to." Blaine said.

"And I'm telling you this is something you need to do by yourself." Blue responded.

"Alright. Fine."

Blue looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. "It'll be okay, I promise."

Blaine smiled back at him.

They reached Simul, and Blue pulled Blaine into his room before anyone could stop and talk to them.

The second Blue's door closed, he pulled Blaine into a tight hug. It caught Blaine a little off guard, and he laughed and hugged him back.

Blue pulled back a little and leaned toward the other boy, and kissed him. He kissed him gently, but it was full of passion, and longing.

Blaine finally pulled away, and just wrapped his arms around Blue tightly.

"Blaine?" Blue asked

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

Blaine pulled out of the hug, and kissed Blue once again. Softer this time.

"I know." Blaine said against Blue's lips. "I love you too."

They held each other for a few more seconds until Blaine cringed and almost fell over.

Blue caught him, and walked him over to the bed, and sat him down. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking at the boy, concerned. His fists were clenched, and his eyes were closed. He was putting all his weight on Blue, trying not to fall over.

"My head, it's pounding again."

Blue placed a hand on Blaine's back, rubbing circles on it. "Shh, just calm down. Do you want me to go get Mr. Mike?"

Blaine just sat there for a moment, and slowly he unclenched his fists, though he still didn't open his eyes. "No, it's alright, just get me some water."

Blue kissed his head before getting up and walking to the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

The second Blue got up, Blaine collapsed onto the bed, holding the sides of his head.

Blue walked back over to him and gently helped him up. "Here." He handed him the glass of water.

Blaine pulled the bottle of pills out of his pocket, and took two of them. He took a deep breath and relaxed.

Blue wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. He had relaxed a little when Blaine did, but not completely. He hated seeing Blaine in this kind of pain.

"Do you want to go up to your room?" Blue asked.

Blaine leaned into Blue a little more, and shook his head. "I don't wanna leave you." He whispered quietly. "Can I stay here?"

"Of course you can sweetie." Blue responded. He pulled him all the way onto the bed and helped him lay down gently on the pillows. Blue laid down beside him and Blaine curled up against him. Blue wrapped his arms around him and tried to help him relax a little more.

Blaine laid there, curled up against Blue, until he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?"<p>

He could hear his name being called, but he wanted to ignore it. To just sleep a little longer.

Then a hand gently wrapped around his, and then brushed the curls off his face.

"Blaine?" The voice whispered again. "Are you awake?"

"No." Blaine finally responded.

He heard a giggle and he opened his eyes to find Blue staring at him.

"Good morning." Blue said.

This surprised Blaine. "Morning? It's morning?"

Blue seemed amused by this too. "Yeah, you've been asleep for quite some time now."

Blaine groaned and rolled over.

"Come on Blaine, it's time to get up. You and Jeff are leaving in an hour."

Blaine finally sat up, and realized that he was still in Blue's room.

"I guess I better go get ready." Blaine said.

"Yeah, you probly should. I'll see you later. I may not be here when you get home. I have Warblers practice." Blue said.

"Alright, well I'll see you when you get back."

Blue nodded and walked up to him and kissed him softly. Blaine kissed him back, before pulling away and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Blaine was walking downstairs to find Jeff, who was waiting for him in the living room.<p>

"You ready?" He asked, as Blaine walked down the stairs.

"Yeah."

"Then let's hit the road."

Blaine nodded and followed him outside and to his car in the parking lot. He had a dark blue Mustang with a "Dalton Academy Warblers" sticker on the back of it.

"I like it." Blaine stated simply.

"Really?"

"Totally."

Jeff laughed. "Well get in."

They both got in and Jeff started the car. This was the first time he left Dalton since he first got here.

They had been driving for half and hour, when Jeff looked over at Blaine. He was staring out the window and had been for quite some time.

"You okay Blaine?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Jeff looked over at him, not completely convinced. "You sure?"

This time Blaine didn't respond. He just kept staring out the window. He finally decided to say, "Honestly, I just don't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jeff asked.

Blaine just shook his head.

"That's okay, you don't have to."

They drove the rest of the way in silence, it wasn't awkward though, it was rather comfortable.

"Hey, I'm gonna stop up here and get some coffee. You want some?" Jeff asked right after they crossed the Lima city limit.

"Sure."

Five minutes later Jeff pulled into a small shop called The Lima Bean.

"How creative." Blaine said.

Jeff just laughed.

When they walked inside there weren't many people, they passed three high school students walking out. One was a short heavy set black girl, another a beautiful skinny dark haired girl, and a tall blonde haired boy, who smiled at Blaine as he passed. Real people, he was so happy to be around people outside of Dalton. Not that he didn't like it there, he just needed to get out every once in a while.

They ordered their coffee, and went back to the car.

"This is some really good coffee." Blaine said.

"I know, it's the best." Jeff answered.

They finally reached Mckinley High, and it wasn't anything like what Blaine had been expecting. He assumed that all public schools were crappy and gross, but he was wrong, this one was anything but that.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Jeff asked.

"Please?"

"Yeah, come on."

When they got out of the car, Blaine saw a bunch of guys in letterman jackets throwing the same blonde boy that smiled at him in the coffee shop, into a dumpster.

Jeff had seen the same thing, and immediately ran up to the boy about to throw him.

"Puck! Hey! What the hell are you doing."

One of the boys, Puck, immediately turned around and smiled when he saw Jeff walking towards him.

"Hey man! What's up?" He asked.

"Whats up is you putting that poor boy down."

"Oh geez Jeff, just ruin our fun then. Put him down boys."

The guys holding him immediately put him down. The boy brushed himself off, and mouthed 'thank you' to Jeff. And then he saw Blaine. He smiled, just like he had in the coffee shop, and then ran off towards the school.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Puck asked Jeff.

"Just taking Blaine here to Ms. Emma's office."

"Fun, is your counselor still crazy?"

"Yep, always will be. I gotta go, it was good to see you though. No more throwing people in dumpsters."

"No promises. Later man."

"Bye." And Jeff walked back to where Blaine was standing.

"What was all that?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, Puck? He cleans my parents pool, so we hang out a lot, or used to."

Blaine nodded. "We should go."

Jeff nodded an started walking towards the school, with Blaine by his side.

When they reached the front desk Jeff said, "We're here to see Ms. Pillsbury. Well, he is, I'm just showing him where to go."

"You must be the Dalton boys. She's expecting you. Here's your pass." The lady said, handing them both slips of paper. "You know where you're going?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

Blaine just followed behind silently, taking in the atmosphere. Then they reached a glass door that said 'Emma Pillsbury' on it.

Jeff knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The two boys walked in to a small office with two chairs in front of a desk and a couch up against the wall. The desk was decorated with pictures. Some of her and a tall man, and others of a group of kids that looked to be taken in a choir room.

"Jeff. I wasn't expecting you, what a nice surprise. He told me Blue was coming." Said Ms. Emma, walking to Jeff and giving him a hug. "Are you going to see John?"

"Yes ma'am. Just dropping off Blaine first." Jeff said smiling. Then he turned to him. "Call or text me when you're about done, and I'll come get you, okay?"

Blaine nodded, and watched as Jeff walked out of the room.

"Hi Blaine, I'm Ms. Pillsbury, but since you don't go to school here I honestly don't care if you call me Emma." She said smiling.

Blaine smiled at her. He was a very shy person, and he didn't feel very comfortable here.

She could tell that he was shy too. "Have a seat." She gestured to the couch. He sat and she sat down beside him.

"So, I hear you've had a rough few months. Is there anything in particular that's been bothering you?" She asked.

He thought for a second, and she watched him intently. "It hasn't been months." He finally decided to say.

"Excuse me?"

"It hasn't been months." He said again. It's been two years. Ever since Cooper disappeared."

"Well why don't you start there."

"Well my dad came home one night, and he was angry, no far beyond angry. He would usually stop by the living room to come see me, but he didn't that night, that was when I knew something was wrong. I heard him stomp up the stairs and slam a door. My mom came into the living room and stood beside me. We could hear the yelling. And then something crashed. And they both came down the stairs and my dad was holding a baseball bat. They both walked outside. They were gone for hours. My dad finally came home, but Coop wasn't with him, I never saw him again." He was almost crying now.

"Its okay Blaine, you don't have to keep going." She said, handing him a box of tissues.

She let him calm down before asking, "What was your school like?"

"Worse than my home life."

"How so?"

"I was punched on a daily basis, shoved into lockers, called a fag and queer. On our formal night I was almost beaten to death, just because I came."

"Did you have any friends?"

"Yeah, one, his name was Stephan. The same thing happened to him that happened to Coop. He mysteriously disappeared and his case still remains open. I know they're both dead though."

"And how do you know that?"

"It's just a feeling that I have. I think his dad killed him, and my dad killed Coop. And he would have killed me too."

"Why didn't he?"

"Our parents got these anonymous letters, telling them we were gay, and one day about a month ago, my dad got one about me. He chased me out of the house with the same baseball bat he chased Coop out with. But I was too fast for him and I hid in the woods, until I heard my mom calling me. She had packed up my things and put them in a van. She said that she called Dalton Academy in Ohio, and that I was to go there. So she out me on a plane, and now, here I am."

"Why didn't she have a problem with it?" Emma asked.

"I had told her a few months before. She had actually asked me if I was, and I told her yes. She told me what she would do if he ever found out, and she stood by her word."

"Did you have anything that you liked to do outside of school?"

Blaine's face lit up at this. "Oh, yes, I loved to-"

A knock on the door interrupted him.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yes? Come in."

The tall blonde boy Blaine had seen earlier walked in. "Oh, hello Kurt, what can I do for you?"

"Sorry to interrupt." He said, looking at Blaine. "Mr. Shue wanted me to ask you to come to the choir room whenever you're finished here, he wants help with this weeks lesson."

"Do you know why he didn't call me?" She asked calmly.

"He said that you told him you wouldn't answer your phone if he called you."

"So he sends a student? Great. Thank you Kurt." She said smiling at him.

He smiled back, and then smiled at Blaine before leaving.

"Now, back to what you were saying." Emma said.

"Before I finish, are you aware that he, Kurt right, gets throw in the dumpster outside?" Blaine asked.

"I was aware that he gets bullied, but not that he's been thrown in a dumpster. This happened today?" Se asked.

"Yeah, well Jeff stopped but it was when me and Jeff got here."

"Thank you for telling me that. Now, back to what you were saying."

"Oh, I loved theatre. I loved taking acting and singing classes. And I play guitar and piano."

"Well that's so awesome. My boyfriend is the Glee Club teacher here."

"Neat. Have they gone to sectionals?"

The conversations went on like this for another hour, and before Blaine knew it, it was after one o'clock and Jeff was there, the last thing he heard before they left was, "Hey Will, can you send Kurt down here, I need to talk to him." Blaine couldn't help but smile.

Jeff took him to get lunch at this place called Breadsticks. Apparently it was the only restaurant in town.

When they got back to Dalton, Blaine headed straight up to his room to lay down. He was starting to get another headache, and he was tired, so tired he didn't know he had fallen asleep.

All of a sudden he felt gentle lips pressing against his. He sighed and kissed them back.

"Hi there." Blue said.

"Hi." Blaine replied, still not opening his eyes.

"How was your day?"

"Good, I feel a lot better. And thirty seconds ago I was feeling amazing."

Blue laughed and pressed his lips to Blaine's again.

"Better?" Blue asked.

"Much." Blaine said, opening his eyes and smiling. He scooted over, making room for Blue to lie next to him. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good, it would have been better had you not been so far away, but it was okay. Mr. Mike told me that Emma said that you used to sing."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, I did."

"You should join the Warblers. Please?"

"Is that a good idea?"

"Yes! Just come with me tomorrow and sing."

"Alright, I will if it will make you happy."

"It will." Blue said smiling.

"Then I will."

"Yay!" Blue was ecstatic.

"But, do something for me." Blaine said.

"Alright, what do you want." Blue asked sarcastically.

"Come here." Blaine said, pulling him closer.

Blaine pulled him right up to his face, and stared at him for a moment, before Blue closed the distance between them, and kissed him gently.


	5. Bad Memories

_Sorry it's taken me so long with this one guys. I've gotten stuck twice, trying to decide on characters stories, and how to end this chapter. I also haven't had much time to write this week, but next week is my spring break, so I promise I will write more. Also, I'd once again like to thank my continuous inspiration, my two new friends on Twitter, Patricia and Taye. They have the best Klaine role play that I've found. And to my other inspiration, who keeps encouraging me, no I should say forcing me, to keep writing, my friend Aaliyah. _

_Thank you again for the feed back that you're giving me, I know there's only a small few of you that read this, but those of you that do, thank you for that too. This was the hardest chapter for me to write, but it's my favorite and I hope you all enjoy it too. Thanks for reading! :)_

_(I do NOT own Glee. If I did, Klaine fans everywhere would adore me! Enjoy)_

* * *

><p><strong>Together We Are<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Bad Memories**

* * *

><p>"Blue?" Blaine asked quietly as he peeked into the Blue's room.<p>

He walked into the room, and saw Blue curled up in a corner, crying. He sprinted across the room, sat down next to him and pulled him into his arms.

Blue leaned into him, wrapping his arms around him and crying even more.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here." Blaine said, trying to calm him down. "What's wrong?"

"I had a dream. About him." Blue started to say.

"About who?" Blaine asked softly.

"Michael. I watched him jump. I didn't try to stop him. I could've stopped it!" Blue said, he was starting to lose control now.

"It's alright. Calm down." Blaine was still trying to comfort him. "You're gonna be okay." He was still holding him, and he pulled him closer, trying to make him feel better.

"I miss him so much. Sometimes I feel so alone without him. Like he left the whole word empty the second he jumped. He was my best friend, the only friend I had at times. And now he's go-"

"Shh." Blaine interrupted him. "You're not alone, I'm right here. Always."

Blue relaxed into him a little bit, and hugged him close.

Blaine hugged him back, not saying anything this time.

"I'm sorry to bother you with this." Blue said, after he started to calm down.

"Don't ever be sorry for this. I'm always here for you, no matter what's wrong. I promise."

Blue looked up at Blaine and smiled. Then Blaine leaned down and kissed him.

"Better?" Blaine asked.

Blue just nodded and curled up against Blaine again.

A few minutes later, Dan popped his head in the door and said "You guys are gonna be late if you don't hurry up." Then he saw the way Blaine was holding Blue. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay Blue?"

Blue nodded a little and tried to smile, but failed miserably.

When Blaine looked up at Dan, he noticed that his face was pale, and his voice was a little shaky. But he decided to let it go for now.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." He said, and then left.

"He's right, we should probably get ready." Blue said.

"Will you be alright?" Blaine asked.

Blue nodded.

"Well, I'll meet you downstairs. Okay?"

Blue just nodded again, not looking at him.

"Hey," Blaine said softly. "Look at me."

Blue hesitated, but looked up. His eyes were red and he seemed like he would pass out at any moment.

Blaine pulled him close again, and then ever so gently, kissed him. He was trying to let him know that it was okay, and it seemed to work, because when he pulled back Blue was smiling.

Blaine smiled back at him. Then he helped him to his feet.

"I'll see you in a little while." Blaine said.

Blue just smiled at him again and watched as Blaine walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed in a blur for Blaine. His head still hurt a little at times and he was tired.<p>

When the bell finally rang at the end of the day, he remembered that he had told Blue that he would go to Warblers practice with him.

"Hi." Blue said when Blaine caught up to him in the hall. "You ready?"

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Blaine said.

Blue laughed. "You know you want to."

This time Blaine didn't respond. Blue was right, he did really want to. He missed it.

"Here we are." Blue said when they reached the music building. They walked in, and down the long hallway, until they reached a door that said, 'The Warblers' on it. Blue looked at Blaine and smiled.

When they walked in, there was a mass of boys standing around talking.

"Hey everybody." Blue said. All eyes turned to them. "This is Blaine, he'll be joining us."

They all smiled at Blaine, he recognized some of them, but others he had never seen. Some of the boys tried to get up and go talk to him, but just as they did, the doors opened. A tall, skinny, blonde haired woman walked in. She couldn't have been more than twenty-five.

"Hello boys." She said. Then she turned to Blaine. "And this must be Blaine. I've heard so much about you. I'm Kimmy." She smiled at him. "Are you going to sing for us?"

"Yes ma'am." Blaine replied.

"And what will you be singing?"

"Oh, well its a song that I wrote actually."

"Well by all means." She said, gesturing towards the area with a guitar and piano.

Blaine smiled. It took all the strength he had to not run over to the piano. It had been so long since he had played.

Blue sat down on one of the couches in the middle of the room, watching Blaine intently.

Blaine walked over to the guitar, picked it up, and started playing. The music was beautiful, but his voice was much more than any of them had expected.

My life is a,

Series of actors changing places,

Except there's no back stage

And there's no place for me.

And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,

Doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,

But, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,

Well I still think that we're in love.

He was singing to Blue, and everyone could tell. His voice was amazing, like nothing they had ever heard in this room.

But I've got arms and you've got legs,

Together we've made some mistakes.

But hey, we're doing well!

Well I've got reason to believe,

In the power of you and me to break,

This spell.

Blaine looked up from the guitar, and saw that Blue was looking right at him. There was a tear streaming down his face, but he was smiling. Blaine smiled back at him.

And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,

Doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,

But, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,

Well I still think that we're in love.

The song came to a close and all the Warblers, and Kimmy, were on their feet.

Blue got up slowly, and walked to where Blaine was standing. He stared at him for a second, and then pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you." Blue whispered into Blaine's ear.

"I love you too." Blaine whispered back.

When they pulled away, Kimmy was standing beside them.

"Quiet down boys!" She yelled. "So Blaine, that was brilliant! You do plan on joining us, right?"

Blaine looked at Blue, who nodded at him, then he looked to Kimmy.

"Yeah." He said, and the entire room burst into cheers.

"Well boys, let's show Blaine what we have!" Kimmy said.

Blue looked at Blaine, "It' nothing like what you did, but I think you'll like this." Blue said, smiling.

Blaine walked over to one of the couches and sat down where Blue had been sitting.

The music started. Blaine laughed as he recognized the song. Then Blue stepped forward. This surprised Blaine. He hadn't told him that he sang lead.

There's a stranger in my bed,

There's a pounding in my head,

Glitter all over the room,

Pink flamingos in the pool,

I smell like a minibar,

DJ's passed out in the yard,

Barbie's on the barbecue,

This a hickie or a bruise?

Blaine was trying not to laugh. Blue walked to him an held out his hand. Blaine looked up, smiling, and took his hand. Blue pulled him off the couch and started dancing.

Last Friday night

Yeah, we danced on tabletops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah, we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of Blue. And he couldn't stop smiling.

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop

Oh-whoa-oh

This Friday night

Do it all again

The song ended, and Blaine didn't hesitate to pull Blue into his arms. This time though, he pulled back and kissed him. All the boys in the room started whistling and cheering. Even Kimmy was smiling.

"Alright boys." Kimmy said. "With all this excitement, I don't think we'll be getting much accomplished. Go on home boys, I'll see you all tomorrow."

They all started to file out when Kimmy yelled for Blaine to wait. Blue stayed by the door while Blaine went to talk to Kimmy.

"Hey, Dan!" Blue yelled when he saw him walk past.

Dan turned around with a questioning look on his face.

"How are you doing?" Blue asked.

"Better, I guess."

"You don't look like it. Are you sure?"

Dan hesitated, "No, I'm not sure. I've been feeling a lot worse actually."

Blue looked at him sympathetically. "You should go see Mr. Mike, or go to the hospital, or something."

Dan nodded, "I probly should."

"I'll take you if you want." Blue offered.

Dan nodded again.

Blue turned to where Blaine and Kimmy were standing.

"Hey Blaine, sorry to interrupt, but I'm gonna take Dan back to see Mr. Mike."

"Alright, I'll see you later then."

Blue nodded and turned to Dan. He looked worse than he had realized. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Blue opened Blaine's door a crack and peeked in. He was curled up on his bed and there was a small book sitting in front of him. Blue didn't want to bother him, but he didn't want to be alone tonight.<p>

He walked in quietly. He saw that the book on the bed was a photo book. It was open to a page with a boy who looked like his brother, and a smaller version of Blaine. He moved it off the bed and slowly climbed on to the bed.

Blaine started to wake up. "Blue?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked.

Blaine opened his eyes to see the pained look on Blue's face.

"Hey, come here." Blaine scooted towards him and pulled him into his arms. "Whats wrong?"

Blue had tears streaming down his face. "It's Dan. H-he had to go to the hospital, he passed out when we got to the infirmary and he still hasn't woken up." He was sobbing now. "He's my best friend Blaine, I-I can't lo-" He couldn't even speak anymore.

"Shh." Blaine said pulling him closer. Blue completely collapsed into him. Blaine laid him gently down and laid down beside him.

Blaine hated seeing Blue like this. He wanted to make him feel better, but he didn't know how. He knew better than to tell him it was going to be okay. So he decided to lean down to him and kiss the tears that were spilling from his eyes, and then gently kissed his lips. Then he pulled him as close as he possibly could.

"I'm right here Blue." He whispered.

The two of them laid there for a while, until Blue finally fell asleep.

Blaine pulled a blanket over the two of them and then fell asleep too.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to find Blue still curled up in the same position he had fallen asleep in.<p>

He watched him sleep for a while until he started to move a little.

"Blue? Are you awake?" Blaine asked.

"Mhm." Blue responded.

"Are you okay?"

Blue didn't respond this time.

Blaine put his fingers under Blue's chin and tilted his head up so they were looking at each other.

Blue's eyes were still a little red, but Blaine could see the pain there.

"Do you want to go see him?" Blaine asked.

Blue nodded.

"Alright, well go get ready, I'll come get you when I am, okay?"

"Can I just stay here a little longer?" Blue asked quietly.

"Of course." Blaine answered. He pulled Blue closer to him and started rubbing circles on his back.

Blue relaxed a little, but he was still scared. He was scared he was going to lose Dan. He couldn't let that happen.

After a few minutes, Blue decided to get up.

"I'll meet you back in your room, okay?" Blaine asked.

Blue nodded and walked slowly from the room.

Blaine got ready as fast as he could and then walked down to Blue's room. He was sitting on his bed looking at a picture.

"Hey." Blaine said, looking in. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

Blaine placed an arm around Blue's waist and pulled him next to him.

"Do you want me to drive?" Blaine asked when they got to his car.

Blue nodded, handing him the keys.

When they pulled out of the parking lot, Blaine looked over to Blue and took his hand, squeezing it.

Blue looked up at him and smiled.

The hospital was only about a ten minute drive from Dalton, and when they got there it didn't look like there were many people.

After they signed in, Blue led Blaine to Dan's room.

Blaine saw a tear spill over when Blue saw Dan, still asleep with a tube shoved down his throat.

Blue walked over to him and sat down in the chair next to the bed and tool Dan's hand. Blaine walked up behind him and placed a comforting hand on Blue's shoulder.

A few minutes later, a doctor walked in.

"Oh hello Blue, you're back quite early, and you are?" He asked turning to Blaine.

"I'm Blaine Anderson sir." He said, shaking the doctors hand.

"I'm Doctor Hodges." He said. "Can I speak with you outside?"

"Sure." Blaine turned to Blue. "Hey, I'll be right back."

Blue nodded and Blaine turned and followed the doctor into the hall.

Doctor Hodges turned to Blaine in the hallway and sighed.

Blaine just stared, waiting for an explanation.

"Blaine." The doctor started. "It doesn't look good." He stated simply.

"What does that mean?" Blaine asked.

"Something was put into his system, and it's causing his heart to fail slowly. We've done all sort of tests, but we can't figure out what it is that's causing it. He's not responding to any kind of treatment. The machines are the only thing that's keeping him alive." He paused. "I hate to have to say this, but there's not much else I can do."

Blaine was trying not to cry. He didn't know him all that well, but he had been a good friend the past few weeks. And not to mention that he had been the last face that he saw before Sebastian knocked him out.

Then a thought came to him. Sebastian. What if he had done something to him? What if he did this intentionally?

He had to push the thought away. That wasn't his concern right now.

"What are his chances?" Blaine finally asked.

Doctor Hodges hesitated. He just stared at Blaine, figuring he knew the answer.

"What are his chances?" Blaine asked again. Loud enough this time to make people turn and stare at him.

The doctor held his gaze. "Not good." He finally said. "Even on the machines, I can tell he's fading fast."

A tear finally spilled over. Blaine quickly wiped it away. He had to be strong for Blue.

Blaine nodded up at the doctor. "Thank you." He said, and then walked back to the room.

When he peeked in, Blue was asleep with his head laying down next to his hand, which was on top of Dan's.

He walked back out of the room, trying not to wake him up. He slowly slid down the wall. He pulled his knees to his chest and started crying.

He heard footsteps around him. He could hear people asking if he was all right. He ignored them all. He just sat there, rocking back and forth, crying.

He had no idea how long he sat there and he didn't care.

At some point, he felt someone next to him. He looked up to see a small dark haired Latino looking girl.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"You just looked like you shouldn't be alone right now. I know I shouldn't be. I just thought we could use each others company."

Blaine tried to smile a little, and then gestured for her to sit down.

They sat in silence for a moment, until she asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Blaine hesitated for a moment. He really didn't want to tell a stranger, but he didn't have anyone else right now.

"My, well, boyfriend I guess," He paused, watching for her reaction to make sure that wouldn't scare her off.

Seeing him watching her, she just smiled and said, "It's okay. I have a girlfriend."

He smiled back at her. "Anyway, his best friend, he doesn't have much of a chance of living. I'm scared for him. I don't want to see him in that kind of pain."

"I understand that." She replied.

They sat in silence again, until he asked her, "Why are you here?"

"My grandmother had a heart attack."

"I'm sorry." Blaine said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded. "She hates me though. She doesn't ever want to see me again." She looked down at the floor, trying to hide her face.

"Why does she hate you?" Blaine asked softly.

"Because I told her that I like girls." She said slowly.

"I know how that is. My dad tried to kill me when he found out that I'm gay. My mom had to send me all the way from California to get me away from him."

She looked at him sympathetically.

"Hey." Said a skinny blonde girl walking down the hallway towards them. "Your mom is looking for you."

"Tell her I went out to get some air. I'll be there in a minute Brit."

"Okay." Said the girl, and walked back down the hall smiling.

"Is that her?" Blaine asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I better get back. Whats your name?"

"Me too. It's Blaine. What's yours?"

"Santana."

"Well, it was nice to meet you Santana."

Santana nodded to him, turned, and walked down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Blaine whispered as he walked back in the room later that night. "Blue? Are you awake?" He touched him softly on the shoulder.<p>

"Yeah." He whispered so quietly it was barely audible.

"We should head back home. It's late and visiting hours are almost over." Blaine said.

"No. I want to stay. What if he wakes up?" Blue asked.

Blaine hesitated a moment. "Blue, the doctor says there's not much chance of him waking up anytime soon. And if he does, we can be here in ten minutes."

Blue nodded and let Blaine pull him up out of the chair.

When they got back to Dalton everyone was asking questions, but Blaine just pulled Blue past all the boys that tried to get in their way.

Blaine walked him into his own room, trying to get as far away from everyone as possible.

Blue followed behind, not caring where he went. He let Blaine pull him over to the bed and just sat, staring at the floor.

"Blue." Blaine said, trying to get the boys attention. "Look at me."

Blue didn't respond at first, but finally looked up into Blaine's eyes.

His eyes were a little swollen, but that wasn't what worried Blaine. His eyes were empty of everything. No pain, no hurt, no sadness. Just blank.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

Blue just sat there for a moment and then shook his head.

Blaine pulled him down on the bed with him, letting Blue curl up next to him again.

"This can't happen again." Blue whispered.

Blaine didn't know how to respond to that, so he just pulled him closer and rocked him gently back and forth.

Blue fell asleep a few minutes later, and when Blaine was sure that he wouldn't wake up, he slowly got out of his bed and walked to the door. With one last glance at Blue, he left.

He walked to Nick and Jeff's rooms, but neither of them were there. They weren't in the living room either, so he decided to walk downstairs to the main living room.

He heard the voices before he got to the steps, they were hushed, as though trying to not be heard by anyone. When he came to the top of the stairs, all eyes turned to him, and the voices stopped.

Nick got up and met Blaine at the bottom of the stairs. "How is he?" Nick asked.

Blaine didn't answer. He just walked over to where the boys were all sitting and slid down the wall, pulling his knees to his chest.

Nick sat down beside him, still waiting for an answer.

Blaine tried to take a deep breath before he answered. "The doctor says there's not much of a chance of him waking up anytime soon." He finally said.

The whole room gasped, staring wide eyed at him.

"If at all." He added slowly. A tear slid down his cheek as he said this.

Nick put an arm around his shoulder, and Blaine leaned into him.

"Did he say anything else?" Wes asked.

Blaine paused again. "Something was put into his system. They can't figure out what it was or how to stop the damage it's doing." He took another deep breath before adding the last part. "It's causing his heart to fail slowly."

No one in the room had anything to say anymore.

"What?" Blue asked, appearing from the top of the stairs, scaring everyone.

Blaine immediately got up and walked to where Blue was standing.

"Is that true?" Blue asked, tears streaming down his face.

Blaine nodded slowly.

Blue just stared at him in disbelief. "How could this happen? He can't die. He can't."

Blaine pulled him into his arms, just as he started sobbing. "This isn't happening." He said softly between the sobs.

"Shh." Blaine said, trying his best to comfort him.

The other boys in the room just sat there, watching the two. After a few minutes, Blaine looked at Nick. There were tears streaming down his face. Nick just nodded to him and then mouthed, "Take him upstairs."

Blaine nodded just slightly and then pulled Blue around the corner.

Nick turned back to the other boys. They all looked upset and some of them were crying too.

"We should, um, go upstairs too." Nick finally said.

The boys slowly got up and walked upstairs to their rooms.

Nick leaned over to Jeff, who wrapped his arms around him.

Jeff could feel Nick shaking. "It's okay." He whispered.

"What are we gonna do?" Nick asked quietly.

"We're gonna take it one day at a time." He answered.

Nick took a deep breath, trying to control the shaking and then said, let's go to bed.

Jeff pulled away, took Nicks hand, and the two boys walked upstairs together.

* * *

><p>"But what should I do about him? I'm scared of what he's going to do." Nick heard Blaine say, as he came downstairs.<p>

He walked around the corner, into the main kitchen to find Blaine sitting on a stool, staring out the window, with his phone pressed to his ear.

"No. He just stared out the window." Blaine answered.

Nick waited silently by the door, curious as to who was on the other end of the phone.

"Alright, is Monday okay. At the same time?" Blaine asked. "Okay. I'll see you then. Thanks."

Nick still stood there, just watching Blaine, who hadn't seen him standing there yet.

Blaine took a deep, shaky breath and laid his head down on the counter.

That was when Nick decided it was time to see if he was alright.

"Hey." Nick said softly, pulling a stool up next to Blaine. "Are you alright?"

Blaine didn't answer.

Nick wasn't sure of what to do. He just placed a hand on his shoulder, and sat with him.

A few minutes later, Blaine took another deep breath and sat up.

"He won't say anything. He won't do anything. There's nothing in his eyes. He won't even get out of bed." Blaine said.

Nick thought for a moment. "He'll come around Blaine, just give him time."

"That's what Emma told me." Blaine said quietly.

"Who's Emma?" Nick questioned.

"She's the counselor at Mckinley. I was just on the phone with her."

"Oh. Well she's right." Nick replied. "He could lose his best friend. Of course he's upset, I would be too."

Blaine thought for a moment. "But there's nothing there. He doesn't seem upset anymore, he just sits there, staring out the window. I found him there when I woke up."

"Like I said, just give him some time." Nick said.

"Hey guys." Trent said, walking into the kitchen. "How's Blue?"

Blaine got up, scaring the other two boys. "I'm going for a walk." He said.

"Okay." Nick said quietly.

Blaine walked out of the kitchen and to the door. Right before he closed it, he heard Trent ask, "Is he okay?"

No, Blaine thought to himself, no I'm not okay.

He walked, with no real intention of where he was going. He finally decided where he would go and what he would do.

He finally made it to the gym building. He walked into the boys locker room and picked up a pair of gloves.

He stared at his target for a moment before taking his first punch.

Jeff watched Blaine from around the corner. He had gone for a run, and was taking a shower when he heard him come in.

"Hey Blaine. What are you doing?" Jef asked.

Blaine had tears streaming down his face. "Taking my anger out on something." He answered before punching the bag again.

"Yeah, I can see that. And I kinda understand."

This made Blaine stop. He looked at Jeff. "How do you understand?"

"I didn't have the best life before I came here." He started. "Well, actually I did. I had everything I could have asked for. My own music studio, a huge house, the best friends in the world. It was perfect. Or so I thought. One day this guy moved into my neighborhood, and I sorta fell head over heels in love with him. It turned out that he had a little crush on me too and we were together for a little while. But one of my friends found out and told my parents. They gave me an option. Go to a rehab facility, to "fix" me, or come here and never come home again. Obviously I chose the latter."

"But, you go see your brother all the time." Blaine said, a little confused.

Jeff smiled. "Yeah. I'm not supposed to, but he sneaks out to come see me. He told our parents he signed up for boy scouts, so instead of going there, we hang out. I got a job at the library, just so I can pay the driver to take him to our meeting place."

"Does he know about you?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, he does. He thinks it's a little weird, but he always says that I'm his brother and nothing would ever change that, no matter who I date." Jeff answered, the smile still on his face.

They stood in silence for a moment before Blaine thought of something else.

"What happened to the guy that you were with?" He asked.

The smile instantly vanished. "He was shot at school. When one of the boys found out he was gay, he brought a gun to school and shot him, saying that this wasn't a place for homos."

"I'm so sorry." Blaine said.

Jeff nodded. "That's why I come here everyday. I go running and work out to let some of the anger go. It takes my mind off of it. Just like you punching the punching bag."

"It really does help." Blaine said, laughing a little.

"It does." Jeff answered. "You ready to go back?"

Blaine nodded slightly.

"Alright, well let me grab my stuff and then we can go." Jeff said.

Once again, Blaine simply nodded. It was nice to have someone that understood. He just wished that he could have Blue back.

* * *

><p>The weeks passed, and Blue got more and more distant everyday. However, there was no change at all in Dan.<p>

The only time that Blue slept in Blaine's room was on the weekends, after they gone to see Dan.

One day a week, Jeff took Blaine to Lima to see Emma, while he went to his meeting place to find his brother.

Every other day was filled with classes, Warblers practice and homework.

Blaine was at a loss of what to do for Blue. He tried to get him to come with him to see Emma, but he said that he didn't want to go. And Emma kept telling Blaine to just give Blue time.

One day after going to see Emma, Blaine came home, feeling better as usual, to find a pile of bags by the front door. There was no one in the living room, and he ran to find someone.

The first person he found was David, who was in the kitchen, looking through cupboards, trying to find something to eat. He jumped a foot in the air when Blaine came in.

"What's with the bags at the door?" He asked.

"What bags? Blaine, what are you talking about?" David asked, confused.

Blaine turned and ran up the stairs, without giving David another look. The next person he found was Jeff, who, as it turned out, was looking for him too.

They almost ran into each other in the hall. "Blaine, you need to go talk to Blue. Make him change his mind." Jeff said in rush.

"What? Are those his bags by the door?" Blaine asked, starting to panic.

Jeff nodded, and watched as Blaine sprinted to find Blue.

He found him in his room, which was now empty.

"Blue, what are you doing?"Blaine asked. There were tears streaming down his face.

Blue stared at Blaine. His eyes were still empty, and he felt nothing anymore.

"I'm leaving Blaine. I have to, theres nothing left for me here." Blue stated simply.

"What are you talking about? You have me Blue, I love you. How could you say that you have nothing left?" Blaine was starting to panic even more, and he could barely speak.

"I do love you Blaine, but it-it isn't enough. My best friend is as good as dead, and I don't want to be here when the one that killed him comes back." Blue said.

"What? No! We're supposed to do this together! He's your best friend! How can you just turn your back on him? On me!" Blaine was yelling now.

Blue took a deep breath before answering. "Blaine, this is something I have to do. This isn't the place for me anymore. There's too many bad memories here. It's time for me to go."

"But where are you going Blue? What are you going to do?" Blaine asked quietly.

"My sister got me a gig at a club in LA, and I guess I'll just find a school there."

Blaine stared at the other boy for a long moment. "Please Blue. Don't do this." He whispered.

A tear slid down Blue's face as he heard the way Blaine said this.

Blue walked slowly to where Blaine was standing. He pulled him close for a moment, but then pulled back to stare at him. He leaned in and kissed him gently. "I love you Blaine, but I have to do this."

He walked over to his desk and picked up his last bag and

walked to the door.

Blaine turned to look at him. Both boys had tears streaming down their faces.

"Goodbye Blaine. I'll never forget you." Blue whispered.

Then he walked out the door. Blaine kneeled down on the floor, staring at the door. He sat down, pulled his knees to his chest, and started sobbing.

He heard the door open a few minutes later, but didn't bother to look up.

He felt two arms wrap around him, and he leaned into them.

"Shh." Nick whispered to him. "It's gonna be okay."

Nick looked up at the door to find Jeff standing there. Nick looked at him with pleading eyes. He had no idea what to say to Blaine.

"Why did this happen?" Blaine asked quietly, between sobs.

Nick held him tighter. "I don't know Blaine, I don't know."

Jeff took one last look at Blaine and then ran down the hallway.

When he got downstairs he saw that the bags by the door were gone, and he sprinted outside to the parking lot.

He didn't know why he ran out there, but it didn't matter because Blue was already gone.

He walked back inside and sat down in the living room.

A few minutes later David ran in. "Dude, what happened? I was just down by the main building and I saw Blue packing his bags in his car."

"He's leaving." Jeff answered simply.

"Well is he coming back?" David asked slowly.

Jeff stared at his friend for a moment before answering.

"No, he's not."


	6. Letters to Blaine

_Before I begin rambling about what I feel you should know, I want to thank each and every one of you that reads this. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you!_

_I'd like to especially thank my inspiration, my friend Aaliyah, who through ups and downs, has always been there for me. Also two wonderful people I met on Twitter a few weeks ago, Trisha and Taylor. They are the owners of an amazing Klaine role play (kurtiehummel15 and blainey_baby) _

_It's recently become more real to me of how many people there are out there everyday who actually think of committing suicide (you'd be surprised by some of the things that you find out from owning an army on twitter lol) I just want to tell anyone that reads this who does think about it, that you are not alone and that there is still hope in this godforsaken world. And that no matter how bad things get, there will always be someone there for you, weather it's on twitter or a friend near you. You'd be truly surprised at how many people there are out there somewhere on twitter or wherever that will talk to you and help you through whatever it is you're going through. This is a huge world, never feel that you're alone, because you're not... You'll never be alone..._

_That's just something I felt I needed to say after writing this chapter, which was a lot harder to write than the last one._

_Thanks again for reading, and please please please hit the review button and tell me what you think! Enjoy!_

_(I do NOT own Glee, if I did, it would not have the ratings that it does) :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Together We Are<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Letters to Blaine**

* * *

><p>"What do we do about this?" Nick asked quietly.<p>

"I don't know." Jeff answered.

"He hasn't gotten up in two days. He hasn't said anything in a week. And I don't even know the last time he ate."

The two boys found themselves, once again, outside of Blaine's door. He was curled up on his bed, just like he had been when they checked on him a few hours ago, and the day before.

"Its almost summer, maybe the beach house will help him." Nick said.

"I don't think anything will help him right now." Jeff answered quietly.

They stood in silence for a long minute, until Jeff decided to go talk to him.

He opened the door a little more and stepped in. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Blaine?" He whispered. He placed his hand on his arm. He could hear him crying quietly and started rubbing circles on his back.

Jeff could feel Blaine slowly relaxing under his touch.

"Jeff?" Blaine whispered.

"I'm here Blaine." Jeff replied.

"Tell me this isn't happening. Tell me this is all a dream." Blaine said.

Jeff sighed. "I can't Blaine, I wish I could though."

Blaine leaned into Jeff's hand more as he said this.

"Come downstairs with me Blaine. Please?" Jeff asked.

Blaine ignored him. He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to do anything but lay there in his bed.

"Blaine, you haven't come downstairs all weekend." Jeff said.

Blaine thought about it for a moment. And then he slowly sat up.

"Come on." Jeff said quietly. He gently pulled Blaine off the bed and they walked downstairs to their living room.

Nick smiled at Blaine as they walked in.

Blaine looked back at Nick, he wasn't smiling at him, but he wasn't crying anymore either. Jeff saw that as an improvement.

"Let's go downstairs and find some food for you." Jeff said, pulling Blaine to the door.

Blaine let Jeff pull him along. They got downstairs and Jeff made him sit down at the table in the kitchen while he went to get him some food.

Nick sat down across from him.

"How do you feel?" Nick asked Blaine.

"Fantastic." Blaine answered dully, glaring at his friend.

Nick looked at him sympathetically. He opened his mouth to say something, when Jeff started yelling at Wes.

"Wes! Stop! No, don't put that in-" He was cut off by an explosion.

Nick quickly turned around to see that it was the microwave that exploded. It was on fire and he ran to get the fire extinguisher.

After the fire was gone, Nick turned to Wes.

He took a deep breath before saying, "Wes, how many times have we told you not to put popcorn in this microwave?"

Wes looked down at the floor. "I-I don't know. A lot." He answered slowly.

"Well then don't! Not that it's a problem anymore seeing as it blew up this time!" Nick shouted.

"Chill out Nick." Jeff said. "Lay off of him."

Nick took another deep breath. "You're right, sorry Wes."

"What the hell just happened?" Said David, running in followed by half of the rest of the boys.

"The microwave blew up. It was actually kind of entertaining." Blaine answered.

"Oh, well if thats all..." David said sarcastically. And then turned around and left.

Jeff sighed. "Alright, well Blaine, what do you want to eat?" He asked.

"I don't really care." Blaine answered quietly.

"I think Cam is grilling burgers out back." Wes said.

"Well, I'll go check." Jeff said, walking out of the room, with Wes following behind, trying to escape Nick's wrath he knew would come down on him if he stayed.

"Who's Cam?" Blaine asked.

"He lives right above you, he's a junior. His dad is a chef, so he loves to cook."

"Why have I never seen him before?" Blaine asked.

"I'm sure you have. But he spends a lot of his time in his kitchen upstairs, I don't think he likes us too much." Nick said.

Blaine didn't respond this time. They just sat in silence until a tall brown haired boy came in, carrying a plate of burgers, with Jeff and Wes trailing behind him.

Nick got up and walked over to them. "That looks and smells delicious." He said, breathing in.

"Well thank you." Cam answered. Then he looked in Blaine's direction. "Hi Blaine, I'm Cameron." He said, walking up to him. "We haven't officially met yet."

"Well now we have." Blaine said, with a slight smile on his face that fooled no one.

Cam nodded to him before walking back to the food.

Blaine got up and got his food, and they all sat down at the table just seconds before the rest of the boys came in to get some.

A few minutes later, all the boys had finished their food and Blaine got up to go back to his room.

"Hey Blaine, wait up." Cam called.

Blaine turned around, waiting for the boy following him.

"Why don't you come to campfire tonight. Just like your first night." Cam suggested.

"You were there?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't expect you to remember that. I know what it's like. It was your first day, all the faces were mixing together. It's a lot to take in." Cam said.

Blaine nodded. "I guess I'll come."

Cam smiled. "Good."

Blaine turned and walked up the stairs, just as Jeff walked up behind Cam.

"Is he coming?" Jeff asked.

"Yep." Cam answered.

"Thanks."

Cam just nodded. "It doesn't change anything though."

"Cam, please." Jeff said quietly.

"No Jeff! You didn't believe me. I tried to tell you this would happen. I know him Jeff. I've known him for a long time. I know how he works. And it hurts that you didn't do the one thing I asked you to." Cam said harshly.

Jeff stared at him for a moment. "I'm sorry Cam. Just, please, let's end this."

Cam let out a laugh and shook his head. "No Jeff, I-I can't."

Jeff was still staring at him, and he could tell that when he said he was hurt, he meant it. He watched as Cam walked up the stairs and around the corner.

"He's still mad isn't he?" Nick asked, walking up behind his boyfriend.

"Yeah, he is." Jeff said quietly.

Nick took his hand. "Hey." He said, trying to get his attention again.

Jeff looked down at him.

"It's okay." Nick said.

Jeff nodded and smiled at him.

Nick pulled him into a tight hug. "Come on." He said. "Let's go help clean up."

"Alright." Jeff said, letting Nick pull him back to the kitchen.

Cameron was standing at the top of the stairs, watching the two of them from around the corner.

"Why is it that you're still angry at them?" Asked a voice behind him.

"Because they didn't listen." Cameron hissed. "I warned them! He told me that the only person that he would ever love is Michael. He said nothing would change that. He may have loved Blaine, but not the way he loved Michael, and certainly not the way Blaine loved him. Blue used him. He used him to try to let go of Michael, which obviously didn't work." Cameron explained.

"But I still don't understand why you're mad."

"Because they let it go on Brian. They didn't care what I had to say. I told them over and over again that he wasn't acting right, that something was off, but they didn't listen. They said that I was just making things up. Just like they said I was making up things about Sebastian." Cam finished quietly.

"And now he's killed one person and put another in a comma." Brian whispered.

"And they still didn't listen." Cam said.

"Just let it go Cam."

"I'm trying to. It's not working. They were my best friends. I can't just forget that."

"I'm not telling you to let go of them. I'm telling you to let go of Blue. He's gone, he's not coming back. Forgive them Cam." Brian said slowly.

Cameron stared down at the kitchen and watched as Nick and Jeff started throwing soap at each other and giggling.

"Maybe you're right." Cam finally said.

Brian nodded. "Come on, let's get ready for campfire."

The two boys then turned, and walked upstairs.

* * *

><p>An hour later Blaine heard a soft knock on his door.<p>

"Come in." He said hoarsely.

Nick peeked his head in. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go." Nick said, smiling at him.

Blaine didn't even try to smile back at him, he just followed behind quietly.

When they got downstairs Blaine noticed that there weren't as many boys as there usually were.

"Hi Blaine." Said Cam, walking up to them, completely ignoring Nick.

"It's Cameron right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, you can call me Cam though."

Blaine halfway smiled at him.

Cam was a little surprised at this, but smiled back. "Come sit with us Blaine."

"Alright, Nick come on." Blaine said, trying to pull Nick with him.

Nick wouldn't move. "Blaine, I don't think that's a good-"

"No, it's okay Nick, you and Jeff should come too." Cam said, smiling softly at Nick.

Nick was a little nervous, but Cameron wasn't like Sebastian, and he had to remember that.

"Okay." He said to Cameron, and then to Jeff, "Let's sit over here."

Jeff looked a little confused, but didn't question him. They trusted each other, and if Nick thought it was okay, then he didn't care.

They all sat down together, right across from where they sat with Blue Blaine's first night and every other night they came.

"Blaine, this is Brian." He said gesturing to a short blonde haired boy.

"Hi." Brian said, smiling.

Blaine smiled back a halfway convincing smile.

He watched as a tall boy with black hair sat down in the place where Blue would have usually sat.

"Who's that?" Blaine whispered to Jeff, who was now sitting next to him.

"Douglas. He, uh, took over Blue's spot as head of Simul." Jeff said slowly.

Blaine looked away from Jeff trying to hold back tears.

Jeff, seeing the look on him face, put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey." He whispered. "It's alright."

Blaine smiled up at him, but then looked away again.

"Alright guys." Douglas said. "Does somebody want to start?"

No one said anything.

Blaine couldn't tell if it was just because they didn't have anything to say, or because they didn't want to say it to Douglas.

"I will." Blaine said after a few quiet moments.

Douglas looked over at him and smiled "It's Blaine right?" He asked.

Blaine nodded at him.

"Go ahead Blaine."

He looked down for a moment, and then said, "I'm really worried about Dan."

Everyone looked around at each other.

"We all are Blaine." Douglas said.

"Oh come on Douglas. We don't need your bullshit!" Jeff yelled at him, making Blaine jump a little.

All eyes turned to Jeff.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Douglas said calmly.

"You sure as hell know what I'm talking about! You were his friend! You were his friend through every piece of shit he put us through! You helped him every step of the way! And now you have the nerve to say that you're worried about Dan! He caused this Douglas! And I wouldn't be surprised if you had something to do with it too!" Jeff was on his feet now, and he was screaming.

The rest of the room was staring open mouthed at the two of them.

"Jeff, what are you talking about?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Sebastian." Jeff answered simply. "He was his friend. I'm sure he still is too. He helped him torture all of us for the past two years. And now he's telling us that he's worried about one of his victims." He was trying to calm himself down now.

"Jeff, stop." Said Nick, walking up behind his boyfriend.

"Why? This is his fault! I can't sit here and listen to this!" Jeff shouted.

"Shh. Come on." Said Nick, pulling Jeff towards the stairs.

Blaine got up and walked to Nick, then he turned to look at Cameron and then back to Nick and Jeff.

Cameron's eyes were wide and his mouth opened. But he got up and walked to where Nick was trying to get Jeff away from Douglas. He placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"Stop Jeff."

Jeff immediately stopped trying to get away from Nick and he turned to look at Cam.

"Let's go upstairs." He whispered.

Jeff followed Cam to the stairs, with Nick and Blaine following behind them.

Blaine stopped right before he got to the stairs. He turned around and walked back to Douglas.

"You bastard." He whispered, and then slapped him.

Blaine simply turned around and walked back to Nick, who put his arm around his shoulders and led him upstairs with the other two boys.

Douglas just sat there, staring after them.

"Is that true?" David whispered to Douglas, scaring him.

When he didn't answer David got up and walked upstairs, followed by Trent and then Brian. After a few moments all the boys had gone upstairs and Douglas was left alone.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Nick asked Blaine as they walked around the corner.<p>

"I don't know. But it felt good." He replied.

Nick laughed a little. "I would imagine so." Then he turned to Jeff. "Hey, are you alright?"

He had tears streaming down his face. He didn't answer Nick, he just kept walking.

They got back to the room and Jeff walked straight up the stairs, with Nick following behind him.

Blaine looked at Cam, who was still standing in the doorway.

"You can come in." Blaine said, and then cringed when he heard a door slam upstairs.

They stood in silence for a moment.

"How are you?" Cam asked.

"Fantastic." Blaine answered.

"Seriously Blaine. Please don't say that. I know what it's like to have someone just walk out of your life. His sister did the same thing to me." Cam said slowly.

"I didn't know he had a sister." Blaine said. "In fact, I don't know much about him at all."

"Yeah, he never really told anyone about himself. The only reason I know a lot about him is because of Paige."

"That's his sister I take it." Blaine said.

"Yeah. She was the best thing that happened to me. Until she left. She didn't even have a very good reason. She just said she needed to get out of there, to be free of all the drama." He looked up at the ceiling.

"Where is 'there'?" Blaine asked.

"New York. That's where I lived before I moved here. And Blue just happened to move here at the same time."

"Why did he move here?" Blaine questioned.

"He, well they, have been on 'the run' if you will, from their parents for a while. They move to different states and enroll in different schools. He was here longer than anywhere else." Cameron finished the sentence quietly.

"And why is that?"

Cameron looked at him for a moment before answering. "For Michael. He fell in love with him. I could tell by the way he looked at him. By the way they both looked at each other. He told me he would never love anyone else. Ever."

"So he lied to me?" Blaine asked, sounding a little hurt.

"I think he did love you Blaine. But no where close to how much he loved Michael. I hate to tell you that, but its true. Someone should have told you that a long time ago." Cam said.

A tear slid down Blaine's face. And he looked away from his new friend.

"You should um, probly go." Blaine said.

"Right." Cam said, turning to the door. "I'm truly sorry Blaine."

Blaine nodded. The second the door closed, Blaine collapsed on the couch and started crying. He cried until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Nick whispered.<p>

Blaine turned over to face the voice that he heard, though he didn't open his eyes.

"Nick?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Did you sleep here all night?"

"Mhm." Blaine said quietly.

"Do you want to go to class today?" Nick asked.

"I guess."

"Then you should get up. You're gonna be late."

"Okay." Blaine said, groaning.

Nick laughed softly, while Blaine just laid there.

"Come on." Nick said, trying to pull Blaine off the couch.

Blaine finally got up and started walking towards the stairs.

"Oh, hey Blaine." Nick called after him.

Blaine turned around with a questioning look on his face.

"This came for you." Nick said, holding out an envelope.

Blaine looked a little confused, but took it anyway.

When he looked at it, he recognized the handwriting. No, he thought, it couldn't be. Then he turned and sprinted up the stairs, leaving Nick staring after him.

He closed his door and sat down on the bed, ripping open the letter, and read what was inside.

_"Blaine,_

_I'm sorry I didn't write sooner, your father has been watching me to make sure I don't. _

_I'm so sorry this happened sweetie. If I had had any say in it, it wouldn't have. I'm just glad I got you out of there. I'm glad that I saved one son. I think about you both everyday. About how much I regret not trying harder to save Cooper. He didn't deserve what your father did, neither did you. I pray everyday that Cooper is still alive somewhere, and that one day you two will find each other._

_I miss you so much. I miss my little boy. I miss the smile on your face, it used to brighten my day. You could light up a whole room with it. I hope you're enjoying where you are now. And I hope you know that I love you so much. I love you so much more than you'll ever understand. _

_But all it takes it courage. All you need is a touch of courage, and the world is yours. Never forget that..._

_Love mom."_

Tears were streaming down Blaine's face. He folded the paper back up and put it in the envelope. Then he curled up on his bed, cradling the letter against his chest.

A few minutes later, Nick came into his room.

"Hey." Nick said. He then saw that he was crying and walked over to him and sat down on the bed. "You don't have to go to class if you don't want to."

Blaine nodded.

"Jeff's not going to class either. He'll be in his room if you need him."

Blaine just nodded again, and watched as Nick got up and walked out the door.

He laid in his bed, holding the letter, for hours. He finally decided to get up and go find something to eat.

When he got downstairs he saw Jeff sitting on the couch. He was eating chips and watching some stupid cartoon on tv.

"Hey." Blaine said, walking up to him.

Jeff turned around, a little startled. "Hey." He replied quietly.

"Can I join you?" Blaine asked.

Jeff gestured for him to sit.

Blaine sat down next to him, watching him intently.

"What's wrong Jeff?" Blaine asked after a few moments of silence.

Jeff sat there, staring at the floor for a few minutes. "I just hate that people in this school don't see the bad in people. They only see the good. Like, oh hey, Douglas is a great student, he's never gotten a referral, or a bad grade, and he's a senior. Let's just ignore the fact that he's a psychopath's best friend."

"I'm sure they don't look at it that way." Blaine said quietly.

"I know, I just came so close to beating the shit out of him last night, that if I saw him today, I still might." Jeff said.

Blaine nodded.

"So what's wrong with you?" Jeff asked softly.

"I got this letter from my mom this morning." He said pulling it out of his pocket.

Jeff smiled. "What did she say."

Blaine paused for a moment. "She said that she missed me, and she was sorry about what happened, and that she hoped I was enjoying myself here." He was barely speaking when he finished.

Jeff looked at him sympathetically. "You'll be enjoying yourself soon. I promise."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked.

"It's almost summer." Jeff said, a small hint of enthusiasm in his voice.

"How will I be enjoying myself? I don't even know where I'm going for the summer." Blaine said sadly.

"You're coming with us to Florida. But only if you want to of course."

Blaine's eye lit up a little. "Of course I want to."

Jeff smiled. "Good."

"Where do we stay?" Blaine questioned, getting excited.

"Well, my parents bought a house on Miami Beach, so that's where we go. And we always take a surprise trip somewhere." Jeff was trying not to seem too happy.

"Wait. Your parents just gave you a house on a beach?" Blaine asked slowly.

The smile vanished from Jeff's face. "Yeah. It-its so I don't come home for the summer." He said quietly.

"Oh." Blaine said. "So how many people do you take?" He asked, trying to cheer Jeff up again.

"Well, the house holds twenty, but we never take that many."

"Wow. Who all goes?"

"Whoever we decide to invite." Jeff said, the happiness coming back to him.

They talked about summer for the rest of the day.

When Nick got home, he found them sitting on the couch laughing, and he couldn't help but smile. Both boys were happy, not thinking about anything but the summer, and that made him happy too.

* * *

><p>The next day both Jeff and Blaine went to class, and then to Warblers practice.<p>

"So boys." Kimmy said. "We will be putting on a little show for the school, as usual, in celebration of the end of the school year. So, I need three or four people who want to sing solos and a group number. Any suggestions?"

Everyone started talking at once, but by the end of rehearsal, they had their group number, but only one person had stepped forward to sing a solo.

"So our only soloist is Nick? Come on boys there has to be someone else that wants to do it." Kimmy said.

Blaine looked around before raising his hand and saying, "I'd like to I guess."

Kimmy smiled at him. "Good. So now we have two. Anybody else?"

The room was silent.

"You are all qualified to sing solo. otherwise you wouldn't be here." Kimmy offered.

Jeff raised his hand slowly.

"Do you want to?" Kimmy asked hopefully.

Jeff nodded and smiled a little.

"I will too." Said David softly.

"Great! We have our show. You four will need to pick solos and approve them with me. We'll start rehearsing the group number tomorrow. Now, go home and study boys. Your finals are next week and I expect you all to pass them with flying colors." Kimmy said, waving them towards the door.

Once all the boys were gone a closet door opened on the other side of the room, and a tall dark haired man stepped out.

"Is that him?" Kimmy asked.

"Yes, thats definitely Blaine." He said.

Kimmy smiled. "Good. Are you going to tell him."

The man stood there for a moment. "Not yet. But I will."

Kimmy smiled up at the man that would one day, hopefully be her brother in law.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this! We've never had four soloists before." David said on the way back to Simul.<p>

"Do you not want to do it or something?" Blaine questioned.

"No, of course I want to. I'm just really nervous. I've never sang a solo in front of a crowd, I've never even had a solo line in a song before." David said.

"You'll do fine." Blaine said encouragingly.

"I'm really excited for mine." Jeff said.

"Please tell me what song you're doing Jeff." Nick pleaded.

"I can't Nick." Jeff said, smiling. "But Blaine, I need your help with it."

Blaine smiled. "Sure thing. What do you need?

"Just for you to play guitar and maybe some backup vocals." Jeff said hopefully.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it when we get home." Blaine said.

"Come on Jeff." Nick was begging now.

Jeff and Blaine both giggled a little.

"You'll tell me Blaine, won't you?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, you not knowing is sorta funny." Blaine said, amused.

Nick punched both boys in the arm lightly, which made them both laugh even harder. Then he darted off towards Simul to get out of their reach.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed quickly. With all the studying and rehearsing the boys had to do, their schedules were full. And they were all exhausted at the end of the day.<p>

Friday afternoon, they got out of class early, so they all finally had time to themselves.

Blaine decided he would ask Jeff to take him to go see Dan, since he hadn't been to see him in a while.

"Hey Jeff." Blaine called, running after him in the way back home.

"Hey Blaine, what's up?" Jeff asked happily.

"I was just wondering if you could take me to see Dan." Blaine said.

Jeff bit his lip, trying to hide a smile, and Blaine looked at him like he was crazy.

Once Jeff had gotten control of his smile, he said, "I can't Blaine, sorry. But maybe tomorrow."

Blaine just nodded. They walked the rest of the way in silence, until Jeff's phone rang.

"Hey." He said into the phone.

There was a brief pause, and then, "Yeah, he is, and that'll work."

Then he hung up, and put the phone in his pocket.

"So, we're taking a little detour." Jeff said, smiling.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Why?" He asked.

"Oh you'll see." Jeff answered.

They walked past Simul and headed for the parking lot. When they got there, Jeff stopped and looked around for a moment and then headed for the left side of the lot.

"Jeff what are we-" Blaine started to ask, but he was interrupted.

"Surprise!" Shouted a group of boys, jumping up from behind a small Toyota, with a flag sticking out that said 'Blaine's new car!' on it.

"Oh my god! What is this you guys?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"It's a gift!" Said Nick.

"You guys didn't have to." Blaine said.

"Well, technically, we didn't. We just bought the flag." Jeff replied slowly.

"Where did it come from then?" Blaine questioned.

"Your mom sent it, and Mr. Mike told us to surprise you with it." Nick said quietly.

"My mom?" Blaine asked slowly.

Jeff nodded.

A smile slowly crossed Blaine's face and then he looked to his friends.

"Thanks guys." He said, running to them and hugging them all.

Then he turned to Jeff. "So that's why you said no." A look of realization coming to him.

Jeff laughed and nodded. And then held out a set of keys to him.

Blaine smiled even bigger and took them.

"Alright guys, let's let Blaine try out his new car." Jeff said, still laughing a little.

Blaine watched as all the boys slowly started walking back to Simul.

"You going to the hospital?" Jeff asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Alright, see you when you get back." Jeff said, and then followed the rest of the boys.

Blaine looked at his car again and smiled. "Thanks mom." He said quietly.

When he got to the hospital, he found that Dan had been moved to another room, but he didn't know where.

When he walked up to one of the nurses stations, one of the ladies looked at him and immediately said, "You're one of Dan's friends aren't you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Blaine asked a little surprised.

"The blazer sorta gave it away." She said.

He smiled, and then asked, "Has someone else been to see him?"

"Yeah, I think his name was like Blue or something. He was real cute, tall, darkish hair. You know him?"

Blaine stopped breathing. "Yeah, I know him." He said quietly.

The nurse looked at him funny. "You okay?"

Blaine nodded "Can you just show me where his room is?"

"Sure." She said, though she was still looking at him a little weird. "And what's your name?"

"Blaine." He stated simply.

He had been moved to one of the upper floors where it was quieter. When Blaine walked in, he found flowers and balloons all over the room.

He casually started looking at them, seeing who they were from. He stopped when he found a folded paper with his name on it.

He picked it up and read it.

_"Blaine, you should know that I'm sorry. And that I do love you, but as they've all probably told you, I never truly let go of Michael. I always thought that he was the one for me. You know when you just look at someone and think, oh there you are, you're the one, the only one that I'll ever need? That's how I felt about him. And then he was taken from me, the same way my best friend was taken from me. _

_I am truly sorry. I shouldn't have used you to try to get over him. It was wrong of me and I should have told you from the beginning. That's why I had to leave, to get away from hurting you and everyone else. I'm sorry I let it go on the way I did._

_Like I said, I do love you, and there will always be a special place for you in my heart. I believe that one day you'll find the right person for you, and then you can move on too._

_I'm really hoping that you'll find this, and understand how much I mean everything I've said. Please forgive me..._

_Blue"_

Blaine sat down in the chair next to Dan's bed. He laid his head down on the bed and let the tears spill over. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there, or when it was that he had fallen asleep.

"Blaine?" Whispered a voice next to his ear.

He sat up a little and found the nurse kneeling on the floor next to him.

She saw his red eyes and tear stained face. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"I was jut going to tell you that visiting hours are over, but if you need to, you can stay." She said quietly.

"No, it's okay." He said, standing up. He realized he was still holding the piece of paper and quickly shoved it into his pocket. He looked at Dan one last time and then followed the nurse out of the room.

When he got back to Dalton, he sat in his car, trying to calm himself down.

A few minutes later, he finally gathered up the courage and walked up to Simul.

When he walked in, they were having campfire. The room got quiet, and all eyes turned to him. He saw that instead of Douglas sitting at the head of the circle, it was a boy that he remembered seeing in Warblers practice, but he didn't remember his name.

Blaine looked back at them all for a moment, and then walked up the stairs. He heard footsteps behind him, but he didn't stop to see who it was.

When he got back to their living room, he realized that it was Nick and Jeff behind him.

He pulled off his blazer and sat down on the couch.

Nick and Jeff just stood at the door quietly.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked.

Blaine shook his head.

"Do you want to be alone?" He asked.

Blaine once again shook his head.

Jeff slowly walked to the couch, put his arm around Blaine and watched as the tears he was trying so hard to hold in, finally spilled over.

"Hey, what happened?" Jeff asked.

Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter, then handed it to Jeff.

Jeff took a deep breath and squeezed Blaine's shoulder when he finished reading.

"It's gonna be okay." Jeff whispered after a moment of silence.

Blaine just closed his eyes. After a few minutes he got up.

"I'm going to bed." He said quietly, picking the letter up off the table.

Jeff nodded. "Okay."

Nick and Jeff both watched as Blaine walked up the stairs.

Jeff just sat on the couch, staring into space.

Nick walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist.

"He'll be okay Jeff. He just needs some time." Nick said softly.

"I know."

Nick took Jeff's hand and started rubbing circles on it with his thumb, trying to comfort him.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked.

"I just don't want him to do the same thing Michael did." Jeff replied softly.

Nick gasped a little. "Jeff, why would you even say that?"

"Because he's acting the same way Michael did, right before he-" Jeff couldn't finish his sentence.

"Jeff." Nick whispered softly. "Sebastian pushed him to do it. Theres no one trying to force Blaine to."

"But still. What if he does." Jeff asked, a tear finally spilling over.

Nick squeezed Jeff's hand gently. "We won't let that happen. I promise."

Jeff half way smiled at his boyfriend. Then he leaned down and kissed him softly.

"What brought this on?" Nick asked, now rubbing circles on Jeff's back.

"The letter. It was from Blue. He told him how he never stopped loving Michael. And that everything Blaine thought they had was just Blue trying to get over Michael." Jeff said quietly.

"Didn't he already know that?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, but it's a lot different hearing it from him." Jeff paused. "I know it would be for me."

Nick looked at him for a moment. "I would never do that to you Jeff."

Jeff smiled and kissed him again. "I know." He whispered.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"And next Friday starts summer vacation. So this time next week, we'll be on our way to Florida. And we will do everything we can to make Blaine as happy as possible." Nick said.

"Good." Jeff said, smiling again.

"It's late, we should go to bed." Nick said.

"In a minute." Jeff said.

Nick looked at him a little confused, he tried to ask him what he was talking about, but was interrupted when Jeff leaned down and kissed him with much more emotion than he ever had before.

* * *

><p>The next week passed slow. Exam days always ended early, so the boys had lots of spare time on their hands, which was never a good thing.<p>

Blaine went to see Dan every afternoon, since he wouldn't be there for two months. He left his phone number with the nurses and told them to call him immediately if there was any change in his condition.

On Friday, right after he had taken his last exam and he was on his way back to Simul, he almost ran into Jeff, who was running to him.

"Woah. Hey, what's up Jeff?" Blaine asked.

"You need to get to go see Mr. Mike now." Jeff said, panting.

"What? Why?" Blaine asked.

"No time. Let's go." Jeff said. He then grabbed Blaine's hand and ran towards the infirmary.

When they got there Mr. Mike was on the phone, laughing.

When he saw the two of them come in his tone was serious. "He's here." There was a short pause, and then, "Yes, hold on a second."

"What's happening?"Blaine asked, confused.

"There's someone that I think you'll want to talk to Blaine." Mr. Mike said with a smile on his face.

"Okay." Blaine said slowly, as Mr. Mike handed him the phone.

"Hello?" Blaine said nervously.

"Hi Blaine." Said a familiar voice.

Blaine's eyes got wide, and he turned to Jeff and Mr. Mike, with the biggest smile that either of them had ever seen on his face before.

"Mom? Is that really you?" Blaine asked.

"Yes Blaine, it is. How are you?"

"Amazing now." Blaine said, trying not to jump up and down.

He heard her laugh a little. "Did you get my present?"

"Yeah, I did. Thank you so much. It's amazing. I love it."

"I thought you would." He could tell that she was smiling. "Mr. Mike tells me that you're in the Warblers."

"Yeah, I am, we're singing in about an hour. And I'm singing a solo too."

"Really? Gosh, I'm so proud of you sweetie."

Blaine smiled to himself. "Not to be a buzz kill or anything, but how are you talking to me right now? Where's dad?"

"He's with a client. It's the first one he's had in a long time. So I'm home alone."

"Oh, well I'm glad you called. I miss you mom." Blaine said.

"I miss you too. I still can't believe this happened." She said softly.

"I can't either. But the people here are really nice. I've made a lot of friends."

"Anyone whose been more than a friend?" She asked, laughing.

"Yeah actually, but, it didn't turn out too well." Blaine said slowly.

"What happened sweetie."

"He was in love with his last boyfriend, that died a few months ago, and it turns out he just used me." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry honey. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's getting better, I guess." He said.

"That's good." She said. "So what are you doing for summer break?"

"I'm going down to Florida with some of the boys in my dorms." He said, the smile coming back to his face.

"I love Florida, you guys will have so much fun. Just don't get into too much trouble."

"Don't worry mom. We won't."

"By the way, I put some money on the debit card I gave you, so you'll have some money when you get down there."

"Thanks, you're awesome." He paused for a moment. "Do you think I'll ever see you again mom?"

She didn't answer right away. "I know you will sweetie. Maybe not soon, but I know that one day we will see each other again."

A tear slid down Blaine's cheek. "Well, I can't wait for that day." He said quietly."

"I can't either."

Neither of them said anything for a moment.

"You probably need to go. You have to get ready for your show later"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks for calling." He said.

"I'll try to call you sometime in the next few months."

"Alright." Blaine said quietly.

"I love you Blaine. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too."

He heard the phone click on the other end, and he let all the tears spill over and then closed his eyes.

Jeff, who had been standing by the door the whole time, walked up to Blaine and put his arm around him.

"Are you alright?"

Blaine nodded. Then he looked at Mr. Mike. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Mr. Mike smiled. "No problem."

"Blaine, we have to go. The show starts in forty five minutes." Jeff said.

Blaine nodded, smiled at Mr. Mike one last time and let Jeff pull him out of the building towards the courtyard.

Nick caught up to them on the way there. "Hey. Where have you been? Everybody's been looking for you two."

"Sorry, his mom called." Jeff answered with a smile on his face.

"Oh, well don't be sorry for that." Nick said.

Blaine smiled at them both.

When they got to the courtyard outside of the music hall, the stage was decorated with lights, and there were two guitars, a piano, and microphones.

There were already students setting up blankets and getting food from the food tent.

The three boys walked to the backstage area, where there were tables set up with water and soda and miscellaneous snacks.

"There you are." Said Kimmy, sounding relieved. "I thought we had lost you two."

"Where's David? He's up first." She asked, walking away calling, "David?"

The boys sat backstage and talked and listened to each other rehearse. Blaine and Jeff went off to another tent to practice so Nick wouldn't hear them.

A half hour later, Kimmy was telling Wes to go announce them, and that David was up next.

Wes walked out on stage and everyone started clapping.

"Okay, settle down guys. So it's been quite a crazy year for everyone, we've all suffered two great losses. But I think it's made us all stronger, and our friendships stronger as well. This is my last year as captain of the Warblers, I'm handing it over to one of my classmates so I can make my senior year as stress free as possible, but it's been a fun ride. These past three years have been amazing and I'm looking forward to spending my senior year here as well. So, without further ado, as captain of the Warblers, it's my pleasure to introduce to you our first soloist, David."

As he walked of the stage, he gave David a high five and said "You got this bro."

David smiled and walked onstage.

As the music started, the boys went crazy as they recognized the song.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_

_Saying AYO! gotta let go!_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying AYO! baby, let's go!_

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_

_I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans_

_I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands_

_Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

David was having fun with it now. He was dancing around the stage and getting excited.

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,_

_We gon' go all night,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite!_

_'Cause I told you once,_

_Now I told you twice,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite!_

The song ended and David ran off the stage and Wes came back on.

"Give it up for David!" He shouted, waiting for the cheering to stop. "Now, for our next soloist, give it up, once again, for Nick!"

Nick walked out on stage and the music started.

_My friends say I'm a fool to think_

_That you're the one for me_

_I guess I'm just a sucker for love_

_'Cuz honestly the truth is that_

_You know I'm never leavin'_

_'Cuz you're my angel sent from above_

He was enjoying himself just as much as David did.

_Love me, Love me_

_Say that you love me_

_Fool me, Fool me_

_Oh how you do me_

_Kiss me, Kiss me_

_Say that you miss me_

_Tell me what I wanna hear_

_Tell me you _

_Love me, Love me_

_Say that you love me_

_Fool me, Fool me_

_Oh how you do me_

_Kiss me, Kiss me_

_Say that you miss me_

_Tell me what I wanna hear_

Tell me u love me

Nick bowed at the end of the song and then, just like David, he ran off stage.

"I just love that song!" Said Wes, running back on stage. "Our next performers got a little help from each other, so please welcome Jeff and Blaine to the stage!"

The two boys came out on stage, Blaine walked to the piano, and Jeff picked up a guitar.

"Hey guys." Blaine said. "We're doing my song first, it's an original song called 'To Have a Home'. Enjoy."

The crowd started cheering again as Blaine started playing.

_Home._

_I've heard the word before,_

_but it never meant much more_

_than just a thing I've never had,_

_A place,_

_They say, "Hey, know your place!"_

_But I've never had a place to even know,_

_or a face that I could go to if I_

_needed someone there_

Jeff looked at Blaine and frowned when he heard the emotion in his voice.

_I used to dream about it_

_but never schemed or counted_

_on fantasies or wishes_

_it breaks a man to see what he misses_

_So many nights I'd pray_

_for a better life, a better day_

_but I never thought that it'd come true_

_it's finally here and I don't know what to do_

_and I'm trying not to cry,_

_This must be how it feels_

_to have a home_

The song came to a close, and the crowd was screaming. Then Jeff, smiling to himself, picked up his microphone.

"Okay, so, I've been torturing a certain someone all week with what song I'm going to sing. It's an original song too that was inspired by this certain someone. I hope you all enjoy it." Jeff said, sounding amused.

Jeff turned around as he started playing and caught Nick's eye.

_It's summertime,_

_And you are all that's on my mind, _

_Everyday._

_It seems like we, _

_Could stay up and talk through the night,_

_Oh what do you say?_

Nick was smiling as he watched his boyfriend singing to him.

_Just say you'll stay,_

_Hey,_

_I just keep on wishing everyday,_

_Hey,_

_No more running around, running around,_

_When I'm around,_

_Just say you'll stay._

The crowd was cheering louder than they had all afternoon.

"And now, please welcome the Dalton Academy Warblers!" Shouted Blaine, as the two boys moved the microphones and set down the guitars.

They took their places in the always flawless block that the boys formed, and Blaine stepped out and started singing.

_We've got these days of summer_

_to remind us of each other..._

_The time we have to spend apart_

_will keep us in each other's heart..._

The crowd was laughing and cheering as Wes stepped forward and took the lead next.

_I'm hoping that the good ole' days are_

_something I will dream about at night..._

_Don't matter if it's soon or later,_

_I know that it's gonna be alright!_

The four boys that sang solos then stepped forward to harmonize the last part of the song.

_I don't wanna see you go,_

_but it's not forever, not forever!_

_Even it was, _

_you now that I would never let it get me down._

_You're the part of me that makes me better, _

_wherever I go!_

_So I will try_

_not to cry-_

_but no one needs to say goodbye..._

The four boys had their arms around each other as the song ended. The whole crowd stood up and started cheering.

Wes then stepped up. "Thank you all for coming out today! It means so much to us! Have a great summer everyone! And we'll see you all next year!"

The boys filed off stage and were all talking excitedly as they did.

Nick ran to Jeff and pulled him close to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jeff replied and leaned down to kiss him again.

"Okay boys!" Kimmy yelled. "Wes has something to tell you all."

"Okay guys, as you all know, I'm stepping down as captain, and I'm turning it over to a person o my choice. And that person is Blaine Anderson. I've seen what he's gone through this year and he's come out of it stronger than when he got here. So, Blaine, if you'll accept, you will be next years Warblers captain." Wes said, smiling at Blaine.

Blaine was a little shocked. "Um, yeah." He a had a huge smile on his face.

"Alright, well that's settled, now I hope you all have a great summer and I'll see you all next year!" Wes said.

"Congrats Blaine!" Jeff said.

"Thanks." Blaine said, still a little shocked, but happy.

"Hey, let's get everybody together and get to the airport." Nick said to Jeff.

"Yeah, let's go."

Blaine trailed behind the two boys back to Simul. He couldn't believe what just happened. He couldn't believe that he got to talk to his mom, or that in a few hours he would be enjoying the Florida sun.

They got back to Simul and quickly started packing their things.

Blaine didn't have that much, so he was finished in thirty minutes, and then he headed downstairs.

He sat down on the couch and waited for everyone else. A few minutes later, about ten boys came down the stairs with Nick and Jeff in front.

"Everybody ready?" Jeff asked.

All the boys nodded.

"Let's go."

They all packed up their cars and headed to the airport.

Just before they got to the terminal, Blaine thought he saw a familiar face, and he stopped to look again.

"Carroll!" He heard the boy yell excitedly.

Sure enough, it was the boy that he had seen at Mckinley and in the Lima Bean that first day he went to see Emma.

"Hey Kurt!" She said, throwing her arms around him.

When the the boy turned around, he saw Blaine staring at him, and smiled at him.

Blaine kept staring and smiled back softly.

"Blaine?" Jeff asked, walking up to him and looking to where he was staring. "You alright?"

"Huh?" Blaine asked, smiling at the boy one last time, before turning to Jeff.

Jeff smiled as he saw what he was staring at. "Are you alright?" He asked again.

Blaine watched the boy walk away. "Yeah, I am."

"Hey?" Jeff asked.

Blaine turned to his friend again, a questioning, but happy look on his face.

"Thats the boy from Mckinley isn't it?" Jeff asked.

Blaine nodded.

"You'll see him again Blaine." Jeff said encouragingly.

Blaine glared at him.

"I can see the way you're looking at him." Jeff said, laughing softly.

Blaine smiled too. "Yeah." He whispered.

"Let's go to Florida." Jeff said, trying to get his attention again.

Blaine looked one last time at the boy, who turned around at the same time, and stared for a moment longer.

Then, still staring at the boy said, "Yeah, let's go."

Jeff smiled to himself and grabbed Blaine's wrist, pulling him towards the terminal.


	7. Bête Noire

_Thank you, once again to each and every one of you that reads this! It means so much to me that you take the time to read what I've written. _

_As always, a special thanks to my two friends Taye and Trisha, who own a wonderful Klaine role play. You're both amazing and *cough cough* you need to get back to a certain part of it! *cough* Trisha *cough* ;)_

_To those of you that don't know, bête noire has lots of different meanings. But in this case means nightmare. You'll understand why when you read the chapter. _

_I just thought I would share that some of the ideas that I get for this are from a lot of things that go on where I live. One of them being that not many people here realize all the discrimination and bullying that goes on, they think that we all just get along fine. But I've listened to people call a good friend of mine 'fag boy' or 'that gay kid'. I'm not sure how often he hears it, but I hate that they say things like that, and I hate that it goes unnoticed. _

_That has somewhat come into play already in previous chapters but more so as this one goes on. Of course it never goes quite as far where I live as it does in this. _

_Once again, I'm sorry for my rambling. And thank you for reading! Enjoy!_

_(I do NOT own Glee! If I did, it would only involve Klaine and the Warblers...) :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Together We Are<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Bête Noir**

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Come on! Let's go!" Jeff shouted up the stairs.<p>

"No." Blaine groaned and rolled over in his bed.

"Hey." Jeff said, coming into his room. "You alright?"

"No, I'm tired. Normal humans don't get up this early on vacation." Blaine said, turning away from him.

Jeff laughed. "But it's so pretty, come on Blaine, when was the last time you saw a sunrise this beautiful?"

"Yesterday. Remember? You dragged me out of bed to see that one too." Blaine answered.

"Jeff, have you seen the sunrise?" Asked Nick, walking up behind him.

"Yeah I did." Jeff answered. And then he turned to Blaine. "See, someone that understands."

"Mmm. Pancakes sound good, yeah." Blaine mumbled.

Nick and Jeff stared at him.

"What?" Nick asked.

"He's asleep again." Jeff whispered. "Let's let him be."

Nick nodded and followed him back downstairs and to the porch.

They had been in Florida for three weeks. It had been the best three weeks of Blaine's life, but he was exhausted. Most mornings, he and Jeff had gone running, then made breakfast, and then headed to the beach for the rest of the day.

This was the first morning that he decided to sleep in, but in a house full of boys, he should have known that it wouldn't work out too well.

He kept hearing running on the floors above him and doors opening and closing downstairs. And even though he had his door and windows closed, he could still hear all the talking and yelling going on in, and outside the house.

None of it really bothered him though, he had slept through worse. But the thing that got him up was an explosion that he heard from the kitchen downstairs. It sounded like the time that Wes blew up the microwave in Simul, but he still wanted to make sure everyone was okay.

"What the hell was that?" Blaine asked, walking into the kitchen, running his fingers through his curly, un-gelled hair.

"Oh nothing." Wes said, trying to sound casual.

"Nothing, my ass." Said Brian, who was still putting out flames where the microwave used to be.

"Really Wes? The microwave? Again?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I don't have the best luck with those things." Wes answered quietly.

Blaine shook his head slowly and walked out to the porch.

"Hey." Blaine said, walking up behind Nick who was sitting in a rocking chair.

"Hey." He answered, looking up at him and then turning back to where he was looking at the beach.

"What's wrong? You look sorta sad." Blaine asked softly.

Nick hesitated. "This house, it's just not the same anymore."

"Why's that?" Blaine asked, but realized what the answer would be as soon as he asked.

"Michael." Nick replied quietly. "He was always the one that wanted to do everything, and Jeff's been acting like that. It's just not the same."

Blaine looked at him sympathetically and put a hand on his shoulder.

A few minutes later, Jeff came running up the sidewalk to the porch.

"Hey guys, you ready for the beach?" He asked.

"I'm good for now, I may go down in an hour or so though." Blaine said.

"I am." Said Nick, walking outside and taking his boyfriend's hand.

"Have fun!" Blaine called after them, and then walked back into the kitchen to find some food.

He found that Wes and Brian had successfully fixed breakfast without the microwave, and there were plates with eggs, bacon, and toast set out.

When he finished eating, he went upstairs, got his stuff, and then headed down to the beach.

There were only a few of the boys down there, but the beach was packed.

He set his towel on the ground and laid down on it and picked up the book he had brought with him.

"Hey. You finally made it." Jeff said, running out of the water.

Blaine nodded up at him and smiled.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Nick yelled, still trying to get out of the water.

Jeff laughed and ran back to him, pushing him into the water and then laughing even harder.

He smiled and then went back to reading for a while until a girl sat down next to him.

"Hi." She said.

He looked up from his book at her.

"Hi." She said again.

"Hi." He said slowly.

"You looked lonely, and I wanted to see if I could change that." She said smiling.

"No, I'm good." He replied, trying to get her to leave him alone.

"You have a girlfriend don't you. That's what it is right, because she doesn't have to know."

"Not exactly."

"Well then, what is it?" She asked.

"Um." He hesitated. "I'm gay."

Her eyes got wide and she smiled. "Oh, sorry, carry on."

He rolled his eyes and looked back at his book. A few seconds later he heard her yell, "He's gay." And he couldn't help but laugh.

A little bit later, he felt someone else sit down next to him.

"Look, I just told that girl over there that-" He stopped when he recognized the girl sitting next to him, and he smiled at her.

"Having issues?" She asked.

"Yeah, this girl just walked up to me and said I looked lonely, and that she wanted to fix that." He answered.

"Yeah, girls on beaches tend to be like that."

He raised his eyebrows. "Even you?"

"Considering I have my eyes on a girl, no. Well, sometimes, just for fun." She said, smiling.

"What do you mean you have your eyes on her? I thought you were together." Blaine said confused.

"Well, we were together, sorta, but um." She hesitated.

"You don't have to tell me." Blaine said softly.

"No. I-I want to. I've never been able to tell anyone this." She said. "She's kinda, uh, dating this guy in glee club. And she knows how I feel about her. I just don't understand."

"Maybe she's not sure how she feels about you." Blaine offered.

"Yeah, maybe. So how are things with your boyfriend?" She asked, smiling.

Blaine stopped cold, looking down.

She watched his reaction. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Blaine bit his lip and nodded, still not looking at her. "It-it's alright."

"Santana?" She smiled as she recognized the voice calling her.

"That's Brittany, I have to go. Are you gonna be alright?"

Blaine smiled at her. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

She smiled back. "Well, it was great to see you again Blaine."

"Yeah, you too Santana." He then watched her run down the beach to meet the girl she loved.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed too fast for Blaine's liking. He wanted to enjoy his vacation, but in a house full of boys, it wasn't the easiest thing to do.<p>

At the end of that week, Jeff announced that their 'annual surprise trip' would be to Universal Studios. All of the boys were so excited, and Blaine found that it was even harder to live with them then.

"So, when are we leaving?" Blaine asked Jeff one night.

"Tonight. Are you excited?"

"Definitely. I've never been to a theme park before. I'm beyond excited." Blaine said, smiling.

"Hey Jeff?" Nick asked, slowly walking up behind the two boys with his phone in his hand.

Jeff turned around, the smile vanishing when he saw Nick's face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's John. He just called me crying and he said he wanted to talk to you."

Jeff held his hand out and Nick placed the phone in it. "Hey buddy. Whats wrong?" He asked, walking into another room.

The smile had vanished from Blaine's face too. "What happened?" He asked Nick.

"I don't know. He just called me, crying and said he wanted his brother." Nick said quietly, sounding worried.

"I'm sure he's gonna be okay." Blaine said, trying to make Nick feel better.

"Yeah." Nick said, looking at the floor.

They stood in silence until Jeff walked back in, he looked like he was about to cry, but he was holding it in.

"Hey, what happened?" Blaine asked the moment Jeff walked through the door.

Jeff took a deep breath before answering. "Some kid called him a fag because of me."

"Hey." Nick whispered, walking over to him and taking his hand.

Jeff let a tear spill over. "I hate that it's my fault, that he's being tortured because of me."

Blaine's heart broke when he heard the way Jeff said that.

"Jeff, it's not your fault." Nick said.

"Yes it is." Jeff whispered back.

"Does he blame you?" Nick asked.

Jeff stopped for a moment. "No." He said softly.

"Then you don't need to blame you." Nick said, watching for his reaction. "He's going to be alright, I promise."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jeff said slowly.

Nick smiled at him. "Come on, let's go pack."

Jeff smiled back and followed him up the stairs.

"You should probably go pack too if you're planning on going." Said a voice from behind Blaine.

Blaine turned around to find Brian standing behind him. He looked at him a little confused. "Are you not going?"

"No. My parents want me to come home for a couple weeks, so I'm flying there tonight." He answered sadly.

Blaine looked at him intently for a moment. "You don't want to go home?" He asked.

Brian shook his head. "No, I don't. They're not the happiest people. Or the nicest."

"Yeah, I know how that feels." Blaine said thoughtfully.

"Well you better go get ready." Brian said.

"Yeah, I hope you have an okay time at home at least."

"Thanks. I hope you have fun, well, I know you all will." Brian said, laughing softly.

Blaine smiled at him and then disappeared up the steps.

He finished packing and then walked to Nick and Jeff's room.

"Hey guys." He said, peeking in.

"Hey Blaine." Nick said happily. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Good, we'll be down in a few, tell the guys to start packing the van up." Nick said, going back to what he was doing.

Blaine nodded and walked back down stairs with his stuff. He then walked outside to find Cameron, David, Trent, and some other boys already packing the van and he took his bags over to them.

"Hey Blaine, you excited?" David asked when he saw him.

"Yeah." Blaine answered, smiling.

A few minutes later, the rest of the boys came out of the house with their bags.

Blaine realized that about half of the boys were getting in to a separate van, Brian included.

"Are they all going home?" Blaine asked Nick.

"Yeah." Nick said sadly. "Their parents all want them home, though most of them don't want to go."

Blaine frowned and watched them putting their bags in the van.

"Is everybody ready?" Jeff asked once all the boys were in the van.

They all smiled up at him eagerly.

"Alright, let's go have some fun."

* * *

><p>Four hours later, they arrived at the hotel and were settling into their rooms.<p>

Blaine was rooming with Cameron, who was already zonked out. He couldn't sleep, so he decided he would go for a walk. He walked around the building first and then decided to walk outside.

There was a courtyard with a bar and a lounge area, surrounding the pool. There were a few people in the pool, so he decided to just sit down and put his feet in.

He started looking around and spotted Jeff sitting in the lounge area. He got up and walked across the courtyard and sat down next to him.

"Hey." Blaine said quietly.

"Hey." Jeff replied.

Blaine watched him intently as he stared into the pool.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

Jeff looked up and smiled faintly. "Yeah."

Blaine stared at him for a moment. "Don't lie to me Jeff. What's wrong?"

Jeff looked back at the water. "I'm just worried about John."

"It's just a word that someone called him Jeff. He's old enough to handle it himself." Blaine said.

Jeff hesitated.

"Is there more to it than that?" Blaine asked softly.

He nodded. "The kid that called him that, also-" He stopped, wiping a tear from his face.

Blaine didn't say anything, he just placed a hand on his shoulder and waited quietly.

"He beat the shit out of him." He finally said.

Blaine bit his lip and squeezed Jeff's shoulder. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's just really shaken up." He said, still looking at the water. When he spoke again, he looked up at Blaine. "I-I just don't get it. I don't get why people are so cruel. I wish this didn't happen. And damn it, I wish I could be there for him right now!"

The few people that were sitting out there turned to look at them, but Blaine ignored them.

"Jeff." Blaine started. "I wish I understood it too. But I've accepted that I never will. John is going to be alright, he just has to learn the same things that I learned. That people judge you, for many reasons, your family in his case. But he has to know that there are people out there that are going to treat him like shit for different reasons. And I know you want to protect him from that, but it's just something that he has to learn at some point, and it might as well be now."

Jeff was crying now. "He's my little brother Blaine, I can't just accept that. Of course I want to protect him, and I'm going to do everything I can to do just that. No matter what it takes." He stood up, and started running towards the gate that led to the road.

Blaine watched him go, and when he couldn't see him anymore he got up and walked back inside.

When he got back to the room Cam was still asleep, so he got ready for bed as quietly as he could.

When he finally fell asleep, he had the same dream that he did his first night at Dalton. He was sitting with Coop, until his dad tried to hit him with the baseball bat.

He woke up to Cam sitting on his bed, staring down at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Blaine nodded slowly, realizing that it was just a dream.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am now." Blaine replied quietly.

Cam looked at him one last time and then walked back over to his bed.

Blaine rolled over and looked at the clock. It was was 7:45 and they had planned to leave at nine. So he got up and told Cam he was going to Nick and Jeff's room, and then left.

Blaine knocked on the door quietly, and Jeff was the one to open it. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked like he had been crying all night.

"Look, Jeff, I'm sorry I-" Blaine started to say.

"No, I'm sorry I freaked out on you. You were right. I wish someone had been there to tell me that, and that things don't always work out. It would've been much easier." Jeff said.

Blaine wasn't sure what to say to him anymore.

Jeff laughed a little at his expression. "You should go get ready. We want to get there early."

"Yeah." Blaine said, turning and walking down the hall.

"Hey." Jeff called after him.

Blaine turned around, a questioning look on his face.

"Thank you." Jeff said, smiling.

Blaine smiled back and nodded, and then headed to his room.

"You alright?" Nick asked from behind him.

Jeff didn't respond.

Nick walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist.

Jeff hugged him back and closed his eyes, smiling. "I am now." He whispered.

Nick released him, but took his hand. "It's gonna be okay, I promise."

Jeff nodded. "Let's get ready."

"Alright." Nick replied, and then leaned up and kissed him gently.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the eight boys were walking on City Walk in Universal.<p>

"This is so cool." Blaine said to Cam, who was walking beside him.

Cam didn't respond, he was too busy staring at everything around him.

Jeff walked over to a sidewalk and then stopped abruptly. "Okay, so today we're just going to Universal Studios, tomorrow we'll do Islands of Adventure. And I'm sure we all don't want to get on the same things, so we'll split up and meet back at the gate later. Text me if you need anything. Now let's go have some fun."

A few hours later, all the boys had somehow managed to eat lunch at the same place, at the same time.

"I'm exhausted." Blaine said, sitting down next to Trent.

Jeff laughed. "Yeah, this place does that to you."

"I'm in love though, can I just live here?"

All of them laughed at that.

"So, I have a question for you all." Jeff said.

All the boys looked at him, expectantly.

"How would you all like to perform here?"

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked.

Jeff nodded.

"Um, of course!" Blaine said, and then looked to the other boys.

"Is everybody else in?" Jeff asked, smiling.

The boys all nodded at him.

"Great."

"Wait. How can we just perform?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, we'll my uncle works here and he told me that if we want to, we can perform since they have an opening in one of the stage areas." Jeff said.

"Cool, so what song are we singing?" David asked.

"I have an idea that I think you're all gonna like." Jeff said, getting excited.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god." Trent said. "There's like, a ton of people out there."<p>

"You'll be fine Trent. It'll be fun." Blaine said encouragingly.

Trent smiled, but didn't look too reassured.

"Are we ready?" Asked a man, walking towards one of the stage entrances.

"Yes sir, I think we are." Jeff answered.

The man nodded and then walked out onto the stage.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. It's my honor to introduce to you all, a few very talented members of a high school glee club, all the way from Ohio. Please put your hands together for the DaltonAcademy Warblers!" The man shouted, running off stage.

The curtains opened and the music started.

Nick walked out in front, taking lead first.

_Woke up in London yesterday,_

_Found myself in a city near Piccadilly, _

_Don't really know how I got here,_

_I got some pictures on my phone,_

_New names and numbers that I don't know,_

_Address' to places like Abbey Road,_

_Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want,_

_We're young enough to say_

The audience was on their feet, singing along with the boys. Blaine stepped forward then, taking lead next.

_Oh, this has gotta be the good life,_

_This has gotta be the good life, _

_This could really be a good life, good life,_

_I say, oh got this feeling that you can't fight_

_Like this city is on fire tonight,_

_This could really be a good life, a good good life. _

When the song ended, Nick and Blaine stepped forward, bowing to the audience.

David then stepped forward for the next song, smiling and excited to be singing lead in front of a crowd this big.

_Manage me, I'm a mess_

_Turn a page, I'm a book half unread_

_I wanna be laughed at, laughed with, just because_

_I wanna feel weightless and that should be enough_

_Well I'm stuck in this fucking rut_

_Waiting on a second-hand pick-me-up_

_And I'm over getting older_

_If I could just find the time_

_Then I would never let another day go by_

_I'm over getting older. _

The crowd was excited as they recognized this song too. Then Blaine stepped forward.

_Maybe it's not my weekend but it's gonna be my year_

_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_

_And this is my reaction to everything I fear_

_'Cause I've been going crazy, I don't wanna waste another minute here_

Blaine was laughing and smiling as they cheered for him. Then he held out his hand towards the rest of the group and the crowd cheered louder.

"Give it up one more time for the Dalton Academy Warblers! They'll be back tomorrow, we hope, in Islands of Adventure. Thank you all for coming out! Enjoy your day!" Shouted the man again.

"They want us to perform again?" Blaine asked, still really excited.

Jeff smiled. "Yep."

"Well, are we?"

"Of course!" Jeff said.

Later that night, they were all piling back into the van, and they were all exhausted. And back at the hotel, they all headed straight to their rooms and crashed, including Blaine.

The next day was the same. They had the morning to themselves, and then right after lunch they performed.

Jeff took the lead first this time.

_You're insecure, don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

_Don't need make-up to cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

Then Nick stepped forward, taking the chorus.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperatley_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful! Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

The crowd was cheering once again as the song finished, though much louder than the day before.

Just like the night before, the boys piled into the van, and went back to the hotel and crashed, once again exhausted.

The day after, no one got up until after ten, and that was only because Jeff made them all get up and and pack.

"Come on guys. I know you can hear me." Jeff said outside of Trent and David's door.

Blaine opened his door, yawning. "What's up with all the noise Jeff?"

"Everybody needs to get up, we need to get back to the house." Jeff answered.

"Oh, well, could you do that a little quieter?" Blaine asked, sleepily.

"You can all sleep in the car. Let's go Trent! David! Get up!"

Blaine walked back into the room to get his stuff.

"Cam. Get up." Blaine said.

"What? Why?" Cam asked, still half asleep.

"We're leaving."

"Kay." Cam said, slowly rolling over and putting his face in the pillow.

"I'm serious Cam! Unless you want Jeff to come in here and wake you up."

Cameron sat straight up. "I'm up!"

Blaine just laughed.

An hour later, Jeff had gotten them all up and into the van, and they were heading back to Miami.

Since they had all slept the whole trip, none of them were tired anymore, and it was still light outside, they all headed down to the beach.

Blaine laid down in his usual spot on his towel, but instead of reading, he just closed his eyes.

"Hi." Said a voice beside him quietly.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked up to find a boy with light brown hair staring back at him. "Hi."

"My friend over there," He gestured to the girl that had approached him last week. "She told me that you're gay. I was just wondering if that was true?"

Blaine didn't know what to say. He wasn't the kind of person that would talk to a complete stranger, but the boy was giving him a very reassuring smile.

"Um, y-yeah, it is." Blaine answered slowly.

The boy's smile got bigger. "Well, we're having this party tonight, at the house down there, the one with the dock out on front." He said, pointing to a house a little way down the beach. "Be there?"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah."

"Good." The boy smiled one last time and walked off.

"Hey!" Blaine yelled after him.

"Yes?" He asked, still smiling.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked.

His smile got even bigger. "Louis."

"See you tonight Louis." Blaine said, still smiling.

Blaine watched as he walked away, not knowing that he had just gotten himself in way over his head.

* * *

><p>That night, after everyone had gone to bed, he walked slowly down the stairs and out to the beach.<p>

He found the house and walked up the stairs and found Louis siting on a chair outside on the deck.

"Hi Blaine." He said.

"Hey."

"You ready to have some fun?" Louis asked smiling.

Blaine nodded, trying not to seem too excited.

Louis took his hand and walked in the house.

It was a much bigger house than the one they were staying in. All of the furniture had been pushed into corners to create a dance floor. And there had to be at least thirty people on that dance floor, trying to dance and failing miserably since the majority were drunk.

"You thirsty?" Louis asked, walking up to a table and offering Blaine a drink.

Blaine took it and took a sip of it, not caring that he had no idea what it was that he was drinking, though he could tell it was alcohol.

"So where are you from?" Louis asked, leading Blaine over to a couch in one of the corners.

"Ohio. You?"

"LA. I come down here every summer with some friends."

"You're from LA? I lived there up until a few months ago." Blaine said sadly.

"Why's that?"

"My, uh, dad kicked me out because he found out that I'm gay."

Louis put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, how about we take that off your mind for the night. Come on." He took Blaine's hand and led him out to the center of the floor to dance.

After Blaine's third glass of whatever it was Louis had given him, he couldn't stand up any longer.

"Hey, are you alright?" Louis asked.

"Um, yeah, I mean, I don't know." Blaine said, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Do you want to go lay down upstairs?"

"Yeah, sure." Blaine said slowly.

Louis took his hand again and helped him up the stairs. He took him to a room at the end of the hall and sat him on the bed, sitting down next to him.

"Do you feel any better?" Louis asked.

Blaine shook his head, and then closed his eyes.

Louis put his hand on the side of Blaine's face and pulled him closer.

Blaine relaxed, and leaned into him, not aware of how close the other boy was getting.

Louis placed his hand on the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him even closer. He leaned all the way in, their lips barely meeting.

"No, Louis, please." Blaine said quietly, trying to pull away.

Louis pulled him closer, and kissed him hungrily, his hands sliding down Blaine's sides.

"Louis. Stop." Blaine said more firmly this time.

"Come on Blaine. You know you want it." Louis said, before kissing him again.

"No. I don't." Blaine said, still trying to pull away.

Louis pushed Blaine down on the bed, pulling his shirt off and crawling on top of him. His hands continued down his sides, his fingers sliding over to the button of Blaine's shorts, undoing them and trying to pull them off.

Blaine gathered up all of the strength he had and shoved Louis off of him. "Stop Louis!" He pushed himself of the bed and ran to the door, re-buttoning his shorts at the same time.

He ran to the stairs and tripped on his way down.

"Woah, hey." Said a familiar voice.

Blaine looked up to see Sebastian's face looking back at him. He tried to crawl back up the stairs away from him, but he couldn't move fast enough.

Sebastian walked to him and pulled him up off the floor and then down the stairs.

The living room was basically empty now, minus a few people that he assumed were friends of Sebastian. He gasped when he recognized two of them. One was the girl that he had met on the beach, and the other was Douglas.

"Douglas?" Blaine said.

"What? Did you think that Jeff was lying when he said I was his friend?" Douglas asked, laughing.

The other people in the room laughed too, and laughed harder as Blaine tripped and Sebastian threw him down onto one of the couches.

Louis then came down the stairs. "Oh good, I thought he got away."

"What the hell happened?" Sebastian asked.

"He's really strong. He almost broke my arm." Louis said.

Sebastian shook his head and then looked to Blaine.

"You keep getting in my way Blaine." Sebastian said.

"What?" Blaine asked, barely getting the one word out.

"You chased Blue away. He ruined my life and my reputation. I tried to get rid of him, but you got in the way Blaine. It didn't make me happy." Sebastian said, his tone becoming serious.

"But what do you want with me now? Blue's gone, I'm not standing in your way anymore." Blaine said.

Sebastian laughed. "But you pissed me off Blaine, and you should pay for that."

Sebastian walked towards him, pulling out the same knife that he had that night in the drain, and he slashed his cheek. "That one is because you slapped him." He said thrusting a finger towards Douglas. "This is because you pissed me off." He said, slashing his bare chest.

Blaine yelped and tried to get away again, but Louis shoved him back, just as Sebastian slashed him again, harder this time, the knife going in deeper.

But Blaine, still having a little strength left, kicked Sebastian and ran towards the door.

Douglas tripped him before he got out, pulling out a knife of his own and cutting his arm. Blaine got up and kept crawling to the door, and this time he got out.

He pushed himself off the ground and towards the stairs, but he once again tripped down them and landed in the sand on the beach.

He got up again, and started running back towards the house. When he was about halfway there, he heard a voice down the beach.

"Blaine?" Someone yelled.

"Jeff!" Blaine shouted, recognizing the voice and then tripping again, not having the strength to get up this time.

"Over there! He's over there!" Jeff shouted again.

Blaine felt someone kneel down next to him, and he opened his eyes to see Jeff.

"Oh my god Blaine." Jeff whispered, looking down at the blood dripping out of the cuts on his chest.

Blaine was barely holding his eyes open, but he could see that Jeff was crying.

Jeff pulled him into his arms, trying not to hurt him. "You're okay. You're safe."

Just then, the rest of the boys came running up behind Jeff.

"We should get him back to the house Jeff." Nick said.

Jeff pulled Blaine up, putting one of his arms around his neck, supporting almost all of his weight. David then pulled his other arm around his neck, and he and Jeff pulled him the rest of the way to the house.

When they got back, they gently laid him down on the couch.

"Nick, go get him some water. And a towel to stop this bleeding." Jeff said quietly.

"What happened Blaine?" David asked.

Blaine was shaking and he had tears streaming down his face and whatever it was that was in his drink still hadn't worn off.

"David, we should probably let him sleep for now. He can tell us later." Jeff said, when he saw that he was barely holding his eyes open.

David nodded, seeing the same thing Jeff had.

A few minutes later Nick came back with a bottle of water and a towel. Jeff took the towel and gently placed it where Sebastian had sliced his chest.

Blaine jumped when he tried to put pressure on it.

"Shh. Blaine, it's alright, I'm trying to stop this bleeding." Jeff whispered.

Blaine relaxed a little when he opened his eyes, remembering that it was Jeff sitting next to him and not Sebastian or Louis.

Blaine started to drift off, not bothered any longer by the pain he was in.

He completely fell asleep a few minutes later, and he slept very peacefully.

When he woke up, he was still on the couch and it was light outside. His chest and arm were bandaged, but he still didn't have a shirt on.

He heard low voices coming from the kitchen and he thought about getting up, but when he sat up, his head started pounding, and he fell back into the pillows behind him.

"Hey." Jeff said, walking in from the kitchen with Cameron following behind him. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Blaine said, surprised at how bad his voice sounded.

"What the hell happened Blaine?" Cameron asked.

He told them the whole story, starting from when he met Louis on the beach. He thought about not telling them what he tried to do to him, but decided to anyway. He told them about Douglas and the girl that he had met on the beach a few weeks ago.

"I shouldn't have gone." Blaine said when he finished the story.

"Blaine there was no way you could've known." Jeff said. "And if you had told me, I-I probably would have told you you should go."

They sat in silence for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"You should probably get up and move around." Cameron said, breaking the silence.

Blaine nodded and sat up again, but slower this time. He took a deep breath and stood up, putting a hand to his head.

"You alright?" Jeff asked, watching him intently.

"Yeah, I think so." Blaine said slowly. "What time is it?"

"Around six I think." Cameron answered.

"Really?" Blaine asked, shocked.

"Yeah, you've been out for a while. Come on, let's get you some food." Jeff said.

Blaine followed the two boys into the kitchen.

"Where's everybody else?" Blaine asked.

"Um, I think they're all down at the beach." Jeff answered. "Hey Cam, will you go tell them that dinner will be ready in fifteen if they're hungry."

"Yeah, sure." Cameron said, walking out of the room.

"Here." Jeff said, handing Blaine a jacket, seeing that he was shaking.

"Thanks."

Jeff watched him for a moment, noticing that he could barely zip up the jacket because he was shaking so bad. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Blaine hesitated. "No." He finally said.

Jeff put a hand on his back gently and walked him over to the table to sit down.

The tears spilled out of Blaine's eyes right as he sat down.

Jeff just sat next to him quietly, rubbing his back, trying to calm him down.

"Jeff." Blaine said. "I was so scared. When I realized what Louis was doing, and that I might not be able to stop him. And when Sebastian pulled out that knife, I didn't know what he was going to do with it. And then he started chasing me and I didn't think I was going to get away. I thought he was going to ki-"

"Shh." Jeff said. "You're safe now. Don't even think about that."

Blaine closed his eyes, trying to forget it all.

A few minutes later, the back door opened and the guys walked in.

"Hey Blaine." Nick said, sitting down on the other side of him.

"I'm gonna go get the food ready. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Jeff said, standing up. When he walked past Nick, he kissed the top of his head and then walked to the kitchen.

The rest of the boys then sat down at the table too, talking about the girls they talked to on the beach, or the cool tricks they did off the dock.

Blaine wasn't really listening. He was still really tired, and he was concentrating on not passing out.

"The food's ready guys." Jeff called from the kitchen a little while later.

He had just fixed a bunch of sandwiches, which the boys happily devoured after being on the beach all day.

When they had finished eating, they all went back down to the beach.

Jeff and Nick stayed behind with Blaine, and the three of them cleaned up.

"Should we report him?" Blaine asked quietly while drying a plate.

Nick let out a laugh. "So his daddy can bail him out of trouble again?"

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked.

"We've reported him for doing stuff like this before, and it's never done anything. His dad has friends in like every police jurisdiction and always gets him off the hook." Jeff answered.

"But we can if you want to." Nick said. "Do you?"

Blaine thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"Then we will." Jeff said, walking over to the phone and dialing the police departments number.

An hour later, the police had come and gone. They had talked to Blaine and told him that they would do everything they could to find Sebastian and his friends.

"They've said that before." Cameron said later that night.

"Yeah, but these are different people. Maybe something will happen this time." Jeff said hopefully.

But Jeff was wrong. A week later they got a phone call from the police department.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" Jeff shouted.

He paused, listening to the officer on the other end of the phone.

"So, you're telling me that because you found no evidence in the house, you can't arrest him for anything?" Jeff asked, bewildered. "Great, thanks for all your help." He said, hanging up the phone.

"It's okay Jeff." Blaine said.

"No, it's not. I hate that they allow this to happen." Jeff said, sounding upset.

"Look, Jeff, don't worry about it." Blaine said, trying to calm him down.

Jeff took a deep breath, and let it go for now.

The following weeks were just like the first few. They all went down to the beach, came back for lunch and dinner and then went to bed.

Blaine started going down to the beach again a few weeks after the incident. But he didn't sit on the beach, he sat out on the dock, where he was always near one of the guys.

Two weeks before they were going back to Ohio, a few of the boys that had gone home, came back. Bringing their number up to twelve, making it even harder to have peace and quiet at any point in the day.

Even after Blaine's physical wounds had mostly healed, he was still jumpy. The slightest noise scared him, and Jeff noticed that he always seemed to be looking over his shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked Blaine one afternoon after finding him sitting in a corner of the living room.

Blaine looked up from his phone at Jeff. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said, turning the phone over in his lap.

Jeff sat down next to him, watching him carefully. "Blaine, what's wrong?"

Blaine looked down and closed his eyes. "I'm fine Jeff. Really."

"No you're not." Jeff said, still watching him. "I can see it. The way you've been acting. You jump every time a door closes or when someone walks up to you. It's starting to worry me."

Blaine looked up at Jeff. "I'll be okay Jeff." He said quietly, turning his phone over in his hands.

Jeff nodded slowly, seeing that he didn't want to talk about it. "You know that if there ever is anything wrong, I'm here."

"I know." Blaine whispered, getting up and dropping his phone.

Jeff leaned over to pick it up, and saw that there was a picture of a younger Blaine, and a boy that he assumed was his brother. He bit his lip and handed the phone back to Blaine. There was a tear streaming down his face.

Blaine took his phone from Jeff and turned and ran out of the house down to the beach.

He didn't know where he was going, but he kept running until he was too tired to go any farther. He sat down on the sand and pulled his knees to his chest and started sobbing, looking up at the sky. He just needed to be alone, if only for a while.

He missed his brother. He missed the way things used to be. The way he had someone there that he could always depend on and knew him better than anyone. He just wanted his family back, his real family.

He had no idea how long he had been there, or what time it was when he decided to go back to the house.

It took him an hour to get back, and he found Nick and Jeff sitting together on the porch.

Jeff looked up and saw him coming in. He gave Blaine a soft smile.

Blaine smiled back, and then walked towards the stairs.

"Is he alright?" Nick asked once he was out of earshot.

"Yeah, he just misses his brother. He needed to be alone for a little while." Jeff said.

Nick thought for a moment. "I remember when you were like that."

Jeff looked away, not wanted Nick to see the tears forming in his eyes.

Nick squeezed his hand. "Do you remember what always made you feel better though?"

Jeff turned back to him slowly, a questioning look on his face.

Nick smiled and kissed him gently. When he pulled back, Jeff was smiling again.

"I love you Nick." Jeff whispered.

Nick wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck and leaned towards him, their lips barely touching. "I love you too." He whispered back.

Jeff sighed contently, and kissed him once again.

* * *

><p>"You glad to be going back?" Cameron asked, walking into Blaine's room.<p>

"I'm not really happy to be going back, but I'm happy to be leaving here." Blaine said, zipping his last bag.

Cam nodded and looked at him sympathetically. "Is that it?" He asked.

"Yep, this is it." Blaine answered, gesturing to his two bags and suitcase.

Cameron picked up the suitcase and followed Blaine downstairs.

"Good morning guys." Jeff said, walking up behind Blaine and Cameron, followed by a yawning Nick.

Blaine and Cameron both smiled at Jeff.

"Didn't get much sleep last night Nick?" Cam asked, laughing at the way he looked like he was sleep walking.

Nick smirked at him. "Well, getting up before the sun is out, tends to do that to me."

"You can sleep on the plane." Jeff said, wrapping his arm around Nick's waist.

After both the vans were loaded, along with the boys, Jeff noticed that Blaine was standing on the path that led down to the beach.

"Hey, you ready?" Jeff asked, walking up behind him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Blaine said, jumping a little.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked, seeing his expression.

"Just," He hesitated. "Thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

Blaine stared at him, knowing that he understood.

Jeff nodded. "We won't let him get to you again Blaine, I swear."

Blaine stared at him and nodded.

"Let's get out of here." Jeff said, pulling Blaine towards the van.

Blaine followed behind and got into the van.

"Dalton here we come." Jeff said, pulling out of the driveway and heading towards the airport.


	8. New Beginnings

_Hey guys! Sorry this one has taken me extra long. Every time I sat down to write I got sidetracked, which wasn't very often, because I've been busy too. And this week is going to be crazy too since I'm in charge of the decorating crew for our formal, which is a week from today. But I promise, as soon as that's over, I'll have plenty of time to write. School ends in about a month, so I will have lots of time! :)_

_As always, I have to thank the special people that inspire me to write. First, a certain someone who hasn't really been much help this time, except for motivating me to "hurry up and finish it" *cough cough* Aaliyah *cough cough* ;) And my two wonderful Twitter friends, Tricia and Taye. Literally the two sweetest girls ever. Plus, the owners of the best Klaine role play! It's been quite fluffy lately lol ( kurtiehummel15 & blainey_baby ) _

_Thank you all for reading, and please please please hit the review button at the bottom of the page and tell me what you think. I love getting your feedback! You're all amazing and I can't thank you enough. Enjoy! :)_

_(I do NOT own Glee, if I did, Darren's hair would NEVER be gelled!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Together We Are<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**New Beginnings**

* * *

><p>The week back from summer was always crazy at Dalton. The boys were all catching up and getting settled back in.<p>

Simul wasn't quite as crazy as the rest. It was the smallest dorm and most of them had spent the summer together. They also didn't have as many freshman put in with them.

Most were placed in the dorms on the other side of campus with the boys that were there solely because their parents could afford it and didn't want to send them to public schools. And there were the ones that got put into the dorms with the geniuses or the musicians. There were also the ones that were sent there as punishment or because their parents didn't want to put up with them. Then, of course, there was Simul, the dorm for the boys that had been through hell in their old schools.

Out of the hundred and fifty freshman, there were only around ten placed in Simul. Blaine noted that none of them seemed too upset. At first. As the first week progressed, most of them seemed to be adjusting really well, but there was one that he saw wasn't adjusting at all.

Blaine found the boy sitting on the floor in the main living room and he decided to go talk to him.

As he sat down next to him, the boy didn't look up at all.

"Hi," Blaine said quietly.

The boy finally looked up. "You're not going to hurt me, are you?"

Blaine let out a little laugh, remembering when he was afraid of the same thing. "No. Of course not. No one here is going to hurt you, I promise."

The boy didn't look too convinced, but he didn't look terrified anymore.

"I'm Blaine," he said smiling.

"James," the boy replied, returning his smile slightly.

Blaine watched him intently, not sure how to make him feel better. "You're safe here James, we're here to be your friends. No one is going to hurt you," he said again.

"I-I know. It's just that-" He stopped and took a deep breath. "That I've always been treated like crap by everybody. I guess I just assume that everybody's like that."

Blaine nodded. "I know how ya feel."

"Really?" James asked surprised.

"Yeah. I was the same when I got here. I was tortured at my old school, even at home. And I was scared when I got here too, it's a tough adjustment, but it's worth it, I swear," Blaine was smiling when he finished.

James nodded, looking away again.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Blaine said quietly.

They sat in silence for a moment until James looked up.

"Is there any, like recreation stuff here?" he asked.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah. What are you interested in?"

"I kinda like to perform," he answered quietly.

Blaine's smile got bigger. "You mean theatre?"

James nodded, smiling a little at Blaine's smile.

Blaine started telling him about the Dalton theatre program and asking him about all the things he'd done.

Jeff watched the two from the top of the stairs.

"He looks happy," Nick said, walking up behind his boyfriend.

Jeff smiled. "Yeah he does."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nick asked, seeing the way Jeff was looking at them.

"I'm just so worried about him. He hasn't been himself for the longest time."

Nick placed his hand on Jeff's back. "He seems fine now."

"Yeah, but he's talking about his favorite thing. It's understandable that he's happy," Jeff said, still looking down at the two boys.

"Can I ask you something?" James asked cautiously.

"Yeah, sure," Blaine said, still smiling.

James hesitated, not sure if he should ask or not. "What, uh, what happened?" He asked, placing his fingers on his own cheek.

The smile instantly vanished from Blaine's face and he ran his fingers across the scar on the side of his face, which was barely healed.

"Um, this kid tried to-"

"Oh, there you are Blaine," Jeff said, walking down the stairs, followed by a now concerned Nick. "We've been looking all over for you."

Blaine was a little startled. "Well, here I am. Did you need something?"

"No, just didn't know where you were," Jeff answered.

When the two boys didn't walk away, James stood up. "I'm gonna go upstairs. It was good talking to you."

Blaine smiled up at him. "Yeah, you too."

Jeff watched him walk up the stairs, and then walked over and sat down next to Blaine.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, why?" he asked, puzzled.

"You've just been acting weird lately."

"I'm fine Jeff. Really," Blaine said unconvincingly.

"Blaine, you've been through hell. No one expects you to be okay."

"Jeff, listen to me. I'm fine," Blaine said again.

"You don't seem to-"

"Stop Jeff! Please," Blaine yelled, getting up off the floor. "Why does no one believe me when I say I'm fine. Just leave me alone," He stormed out of the building, slamming the door behind him.

He started running towards the sidewalk that went all the way around campus, where he and Jeff usually ran.

He stopped when he got to the other side of campus behind the music hall. He sat down on a bench in one of the gardens that had been abandoned.

"Hi Blaine," said a familiar voice behind him, a few minutes later.

Blaine turned around to find Kimmy walking up to him.

"Hi," he answered quietly.

"What brings you here?" she asked, sitting down on the bench beside him.

Blaine looked down. "I just- I wanted to be alone."

"Oh, well do you want me to go?" she asked.

Blaine shook his head. "I realized I didn't really want to be alone," he said softly, trying not to let her see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He had just yelled at Jeff for asking him that exact question. But he didn't care, he shouldn't have yelled at him, because he was right.

"No," he whispered.

Kimmy watched him carefully. "I know I'm just another teacher, but if you need to talk to someone, I'll listen. Anything you say won't go beyond the two of us."

Blaine nodded slowly, taking a deep breath.

They sat in silence for a moment while Blaine tried to calm himself down.

Kimmy just sat next to him quietly, rubbing her hand up and down his back soothingly.

"I'm scared," he finally whispered.

"Of what sweetheart?" she asked just as quietly.

"Of being alone," he replied.

Kimmy closed her eyes. "You're never alone Blaine."

"No Kimmy. I am. Well, I was, I always have been. Until I came here, and now that I know what it's like, I'm scared of not having it."

"I'd be worried if you weren't scared of that," she said quietly.

Blaine sat quietly, thinking. He remembered his recurring nightmare about Coop, and the tears spilled over.

Kimmy was still watching him. "Is there something else?"

He found it strange how easy it was to open up to her.

"I miss my brother," he finally answered.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, then she put her arm around his shoulder and she watched as he started crying.

"Shh. It's alright," she whispered, trying to calm him down.

She looked out to the bushes for the familiar pair of eyes she knew she'd find. She just stared at them, not saying anything while Blaine was still there.

Then he sat up. "I'm sorry, y-you probably didn't want to hear that. I'm just gonna go."

"Blaine, like I said, I may just be your teacher, but I'm always here for you guys. No matter what's wrong," she said. "The Warblers are a family, and family is always there for each other."

He nodded and smiled. "Thank you Kimmy," he whispered, wiping the tears from his face.

"You go on home," she said, waving him in the direction he came.

Once he was out of sight, she walked over to the bushes.

"You heard all that, right?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

She looked at him closer, and saw that he was crying. "Then you know what you need to do?"

He nodded again. "I know."

"Good. Then let's go before someone sees you," she said, pulling him off the ground and towards her car.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Blaine found himself outside of Jeff's room, though he didn't have the courage to go in. So he was sitting on the floor in the hallway.<p>

"Hey," Nick said, walking out of his room and making Blaine jump.

Nick sat down beside him and stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to go apologize. I don't want him to hate me," Blaine answered quietly.

Nick sighed. "Can I tell you something?"

Blaine nodded, waiting patiently.

"You're his best friend Blaine. He thinks of you as a brother and he could never hate you. There's absolutely nothing you could do that would change that."

Blaine was staring at him. "H- he thinks of me as his best friend?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah. He said that to me just last night." He then stood up. "You should probably go talk to him."

Blaine sat there for another moment and then got up as well.

Nick smiled and patted Blaine on the back. Then he walked back into his room.

Blaine walked to the door, took a deep breath, and knocked quietly.

"Come in," Jeff answered.

Blaine opened the door slowly. He walked in and closed it behind him, though he didn't walk any farther into the room. He found Jeff laying on his bed with a book in his hand.

Jeff gave him a small, soft smile. Then he gestured for him to come sit with him.

Blaine hesitated, but then slowly walked to the bed and sat down.

"I- I'm sorry Jeff, I don't know what-"

Jeff was shaking his head. "You don't need to apologize. I understand, it's alright."

They sat in silence for a moment. "But you were right," Blaine finally said quietly.

"Right about what?" Jeff asked confused.

"I'm not really okay," he answered slowly.

Jeff watched him carefully.

"But I just w- want to forget what happened this summer, and try to find something to be happy about this year."

"Good. I'd be worried if you wanted to dwell on that. And you'll find something, I know you will," Jeff said, still watching Blaine.

Blaine just stared at him. "I am sorry for freaking out on you though."

"I'm sorry for prying. I just get worried about you sometimes. You're my best friend Blaine, and I don't want to lose you." He took a deep breath before he continued. "That night on the beach, I didn't know if we would find you, and I was scared out of my mind. And then when we did find you, and I didn't know if you were ali-"

Blaine pulled him into a tight hug, interrupting him. "You're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered.

When Jeff pulled back, he saw that Blaine had tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

Blaine smiled at him. "It's alright," he said, wiping the tears from his face.

Jeff looked over at his clock. "It's late, and we have class tomorrow."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you in the morning," he said, walking to the door.

"Alright. Goodnight." He watched him leave and then smiled to himself.

Blaine walked back to his room and crawled into his bed. He laid down and closed his eyes. When he finally fell asleep, for the first time in a long time, he didn't have a nightmare.

* * *

><p>The next week in Warblers practice, Kimmy announced that they would be performing a little number for the school for preparation for sectionals.<p>

All the boys were excited. They loved performing for the school.

"Alright, settle down," Kimmy shouted. "This will happen on Friday in the courtyard right outside the hall. Now, everybody go home and get some rest, you all seem really tired."

When Blaine got up, he saw Kimmy watching him, and he smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded at him.

Jeff, not noticing that, walked up to Blaine with Nick at his side.

"Hey Blaine," Nick said, seeming happier than his usual self.

"Hey," Blaine replied, a little nervous about why he was so happy.

"So?" Nick asked, practically jumping up and down.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Are you excited? For the song I mean."

"Oh, yeah I guess."

"Sorry, he has an obsession," Jeff said, trying to calm Nick down.

Blaine laughed a little. "It's alright. It's kinda funny."

Nick glared at him, which made both Jeff and Blaine laugh even harder.

"Come on, let's go home," Jeff said between laughs, wrapping his arm around Nick's waist.

Nick took Jeff's hand and let Jeff pull him to the door, with Blaine on his other side.

Kimmy watched them leave and the way they acted around each other.

"He'll be okay," she said to herself quietly.

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon, Blaine was walking to the courtyard, though he was having a hard time because all of the boys were running there to get a good spot.<p>

"Excuse me?" he heard someone say behind him.

He turned around and stopped, staring into the eyes that met his, and smiled.

"Hi," Blaine said quietly.

The boy stared back, also smiling. "Hi," he said.

"I'm, uh, new here, and I was wondering if you could tell me what's happening."

Blaine's face lit up even more. "Oh, well the Warblers are about to perform. I'm Blaine, by the way." He held out his hand to the boy.

"I'm Kurt," he said taking his hand, holding it a little longer than necessary, and gazing into Blaine's eyes "The Warblers?" he questioned.

Blaine nodded.

"So your glee club is actually, you know, cool," he asked.

"Yeah, we're kind of like legends I guess. No, I'm just kidding, they all just love us. Come on," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand again. "I'll take you."

Kurt smiled even more, and followed behind Blaine through the now empty hallway.

When they got outside, Blaine made his way to the front of the crowd.

"There he is!" Blaine heard Jeff yell.

Blaine turned to Kurt. "If you'll excuse me," he said just as the music started.

Kurt watched him, a confused look on his face at first, but it then turned to a smile as he realized that he was singing.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

Blaine looked up to see Kurt staring at him, and he smiled at him.

Jeff was trying to see what Blaine was staring at. He finally saw what it was and recognized the boy from the airport. He smiled at the way they were staring at each other.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

When the song ended the boys were all laughing and complimenting each other on their dance moves.

Blaine walked to Kurt, who was clapping just like the rest of the boys that were watching.

"What did you think?" he asked.

"That was incredible," Kurt replied, still smiling.

Blaine smiled back and stared at him. He jumped when Wes and David walked up behind him.

"Hey, Kimmy needs to talk to you," Wes whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay, I'll see you later-" Blaine started to say to Kurt.

"No, he needs to come too," David said, watching Kurt carefully.

Blaine followed David inside the music hall to find Kimmy.

"Hey Kimmy, what's up?" Blaine asked, walking up to her.

She gestured for him to follow her over to a corner of the hall.

The other three boys stood there awkwardly, waiting for Blaine to come back. When he did come back, he told them to follow him into one of the rehearsal rooms.

They all sat around one of the round tables that were in the room.

"So, Kurt," Blaine started.

Kurt looked at him questioningly.

"We know you don't go to school here, and we also know that you're here to spy on us," he said slowly.

Kurt looked down at his hands.

"Some woman named, what was it?" he asked, looking at Wes. "I think was Sue, she was really strange, she said that you're from the McKinley glee club."

Kurt finally looked up, rolling his eyes when he heard the name, but looking kind of nervous.

Wes smiled at him. "We aren't mad Kurt, it's alright."

Kurt nodded slightly. "Can I ask you guys something?"

Wes nodded. "Yeah, shoot."

"A- are you all gay?" he asked slowly.

Blaine laughed, scaring the other three boys at the table. "No, well I am, but they both have, well sort of, have girlfriends."

David looked like he wanted to punch Blaine, which only made him laugh harder.

Kurt looked back down at his hands.

Blaine stopped laughing when he saw Kurt's face and he stared at him.

"C- could you guys excuse us," Blaine said to Wes and David, not taking his eyes off of Kurt.

"Yeah, sure," Wes said, getting up and smiling at Kurt.

"See ya back at home Blaine, and it was good to meet you Kurt," David said, getting up and following behind Wes.

Blaine kept staring at Kurt. "I take it things still aren't going to great at your school."

Kurt shook his head. "No, it's not," he said quietly, still looking down.

"Hey," Blaine said, trying to get Kurt to look at him. "What's the matter Kurt?"

He took a deep breath, finally looking up. "I'm not really accepted at my school."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked softly.

"I'm the only, um, outed gay," he answered. "I get shoved into lockers and thrown into dumpsters and beat up all the time," he whispered.

Blaine bit his lip and finally looked away. "I know what that's like."

"Y-you do?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, my dad found out about me and he, uh, literally kicked me out of the house."

Kurt looked down again. "I'm so sorry."

Blaine nodded. "We aren't talking about me though. And the way I see it, you have two choices."

Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"You could transfer here and not worry about anything because of the no bullying policy. But I understand that tuition is a little pricy and it's not for everyone. The other choice is to stand up to them. Make sure that they understand that they don't own you, and that you're proud of who you are, no matter what they think."

Kurt smiled a little. "It's really just one of them," he said quietly.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"There's only really one bully that's getting to me," he said again.

Blaine nodded. "Don't let him get to you Kurt."

"I try," he whispered, tears starting to form in his eyes, but he wiped them away quickly.

"Hey," Blaine said, getting up and kneeling down beside Kurt's chair and placing a hand on top his.

Kurt looked down at him.

"It's alright," Blaine whispered, squeezing Kurt's hand a little. "All it takes is courage," he said, remembering what his mom said to him.

Kurt nodded and smiled. "I should, um, get back to Lima," he said quietly.

Blaine nodded and squeezed his hand again before getting up, and walking over to a book shelf to find paper.

"Here," Blaine said, handing Kurt the paper that now had his number on it. "If he does anything to you again, text me, alright?"

Kurt nodded, taking the rest of the paper and writing down his own number.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded, taking Kurt's hand again. "Anytime."

Kurt finally pulled his hand away reluctantly when his phone rang. He looked down and answered it.

"What?" he growled into the phone.

There was a pause, and Blaine started to walk away, but Kurt motioned for him to stay.

"Wait wh- what happened? No, Rachel shut up, I'll be home soon, I promise," Kurt said, not nearly as harsh as his greeting. "I know, he's a bastard, but I have to go okay?"

Blaine looked at him confused. He then heard the girls voice on the other end of the phone.

"Did you meet any cute-" she started to say, but he cut her off.

"Bye Rachel," he said, hanging up and shoving the phone back in his pocket.

Blaine raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Kurt sighed. "She's having boyfriend problems. What's new? But god, I hate her sometimes," he said, groaning.

Blaine was trying hard not to laugh and failing miserably.

Kurt saw his expression, and smiled, staring again.

"Come on, I'll walk you out," Blaine said, once again taking Kurt's hand, and pulling him out of the building.

When they got to the parking lot, Blaine followed Kurt to his car.

"Well, I'll see you later Kurt," Blaine said quietly. "It was nice to finally meet you."

Kurt smiled, staring at Blaine again. "Yeah, it was."

With one last smile, Kurt closed his door and pulled out of the parking lot.

Blaine stared after him, still smiling.

"You alright?" asked someone behind him.

Blaine jumped, and then turned around to find Jeff watching him. "Yeah, I am," he answered, still smiling.

Jeff walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" he whispered.

"We just talked," Blaine whispered back. "But it was more than I could have ever hoped for."

Jeff smiled. "It's good to see you happy."

Blaine's smile got bigger.

"Come on, let's go back home." Jeff grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards Simul.

* * *

><p>A few days later, as Blaine was walking to class with Nick and Jeff, he pulled out his phone and sent Kurt a text.<p>

"Courage..." was all he typed. He looked down at it, smiling, remembering his mom again.

"What are you smiling about?" Jeff asked, smiling at how happy he looked.

Blaine hit send and then looked up, still smiling. "Nothing."

Jeff watched him for a moment longer, but then let it go.

Blaine could hear Nick and Jeff talking, but he wasn't listening, he was too lost in thought to pay attention.

He was thinking about Kurt, and how happy he was that they had finally met. He felt bad for him, that he had to put up with the same crap that he had, and he wished there was something that he could do for him. He hated to see someone else go through that, especially someone as sweet as Kurt.

"Isn't that right Blaine?" Nick asked, interrupting Blaine's train of thought.

"Huh?" Blaine asked, looking up at them.

Nick and Jeff laughed together.

"Never mind," Nick said, still laughing.

Blaine glared at them, but kept walking.

The three finally parted ways when they got to the main building and headed towards class.

"Hey Blaine," said Trent, walking up behind him.

"Oh, hey Trent, how are-" Blaine started to say, by was interrupted by his phone. "Hold on," he said, pulling out his phone.

He smiled when he saw the name on the caller ID. "Hey Kurt."

He paused, listening to the frantic voice on the other side of the phone.

"Shh, Kurt, calm down. It's all right," he said.

Trent looked at him, becoming worried.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Blaine hung up the phone and then turned to Trent.

"I have to go, tell Nick and Jeff that I went to Lima, I'll be back later," Blaine said in a rush.

"Alright. But what the hell happened?" Trent asked.

"I'll tell you later," Blaine said, already walking back towards the front of campus.

Once he got out of the building, he started running towards the parking lot. He jumped into his car and sped all the way to McKinley.

When he pulled into the school, he sent Kurt a text telling him that he was there.

He got out of the car and sat down on the hood of it, waiting for Kurt. A few minutes later, he saw him walk out of one of the side doors, looking around.

Blaine got up and started walking towards Kurt. When he got closer to him, he saw that he looked really upset.

Kurt started walking faster when he saw him. He threw his arms around Blaine when he got to him.

Blaine was a little surprised at first, but hugged him back. "Hey, it's alright," he whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt relaxed into Blaine's touch, welcoming the comfort. He finally pulled back and looked down at his feet.

"I- I'm sorry," Kurt said, still looking down.

Blaine leaned down, trying to catch Kurt's eye. "It's alright Kurt. Just tell me what happened." He gestured for Kurt to follow him back to his car.

Kurt followed, staying close beside Blaine. "H- he shoved me into a locker, so I followed him to stand up to him, just like you told me to."

Blaine watched him carefully.

"And as I was trying to ask him what his problem with me is, he k- kissed me," Kurt finished quietly.

Blaine started rubbing circles on his back, trying to make him relax. "Is it alright if I go talk to him?"

"If you think that's a good idea," Kurt said slowly.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise," Blaine said softly, seeing that Kurt was still a little shaken up.

Kurt nodded slowly.

"Show me where he is," he said, starting to walk towards the school.

They walked through the building and out towards a staircase that led down to more classrooms.

"That's him," Kurt said, pointing to a tall boy with brown hair, walking down the staircase.

Blaine nodded and smiled encouragingly at Kurt. "Excuse me," he said, walking up behind the boy.

"Hey! Karofsky!" Kurt yelled when he didn't turn around, scaring Blaine.

Karofsky turned around, glaring at Kurt. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you talking to me? I thought I made it clear that I don't talk to your kind."

Blaine stepped in front of Kurt. "Hey, that is not okay."

Karofsky stared at Blaine and then at Kurt. He laughed. "You brought your prep school boyfriend to protect you? Wow. You know what? I don't have time for this." He turned around and started walking away.

"Kurt told me what you did," Blaine said quietly.

Karofsky stopped for a moment. "I don't know what you're talking about," he growled.

"Yes you do," Blaine said, walking down the stairs to him.

"Oh yeah, what did he tell you?"

"He told me that you kissed him," Blaine said quietly.

Karofsky frowned and looked at Kurt. "I told you not to tell anyone that." He started walking towards Kurt, ready to punch him in the face, but Blaine pushed him back.

"Look, I know this isn't easy and I just want you to know that we're here to be your friends and to help you get through this," Blaine said, walking closer to him.

Karofsky shoved him against the wall and Blaine put his hands up in surrender. "I don't need your help. Just- just stay away from me!" he shouted, turning and walking away from them.

"Okay then," Blaine said, shaking it off and turning back to Kurt.

Kurt sat down on one of the steps and looked down at his hands.

"Hey," Blaine whispered, sitting down on the step behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Kurt? Why are you still upset?"

He turned his head away from Blaine. "Because before today, I- I had never been kissed, at least not one that counted," he said quietly, still looking away.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulder and bit his lip. "Come on, I'll buy you coffee."

Kurt got up and followed Blaine out to his car.

They drove to the Lima Bean in silence. Blaine could tell that Kurt was still upset and he didn't want to risk making it worse.

When they pulled in to the parking lot, Kurt didn't get out of the car.

"Hey," Blaine said softly. "Are you alright?"

Kurt nodded, looking up and staring into Blaine's eyes. After a moment he sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt.

Blaine smiled at him. "Come on," he said, gesturing towards the building.

Kurt got out and followed Blaine obediently. They ordered and sat down at a table together.

Neither of them said anything for a while. They just sat, drinking their coffee, and looking up at each other from time to time.

"So you're in glee club, right?" Blaine asked, breaking the silence.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah."

"Are you guys going to sectionals?"

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for the world," Kurt answered.

"Good, because I think-" he started to say, but was once again interrupted by his phone.

"Really?" Blaine said to himself, pulling his phone out. He looked at it and sighed, rolling his eyes. "What?" he said into the phone.

Blaine paused, listening. "Didn't Trent tell you where I was going?"

Kurt looked at him, hoping he didn't get him in trouble with who ever he was on the phone with.

"I'll be home when I'm home Jeff," Blaine said through his teeth.

While he was listening, he looked up at Kurt.

"He's fine, there was just," he paused. "A misunderstanding."

Kurt looked away, grateful that Blaine didn't say anything.

"No, I probly won't be back in time for practice. Just tell Kimmy that I had something to take care of, she'll understand."

Blaine tried to catch Kurt's gaze, but he wouldn't look up.

"Yeah, I'll see you then, bye," Blaine said, hanging up the phone. "Kurt. Look at me."

Kurt reluctantly looked up, trying to put on his best poker face.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he whispered, desperately wanting to cheer him up.

Kurt shook his head slowly. "No," he said, so quietly that Blaine barely heard him.

Blaine stared at him intently. "What's bothering you?"

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You don't have to tell me Kurt, it's alright," Blaine said.

They sat in silence for a long moment while Kurt tried to compose himself.

"I'm scared of him," Kurt finally said.

"That Karofsky kid?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt nodded.

Blaine looked at him sympathetically. He went to reach across the table to take his hand, but thought better of it, and put it back in his lap.

"You can't-" he started, but was once again interrupted by his phone ringing. "Oh my god!" he said, irritated.

Kurt cracked a smile.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Blaine asked, smiling too. The smile vanished when he saw the number.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously.

Kurt looked at him in concern, not sure what to think.

"Did something happen, I mean, is he alright?" Blaine asked in a rush.

Kurt saw that Blaine was starting to look scared. He had a look of disbelief on his face.

"So you moved him? Should I come or..."

Kurt very faintly heard the voice on the other end.

"Blaine, I'm not sure how much longer he's going to be here."

Blaine bit his lip as a tear spilled over. He close his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll be there soon, thank you for letting me know." He set his phone down on the table, not opening his eyes. "This isn't happening," he whispered to himself. "This can't happen, not now, not yet."

Kurt wasn't sure what to do. "Are you alright?"

Blaine opened his eyes, remembering where he was, and who he was with. "Yeah, but I need to go."

"Alright," Kurt said, standing up.

Blaine stood up too, and walked out to his car with Kurt by his side. When they got in the car, Blaine took a shaky breath before taking his keys out.

Kurt watched him and stopped him from putting the keys in the ignition, when he saw how bad his hand was shaking. He took the keys out of his hand, replacing them with his own hand, and intertwining their fingers.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, trying to find comfort their and trying to calm himself down.

Kurt squeezed his hand back and watched him carefully, curious as to what was wrong with him.

Blaine leaned his head back on the seat and started crying.

"Hey, shh, it's alright," Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes. "Sorry, I-I need to go," he said, starting the car but never letting go of Kurt's hand.

"Okay," Kurt said softly, looking down at their hands.

They pulled back into the school parking lot and Blaine turned off the car.

"Do you wanna talk about it Blaine?" Kurt asked slowly.

Blaine closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'll see you later then, alright?"

Blaine nodded. "Okay," he whispered.

Kurt tried to get out of the car, but was stopped when Blaine didn't let go of his hand. "I kinda need my hand Blaine," Kurt said.

When Blaine didn't let go, Kurt closed the door and pulled him into a tight hug, gently rocking him back and forth and rubbing circles on his back.

Blaine took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a while. The only sounds were Blaine's occasional sniffling and Kurt telling him it was alright.

"Blaine, you should go wherever it is you needed to go," Kurt said quietly, breaking the silence.

Blaine pulled away reluctantly. "Yeah, you're right."

Kurt looked at him and gently wiped a tear from his face. "Text me if you ever want to talk, okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see ya," Blaine replied, letting go of Kurt's hand and watching him get out of the car.

When Kurt got into the school, Blaine pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Jeff? I need you to meet me at the hospital, Dan's not doing too well."

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Jeff asked, walking around the corner into the waiting room followed by Nick.<p>

Blaine lifted his head up to look at his friend.

"Hey, what happened?" Jeff asked, sitting down and putting an arm around him when he saw that he was crying.

Blaine leaned in to him, too upset to answer.

"Shh, it's alright, calm down," Jeff whispered, getting scared and expecting the worst.

"Here," Nick said, handing Jeff a bottle of water.

"Thanks sweetie. Can you maybe go find a nurse to tell us what happened?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be back in a sec," Nick said, walking over to a nurses station.

Jeff opened the bottle of water and handed it to Blaine.

Blaine took the bottle from him and took a sip, and then handed it back to Jeff.

Nick walked back over with one of the doctors, who sat down across from Blaine and Jeff.

"Alright, I'm Doctor Hodges, I've been working on Dan's case since he first came in," he said, holding his hand out to Jeff.

"I'm Jeff," he said, shaking the doctor's hand.

"So, a few hours ago, his heart rate started to slow down, and it almost stopped completely. He's stable now, but it didn't look very good for a while, and I'm not sure how long he's going to be here. We still don't know what it is that's doing this to him, but I promise, as soon as I find out, you will be the first to know."

"Thank you sir," Jeff said.

The doctor nodded and got up and walked back to where he was before.

Jeff closed his eyes, trying to control himself.

"Blaine, do you want to go see him?" Jeff asked quietly.

"I already did," he replied just as quietly.

Jeff nodded and rubbed his back.

"I'm going home," Blaine said, abruptly standing up and scaring the other two boys.

"Okay," Jeff said, standing up too.

Nick and Jeff followed Blaine out of the hospital and down to the parking lot.

Blaine got into his car without a word and drove off.

Jeff took Nick's hand in his and let a tear spill over.

Nick walked over to Jeff's car and they both got in.

"It's okay Jeff," Nick whispered, taking his hand again and kissing away a tear on his face.

Jeff nodded. "Let's go home," he whispered.

Nick held onto Jeff's hand the whole drive back. He only let go so they could get out of the car, and then took his hand once more when he got to Jeff's side of the car.

When they walked into Simul, Trent, David, and Cameron were standing at the door.

"Jeff! What the hell happened?" Cameron asked. "Blaine just came in crying and then ran up to his room."

Jeff took a deep breath and squeezed Nick's hand. "Dan's not going to live much longer," he answered quietly.

"Oh my god," Trent said to himself.

Jeff looked around at them all and then pulled Nick to the stairs with him.

They walked into Jeff's room and Nick pulled him onto the bed, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him as close as he could.

"Nick?" Jeff asked softly.

"I'm here sweetie," Nick replied, running a hand through Jeff's blonde hair.

"I'm scared," Jeff said.

"Of what?" Nick asked, becoming more and more concerned.

"Of what's going to happen, I'm scared of Dan dying, and how Blaine's going to react." His voice broke as he finished.

Nick held him tighter, trying not to get upset himself. "Whatever happens, we just have to be there for him, and we have to let him know that he doesn't have to go through it alone."

Jeff nodded, calming down a little and relaxing into Nick's arms.

"You should go talk to him, make sure he's okay," Nick whispered.

Jeff nodded and reluctantly pulled away. He leaned towards Nick and kissed him gently before walking towards the door.

"I'll be back," Jeff said quietly, and disappeared into the hallway.

He knocked softly on Blaine's door, and when there was no answer, he opened the door slowly.

"Blaine?" he asked quietly, not wanting to wake him up if he was asleep.

He walked in all the way when he saw the empty bed. He looked around and saw Blaine in a corner with a half empty glass bottle beside him.

"Blaine, what the hell are you doing?" Jeff asked, walking over and kneeling down beside him.

Blaine turned away and leaned his head against the wall.

Jeff picked up the bottle. "What did you think this was going to do Blaine?" he asked quietly.

"It helped before," Blaine mumbled, still not looking at Jeff.

"What do you mean before?" Jeff questioned, a little shocked.

"This summer, with Louis. It made me forget. I was happy." He was barely even talking now.

Jeff bit his lip. "Blaine," he said quietly as Blaine picked up the bottle again. "Stop, please." He pulled the bottle away and set it down behind him. "This isn't the answer. Talk to me, Blaine. Let me help you, let me be here for you. Don't drink, because it won't make you feel better."

Blaine finally looked up at Jeff. He pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head down and started crying.

Jeff wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder and whispered, "Shh."

"Wh-what if he dies, what if he never wakes up?" Blaine asked, leaning into Jeff.

"Don't think like that Blaine."

They sat in silence for a while, Jeff trying to comfort Blaine, and Blaine trying to calm down.

"Can I ask you something?" Jeff whispered, breaking the silence.

"Mhm," Blaine replied, his face buried in Jeff's shoulder.

"Wh- why did you run off to Lima today?" Jeff asked slowly.

Blaine looked up at Jeff, a little nervous about telling him.

Jeff saw the look on his face. "You don't have to tell me Blaine, but you know you can trust me."

Blaine nodded, but hesitated. "I went to see Kurt," he answered quietly.

A small smile grew on Jeff's face. "May I ask why?"

"This bully keeps messing with him, but it turns out he's having his own, um, problems," Blaine said, not wanting to elaborate.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

Blaine looked away, hoping that Jeff would get that he didn't want to tell him.

Jeff watched him carefully, and nodded, squeezing his shoulder. "So what did you and Kurt do?" Jeff asked, trying to cheer him up.

Blaine smiled to himself. "We just had coffee at the Lima Bean," he said softly.

Jeff smiled too, happy to see is friend so happy. Blaine suddenly leaned his head down on his shoulder, and leaned into him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jeff asked, a little shocked.

A tear slid down Blaine's face. "What if he turns out to be like Blue?" he asked in barely a whisper.

"Blaine, he's not Blue." Jeff thought for a moment, watching him. "Does that mean that you like him?"

Blaine leaned farther into Jeff, trying to move his head so that he couldn't see his face.

Jeff sighed, knowing that that was a yes.

Blaine closed his eyes and relaxed, almost falling asleep.

"You should go to bed and try to get some sleep," Jeff whispered.

"I know," Blaine said, though he was slurring, partly from the alcohol, and partly because he was half asleep.

"Come on," Jeff said, pulling Blaine off the floor and practically carried him to his bed. He laid him down gently and pulled a blanket over him.

The second his head hit the pillow, he was asleep. Jeff walked over to the bottle on the floor and picked it up. He walked to the door, flipping off the lights.

"Goodnight Blaine," he said quietly, closing the door behind him.

He walked back to his room and found Nick curled up and asleep on the bed. So he hid the bottle in his closet quietly, and crawled into bed with Nick, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Jeff?" Nick asked softly.

"Yeah, it's me, go back to sleep."

Nick rolled over and curled up next to him, burying his face in his chest.

Jeff pulled him closer. "I love you Nick."

"I love you too," Nick replied, relaxing into Jeff's arms.


	9. Scars

_I feel like I always apologize for taking so long, so I won't. I'll just tell you why. I've been planning Formal for weeks and last week was crazy with planning, and now I'm getting ready for a band concert and I've had to catch up on my reading so I don't fail my English class. Other than those reasons, I'm a lazy bum lol but the good news is that I only have three weeks of school left and after that, I'll be writing all the time!_

_I have to, as usual, thank the wonderful people that have come into my life and that have inspired me and that continue to inspire me everyday. First, my lovely friend Tricia, who is so sweet and the best virtual friend a person could ask for :) and of course her wonderful partner in crime Taye. Together they own the best Klaine role play ever (kurtiehummel15 & blainey_baby) And I couldn't forget my amazing friend Aaliyah who, for four years, has been there through all the ups and downs life has thrown at us. There's many more people that I'd like to mention, but I won't, so as not to bore you with my life ;)_

_And of course, thank you to all of you who read this and make me want to continue to write, you're all awesome!_

_Thanks for reading and please please please hit the review button at the bottom of the page! Enjoy!_

_(I do NOT own Glee, if I did it would be all about Klaine and rainbows, or maybe Klaine rainbows hehe)_

* * *

><p><strong>Together We Are<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Scars**

* * *

><p>"So I'll meet you there after school?" Blaine asked, getting excited.<p>

"Yeah, but are you sure you don't want to meet somewhere closer to you?" Kurt asked.

"No, it's fine, I like going to Lima." Blaine looked up when he heard a knock on his door. "I have to go, I'll see you this afternoon."

"Alright, bye."

Blaine heard a click on the other end, and got up to get his bag.

"Blaine! Open up!" someone shouted from the other side of the door.

"It's open!" Blaine shouted back.

The door opened and Dustin, the new head of Simul walked in. "It's time to go," he said.

"I coming, geez," Blaine said, though he still couldn't stop smiling.

"What are you so happy about this morning?" Dustin asked, staring him down.

Blaine just smiled and walked past him and out of his room.

Dustin closed his door and followed behind.

The rest of the day passed slow for Blaine, he was looking forward to meeting Kurt for coffee again.

The last bell finally rang and Blaine headed straight for the parking lot.

"Hey Blaine! Wait up!" David shouted from behind him.

"Oh, hey David," Blaine said, quickening his pace.

"I was just wondering if you had decided what we're gonna sing for sectionals next week," David said slowly.

"Um, not really," Blaine said, distracted. "Why?"

"I just had an idea for a song that I want to sing," David said.

"Oh, um, yeah, can we talk about in practice tomorrow?"

"Sure, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to go," Blaine said, walking even faster.

"Alright, well I'll see you later then," David said, walking away, a little worried about why Blaine was acting so weird.

Blaine didn't give it a second thought. He hurried off to his car.

His mind was racing the whole way there, just like it had been all day.

When he pulled into the Lima Bean, he saw Kurt leaning up against a small convertible, laughing and talking to someone on the phone.

Blaine got out of the car and walked over to him.

Kurt looked up and smiled. "She's Santana, of course she's a bitch," he said into the phone.

When Blaine heard the name, he immediately thought of the girl he met in the hospital and on the beach. He figured it wasn't the same one. The girl he met was really nice. So he just let it go.

"I gotta go Rachel, he's here, I'll see you tonight."

The girl on the other end responded and then Kurt shoved the phone back in his pocket.

"Hi," he said to Blaine, smiling again.

"Hi," Blaine said, smiling too.

Kurt laughed to himself and walked in the coffee shop.

After they ordered, they sat down at the same table they had last time.

The second they sat down, Kurt's phone buzzed. He looked down at it and sighed.

"She just won't leave me alone," Kurt said, putting the phone in his bag.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's expression. "Who?"

"My soon to be stepbrother's girlfriend. Well I guess she was my friend first, but she keeps bothering me with their relationship crap like I care. And I can't get it through her head that I really don't want to hear about my brother's sex life, or lack there of," Kurt said, groaning when he heard his phone buzz again.

Blaine giggled.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Kurt asked, smiling too.

Blaine nodded. "Just a little."

Kurt laughed, looking away and becoming self conscience from Blaine staring at him.

"What?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Nothing, it's just-" Blaine finally looked away. "Never mind."

Kurt smiled softly at him, wondering what he was going to say, but decided not to ask.

Blaine looked up at the counter just as a tall, blonde haired girl picked up two cups. She had bright blue eyes that looked so familiar to him.

She noticed him staring at her and she stared back, as if trying to figure out who he was too. A look of realization crossed her face and she hurried out to the parking lot, getting into the passengers side of a car and handing one of the cups to the driver.

Blaine would have recognized that car anywhere, and he gasped as he remembered the blue eyes that had gazed into his so many times.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, concerned now.

Blaine stared into the car, and their eyes met for the first time in months.

A small smile crossed Blue's face as he watched Kurt reach across the table and take Blaine's hand. He smile a moment longer and nodded before backing out.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt asked, turning to look in the direction he was looking.

Blaine looked down at their hands and then up at him and smiled. "I'm fine," he answered. And for the first time after being asked that question, he meant it.

"You sure?" Kurt asked, relaxing his grip on Blaine's hand.

"Yeah," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled, though he wasn't sure if he believed him.

Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out, not letting go of Kurt's hand.

"Hey Cam, what's up?" Blaine said into the phone.

"Blaine, she was here with him an- and a baby, and it's mine, and I don't know what to do," Cameron said so fast that Blaine could barely understand him.

"Wait, slow down, tell me what happened," Blaine said, a little worried now.

"Blaine? This is Brian."

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened?" Blaine asked.

"Well you know Paige? Um, Blue's sister?" Brian asked quietly, not wanting to be the one to ask that question.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Yeah, Cam told me about her. And they were just in the parking lot at the Lima Bean, I saw them."

Kurt looked out the window to where Blaine had been staring a few moments before, and then saw the pained expression on Blaine's face.

"Oh, well- wait, what are you doing there?" Brian asked.

"It doesn't matter, I'll tell you later. So what about Paige?" Blaine asked, still wondering what happened.

"She just left her baby outside of the building with a note, telling Cam that it's his, and to take care of it," Brian said slowly.

Blaine just stared, opened mouthed, straight past Kurt.

"Blaine? Is everything okay?" Kurt asked, squeezing his hand and trying to get his attention.

"Blaine? You there? Who just said that?" Brian asked.

"Do you need me there?" Blaine finally asked, ignoring his question.

"I'm not sure. I mean, Cam won't talk to anyone, he's just sitting in a corner of his room crying and rocking back and forth."

Blaine sighed. "Alright, I'll be there in a little while."

"You don't have to rush, don't cut your afternoon short, he'll be fine until you get here," Brian said.

"Okay, I'll see you later Brian," Blaine said, hanging up and putting the phone on the table.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and laid his head down on his arm, groaning.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked again.

Blaine looked up, laughing. "Everything's fantastic." He was becoming a little hysterical.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked up at the ceiling, shaking his head. "God, what hasn't happened?" he said to himself. He sighed and looked back at Kurt. "One of my friends' ex-girlfriends just dropped his baby off outside our door and told him to take care of it."

Kurt's eyes got wide. "Oh my god, is he okay?"

"He's just sitting in his room, rocking back and forth," Blaine said quietly.

"Do you wanna go?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I don't want to cut our time together short again."

Kurt smiled at his word choice and he squeezed Blaine's hand.

Blaine smiled back, relaxing when he felt Kurt's grip on his hand.

"How are things with you?" Blaine asked.

"Um, well, he hasn't really done anything lately," Kurt said.

"That's good, I just wish he didn't have to hide who he is," Blaine said, frowning.

"Let's talk about something else," Kurt said, sighing.

Blaine nodded, looking down and noticing that Kurt still had his hand. He pulled his hand away slowly, not looking up at Kurt.

"Are you looking forward to sectionals?" Kurt asked after a moment of silence.

Blaine's face lit up a little. "Yeah, I hear we'll be competing against each other," he said, smiling.

Kurt smiled too, laughing a little.

They talked about their glee clubs and their friends and sectionals for another hour, until Blaine decided that he had to go.

"This was fun. We should do it again sometime," Kurt said as they walked back to their cars.

"Yeah, we should," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. "I'll text you."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine briefly and then walked back to his car.

Blaine walked slowly back to his car too, still smiling.

When he got back to Dalton, he was still beyond happy. But as he walked into Simul, the feeling immediately disappeared.

"Where is he?" Blaine asked Brian, who was sitting on the couch, cradling a sleeping baby.

"Up in his room still," Brian said quietly.

Blaine nodded and walked up to Cameron's room. He opened the door slowly and walked over to where he was sitting on the floor.

"Hey, are you alright?" Blaine asked, sitting down beside him.

Cameron just stared forward and shook his head. "I- I didn't want this," he said quietly.

"Look Cam, I can't say I know what you're going through, because I don't. But this isn't what you should be doing. That's your kid down there, and whether you like it or not, it's your responsibility. I know it must be hard to have her throw this on you, but she did and I don't know what's gonna happen, but I think you should go down there and spend some time with it before anything does."

Cameron took a deep, shaky breath, wiping the tears from his eyes. He nodded slowly. "You're right," he whispered.

Blaine stood up. "Come on." He held his hand out to Cameron, who took it and let Blaine pull him off the floor.

They walked downstairs side by side.

Cameron walked to where Brian was and held his arms out.

Brian was hesitant, but gently laid the baby in his arms and then walked over to Blaine.

"Hi," Cameron whispered, rocking the baby in his arms.

"The note said her name is Lexi," Brian said.

Cameron smiled. "Lexi, I like it."

Brian smiled too. "What'd you say to him?" he asked Blaine quietly.

Blaine ignored him and just smiled, watching Cameron.

"What's going on?" Dustin asked, walking down the stairs.

"Shit," Brian whispered.

"What? You didn't tell him?" Blaine asked, flabbergasted.

Brian shook his head slowly, and then turned to Dustin, smiling innocently.

"I asked a question," Dustin said, looking over the Cameron's shoulder. "Is that a baby?"

"Yeah," Cameron said, completely oblivious to the situation, still focused on Lexi's eyes.

Dustin turned and walked towards the phone.

"No! Dustin please? Let us explain," Brian pleaded.

Dustin sighed. "I'm listening."

"His ex just showed up and dropped her off at the door with a note. Please don't take her away from him, please Dustin." Brian was getting upset, fearing what Dustin would do.

"Look guys, I can't just let this go. I mean, what are you gonna do with her while you're all at school?" Dustin questioned.

Cameron was finally out of his trance and was silent, along with the other two boys who were just staring at Dustin.

"That's what I thought," Dustin said quietly, picking up the phone.

"Wait!" Blaine shouted. "Isn't there that nursery for teachers with kids?"

Dustin closed his eyes. "I don't have time for this right now," he said. "Okay, if you don't have something figured out in an hour, I'm calling the dean."

Blaine and Brian sighed in relief and nodded.

Dustin set the phone down and walked back upstairs to his room.

The three boys stood in silence, not really sure of what to do.

"I have an idea," Blaine said, picking up the phone.

"What is it?" Brian asked.

Blaine held up a finger to stop him.

"Mr. Mike? Hi, we kind of have a problem."

* * *

><p>"Come in!" Blaine shouted towards the door.<p>

"Hey boys," Mr. Mike said as he walked in.

Brian didn't even look up, he was pacing back and forth across the room and becoming upset.

"So are the students allowed to use the nursery?" Blaine asked, getting right to the point.

"Um, I don't know. You boys should really talk to the dean about this," he said slowly.

"That's what I said," Dustin said, walking back downstairs.

"Fine," Cameron said, standing up, Lexi still in his arms. "But can it wait till tomorrow?"

"Sure, it's late and we should all go to bed anyway. But if I get woken up by it," he pointed towards Lexi. "None of you will be happy."

The boys nodded and watched him walk up the stairs again.

"Look boys," Mr. Mike said, turning back to them. "I'm gonna do everything I can to let Cam keep her, but I don't want you to get your hopes up, this is a school," he finished quietly.

"That's what you said last time, and look what happened," Brian whispered.

Blaine looked up at Brian, confused. "Wh-what are you talking about?" he questioned.

Brian glanced at Blaine and then back at Mr. Mike, ignoring Blaine's question for the moment.

"It's late," Brian stated simply.

Mr. Mike nodded. "You boys try and get some sleep."

The boys nodded, and watched him walk to the door.

"Goodnight," Mr. Mike said, walking out and closing the door behind him.

Cameron sighed in relief when the door closed.

Blaine turned to Brian. "What do you mean, like last time?" he questioned again.

Brian sighed. "A few months before you got here, a boy that went here got a girl pregnant. She had a boyfriend at the time, and tried to convince him that it was his, but it didn't work out. She finally convinced him, with the help of another guy she cheated on him with, that the baby was his. So he never found out about the boy from here. They were planning on giving up the baby, but he didn't want to, so once she was born, he took her and kept her here. He turned to Mr. Mike for help, and the plan was to keep the baby hidden from the dean." Brian took a deep breath and sat down on the couch.

"That didn't work out to well though," Cameron chimed in.

"It didn't," Brian continued. "One day, Mr. Mike was taking the baby to get a checkup and he left her in his car while he went back to his office to get something. The dean walked past his car and questioned him about it, but he couldn't convince the dean that it was his. The boy told the dean that it was his, and the dean told him that he either had to give it back to the mother, or hand it over to social services. A week later, the baby was adopted by the mother of the one of the real mother's friends. They left town and he chased after them. No one heard from him for weeksl, and when he did come back, he wasn't the same person he was when he left. He wouldn't tell us where he had gone or what had happened. All he said was that he had found his true self, and that he was gay. He was violent and cruel. He lied to people and got a thrill out of breaking someone's heart. He was suspended multiple times for "accidentally" trying to blow up a building, and was finally expelled for trying to kill someone," Brian finished quietly, but looked away as of there was something else.

"That's a terrible thing to happen to someone," Blaine said softly. "I feel sorry for him."

Cameron let out a laugh. "You of all people can't feel sorry for him."

Blaine stared at him, confused. He watched as a tear slid down Cameron's cheek. "Why not?" he questioned.

Brian looked up. "Because he tried to kill you. Twice."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mr. Mike and Cameron were going to see the dean. They had a little more hope than they did before, since there was a new dean, but they weren't too excited yet.<p>

Blaine walked to class half asleep. The baby and Cameron had slept in the extra room in Blaine, Jeff, and Nick's room because it was the farthest room from Dustin's.

The baby had woken up multiple times during the night, which had woken up all four boys.

So Nick, Jeff, and Blaine walked to class in silence that morning. They all barely kept their eyes open during class, and when they got home that afternoon, they didn't even bother with the homework they had. They all went straight upstairs. Blaine went to his room, and Nick and Jeff went to Nick's room.

"I don't know if I can take another night of that," Nick said, flopping down on his bed and throwing his arms over his face.

Jeff smiled at the boy laying on the bed. He walked over to him slowly and laid down beside him on his side, waiting for Nick to uncover his face.

"Hey," Jeff whispered, pulling one of his arms off his face. "Look at me."

Nick slowly moved his other arm from his face and stared at Jeff.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing him softly, not giving him a chance to answer.

Nick smiled. "I love you too." He kissed him again, pulling him closer.

Jeff pulled away, resting his head on Nick's chest.

Nick ran his fingers through Jeff's blonde hair with one hand, and playing with the collar of his blazer with the other.

"We should go downstairs and see how Cam is," Nick whispered.

"Mmm, I don't wanna," Jeff mumbled into Nick's chest.

Nick laughed. "Come on," he said, pushing Jeff up.

They walked downstairs hand in hand. They found Cameron sitting on the couch with Lexi in his lap and a bottle in his hand. He was holding a little stuffed animal up to her face and laughing at her reaction.

Blaine was curled up in a chair across from the tv, asleep.

"Hey Cam," Nick whispered, pulling Jeff towards the couch slowly, trying not to wake Blaine up.

"Hey guys," Cameron said, looking up from Lexi.

"So what happened today?" Nick asked, watching as Jeff sat down beside Cameron and placed a finger on Lexi's tiny fist. She grabbed it and giggled delightfully, which made Jeff laugh too.

Cameron smiled at them. "The dean was very understanding. He said that I can use the nursery during the day, and she can stay here at night. But the first problem he hears about, she has to go," he finished quietly, looking back down at Lexi.

"Hey," Nick said, getting his attention again. "We won't let that happen," he said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Cameron smiled at him. "Thanks."

They heard Blaine sigh and they all looked up at him. He sat up and stretched.

"Hi guys," he said mid-stretch.

"Good morning sunshine," Cameron said, laughing.

Blaine smirked at them. "Ha ha. Very funny," he said, though he was smiling too.

"Your phone rang like three times, I tried to wake you up, but you were dead to the world," Cameron said, handing him his phone.

"Thanks," Blaine said, taking his phone and looking down at it. He smiled when he saw Kurt's number on his screen. He got up and walked to the kitchen, sat down on one of the stools, and dialed Kurt's number.

"Hello?" the familiar voice said.

"Hey," Blaine replied.

Blaine could hear the change in his voice when he realized who it was. "Oh, hey."

"Sorry I didn't answer earlier, I fell asleep," Blaine said, laughing nervously.

"It's alright, I was just wondering if we could get coffee or something tomorrow," he said quietly.

"Yeah, sure. Is something wrong Kurt?" he asked softly.

"No," he said automatically, before remembering that he could trust Blaine. "Well, sort of," he said as quietly as before.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, becoming worried.

Kurt hesitated. "Um, can we talk about it tomorrow?"

Blaine's heart broke when he heard the sadness in his voice. "Yeah, of course."

"I'll be there in a minute Finn!" Kurt shouted, and then to Blaine, "I have to go, so I'll see you tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah, and text me if you need anything," Blaine said.

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt whispered, close to tears.

"Of course. Bye Kurt."

"Bye."

Blaine set his phone down and laid his head down on the counter.

"Is everything alright?" Jeff asked, walking up behind him.

When Blaine didn't answer, he pulled a stool up next to him and sat down. "Who was on the phone?" he asked.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"Is he alright?"

"I'm not sure, he wouldn't tell me what was wrong," Blaine said, still not lifting his head up.

Jeff rubbed his back gently, not saying anything.

Blaine took a deep breath and sat up.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Blaine said quietly.

"Alright, goodnight." Jeff watched as he walked slowly up the stairs. He walked back into the living room to find Nick playing with Lexi and Cameron passed out on the couch.

"Hey, we should probably wake him up," Jeff whispered, gesturing towards Cameron.

Nick nodded and started to shake his shoulder. "Cam? You need to wake up."

Cameron's eyes opened an he looked around, yawning.

"Let's go to bed," Nick said, handing Lexi back to Cameron.

The three walked back upstairs and into their room.

"Goodnight guys," Cameron said, walking up the their extra room.

Nick and Jeff smiled at him and waited until they heard his door close upstairs to hug each other.

Jeff closed his eyes and relaxed into Nick's touch.

"We should go to bed," Nick said, pulling back and taking Jeff's hand in his.

Jeff just nodded and let him pull him up the stairs.

They walked to Jeff's room and curled up together on his bed. They fell asleep soon after.

But an hour later, they were all woken up by Lexi's crying. Again.

* * *

><p>The next morning was just like the first one. All the boys were tired and walked to class in silence, barely keeping their eyes open during class.<p>

At the end of the day, Blaine was looking forward to going to see Kurt again, but he wasn't running to his car like he usually did.

When he pulled into the Lima Bean, he saw the same small convertible, but Kurt wasn't laughing as he had been last time. He was talking on the phone again, but he had a very upset expression on his face. He looked close to tears, just as he had sounded the night before.

Blaine watched him for a moment, and then got out of his car and walked over to him. He didn't say anything this time, he just leaned on the car next to him.

"I know Rachel, but please don't try to relate that to me, it's a completely different situation," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine could hear the girl on the other end.

"Look Kurt, I understand. We were all just trying to make you feel better. We know that what they're saying isn't true. Just let us be there for you," Rachel said.

Kurt closed his eyes and didn't say anything for a long moment. "I have to go Rachel. I'll see you tomorrow," he finally whispered.

Blaine watched as a tear slid down the side of Kurt's face. He put a hand on his cheek and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

Kurt closed his eyes again at the touch. "Love you too Rach, bye." He put the phone in his pocket, his eyes still closed.

Blaine reached down and gently took Kurt's hand, intertwining their fingers. He watched as more tears spilled over and he started crying. He let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around him.

Kurt relaxed into him and started to calm down. He pulled back a few moments later.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Blaine shook his head. "Don't be sorry. Will you tell me what happened?" he asked softly. He didn't want to press him, but he wanted to know why he was so upset.

"Can we go inside?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. He took his hand and pulled him inside. They ordered, and instead of their usual table, Kurt walked to a table in the back.

Blaine waited patiently while Kurt took a deep breath and stared down at his coffee.

"You don't have to tell me Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"My dad Is getting married in a month," Kurt finally said, though it was so quiet that Blaine barely heard him.

"Why is that such a bad thing?" he asked almost as quietly.

"It's not. It's not at all," Kurt said quickly. "But some of the kids at school found out and they were teasing me."

"They were teasing you because your dad is getting married?" Blaine asked, making sure he understood.

"No, they kept saying that my dad couldn't have really loved my mom if he's already getting remarried." He looked away. "I think that she'd be happy for him," he said, barely audible again.

"She doesn't know?" Blaine asked.

Kurt bit his lip to keep from sobbing. He tried to stop it, but the tears spilled over again.

Blaine reached across the table and took his hand again. "Hey, it's alright," he whispered.

Kurt shook his head. "She's dead Blaine."

Blaine walked over to him and pulled him up and they walked out to his car. They both slid into the backseat.

The second Blaine wrapped his arms around him, he started sobbing.

"Shh," Blaine whispered in his ear. He rocked him gently, rubbing circles on his back.

Kurt finally calmed down a few minutes later and he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine relaxed a little as Kurt did. He was worried for his friend, and he didn't know what to do for him.

Kurt sat up, but didn't look at Blaine. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"Kurt, don't be sorry. Please," Blaine whispered.

Kurt finally looked at him, but looked away instantly as he saw the concern on Blaine's face grow when he saw the pain in Kurt's eyes.

"Come here," Blaine said, pulling Kurt into his embrace again.

When they pulled away again, Blaine didn't take his eyes off of Kurt.

"How long ago did she..." Blaine didn't finish his question.

"Four years ago," Kurt whispered.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine said, leaning back against the seat and taking his hand again.

Kurt nodded and looked away. "I miss her. I miss the times that we sat in my room talking about fashion and broadway. And she'd take me to the mall to go shopping and we'd go home and try on all our clothes together. She understood me." He had a small smile on his face when he finished.

Blaine was smiling too. "My mom was sorta like that too."

"Was?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her since last year, I probably won't ever see her again," he said quietly.

"Why's that?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine sighed. "My dad kicked me out like I told you. And he probably would've kicked her out too if he knew that she supported me. I mean, he tried to kill me. He killed Coop." His last words were a whisper.

Kurt looked at him sympathetically and pulled him into a tight hug.

Blaine took a deep breath an hugged him back, trying not to let the tears spill over.

Kurt pulled away as he heard a phone vibrating in the car.

Blaine groaned an leaned forward, picking up his phone that was in the front seat. He looked down and saw that it was Cameron.

"Every time," Blaine said to Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "It's alright."

"Hey Cam, what's up?" Blaine said into the phone.

"Hey, sorry, am I interrupting something?" Cameron asked.

Blaine sighed. "What do you need Cam?"

"I am. Are you with him?" Cameron asked laughing.

"Cameron!" Blaine shouted at him. "What do you want?"

"Oh, right. Where'd you put Lexi's bottle? I can't find it."

"Um, I think I put it in our kitchen. If not, look in my room," Blaine said.

"Okay, thanks," Cameron said, still laughing a little.

Blaine threw the phone back in the front seat.

"Is everything alright?" Kurt asked, looking amused at the way Blaine had acted towards his friend.

Blaine smiled a little. "Yeah, everything's fine," he said, yawning.

Kurt noticed him yawn and saw the dark circles under his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Blaine said, smiling to convince him.

"No you're not, you look like you could pass out at any minute," Kurt said, rubbing his back gently.

Blaine closed his eyes and leaned into the seat again. "The baby's kept us up for two nights now, I haven't gotten much sleep."

Kurt frowned. "You should go home and try to get some sleep."

Blaine nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt answered quietly. He hugged him again, pulling him as close as he could. "Thank you," he whispered to him.

"Of course," Blaine whispered back. "I'm always here."

Kurt squeezed him for a moment and then pulled back. He reached down and took Blaine's hand, opening the door and pulling him out of the car.

"I'll see you later," Kurt said quietly.

"Yeah," Blaine said, squeezing his hand before finally letting go.

Kurt smiled and then walked back to his car.

Blaine watched him get in the car and back out before getting into his car.

When he got back to Simul, he went straight up to his room and got into bed. He fell asleep not long after.

* * *

><p>"No! Dad stop! Don't hurt him! Please! Do something mom!" Blaine screamed, only to be ignored by everyone in the room.<p>

His dad was trying to kill Coop, right in front of him.

"Mom! Help! Don't let him hurt me either!" Blaine screamed again.

Sebastian appeared in the scene then, holding a knife.

"Hi Blaine." He lunged the knife into Blaine's stomach an he screamed.

"Blaine," someone said. "Blaine wake up."

Blaine opened his eyes and backed into the wall.

"Shh, it's alright, calm down," Jeff whispered beside him, running a hand through his un-gelled curls.

Blaine relaxed a little. It was just another nightmare. He had stopped having them a while ago, but ever since he had talked to Kurt about his mom, they had come back. It was a week after they had talked about it, and they hadn't seen each other since. Both their glee clubs had had practice after school everyday to prepare for sectionals, which was that morning.

Jeff watched Blaine slowly stop shaking while he rubbed his back. He was sitting up, holding his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth. They had already done this so many times that it seemed routine.

"You should go back to sleep," Jeff whispered when Blaine had finally calmed down. "We have sectionals this afternoon and you need to be rested."

"No, I can't sleep again after that," Blaine said quietly.

Jeff nodded. "Then let's go downstairs and I'll make some coffee."

"Alright," Blaine said.

Jeff helped him up and they walked down to the main living room together.

Wes, David, and Trent were already up playing video games and Nick was sitting on a couch watching them.

Blaine curled up on the couch next to Nick while Jeff made coffee.

Nick smiled as he sat down. "Hey, are you alright?"

Blaine nodded and smiled back, though he knew that it never fooled Nick.

A few minutes later, Jeff came in carrying three cups of coffee. He handed one to Nick and Blaine and kept the other one, sitting down on the other side of Nick.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Really? At 6:30?" Jeff said, walking to the door.

He opened it and found Kimmy.

"Oh, hey Kimmy," he greeted her.

"Hey Jeff, I just wanted to let you guys know that we're leaving at nine. They changed the time so we have to be there early."

"Alright, we'll be there," Jeff said.

Kimmy smiled and glanced at Blaine. She nodded at him and then walked away.

"What'd she want?" Nick asked.

"Just to let us know that we're leaving at nine," Jeff said, sitting back down.

Blaine smiled. The sooner he could see Kurt, the better.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, they were pulling into the Lima High parking lot.<p>

"Okay boys, there should be escorts at the doors to show us to our green room, please do not get sidetracked, Trent," Kimmy said, pointing at him.

"Okay, it only happened once and I got lost, I'm sorry," Trent said.

Kimmy laughed and got off the bus.

Blaine saw the Mckinley bus already empty. He walked inside, following Jeff.

"Blaine!" someone shouted from ahead of them.

Blaine smiled at the familiar voice.

Jeff watched as Blaine ran ahead of him and embraced the tall blonde headed boy that had called his name.

"So this is the famous Kurt," Jeff said, walking up behind his best friend.

Kurt smiled at him, remembering that he had stopped Puck from throwing him in the dumpster, who was now standing behind him.

"Hey man!" Puck said, walking up to Jeff and shaking his hand.

Blaine turned back to Kurt. There was now a tall slender brunette girl standing next to him. He remembered seeing her in the coffee shop the first time he went.

"Blaine, this is Rachel," Kurt said, gesturing to his friend.

"Hi Blaine!" Rachel said, hugging him.

"Oh, hi," Blaine said, a little surprised but still hugged her back.

"Blaine!" shouted another familiar voice.

Blaine gasped when he saw her. "Santana!" he said, giving her a tight hug.

"You two know each other?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, we met in the hospital last year," Blaine said quietly.

"And don't forget on the beach in Miami," Santana said happily.

"Oh trust me, I'd never forget that," Blaine said so quietly that only Kurt heard him.

"Who's this, Santana? A hobbit?" a skinny blonde girl asked.

"No, this is Blaine, Blaine this is-"

"You must be Brittany," Blaine said, cutting off Santana. He hugged Brittany like they were old friends.

Brittany giggled. "The hobbit hugged me."

"Alright everybody! We can do this later!" said a tall man with curly blonde hair who was walking next to a short red haired woman.

"Emma!" Blaine said, hugging her briefly when she walked up to him.

"Hey Blaine. How are you?" she asked.

"Great," he said, smiling.

"That's good. Hey Will, come here," she said and the tall blonde man walked up to them.

"Will, this is Blaine. Blaine this is the New Directions coach, Will Schuester."

"Hi Blaine, I've heard a lot about you," he said, shaking his hand.

"You mean how good I am?" Blaine asked, laughing, though he knew that wasn't what he meant.

"Is that a challenge?" Will asked, laughing too.

"Only if you want it to be," Blaine said.

"Hey Mr. Schue," Kurt said, walking up behind Blaine again and taking his hand gently.

"Hey Kurt. Well we should all probably get going," Will said. "I need to go have a word with Kimmy. Do you know where she is Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head. "Sorry. But good luck to you guys."

"Good luck to you too," Will said, walking off and pulling Emma behind him.

When they rounded the corner, Blaine pulled Kurt into another embrace.

"Good luck," Kurt whispered.

"Yeah, you too," Blaine whispered back.

Kurt noticed the circles under Blaine's eyes were darker than they were before. He ran his thumb softly under his eye.

"You look even more exhausted than before," Kurt said quietly.

"I'm fine," Blaine said smiling. He pulled Kurt's hand from his face and took it in both of his. "I promise."

Kurt didn't look convinced, but he didn't press it anymore.

"Kurt?" Rachel called.

"We have to go," Kurt said, hugging him one last time.

"See ya on the ice," Blaine said, and watched Kurt run down the hall to meet his friend.

"Blaine?" Jeff called. "There you are, come on let's go." Then he noticed the way he was staring at the place where Kurt had just disappeared. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Blaine said. "Let's go." He walked past Jeff and around the corner.

Jeff just laughed and shook his head.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Jeff asked.<p>

Blaine took a deep breath. "Yep."

"We got this. You saw the first group, our only worry is the New Directions."

Blaine turned around and glared at him.

"I'm not helping, am I?" Jeff asked quietly.

Blaine kept glaring and shook his head.

"Sorry," he said, and jumped when he heard the announcer's voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Dalton Academy Warblers!" the announcer shouted.

The boys walked out on stage in their block, with Blaine in front.

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind_

Blaine found Kurt's green eyes in the crowd and smiled at him as he sang.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

Jeff watched the way that Blaine and Kurt watched each other and he smiled.

_The way you can cut a rug_

_Watching you is the only drug I need_

_So gangster, I'm so thug_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of_

_You see I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you being with me_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

The end of the song went straight into the start of the next.

Blaine finally looked away from Kurt and looked towards the door to see Blue leaning against it. He looked to Jeff who saw him too and nodded encouragingly.

_So now you're running, it's hard to see clearly_

_When I make you angry, you're stuck in the past_

_And now you're screaming, so can you forgive me? _

_I've treated you badly, but I am still here_

_Sometimes I wonder, why I'm still waiting_

_Sometimes I'm shaking, that's how you make me_

_Sometimes I question why I'm still here_

_Sometimes I think I'm going crazy_

_Can you help me understand?_

Blaine was watching Blue, gauging his reaction. But also trying not to cry.

Kurt saw the look on Blaine's face and looked in the direction he was looking. He only saw a tall boy leaning against the wall. He assumed that was who Kurt was looking at, because he was staring back.

_And now you wish that you meant something_

_And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else_

_And now you wish that you met someone_

_And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else_

_You look at me through clouded eyes, _

_I know you see through my lies_

_See the sky, see the stars; _

_All of this could be ours_

_Out of sight, out of mind, _

_We've been through this a thousand times_

_Turn your back and then you make me feel so crazy_

_Can you help me understand?_

Jeff didn't know why Blue was here, and he didn't care. All he knew was that he would pay for it.

_And now you wish that you meant something_

_And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else_

_And now you wish that you met someone_

_And now you wish that you meant something to somebody else_

_And I'm the one that should mean something_

_But still you wish that you meant something to somebody else_

_Something to somebody else, something to somebody else_

The second Blaine stopped singing, Jeff walked to the front of the stage and jumped off. He walked down the isle and straight towards Blue.

"Jeff," Blaine said, jumping off after him.

"What are you doing here? You think you can just come back whenever you please?" Jeff shouted at Blue. "You left with no explanation. You're best friend is as good as dead and you turned your back on him! You left _him_ with a note! A note!" He gestured to Blaine. "He loved you! He _loved_ you Blue!"

"Jeff, stop," Blaine said with tears streaming down his face.

"Sebastian almost killed him because of you. Twice! He killed your best friend Blue! And the minute things got too hard, you packed your bags and left! You're a coward Blue! You-"

"Jeff, stop this now," Puck said, grabbing him and pulling him back.

Jeff tried to get away from him, but Puck was much stronger.

Blue was crying and he no longer cared about the onlookers. "I think I had a right to run away. He killed Michael too."

Jeff stopped fighting and Puck felt him start to shake.

"Michael? You're really bringing _Michael_ into this? You may have thought that you were in love with him. You may still think you are. Well I know you do, because that's what you told Blaine. But the truth is, you didn't know a _damn_ thing about Michael. You never did. You just needed an excuse to get away." Jeff yanked his arms away from Puck and started to walk away.

When Puck chased after him he held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm done Puck, I swear. And I'm done with you and your bullshit!" he shouted at Blue. He walked to Nick, who wrapped an arm around his waist and led him out of the auditorium.

"Blaine, did he really try to kill you again?" Blue asked quietly, taking a step towards him.

Blaine stared at him in disbelief. "That's what you have to say?" he questioned quietly.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I told you that, you knew that I meant it," he said as he took another step towards him.

"Don't," Blaine said, holding up a hand. "And no, I t_hought_ that you meant it, just like when you said you loved me. I should have known better." He started to walk away, but then turned around.

He pulled his blazer off and ripped open his shirt, exposing the slices across his chest and stomach. "Yeah, he tried to kill me. Because he couldn't get to you." He turned and ran towards the door that Nick and Jeff left from.

Kurt got up out of his seat and ran after Blaine.

"It's time for you to go," Puck said, walking towards Blue.

Blue took a shaky breath, turned, and left.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be taking a short break now. We'll let you know when we're going to resume," the announcer said.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly, walking through the hallway. He didn't know what he was doing. He had no idea what he would get himself in to after seeing and hearing what just happened. But he didn't care. He cared about Blaine, and he kept reminding himself that that was why he was going to find him.<p>

He heard him crying before he saw him. He rounded a corner and found Blaine sitting in between a wall and a row of lockers. He had his arms wrapped around his legs that were pulled to his chest and his head was resting on his knees. He was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.

Kurt sat down next to him and tried to wrap an arm around his shoulder, but as he did, Blaine tried to scoot away from him.

"Don't. Please. It can't happen again," Blaine said, trying to scoot even farther away but ran into the wall.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Now or ever, I promise."

Blaine shifted a little, moving his still unbuttoned shirt, and exposing part of one of his scars.

Kurt gasped a little. It was different seeing it up close. He reached down and ran a hand over it. He could tell that it had been a deep cut.

Blaine shuddered slightly and then relaxed, leaning his head against the wall.

Kurt sat back against the wall and pulled Blaine over to him, and let him lay his head on his shoulder. The second Kurt put his arm around him, another sob racked through his body.

Blaine slouched down and was practically laying in Kurt's lap. He buried his head in his chest and let Kurt hold him.

Jeff and Nick walked around the corner hand in hand. They stopped immediately when they saw the two of them.

Kurt just shook his head slightly.

Jeff nodded in understanding and pulled Nick back around the corner.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered when he had finally calmed down.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked just as quietly.

"Will you tell me something?"

"Mhmm," Blaine answered.

"This," he said, rubbing his finger over the scar on the side of his face. "What happened?"

Blaine buried his face farther into Kurt, not wanting to relive that memory.

"Ask me anything but that," Blaine whispered.

Kurt ran a hand through his hair and pulled him closer. "Who's Blue?"

He figured that would be his next question. "My ex, sort of, I guess," he said quietly.

"Why'd he leave?"

"I'm honestly not sure. He said that he had nothing here. His best friend is practically dead and the person he truly loves is dead. I guess I meant nothing."

"Is Michael the one guy he loves?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "He killed himself."

Kurt bit his lip so he wouldn't gasp. He had so many more questions, but he didn't think Blaine was up for it.

"There you are Kurt, we've been looking everywhere for you," Finn said, walking up to them. "Mr. Schue! Over here!" he shouted.

Will and Emma came running towards them. They stopped when they saw the two boys on the floor.

Emma kneeled down next to Blaine. "Sweetie, Kurt has to go perform, but he'll be back. You can come sit with us," she said softly.

Blaine hugged Kurt close for a moment and then let go, sitting up slowly.

Emma pulled him into her arms as Kurt got up and followed Will and Finn. She helped him up off the floor and she helped him button his shirt. Then they walked slowly back to the auditorium.

They sat down near the front, away from the all of his friends so he wouldn't get questioned.

Two women joined them shortly after. One was short and stocky, the other tall and lean. They sat down next to Emma and greeted her quietly, and they didn't ask about the boy that had his head on her shoulder.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer started. "Sorry for the delay. But now, please welcome the Mckinley High New Directions!"

Blaine noted that it was Rachel and the boy that had found him and Kurt in the hallway singing a duet.

_Highway run_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind_

_Restless hearts_

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love_

_Along the wire_

_They say that the road_

_Ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line_

_It's been you and me_

_And lovin' a music man_

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Oh, girl, you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

Blaine still wasn't paying much attention, but he loved the notes that Rachel hit.

_And being apart_

_Ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Oh, girl, you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

_Faithfully_

_I'm still yours_

_I'm forever yours_

_Forever yours_

_Faithfully_

The two bowed as they were joined by the rest of the group for the next number.

_Happiness hit her like a train on a track_

_Coming towards her stuck still no turning back_

_She hid around corners and she hid under beds_

_She killed it with kisses and from it she fled_

_With every bubble she sank with her drink_

_And washed it away down the kitchen sink_

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_The horses are coming_

_So you better run_

Blaine looked up as Kurt came out on stage with them and started singing. It was the first time Blaine had heard Kurt's voice, and it was just as beautiful as he had imagined.

_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father_

_Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers_

_Leave all your love and your longing behind_

_You can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_Can you hear the horses?_

_Cause here they come_

_The dog days are over_

_The dog days are done_

_The horses are coming_

_So you better run_

The crowd was on their feet, Blaine included.

Blaine walked backstage to find Kurt and to wait for them to call all performers back on stage.

"Hey," Blaine said when he found Kurt.

"Hey," Kurt said, pulling him into his arms again.

"That was incredible," Blaine whispered.

"Thanks, yours was too," Kurt whispered back.

Blaine pulled back to look at Kurt.

"Here," Kurt said, leaning over and picking up Blaine's blazer off of a table.

Blaine smiled. "Thanks."

Kurt smiled back and was just about to say something when their coaches walked in.

They were all instructed to get in their blocks and get ready to go back on stage.

Kurt stayed at the back of his, and Blaine in the front of his so they could still be next to each other.

"If we could have all the groups back on stage with their coaches please," the announcer said.

Once they had all gotten on stage, the announcer was handed two envelopes.

"Third place goes to," he paused, opening the envelope. "The Lima High Hipsters!"

The group was fairly excited as they walked off stage.

"We had something interesting happen with the other two winners. The Dalton Academy Warblers and the Mckinley High New Directions have tied for first place and you will both be competing in Regionals."

Both groups were jumping up and down with excitement as they walked off stage.

"Congratulations!" Kurt and Blaine both to each other at the same time and they hugged each other backstage.

"Blaine!" Jeff shouted from across the room.

"Jeff, what's wrong?" Blaine asked when he got to them.

"Here," Jeff handed him his cell phone. "It's Cam. He wouldn't tell me anything, he wanted to talk to you."

Blaine looked at in confusion but took the phone. "Hello?"

There was a pause and as Blaine listened and then he dropped the phone and fell to his knees, crying again.

"What is it Blaine?"

Jeff whispered, kneeling down next to him.

He collapsed into Kurt. "I-it's Dan," he said, though they could barely understand.

"What about him? Is he okay?" Jeff asked, though he already knew the answer.

Blaine shook his. "He's dead."

* * *

><p>Song List:<p>

Hey Soul Sister - Train

Something - Escape the Fate

Faithfully - Journey

Dog Days are Over - Florence & The Machine


	10. We Say Goodbye

_I've started to realize that my excuse to you guys as to why I take so long to update is because I've had a crazy week, and it always seems to be true too. This time it's partly the reason, but early last week, I was almost finished with the chapter and my wonderful iPod decided to delete the whole thing. Fortunately, I rewrote it all in record time, and I actually like this better than the first time. I have two days of school left, and then it's my summer, however, it's totally packed. I leave on Sunday for camp, but I'll write at night and during rest time, so I'll hopefully have one finished for you soon. I always appreciate your patience with me, and I thank you all for reading :) _

_As always, I have to thank my inspiration. My twitter family is first on that list, I meet new people everyday, and each and every one of you fascinate me. I've met so many inspiring people, such as againstbullying skylarsavedme colfertweets and againstsuicide You all have such inspiring stories and you all inspire so many people. And of course I couldn't ever forget my twitter best friend, Tricia. She's always there when I need her and she's my biggest fan. I love you Trish :)_

_I apologize in advance for any grammar errors and/or spelling errors. I wrote the majority of this while I was half asleep, on a bus to Panama City, laying on top of my friend Stephen. I'm also half asleep writing this now, but I was ready to finish it. _

_Thank you all for taking the time to read this, I love you all! :)_

_(I do not own Glee! If I did, it'd be all about the Warblers 3)_

* * *

><p><strong>Together We Are<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**We Say Goodbye**

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Jeff asked, opening the half-opened door a little. He walked in to find him putting books in his bag.<p>

"Hey," Jeff said, trying to get his attention.

Blaine looked up. "Hey," he answered quietly.

Jeff watched him for a moment longer. "You alright?"

Blaine just nodded, not taking his eyes off the papers he was sorting through.

Jeff knew that he was lying, but he also knew that arguing with him about it wasn't worth it. He had his answer.

Nick, Jeff, and Blaine walked to class together as they usually did, but none of them said anything this time, they walked in silence, just like they had all week.

Blaine hadn't paid attention in any of his classes that week. He just sat quietly, staring down at a random page in a book. And no one had said anything to him about it because no one had expected him to go to class that first day.

"You should go home Blaine," Jeff said quietly at lunch that day.

Blaine just shook his head. "What about class and Warbler practice."

"Don't worry about that, just go home and get some rest, you need it," Jeff said.

Blaine nodded and got up. He walked back to Simul slowly, not in any hurry to get there.

When he got back, he changed into some sweatpants and a sweatshirt and went back down to the main living room. He laid down on the couch and turned on a movie, though he didn't really pay much attention to it.

A few hours later, Nick and Brian came through the door, helping a half asleep Cameron with Jeff behind them, carrying Lexi.

"Hey," Jeff said, walking up to Blaine. "I'm gonna put Lexi in the extra room, will you keep an eye out for her? Nick and I are going to see John in Lima and Cam's in his actual room."

"Yeah, where's the baby monitor?" Blaine asked.

Jeff looked around and picked it up off the table and handed it to him.

"Thank you so much," Jeff said.

Blaine nodded and watched Jeff hurry upstairs.

A few minutes later Nick and Jeff left and after that, Brian left too, though he didn't stop to tell Blaine where he was going.

Blaine laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. That didn't last long though, because his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said.

"Oh, hey Kurt. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you, um, wanted to go get coffee. I haven't seen you all week, and I want to," Kurt said slowly.

"I'd love to, but I'm on baby duty," Blaine said sadly.

"That's okay, can I come over there?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, sure, that'd be awesome," Blaine said, becoming happy.

"Alright, I'll be there in a little while."

"Okay," Blaine said.

He hung up his phone and closed his eyes again, smiling. He fell asleep a few minutes later and was woken up by a knock at the door.

The second he opened the door, a familiar pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Hi," Blaine whispered, a little shocked.

"Hi," Kurt whispered back.

"Come in," Blaine said, pulling out of Kurt's embrace.

Kurt smiled and walked through the door. "Wow, this is cool."

"I'm glad you like it," Blaine said, smiling back.

They sat down together on the couch an watched a few minutes of the movie that Blaine had on.

Blaine groaned when he heard Lexi crying through the baby monitor. He turned it off and picked it up.

"You wanna come?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled. "Sure. I love babies."

Blaine laughed and led him upstairs.

"Is this your room?" Kurt asked when they walked into their living room.

"Yep," Blaine said, leading him up the stairs and into their extra room. He leaned over the side of the crib and picked her up.

"Aww, she's so cute," Kurt said, grabbing her fist with his fingers.

Blaine smiled at him. "Yeah she is."

Kurt looked around the room. "Whose room is this?"

"Well, no ones, but Cameron sleeps here with her because it's the farthest room from the head of our dorm. And my room is over there along with Nick and Jeff's," he said, gesturing towards the hallway.

Kurt nodded. "So do all the dorms have kitchens and living rooms in them like yours?"

"Yeah, they have to use our tuition for something," Blaine said, laughing.

Kurt laughed at that. He was happy to see Blaine this happy.

"Let's go back downstairs," Blaine said.

Kurt followed behind Blaine as they walked back down to the main living room.

Right when they sat down on the couch, Wes, Trent, and David came barreling down the steps.

"Shhh," Blaine said, pointing to Lexi.

"Oh, sorry," David said. "We were just wondering if you had seen the other guitar to the Rock Band set. We haven't seen it in ages."

Blaine sighed. "No, I haven't. Why don't you go to Dustin with these things?"

The three boys laughed. "Because Dustin's not fun, he doesn't play Rock Band," Trent said.

Blaine shook his head and turned back to Kurt.

"Wait!" Blaine said. "I think it might be in, um, Dan's room," he said quietly.

"Well, we can just go to Mitchell's, he has the game," Wes said after a moment of silence.

The three boys left and Blaine looked around sadly.

Kurt took his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I think you deserve an explanation," Blaine said.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"Last week, you asked what happened to me and I didn't tell you. And now I'm telling you that a friend is dead because of it, but you don't know what 'it' is. You deserve to have your questions answered," Blaine said.

"Oh," Kurt said quietly. "I don't want to make you feel like you have to tell me though."

"I want to tell you," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and sat quietly for a moment.

"Can I ask you something first?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, you know how I told you I'm a junior?"

Kurt smiled, figuring where this would go. "Mhm."

"What grade are you in?" Blaine asked.

"I'm a junior too."

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it," Nick said.<p>

"Get what?" Jeff said, though he was barely understandable because he had a mouth full of cookie.

"Your obsession with those things. They're way over priced and so not healthy."

"But it's for a good cause!" Jeff said.

"How the hell are the Girl Scouts a good cause?" Nick questioned.

"But I thought you liked the Thin Mints,"Jeff said, changing the subject.

Nick looked out the window as they pulled into Dalton.

"Ha! I win," Jeff said, unbuckling his seatbelt and leaning over the seat.

Nick smiled. "Says who?" he asked.

"Says me," Jeff whispered in his ear. He wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and pulled him close, kissing him.

"Mmm, you're right, you do win," Nick said, a little out of breath.

Jeff smiled and kissed him again. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go," he said, getting out of the car.

Jeff got out too and got the bags of groceries out of the back. He took Nick's hand and they walked back to Simul together.

They walked in and found Blaine and Kurt playing with Lexi on the floor.

"Hi guys," Jeff said.

Blaine looked up. "Oh, hey."

Jeff set the stuff down in the kitchen and walked back to the living room.

"Having fun?" Jeff asked.

Blaine looked up and nodded.

Jeff looked down and noticed that Blaine and Kurt were holding hands. "Well I'm glad you two had-" he stopped and turned around to find Nick opening a box of the cookies quietly. "Hey!" he yelled, running to the kitchen.

Nick laughed and tried to shove them back in the box, but Jeff caught his wrists and pushed him back.

"I thought we agreed that I won," Jeff sad quietly.

"Did we?" Nick asked.

"Mhmm," Jeff said. He leaned down to kiss Nick slowly. "But maybe you can have one," he whispered against his lips.

Nick smiled and put the cookie between them for a second, and then took a bite of it.

Kurt and Blaine watched them and smiled.

"They're so sweet," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

Just then, Brian came in. He slammed the door shut and leaned back against the wall, sliding down and letting a tear slide down his cheek.

"Brian? What's wrong?" Blaine asked, getting up and walking to his friend.

Brian was trying hard not to start sobbing and Blaine could tell. He took some deep breaths before he answered. "Poison. That's how he died."

Blaine looked up at Nick and Jeff. He didn't need to say what they were all thinking. He got up and walked back over to Kurt.

Kurt took his hand again and realized he was shaking. He pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him.

"No," Blaine whispered, shaking his head.

"I didn't think he would actually do this," Jeff said. "I mean, I guess a part of me knew he did, but-" he stopped, he wasn't sure where he was going with it.

Kurt sat holding Blaine, confused as to what they were talking about. He understood that it was Dan, but he didn't understand who they thought did it.

Blaine leaned into Kurt as he started crying.

"Blaine, what happened?" Kurt asked softly.

"Sebastian. H-he killed Dan," Blaine whispered. "He could've killed me too, what if he had? What if, what of he-"

"Shhh," Kurt whispered, kissing the top of his head. "Don't think like that."

"Why? He could have, he had the chance. He had two chances, but he killed Dan instead. Just because he was there. Just because he got away. He didn't do-"

"Stop Blaine," Kurt said, close to tears.

"Come on, let's go," Kurt heard Jeff whisper to Nick, he then helped Brian off the floor and walked up the stairs.

"Blaine-" Kurt started, not sure what to say to him.

"I'm sorry I- I just, I hate that he did this to him, to me," Blaine said into Kurt's chest.

"I know. I know," Kurt whispered.

They sat together on the floor until Jeff came downstairs in his pajamas to get some dinner. He smiled at them and walked back to the kitchen.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Blaine replied.

"Are you aright?"

Blaine nodded. "I am now," he whispered, squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled. He looked down as his phone started vibrating and he picked it up.

"Hey Finn, what's up?"

"Dude, where the hell are you?" Finn asked quickly.

"I told you where I was going," Kurt answered.

"Well, Burt's looking for you, what do you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him I'm at the mall or something, just please don't tell him I drove all the way to Dalton," Kurt begged.

"Fine, but get home soon," Finn said, hanging up.

"Am I gonna get you in trouble?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt put his phone back in his pocket. "No, I'm the one that came here. It's my fault, not yours."

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered.

"Don't apologize, I wanted to spend time with you," Kurt said slowly.

Blaine looked up and smiled. "Really?"

Kurt nodded, blushing a little. "Yeah."

Blaine sat up but kept Kurt's hand. "You're sweet," he said quietly.

They sat together quietly, just enjoying each others company.

"I need to go home," Kurt whispered after a few minutes.

"I know," Blaine said, leaning over and hugging him tight.

Kurt relaxed into his arms and then pulled back, standing up.

"I'll see you later," Kurt said.

"Yeah," Blaine said, walking to the door with him.

Kurt took his hand and squeezed it, smiling. Then he walked out of the door, leaving Blaine standing there speechless.

"You alright?" Jeff asked, walking out of the kitchen and becoming concerned at the look on Blaine's face.

Blaine nodded slowly.

"What happened?" Jeff asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I think I'm falling for him," Blaine answered quietly.

"That's a good thing though, right?"

Blaine just stared at him. "I'm scared."

Jeff smiled. "That's okay," he whispered. "But, he's not Blue, and you need to remember that."

Blaine sighed and relaxed a little. "I know."

"It's gonna be okay," Jeff said, hugging him.

Blaine nodded.

"You should get some sleep, you look really tired."

"Yeah, I am," Blaine said. "Goodnight," he said, walking towards the stairs.

Nick smiled at Blaine as he passed him on the stairs.

"Hey," Jeff said, walking towards the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi," Nick said wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Then he leaned up and kissed him slowly.

"Mmm," Jeff moaned. "Don't start something you can't finish," he whispered.

"Who says we can't?" Nick asked, kissing him again.

Jeff smiled, taking a shaky breath. "Are you sure?"

"Shh," Nick whispered. "Come on," he said, pulling him towards the stairs.

They walked into Nick's room, locking the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"Blaine? Wake up," Jeff said, shaking his shoulder lightly.<p>

"Nooo," Blaine groaned. "Why? It's Saturday."

"Come on," Jeff said. "Kimmy's here and she wants to talk to you."

Blaine opened his eyes to find Jeff staring back at him, smiling.

"Why are so happy this early in the morning?" Blaine asked hoarsely.

"Okay, well first of all, it's almost noon. And I just had a really good night," Jeff said, still smiling.

Blaine smiled back. "Did you now?" he asked sarcastically. Then he remembered the first thing he said. "Wait! It's almost noon?" he yelled, practically jumping out of the bed.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, why is this a bad thing?"

"I slept through Lexi's crying?" he asked.

"I guess, she woke up more than usual last night," Jeff said tiredly.

Blaine smiled. "Yes!" he shouted.

Jeff laughed. "Come on, she's waiting for you."

"And I'm sure Nick is waiting for you," Blaine said, smiling evilly.

"Shut up!" Jeff said, punching his arm.

Blaine laughed and ran out of the room. "Hey Kimmy," he said, slowing down when he got to the stairs.

"Hi Blaine," Kimmy said, smiling.

"What's up?" Blaine asked, walking to her.

"Let's go outside and talk," she said, gesturing to the door.

"Okay," Blaine said curiously.

They walked outside and got about halfway across campus before she turned and walked into a butterfly garden.

"So I was thinking that we could do a little tribute for Dan, and as captain, I thought that I would talk to you about it," Kimmy said.

"Oh, well, yeah. That sounds like a good idea," Blaine said sadly.

"I'm not really sure what you want to do, but I think you should talk to the rest of the guys about it."

"I will," he said, distracted.

"Are you okay?" Kimmy asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Blaine asked, jumping at the touch. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

Kimmy looked at him in concern. "You miss him, don't you?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I mean he was Blue's best friend and we almost died together. He understood me the way Blue did and even though I only knew him a few months, he was a good friend."

"It's normal that you miss him," Kimmy said. "That's what this tribute is going to be about. Saying goodbye and letting go. It's about closure, and I think you, and quite a few other people could use that."

Blaine pulled her into a hug. "You're the best."

"Well thank you," Kimmy said smiling. "You should go back home and get some more sleep, you still look really tired."

"Well, I am," he said quietly.

"I'll see you at rehearsal on Monday then," she said.

"Yeah," Blaine said, walking towards the exit of the garden.

He walked home slowly, enjoying the fall air. When he got back, Nick was curled up on top of Jeff, asleep. Jeff was stroking Nick's back and flipping channels on the tv.

"Hey," Jeff whispered, smiling.

Blaine waved and smiled back, walking upstairs.

"Nick?" Jeff asked quietly.

"Mmm, Jeff?" Nick said, not opening his eyes.

"Yeah sweetie, it's me," Jeff said, running his fingers through his hair. "Do you wanna go upstairs and sleep?"

"No," Nick groaned.

Jeff laughed. "Then go back to sleep," he whispered, kissing his forehead.

"M'kay," Nick said.

"I love you," Jeff whispered.

"I love you too, Nick mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Guys! Quiet down!" Blaine shouted, walking into the Warbler room Monday afternoon.<p>

Everyone sat down and stopped talking.

"So Kimmy was thinking about having a tribute for Dan, and I think it's a good idea. But it's totally up to you," Blaine said. "What do you guys think?"

All the boys started talking at the same time. From what Blaine could hear, all of the boys liked the idea.

"Okay, well we need to figure out what we're gonna do," Kimmy said, walking in front of Blaine.

Blaine sat down on the piano bench, not really listening to what Kimmy was talking about. He was thinking about the night that Sebastian had tried to kill him and Dan. He remembered the way Dan looked at him, as though it was his fault that it had happened.

"Blaine?" Kimmy asked quietly, interrupting his thoughts.

Blaine looked up. "Huh? Oh, sorry," he apologized.

"It's alright, we're just gonna rehearse some songs," she said, pulling him off the bench.

Blaine nodded and walked over to the group, still not really paying attention.

After they finished rehearsing, Blaine walked back to Simul slowly. He didn't feel like talking to anyone so he didn't want to be back home. He decided to call Kurt, but he didn't get an answer so he left a voicemail.

"Hey Kurt, it's Blaine. I was-, I just, wanted to hear your voice. I shouldn't have called, I'm sorry. Y-you don't have to call me back if you don't want to. I'm sorry." He hung up the phone and kept walking.

"Why did I do that?" he whispered to himself.

"Why'd you do what?" Jeff asked, walking up behind him.

Blaine jumped. "Oh, um, nothing."

Jeff rolled his eyes but kept walking.

Blaine went straight up to his room and shut his door. He put on his pajamas and laid down, picking up a book.

A few minutes later, his phone buzzed. He looked down and saw Kurt's number. He took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello?" he asked in a small voice.

"Hi," Kurt said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. But look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you earlier," Blaine apologized.

"No, it's alright. Don't apologize. Are you sure you're okay? You sounded really upset. You still do."

"I'm fine Kurt. I shouldn't be bothering you with this."

"Blaine, you're not bothering me," Kurt said quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now please tell me what's wrong," Kurt begged.

Blaine hesitated. "During Warbler practice, we were talking about doing a tribute for Dan that we're having Friday. It just made me upset. But I'm fine," Blaine answered.

"Blaine," Kurt started, and then paused, not sure what to say. "You understand that you can always call me, no matter what's wrong."

"I know," Blaine whispered, letting a tear fall.

"Now I can really tell you're upset," Kurt said quietly. "If it'll help, I can come with you Friday if you want."

"Really?" Blaine asked, fighting back the tears.

"Yeah, it's career day at my school, and I really don't want to spend my day looking at college brochures anyway."

Blaine let out a little laugh. "You're so awesome," he said quietly.

Kurt smiled to himself, and was glad that Blaine wasn't there to see how happy that made him. "What time do you want me to be there?"

"Um, it starts at eleven," Blaine answered.

"I'll be there," Kurt said. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Blaine sighed. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I'll see you Friday then."

"Wait, Kurt, I-" Blaine started, and then caught himself.

"What?" Kurt asked softly.

"N- never mind," he answered.

"Blaine, you know you can tell me," Kurt whispered.

"I know," Blaine said, but didn't finish what he was going to say.

"If you change your mind, call me, okay," Kurt said.

"Alright, I'll see you," Blaine said, starting to shake.

"Bye Blaine," Kurt said.

"Bye," Blaine answered, barely audible.

He hung up the phone, and when he looked up, Jeff was standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" Blaine asked.

"Not very long," Jeff said, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him. "What were you gonna say to him?"

"So you heard that?"

Jeff nodded.

Blaine looked down and took a slow, shaky breath. "I was going to tell him that I love him," he whispered.

Jeff smiled. "That's sweet."

"No. It's not. I came so close to saying it," Blaine said.

Jeff put an arm around him. "Do you think he would've cared if you had said it?"

"I don't know. But I don't know if I really feel that way for him."

"That's okay, you haven't known him that long. I wouldn't expect you to know for sure."

Blaine sighed. "He's coming with me Friday."

"That's good," Jeff said, smiling. "By the way, I came up here to tell you there's some food downstairs if you're hungry."

Blaine sat up. "No, I'm good. I'm really tired."

Jeff nodded. "Alright, well you get some rest." He stood up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight Jeff," Blaine said.

"Night," Jeff said, closing the door behind him.

Blaine laid down with his book and fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>"This is amazing," Jeff said.<p>

Nick smiled. "Thanks."

Jeff reached across the table and took his boyfriend's hand, picking his taco up with the other.

Nick laughed at him and squeezed his hand.

Both boys' heads snapped towards the stairs when they heard the all too familiar scream.

"I'll be back," Jeff said, standing up and walking to the stairs.

He got to Blaine's room and sat down next to him, shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Blaine?"

Blaine sat straight up and jumped back towards the wall.

"It's alright Blaine," Jeff whispered.

Blaine reached over and hugged Jeff. He started crying and he was shaking like crazy.

"Shh, you're safe. It's alright," he whispered in his ear again, trying to calm him down.

Blaine nodded and hugged him tighter. "I c-can't do it," he whispered.

"Do what?" Jeff asked.

"The tribute," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because it means that he's really gone," Blaine answered through the tears.

"Blaine," Jeff whispered. "I know how much you want someone to tell you that he's not, but he is really gone."

Blaine didn't say anything. When he finally calmed down, he was half asleep.

Jeff gently laid him down and pulled the covers over him. "It's gonna be okay."

"I know," Blaine said.

"Then go to sleep and don't worry about it tonight, you need rest," Jeff said, standing up and walking to the door.

Blaine rolled over and fell asleep.

Jeff sighed and walked back downstairs to Nick, who was sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is he okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, he's alright."

Nick stood up, taking Jeff's hands. "Are you?"

Jeff nodded.

Nick stared up at his boyfriend. "No you're not."

Jeff swallowed. "I hate seeing him like this."

"I know, I do too," Nick said, wrapping his arms around Jeff.

Jeff leaned in to him, relaxing. "I'm tired, let's go to bed."

Nick nodded. He walked upstairs behind Jeff and they parted ways to go to their own rooms.

Jeff laid down and a few minutes later, his phone buzzed. He looked at it and didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Jeff? This is Kurt."

"Oh, hey Kurt, what's up?" Jeff asked, a little confused as to how he got his number and why he was calling him so late.

"Um, I wanted to talk to you about that tribute for Dan on Friday," Kurt said slowly.

"Okay. What about it?" Jeff asked.

"I want to do something for Blaine, so he knows that we're here for him."

* * *

><p>"You guys ready?" Jeff asked, walking downstairs.<p>

"Jeff," Blaine started. "We've been ready for about an hour, we were waiting on you."

Nick and Blaine glared at Jeff as he walked to them.

"Geez, I'm sorry," Jeff said, smiling and taking Nick's hand.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Come on."

They walked outside together towards the music hall. It was Friday morning and they were performing for the tribute in two hours.

"So when will he be here for the thing?" Nick whispered to Jeff.

"He said an hour before," Jeff whispered back.

"You guys both understand that I can hear you, right?" Blaine asked loudly, making the two boys jump.

"I don't know what you mean," Nick said, sounding confused.

Blaine glared at him and then laughed, shaking his head.

They walked into the music hall and found Kimmy with a concerned look on her face, talking on the phone. They waved and walked past her into the Warbler room.

"Morning guys," Blaine greeted.

"Good morning," he got in return.

"Let's start heading out to set up," Blaine said, throwing a set of keys to Jeff that went to the storage area where everything was.

All the boys walked out of the room with Jeff to get things ready.

Blaine walked into the hallway and found Kimmy hanging up her phone.

"Is everything alright?" Blaine asked.

Kimmy smiled. "Everything's great."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, but decided to let it go. "I just sent the guys to go start setting up."

"Well then we should go help them," Kimmy said, walking to the door

The next hour was spent setting up the stage. Around ten-thirty they finished and were sitting in the tent that they always had.

"You alright?" Jeff asked, sitting down and taking a drink from a water bottle.

"Yeah, I'm just ready for-" he stopped as he looked up. "Kurt!" He ran towards him and threw his arms around him.

"Hi," Kurt said, a little shocked. "You almost spilled my coffee."

"I'm so sorry," Blaine said, hugging him again.

Kurt laughed and followed him back to where he had been sitting.

"Hey Kurt," Jeff said.

"Hey," Kurt replied, smiling.

Blaine didn't notice the way they were looking at each other, having their silent conversation. He was focused on a random piece of grass on the ground.

Kurt looked down and noticed the way he was staring.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Kurt asked.

Blaine jumped at his name. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

Just then, Kimmy came running in. "Five minutes guys. Blaine, let's go," she said, gesturing for him to follow.

Blaine leaned over and hugged Kurt before getting up and following Kimmy.

"You ready?" she asked as he walked up the stairs behind her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he answered quietly.

"You can do this Blaine," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder, and then pushing him up the rest of the stairs and to the stage entrance. "Go on," she instructed.

Blaine nodded, took a deep breath, and walked out on stage.

"Excuse me? Could I have your attention please?" Blaine asked.

The audience stopped talking and turned to face him.

"We're all here to remember and celebrate the life of our friend Dan. I know he was a good friend to a lot of you and he's greatly missed. Not many of you know why he's gone, and I'm not allowed to share with you what happened, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that we're all here, celebrating the life of a wonderful person, a friend, a brother. He was a part of the Warblers, and he was always the positive one, the one that made everyone smile and happy, there was no way you could bring him down. I'm sorry to say that I only knew him for a short time, but I knew him long enough to make friends with him, and he became a very important part of my life. There was one night, that I'm sure, had he not been there, I would have died, but he encouraged me in a sense. Unfortunately that was one of his last nights, and possibly the reason he isn't here today." He paused, taking a deep breath. "This week at practice we decided that we would sing songs in honor of Dan since singing was what he loved to do. Some of them are songs that he liked, and some are songs that we thought fit him. I'm going first, and this is a song that I think fits him."

He walked to the piano and sat down, he took another deep breath and started playing.

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

Blaine had tears in his eyes, but his voice never faltered.

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't_

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

Blaine stood up and walked off stage with tears streaming down his face. He walked straight to Kurt who wrapped his arms around him tightly.

They sat together the rest of the time. Blaine could hear the other songs but he wasn't paying attention. He found the comfort he was looking for in Kurt's arms, and he almost fell asleep at one point.

"Blaine? You need to get up so you can sing," Jeff whispered, pulling him from Kurt's arms.

Blaine got up and walked to the stairs behind Jeff.

All the boys walked out on stage and someone handed Blaine a microphone.

"This next one was one of Dan's favorite songs and also one to pay him tribute. I hope you've all enjoyed yourselves and thank you for coming out to show your love."

_All our times have come_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Seasons don't fear the reaper_

_Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain_

_We can be like they are_

_Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper_

_Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper_

_We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper_

_Baby I'm your man..._

_Valentine is done_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Are together in eternity..._

_Romeo and Juliet_

Blaine was enjoying himself for the first time all day. He was starting to realize that he would be alright.

_Love of two is one_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Came the last night of sadness_

_And it was clear we couldn't go on_

_The door was open and the wind appeared_

_The candles blew and then disappeared_

_The curtains flew and then he appeared_

_Saying don't be afraid_

_Come on baby... And we had no fear_

_And she ran to him... Then they started to fly_

_We looked backward and said goodbye_

_We had become like they are_

_She had taken his hand_

_We had become like they are_

Come on baby...don't fear the reaper

The moment Blaine stopped singing, Kurt walked out on stage.

"What are you doing?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt shook his head. "Just go." He pointed to the crowd and Nick and Jeff pulled him of the stage.

"Okay, hi guys," Kurt started. "My name is Kurt, and I know that Blaine just said that that was the last song, but it's not true."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and looked to Nick and Jeff who just shook their heads and pointed to Kurt.

"Look Blaine, I know you think that you're alone and that you're gonna feel like this forever, and trust me, I know what that feels like. But you're not alone, and I want you to know that."

Blaine stared up at him. He didn't know what to do or say.

_Have you lost your way?_

_Livin' in the shadow of the messes that you made,_

_And so it goes,_

_Everything inside your circle starts to overflow._

_Take a step before you leap,_

_Into the colors that you seek,_

_You'll get back what you give away,_

_So don't look back on yesterday!_

_Wanna scream out,_

_No more hiding,_

_Don't be afraid of what's inside!_

_Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright,_

_In the Aftermath!_

_Anytime anybody pulls you down,_

_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed,_

_Just remember you are not alone,_

_In the Aftermath!_

Kurt watched Blaine carefully and smiled encouragingly.

_Before you break you have to shed your armour!_

_Take a trip and fall into the glitter!_

_Tell a stranger that they're beautiful!_

_So all you feel is love, love!_

_All you feel is love, love!_

_Wanna scream out,_

_No more hiding,_

_Don't be afraid of what's inside._

_Wanna tell ya, you'll be alright,_

_In the Aftermath!_

_Wanna scream out,_

_No more hiding,_

_Don't be afraid of what's inside!_

_Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright,_

_In the Aftermath!_

_Anytime anybody pulls you down,_

_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed,_

_Just remember you are not alone,_

_In the Aftermath!_

_Gonna tell ya you'll be alright!_

_In the Aftermath!_

_Just remember you are not alone!_

_In the Aftermath!_

Blaine stood up and jumped back on stage, throwing his arms around Kurt.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered.

Kurt could tell that he was crying and he held him tighter.

"Of course," he replied.

Blaine pulled back and kissed him on the cheek.

Kurt smiled and took his hand, pulling him off stage.

Nick and Blaine ran back stage too.

"You knew, didn't you?" Blaine asked.

Nick and Jeff looked at Kurt and laughed, nodding.

"Come here," Blaine said, pulling them into a hug and laughing too. "You guys are awesome."

"Aww, well we try," Jeff said.

Blaine laughed again and took Kurt's hand again.

"Hey, Nick! Jeff! Come here!" Cameron yelled.

Jeff rolled his eyes and pulled Nick away.

Blaine turned to Kurt and took his other hand, pulling them both close to his chest and standing as close as he could.

Kurt could hear Blaine start breathing hard and he kissed his forehead.

"Relax," Kurt whispered against his forehead.

Blaine looked up and leaned towards Kurt, staring into his eyes, their lips were centimeters apart.

"Hey Blaine," Wes shouted.

Blaine jumped and moved away from Kurt.

"I- I'm sorry," he said, backing away slowly. He turned and ran towards Wes and the rest of his friends.

Kurt watched him run and then pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Rachel?" he asked. "We need to have a girls night."

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Jeff asked quietly.<p>

"It's open," Blaine answered quietly.

Jeff opened the door and found Blaine curled up in his bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jeff asked. "Today was supposed to make you feel better."

"I know, and it did," Blaine said.

"Well then what's wrong?" Jeff asked again.

Blaine sighed. "I almost kissed Kurt," he whispered.

Jeff smiled. "Why didn't you?"

"Because Wes yelled at me to go talk to you guys," Blaine answered.

Jeff sighed. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I'm kinda glad actually. I don't really think I'm ready yet," he said quietly.

"I understand that," Jeff said, nodding.

"I'm just scared," Blaine said.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"Blaine," Jeff said, laughing a little and shaking his head. "You should see the way he looks at you. The way he smiles when you hold hands. And the way he holds you when you hug him. It's crazy Blaine. But trust me, he likes you too."

Blaine closed his eyes. "You're such an awesome best friend."

Jeff smiled and they sat together quietly for a few minutes.

"You seem to be a lot better than you were before," Jeff said.

Blaine opened his eyes and nodded. "I am. I feel like I can say goodbye now."

"That's good. That was the point. I know you miss him and I know it's hard to move on, but like Kurt said, you're not alone, we're all here for you."

Blaine sat up and hugged Jeff. "Like I just said, you're awesome."

Jeff pulled back to look at him. "You know how you said you can say goodbye now?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

"We can all say goodbye now."

Blaine smiled at him.

Jeff smiled back and then pulled his phone out as it started vibrating. He read the text and smiled, turning to Blaine.

"Come downstairs, Kimmy has a surprise for you."

"Okay," Blaine said slowly, getting up and following Jeff downstairs.

They walked outside and found Kimmy standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I thought today would be the perfect day to give this to you," Kimmy said, walking towards him. "Though I'm not really 'giving' you anything."

Blaine looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on out," Kimmy yelled.

A tall man walked out. He had dark curls like Blaine's and he had the same smile. Jeff was surprised at how much they actually looked alike.

Blaine gasped. "No," he whispered.

The man held out his arms as if trying to prove it was him.

"Coop?" Blaine asked.

"The one and only," he replied.

* * *

><p>Song List:<p>

Untitled - Simple Plan

Don't Fear the Reaper - Blue Oyster Cult

Aftermath - Adam Lambert


	11. Guardian Angel

_Well, here's another one guys. I know you all weren't expecting another until next week, but this is what happens when I have too much time on my hands. The last three days of school were half days, so I came home everyday and sat down to write. And surprisingly, I finished. Now unless some miracle happens, I won't be finished with the next one until late next week and I won't be able to post it until after that, due to not having Internet at camp. _

_You guys don't know much about me, so I thought I'd tell you a little. My name is Sam, short for Samantha and I recently (yesterday) became a Sophomore at a small high school in a small town in northwestish Florida. There's this girl that puts me through hell everyday and writing sort of became my little getaway, though I didn't know that I'd fall in love with it this much. Every time she's around me, I try to write, because it makes me forget that she's sitting there. and since I have every class with her, I write a lot in school. _

_I'd, of course like to thank all the people that inspire me to keep writing, and she would be one of them, so I guess I have to thank her too. Other than that, as always, my twitter family. You're all so awesome. It's crazy how many awesome people I've talked to, and from so many different places. I've talked to people from California, Massachusetts ;) The Netherlands, Germany, and even Australia. I mean that's insane! I of course have to thank my wonderful, beautiful twitter best friend, Tricia. She always inspires me to keep writing, and I can't wait to see, or read, her reaction when she finds out I finished another chapter. 3_

_Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work and please hit the review button at the bottom of the page and tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys!_

_(PS, I do NOT own Glee! If I did, all the screen time would go to Klaine!)_

_Enjoy... 3_

* * *

><p><strong>Together We Are<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Guardian Angel**

* * *

><p>"Coop," Blaine repeated. Though it was a statement this time, not a question.<p>

Cooper stared at him, not sure what to do.

Jeff watched them both. He had had no idea how Blaine would react, but he had hoped for something better than this.

"Blaine," Coop said, copying Blaine's reaction.

"But you- he chased you- and-" Blaine tried, but couldn't finish his sentence. "How?" he finally decided on.

Coop smiled. He turned to Kimmy. "Can we go inside?"

"Yeah, I mean as long as its okay with them. But I can't, I have to run. I'll see you when you get home?" she asked.

"Yeah, how am I supposed to get there though?" he asked, laughing.

Kimmy opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"I can take him home," Blaine said.

"Thanks Blaine, I'll see you in rehearsal Monday," she said, waving and walking to the staff parking lot.

Blaine smiled and gestured to the door. "Let's go."

They walked in and Coop gazed around the room.

"This is awesome. I can't believe mom's finding the money for this," Coop said.

Blaine sat down on the couch next to Nick and Jeff.

Coop turned around and looked at them. He walked the couch across from them and sat down.

"You're probably waiting for an explanation," Coop said slowly.

Blaine nodded. He had tears in his eyes that he was trying so hard not to let spill over. He didn't know why he was close to crying.

"Where do I even start?" Coop asked himself. "Blaine, why are you crying?" he asked, seeing the tears finally spill over.

Blaine wiped them away and looked away from him.

Coop reached across the coffee table that was between them and took his hands.

Blaine looked up at him. Then he stood up and walked to Coop. He sat down next to him and then hugged him.

"I've missed you so much," Blaine said into his shoulder.

"I missed you too," Coop replied.

"Come on," Jeff whispered as quietly as he could. He took Nick's hand and pulled him upstairs.

Coop pulled back and stared at his brother. "Let me explain," he whispered.

Blaine nodded and stared back.

Coop took a deep breath. "When dad found out about me, he didn't even ask me if it was true. He came home and screamed at me. He chased me out of the house. I remember the look on moms face and seeing you crying. But I had to keep running. I ran for as long as I could, I swear I got two cities over that night. Dad was drunk that night, but I didn't know that. I was convinced he would find me and kill me. I walked for days. I had no intention of where I was going, or what I was going to do. I still had a credit card in my back pocket that dad had given me, so I wasn't going hungry, but I was scared." He stopped and looked at the sad look on his brothers face.

Blaine watched him recall every moment of the worst few days of his life.

"I had almost made it to Arizona when things got better. I was in this little diner when I met Jasper. He came up to me and asked me where I was headed. He told me he could help me. He took me back here, to Ohio with him, and we sorta fell for each other. And ever since, we've been staying with his sister, Kimmy."

"But how'd you find me?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I used to tell stories about us to Jasper and Kimmy and when you came to Dalton and joined the Warblers, she thought you looked like you could be my brother. So I came to practices with her and I stayed in one of the closets and watched you. I know, that sounds sorta creepy, but she wanted me to, she wanted to make sure it was you before I said something. We didn't want to freak you out. And I'm sorry I took so long to tell you."

"You're here now, and that's all that matters," Blaine said quietly, smiling.

Coop smiled back. "So, why are you here?"

Blaine's smile faded. "Dad found out about me too. But mom helped me, she packed up my stuff after he chased me out and she gave me money and put me on a plane for Ohio."

"I'm so sorry Blaine," Coop said, taking his hands again.

"It's alright. I like it here. I've made a lot of good friends and I never would've met Kurt," Blaine said, smiling a little.

"Who's Kurt?" Coop asked, raising his eyebrows.

"This guy that lives in Lima, he goes to Mckinley. But he's really sweet. And I like him."

"You should do something about that."

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Tell him you like him."

"I think he knows. I almost kissed him today," Blaine said quietly.

"Well why didn't you?" Coop asked.

"My friend Wes called me away and I didn't get the chance to."

"If it's meant to be, it'll happen," Coop said.

Blaine nodded.

"I should probably get home," Coop said.

"Yeah, let's go," Blaine said, standing up and walking to the door.

Coop followed him and they walked to the parking lot together.

"Whoa, this is nice," Coop said, laying his hand on top of the car.

"Thanks," Blaine said. "Mom sent it to me."

Coop smiled and got in.

The drive wasn't very long, but it gave them at least a little time to catch up. They told each other about their new friends and Kurt and Jasper.

"You should come inside and meet him," Coop said when they pulled up to the house.

"Really?" Blaine asked. "I'd love to."

Coop smiled. "Come on."

It was a beautiful two story brick house. The inside was even more beautiful. There was a grand piano, keyboards, guitars, and all kinds of other instruments. Blaine's eyes landed on a tall, dirty-blonde haired man that was walking towards them.

"Hi," Coop said, walking to him and kissing him briefly.

"Hi," Jasper replied, resting his hands on Coop's waist. "Oh, this must be Blaine," he said, letting go of Coop and walking to Blaine to shake his hand. "I'm Jasper."

"I figured," Blaine said, laughing a little.

Jasper laughed too. "I can't believe you two found each other," he said, standing next to Coop and wrapping his arm around his waist.

"I can't either," Blaine said quietly. "But I kinda need to go, it's late."

"I understand," Coop said. "Hand me your phone."

Blaine handed him his phone and watched as he put his number in.

"Oh, um, Kurt's calling you," Coop said, smiling and handing him the phone.

"Oh shut up," Blaine said, laughing. "Hello?"

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering, Rachel's having a party tonight, would you come with me?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Blaine said.

"I mean, if you don't want to, you don't have to," Kurt said quickly.

"No, I want to," Blaine said. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Um, yeah, sure. I'll text you directions," Kurt said.

"Alright, I'll be there in thirty."

"Okay I'll- wait. Thirty? Where are you?" Kurt asked.

"I'll explain later. I'll see you soon," he said, hanging up before Kurt could question him more.

He looked up and both Coop and Jasper had their eyebrows raised.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing," they both said, laughing.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'll see you guys later," he said, walking up to Coop and hugging him.

"It was nice to meet you," Jasper said.

"Yeah, you too. Bye guys," Blaine said, walking towards the door.

He got to Lima as fast as he could and parked in front of Kurt's house.

"Bye dad!" Kurt yelled, running to Blaine's car.

"Hey," Blaine said as he got in.

"Hey," Kurt replied.

"So where am I going?" Blaine asked.

Kurt told him where to go, but that was the only time they spoke. They didn't know what else to say to each other.

They walked up to Rachel's front door and there was a sign that said 'Come On In'. So they walked in. There were signs that led to a door, that led to the basement.

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled, running to him and hugging him.

"Hi Rachel," Kurt said.

"Hey guys!" Puck said from a couch across the room.

Blaine waved at him and then turned to Rachel, who hugged him too.

"Come on in," Rachel said, pulling them down the stairs.

"Rachel," Kurt said through his teeth. "When I said we needed to have a 'girls night', this isn't what I meant."

"I know. But we'll have fun."

"Is there gonna be alcohol at this party? Because a Rachel Berry party is not something I can do sober," said a familiar voice from the stairs.

Santana appeared at the bottom of the stairs and she immediately saw Blaine and her eyes lit up.

"Blaine," she said, running to him and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hi Santana," he said, hugging her back.

"So," Santana said, pulling away from Blaine. "Back to the alcohol," she said, looking at Rachel.

"Everybody gets two glasses," Rachel said, pointing to a table with bottles and cups on it.

"Hold up, hold up," Santana said, holding a hand up. "Two glasses is not enough to get me drunk," she said.

"Well that's the limit," Rachel said. "If I take any more, my dads will notice."

"Well that's lame. And we'll just replace it, okay?"

"No, there's no way you'll remember," Rachel argued.

"Come on Rachel. Yes I will. This party was supposed to be fun."

Rachel sighed. "Whatever, do whatever you want," she said.

Santana ran straight to the bar and Puck turned up the music.

"You want a drink?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"No, I, um, don't drink," Kurt said slowly.

"Oh," Blaine said quietly, walking towards the bar and picking up a drink.

An hour later, the majority of the group was drunk.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said, stumbling up to him. "This is such a great party!"

"Yeah," Kurt said, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Rachel!" Blaine shouted. "Best party ever! Woo!"

"Woo!" Puck mimicked.

"Thanks guys!" Rachel shouted back over the music.

Kurt sat in a corner, alone. He didn't mind, as far as he was concerned, they were all crazy idiots.

"Come dance!" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

"Blaine, please," Kurt said.

"Time for some Spin the Bottle!" Rachel said. "Get in a circle everybody. Get in a circle!"

They all sat in the middle of the room in a circle.

"I'll go first," Rachel said, spinning the bottle. It landed on Finn.

"Oh god!" Santana shouted. "That didn't happen! I can not watch this all night!"

For a while the game went pretty normal. Until it was Santana's turn. She spun and it landed on Blaine.

"Come here tiger," Santana whispered, pointing a finger at him.

She leaned forward and kissed him. She pulled back and then kissed him again.

"Well that's enough of that," Kurt said, trying to get their attention.

"Woooo," Puck yelled.

Blaine pulled back to look at her. "You're beautiful," he said.

"Aww," she replied, kissing him one last time. "So are you."

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at Finn, who looked at him sympathetically.

That was the end of their game. They just went back to partying and getting more and more drunk.

"I- I need to, um, get home," Blaine slurred, pulling out his keys.

"Oh no you don't," Kurt said, taking his keys from him.

Blaine laid down in the back seat and then Kurt got in the front and started the car.

When the car stopped, Blaine was asleep.

Finn pulled in behind Kurt and went to talk to him.

"It's too late to take him all the way back to Dalton, just help me get him up the stairs.

Finn nodded and reached down to scoop him up.

Blaine didn't even wake up as Finn laid him down on Kurt's bed.

"I'll see you in the morning," Finn said quietly, leaving the room.

Kurt put on some pajamas and laid down on the bed next to Blaine.

"Blaine? Sweetheart?" Kurt asked softly.

"Mmmm," Blaine groaned in response.

Kurt decided not to wake him up and just stroked his curls, trying to make him go back to sleep.

He turned on some quiet music and pulled a blanket over the two of them. He kissed his forehead and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Burt asked from outside the door.<p>

"I'll be out in a minute," Kurt said.

Burt opened the door and walked in.

"Morning dad," Kurt said, and then saw the sheets moving.

Burt saw the same thing. "What's that?" he asked.

Just then, Blaine sat up. "Where am I?" he asked. "Oh god, my head," he said, putting his hands to his head and lying back down.

"Kurt, can I talk to you outside?" Burt said sternly.

Kurt followed him and closed the door. "Look, I swear nothing happened. He had too much to drink last night and it was too late to drive him back to Dalton, so I brought him here."

"Did you have anything to drink?" Burt asked.

"No, and neither did Finn. I swear dad," Kurt said.

"Kurt. I appreciate you doing the right thing, and you're not in trouble, but please wake me up next time. Don't scare me like that. You're just, growing up too fast for me. I mean, how can I have a son going to parties on Friday nights and bringing a boy home drunk," Burt said slowly.

"He's just a friend dad," Kurt said.

"I know that. But you like this boy, right?" Burt asked.

"Dad. Please? Not now. He's on the other side of that door."

"I know, sorry. We'll talk later. I'm going to work now, I'll be back later," Burt said. "Go on, but take him home soon."

Kurt smiled. "I will dad. Thanks," he said, hugging him.

Burt walked back downstairs and Kurt waited until he heard the car pull out of the driveway.

He walked back into his room and laid down next to Blaine who still had his hands covering his face.

"Blaine? You alright?" Kurt asked, pulling his hand away from his face and intertwining their fingers.

"No," he said sitting up. "I think I'm gonna-" He stopped and got up, running to the bathroom.

Kurt followed him and sat down on the floor next to him, rubbing his back while he threw up.

Blaine finally sat back and fell into Kurt.

"I'm sorry," Blaine mumbled.

"Shh, don't apologize," Kurt whispered. He pulled Blaine's head down on his chest and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I wanna go home," Blaine said after a few minutes.

"How are we gonna do this?" Kurt asked.

"Take my car, Jeff can drive you back. He usually goes to see his brother on the weekends anyway," Blaine said.

"Alright, come on, get up," Kurt said, pulling him up off the floor. He helped him down to the car and they started back to Dalton.

Blaine laid his head down on the window. He reached up to the glovebox and pulled out a cd.

"Here, put this in," Blaine said, handing him the disk.

Kurt put it in and listened. It was a disk with all of Blaine's favorite songs on it.

Blaine smiled and sang along quietly with all of the songs.

Kurt reached over the seat and took Blaine's hand gently. "Your voice is so beautiful," he whispered.

Blaine giggled softly. "So is yours."

They sat together, singing along together the rest of the way back to Dalton.

Blaine fell asleep after the third song.

When they pulled in, Kurt got out and walked around to Blaine's side, opening his door and kneeling on the ground next to him.

"Blaine?" he asked quietly. "You need to wake up."

"Mmm," Blaine moaned. "Why?"

"We're at Dalton," Kurt answered.

Blaine opened his eyes and unbuckled his seatbelt. He got out of the car slowly and leaned on Kurt the whole walk to Simul.

They got to the door and found it locked.

"Do you have your key?" Kurt asked.

"No," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt knocked on the door and Jeff was the one to open it.

"Thank god," Jeff said, gesturing for them to come in. "Where the hell did you go?"

"Rachel had a party and he got drunk. It was too late to bring him back here, so he slept at my house," Kurt explained.

Blaine walked over to the couch and laid down, falling asleep again.

Jeff sighed. "I've just been freaking out. He left to take Coop home, and he never came back. And after everything that's happened, I just kind of expected the worst."

"Wait, Coop?" Kurt asked. "Like his dead brother?"

"Yeah, he's not actually dead," Jeff said.

"That's so awesome. I just wish he could've told me."

"I'm sure he'll tell you. When he wakes up in a day or two," he said, laughing.

Kurt laughed too. "He, uh, told me that you could take me back home."

"Oh, yeah sure, let's go," Jeff said.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Let's go," Kurt said.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up a few hours later with a terrible headache again. He was in his room, lying in his bed.<p>

He walked downstairs to find the living room empty. The clock on the stove said that it was almost five o'clock, so he decided to walk to the downstairs living room instead of going back to sleep.

"Good morning sunshine," Nick said as he walked in.

"Ha, you're so funny," Blaine replied, rubbing his temples.

"You okay?" Nick asked.

"I have a killer head ache," Blaine answered.

"Yeah, I'd think so. Go sit down and I'll get you some food."

Blaine sat down on one of the couches and was almost asleep when Nick walked back over to him.

"Mm," Blaine groaned, smelling the food. "Thanks."

"No problem," Nick said, sitting down next to him. "So, did you have fun last night?"

"Any party with alcohol is fun Nick," Blaine said. "Well, almost any party."

Nick looked at him for a moment. "Do you even remember it?"

"Um, not much," Blaine said. "Oh shit."

"What? What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"I kissed Santana."

"What? Why?"

"Well, we were playing spin the bottle and-"

Nick cut him off. "Why would you play that? Don't you know that's the worst game to play at a party where everyone's drinking?"

"I know," Blaine said, looking away. "But I think I kind of liked it."

"Liked what? The game or the kiss?" Nick asked.

"The kiss," Blaine answered quietly.

"Oh god, Blaine," Nick said, sighing. "Isn't she the one with the girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

Nick threw his head back on the couch, closing his eyes.

"Hey guys," Jeff said, walking through the door. "You feeling better Blaine?" His eyes landed on Nick. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Nick looked at Blaine and pointed a finger at Jeff. "Tell him. I'm gonna go take a nap."

Jeff looked at him confused and watched as his boyfriend walked past him and up the stairs.

"Tell me what?" Jeff asked.

"That I kissed a girl last night," Blaine said.

"You were drunk, why does it matter?"

Blaine didn't say anything, he just looked away.

"You liked it?" Jeff asked, sitting down next to him.

Blaine looked back at him. "Yeah, well, I don't know. I don't really remember it, but I think I did. I don't know."

"I don't know what to tell you other than to talk to her about it. See if she felt the same."

Blaine sighed. "This isn't happening," he whispered to himself.

Jeff put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh shit," Blaine said.

"What, what's wrong now?" Jeff asked.

"Kurt," Blaine said simply.

"What about him?"

"He watched us," Blaine answered.

"What were you doing?" Jeff asked.

"Playing spin the bottle."

"Oh god Blaine. Don't you know that's the worst game to play at a drinking party?"

Blaine laughed.

"What's funny?"

"That's the exact thing that Nick said."

Jeff smiled. "He's so sweet. And so right."

"Oh shut up," Blaine said, laughing.

"You should just go-" Jeff started, but was interrupted by Blaine's phone ringing.

"Hey," Blaine said.

"Hey, I was just calling to make sure you were okay," Kurt said.

"That's sweet. Yeah, I'm fine, I just have a headache, but it'll go away."

"Good. But hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course," Blaine said.

"Can we have coffee tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Blaine answered. "Is ten okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Look, I'm sorry about last night."

"No, it's alright. But we can talk more about it tomorrow," Kurt said.

"Okay, bye Kurt." He hung up the phone.

"Another coffee date?" Jeff asked.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go find Nick. I'll see you later."

"Alright."

Jeff found Nick laying on his bed in his room.

"Hey," Jeff said quietly.

Nick rolled over to look at him. "Hey. Come here," he said, gesturing with his hand.

Jeff smiled. He walked over to him and sat down on the bed, pulling him into his lap.

Nick curled up on his lap and laid his head in the crook of Jeff's neck.

"I love you," Jeff whispered.

"I love you more," Nick said, smiling.

"That's not possible."

"Yeah it is."

"Oh just shut up and go to sleep," Jeff said, hugging him close.

Nick laughed softly. "Fine." He reached up and ran his fingers through Jeff's hair. He pulled his face down and kissed him.

"I can sleep now," Nick said, closing his eyes and leaning back into Jeff.

* * *

><p>"I'm running a little late, I'll be there in a few. Go ahead and order."<p>

Blaine read the text from Kurt just as he pulled into the parking lot. He got out and did as Kurt told him.

While he was standing in line, Santana walked up to him.

"Oh, hey Santana," Blaine said.

"Hey. So the other night, when we kissed, I might've felt something. Kurt thinks that you felt the same. So, here goes." She reached up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Blaine pulled back at the same time Santana did.

"Nothing," Blaine said.

"Nope, not a thing," Santana said, smiling.

Blaine shook his head, laughing.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just..."

"You felt something too?"

Blaine bit his lip. "Yeah."

"Hey," she said, trying to get him to pay full attention to her. "Kurt's like, head over heels in love with you."

"And that's how Brittany feels about you," Blaine said.

Santana looked away. "She's questioning herself again. I just felt lonely and, I don't know. I guess I was just hoping that-"

Blaine took a step towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm always here for you," he said, kissing her hair. "Okay?"

Santana smiled and nodded. "You're the best. But I gotta go before my mom starts freaking out."

"Alright, I'll see ya later," Blaine said.

He ordered his coffee and when he turned around to find a table, he found Kurt sitting at their usual spot.

He walked to the table and sat down. "You set that up, didn't you?"

"Look Blaine, I know you said that you're not ready yet, and I respect that. But you don't understand what it was like watching you kiss her. And then listening to her tell me that she might've felt something. I could- I couldn't listen to it."

Blaine reached across the table and took his hand. "Kurt. I don't know what to say to that."

"Don't say anything. Just- this, it's all I want right now."

Blaine nodded and squeezed his hand, sitting back.

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend went pretty normal, at least as normal as living in a dorm full of boys can go.<p>

Monday went normal too, until Blaine was walking to lunch with Jeff.

His phone rang and he looked down to see Kurt's number.

"Hey, what's up?" Blaine asked.

"They're transferring me, because he said- he threatened-" Kurt stopped because he was crying.

"Shh, calm down Kurt," Blaine said, starting to worry.

"I can't Blaine," he barely got out.

"Do you want me to come to you?"

"No, I'll be at Dalton in a little while with my parents."

"What? Why?" Blaine asked.

"I'll- I'll tell you when I get there. I'll text when we're close okay?"

"Alright, you'll be in the front?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied, letting out a sob.

Blaine heard a voice trying to calm him down in the background.

"I'll see you when you get here then," Blaine said slowly.

"Okay," Kurt replied, hanging up the phone.

"What happened? Why's he coming here?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know. He didn't really tell me," Blaine said sadly. "He's gonna text me when he gets here and I'm going to meet him up front."

Jeff nodded. "It's gonna be okay Blaine," he said, seeing the look on his face.

"Yeah," Blaine said quietly.

The next hour was torture for Blaine. He wanted to know why Kurt was coming to Dalton and when he finally got a text from him, he practically jumped out of his seat asking to go to the bathroom. Though he never came back.

He ran to the office building and saw Kurt's dad and Carole. Kurt walked straight into his arms, still crying.

"Shh, it's alright," Blaine whispered in his ear.

Kurt relaxed into Blaine's arms and let him hold him.

"Come sit," Blaine said, pulling him over to a bench a few feet away. He took Kurt's hand and held it tight. "Tell me what happened."

"My dad and Carole are transferring me here with their honeymoon money," Kurt said slowly.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because Karofsky, he- he threatened to-" he stopped as he started crying again.

Blaine pulled him into his arms again. "Shh," he whispered.

Kurt finally calmed down a little and pulled back. "He threatened to kill me Blaine," he said quietly.

Blaine had a tear in his eye as he said that.

"Kurt?" Carole said, kneeling down beside him. "We have to go talk to the dean."

Kurt nodded. "I'll see you later Blaine."

Blaine shook his head. "I'll be right here when you guys get out."

Kurt smiled at him and then followed Carole and Burt.

Twenty minutes later, it was the dean that came out of his office and walked up to Blaine.

"Hi Blaine."

"Hi Dean Wright," Blaine said.

"Your friend and his parents needed some time to talk things over."

Blaine nodded.

"May I ask a favor of you?" Dean Wright asked.

"Of course."

"If Kurt decides to stay, would you mind showing him around and, you know, just help him out with whatever he needs?"

"Yeah, definitely," Blaine said.

The two sat in silence until Burt peeked out the door.

"We're ready," Burt said.

The dean got up, nodded to Blaine, and walked back in his office.

Kurt walked out a few minutes later and sat down next to Blaine.

Blaine didn't ask, but Kurt knew that he was wondering. He just nodded, hoping Blaine would understand.

And he did. He nodded too and pulled Kurt closer. He wrapped and arm around him and Kurt laid his head on his shoulder.

A little while later, Burt and Carole came out with Dean Wright.

"Lola, if you would be so kind as to show these people around campus," Dean Wright said to the woman standing at the desk, talking to the woman behind it.

"Of course," Lola replied.

"And Mr. Anderson. I believe you have a practice to attend to," Dean Wright said, smiling.

Blaine nodded and headed for the door.

He got back to the music hall just as everyone was coming in.

"So what happened?" Jeff asked as he walked in.

"He's transferring here," Blaine said slowly.

"Really? Why?"

Blaine hesitated, not wanting to tell him the whole reason. "Just all the bullying that he's been dealing with. He can't handle it anymore."

Jeff frowned. "That's awful."

Blaine nodded. "Let's get started," he said loud enough so everyone could hear him.

"I thought I'd start off with a little song today," he said. "It's something that I've wanted to sing for a while now, but after today, I really need to." He walked over to the guitar and picked it up. "If you know the words, sing along."

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

He looked up and saw Kurt, Carole, Burt, and Lola standing in the doorway watching him.

_Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and _

_Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

When he set the guitar down and looked up, Kurt was walking towards him. He hugged him tight.

Blaine could tell that he was crying again and he hugged him tighter. "It's alright Kurt."

They pulled away and both saw that the whole room was watching them.

Kimmy walked up to the two of them.

"Blaine, if you'd like to go with Kurt you can," she whispered.

Blaine nodded and Kurt took his hand and pulled him towards his dad and stepmom.

"Dad, Carole, this is Blaine," Kurt said when they got to them.

"Hi Blaine, it's nice to meet you," Carole said.

"We've met," Burt said quietly, shaking his hand.

Blaine looked at him in confusion.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Saturday morning," he whispered.

A look of realization crossed Blaine's face. "Oh."

"Time to see the dorms?" Lola asked.

"Sure," Burt said.

"What dorm are you in?" Blaine asked Kurt quietly as they started walking.

"Um," Kurt looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. "Simul," he answered quietly.

Blaine just smiled at him.

"Is that the one you're..." Kurt started to ask, but didn't need to finish because Blaine was already nodding.

Blaine took Kurt's hand again and kept walking.

When they got to Simul, Dustin was waiting for them.

Blaine noted that all the baby stuff had been moved and Cameron was standing at the top of the stairs, without Lexi.

"Hello, I'm Dustin," he said, shaking their hands. He got to Blaine and almost shook his hand too. "Oh, Blaine, what are doing? No, you know what, I don't care."

Blaine rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs to Cameron. "Where's Lexi's stuff? Where's Lexi?"

"Dustin told me to move it all to my room while they're here," Cameron said.

Blaine nodded and looked down at Kurt.

"Let's go upstairs and show you to your room," Dustin said. "Oh, Blaine, would you like to show them?"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. Was Dustin doing something nice? He looked to Cameron and he had the same expression on his face.

"Uh, sure. Which one is it?" Blaine finally asked.

"The spare room in yours," Dustin said.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Come on guys," Blaine said, gesturing for them to follow.

They walked in to the living room and Burt stopped in the doorway and looked around.

"This is the living room and kitchen. Obviously. Let's go upstairs and see your room," he said, gesturing to the stairs.

When they got to the hallway, Blaine quickly walked to his room and set down his school bag. Then he walked to the spare room and opened the door. He was happy to find all the blankets Cameron had been using, gone.

"There's a closet and a bathroom on that side, and a desk and shelving," Blaine pointed out.

Burt looked around slowly.

Kurt had already been in this room, but decided not to say anything to his already concerned parents.

"Well, what do you think Kurt?" Carole asked.

"I love it," Kurt said. "It's not home, but it'll do."

Carole looked to Blaine. "And you're in this room too?"

"Yes ma'am. And two of my friends, Nick and Jeff are too," Blaine answered politely.

"That's wonderful," Carole said, smiling.

"Can we go? I'd like to spend as much time as I can at home before tomorrow," Kurt said quietly.

Burt nodded.

"You're moving in tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said softly. "So I'll see you then."

Blaine looked at him sadly. He could tell that he really didn't want to do this. He hugged him very briefly and then showed them to the front door.

"Bye guys."

"Bye Blaine," Kurt replied.

Blaine shut the door and leaned back on it, letting out a sigh.

"You okay?" Cameron asked, walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, no, I don't know," Blaine said.

Cameron laughed lightly. "It'll be okay, I promise. He's moving in, right next to you, isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes and no," Blaine answered.

"You're too confusing for me Blaine," Cameron said.

"Shut up!" Blaine said, laughing and punching his arm.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what happened?" Jeff asked as he walked in with Nick.<p>

"He's moving in," Blaine said, looking up from Lexi who was laying on the couch in between Cameron and himself. "In our spare room," he added.

Jeff smiled. Then he took Nick's hand and walked upstairs.

Cameron and Blaine both fell asleep on the couch a few minutes later.

The next afternoon, Blaine canceled Warbler practice so he could help Kurt move in. All the boys were happy to have some time off.

When Blaine got back home, Burt and Carole had already left and Kurt was almost finished unpacking all his stuff.

"Hey," Blaine said, knocking on his open door lightly.

"Hi," Kurt said. "Come in."

"How are you doing?" Blaine asked, sitting down on the bed.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know."

"Yeah you do, come on, talk to me," Blaine said softly.

Kurt stopped unpacking his suitcase and sat down next to Blaine.

"I just, didn't want to leave my friends."

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. "That's okay," he said, kissing his forehead.

Kurt laid his head down on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm just glad you're here."

Blaine smiled. He took Kurt's hand in his and held it tight.

Kurt curled up against him and let him hold him as he closed his eyes.

Jeff and Nick stood at the door watching them.

"They just need to admit their feelings and get together already," Nick whispered.

Jeff pulled him into his room before he started laughing. "Because you were so good at that?" Jeff asked.

"Hey! It was only because you made it so hard for me to talk to you. I couldn't finish a sentence around you," Nick said, pulling Jeff close and kissing him.

Jeff smiled against his lips. "Well, maybe that's their problem too," he suggested, laughing. Then he pushed Nick to the bed and they laid down together, still kissing.

Next door, Blaine was still holding Kurt. He felt him start to cry.

Kurt tried to wipe the tear away before Blaine noticed, but Blaine's hands stopped him.

Blaine took his wrists and pulled them away. He leaned towards Kurt and kissed the tears that fell.

Kurt looked up at him when he pulled away.

Blaine stared back at him. He leaned towards him slowly. He didn't want to take advantage of the situation, and he waited for Kurt's reaction.

Kurt leaned in too, still gripping Blaine's hand.

Blaine closed the distance between them, and their lips met ever so gently. When he pulled back, Kurt had tears flowing down his face again. This time, Blaine wiped them away with his thumb and then kissed his cheek.

Kurt just kept staring at him. "Blaine," he finally whispered.

"Kurt," Blaine replied just as quietly.

Kurt didn't have anything to say, he just sat there, still staring up at Blaine.

Blaine leaned down to kiss him again and their lips met for the second time. Softer and sweeter than the first time.

* * *

><p>Song List:<p>

Your Guardian Angel - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


	12. Fear

_So it seems as though I thought wrong. Apparently I didn't get as much accomplished at camp as I thought. I wrote most of this while sitting in a car on the way to Chicago. I'm currently sitting in my hotel room in Lafayette, Indiana, waiting on my dinner. We'll be in Chicago tomorrow, and I'm so excited!_

_This chapter was one of the hardest to write content wise. I couldn't decide how I wanted things to happen, but when I started writing, the thoughts just kept coming and so here it is lol_

_As always I have to thank my wonderful friend Tricia, for always inspiring me and always being there. Even while I was at camp she was there. She sent me emails everyday, and some were so long that my counselors got a good laugh out of it :) and of course my Twitter family, who will always be there no matter what 3_

_I appreciate each and every one of you that reads this, you'll never understand how much it means. I get chills every time I get a review or a favorite. It's really surreal, like, someone actually reads what I'm writing and enjoys it, even though there may only be five or six of you._

_So, thanks for reading, and please please please hit that review button at the bottom of the page, it's very much appreciated! Enjoy! 3_

_(I do NOT own Glee! If I did, trust me, you wouldn't want to watch it lol)_ ;)

_Well , I wrote the beginning of this authors note a few days ago, and I'm currently sitting in my hotel room in Chicago. I've had a great past two days here. Tricia keeps making fun of me because I keep getting excited about things :) I live in a small town, this is the farthest north I've been and the biggest city I've been to, and I'm in heaven! I rode the L train and went to the top of the Sears tower and today we drove around close to Downtown, and I was so happy from all of the acceptance that I saw. This is such an amazing place! Tomorrow we're leaving for the Badlands and Mount Rushmore, and I'm even more excited about that :D Anyway, I'm done telling you about my life, so please enjoy this new chapter, and once again, thanks for reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Together We Are<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Fear**

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Wake up!" Jeff yelled.<p>

Blaine rolled over to look at Jeff with one eye. "Why?"

"Because Kurt's being weird again," Jeff answered.

"Oh, then, I'll just go back to sleep for a little while," Blaine said, rolling over again.

"Blaine! What the hell is wrong with you?" Jeff yelled again. "You've been avoiding him for three days, what happened?"

Blaine sighed and sat up to look at Jeff. Then he flopped back on to the bed and slammed his face into the pillow.

"Blaine? Talk to me," Jeff said softly.

"I kissed him," Blaine said into the pillow.

Jeff smiled to himself. "And?"

"I don't know. I mean, when I said I wasn't ready, I meant it. But now I kissed him and I might want to be with him, but I don't know, I just-" He stopped his rambling as Jeff placed a hand on the top of his back.

"You got caught up in a moment, and now you're confused," Jeff said quietly.

Blaine turned around. "Yeah."

"You should talk to him about it."

Blaine thought for a moment. "Nah, I'm good. I think I'll just stay here and die or something," he said, flopping back down on the bed.

"Blaine! First of all, you'll have to see him and talk to him at some point. And it's Friday. You have to go to class," Jeff said.

"I talked to him yesterday," Blaine stated. "And no I don't, I'm sick."

"Okay, thanking him for breakfast, doesn't count as talking to him. And you're not sick, and I will not vouch for you. Get your ass up."

"It does count. And Nick will vouch for me, it's okay," Blaine said.

"No, he won't. Get up!" Jeff stood up and took his arm, trying to pull him up.

"What is going on here?" Nick asked, standing in the doorway laughing.

"I'm sick and Jeff won't let me sleep," Blaine said, sitting up to look at Nick with a sick look on his face.

"Jeff, that's awful!" Nick said.

"He's not sick!" Jeff yelled. "He's just avoiding Kurt."

"I'm not avoiding anything, except getting more sick. And I talked to him yesterday," Blaine repeated.

"Blaine, thanking him for breakfast doesn't really count," Nick said.

Blaine's mouth dropped open and he stared at the two boys. "What is wrong with you people?"

Nick looked at him confused and Jeff just smirked at him.

"What's he talking about?" Nick asked.

"I have no idea, he's completely delusional," Jeff said, smiling. "Blaine, just please, get up."

Blaine sighed and sat up. "Fine. What's he doing that's so weird?"

"He's vacuuming the downstairs closet," Nick answered.

"Wait, he's vacuuming? We have a vacuum?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. It was in the closet that he's vacuuming," Nick said slowly.

"Oh dear god," Blaine said quietly. He threw his legs off the bed and got up.

He walked down stairs and looked up at the clock, which told him that it was four in the morning. He saw Kurt sitting on one of the couches with the vacuum sitting a few feet away.

"Kurt? What are you doing?" he asked softly, sitting down next to him.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Kurt asked.

"No, Jeff took care of that. But what are you doing? It's four in the morning."

"I don't know, I just wanted to feel more at home," Kurt answered.

"So you started cleaning?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said softly.

Blaine took his hand and squeezed it.

"Can we talk?" Kurt asked, looking down at their hands.

"We're talking right now," Blaine said.

Kurt sighed. "You know that's not what I meant."

Blaine shifted and scooted away from Kurt a little, letting go of his hand. "I know."

"You haven't talked or looked at me in like two days Blaine," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine looked down.

"Talk to me Blaine, please," Kurt begged.

When Blaine looked up he had tears in his eyes. "I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"I'm scared of falling for you," he answered quietly.

Kurt moved toward him to take his hand, but Blaine immediately flinched back, making Kurt stop.

"Was it something I did?" Kurt asked sadly.

"No, of course not, you're amazing. But I- I just can't. I'm sorry," Blaine said, looking away.

"It's alright. But when you're ready," Kurt started.

"You'll be the first person to know," Blaine answered.

Kurt smiled a little, but then he turned serious. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Blaine said lightly. "I'm sorry. Of course."

"Wh- when the guy almost killed you, how long were you scared for?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine moved toward him, completely forgetting everything he had just told him. "Did someone try to kill you?"

"No, it's just what he said to me, Karofsky, I mean."

Blaine reached down and took his hand. "It's perfectly alright to be scared Kurt."

Kurt looked away, but Blaine could still see the tears that fell. He wiped them away with his thumb and then turned Kurt's face gently, so he was looking at him again.

"You're safe here. He can't hurt you here. I won't ever let him get that close to you, okay?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded and squeezed Blaine's hand.

Blaine moved closer to him and hugged him. When he pulled back, he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Kurt stared at him.

Blaine stared back for a moment and then looked away, closing his eyes.

"I'm, uh, gonna go upstairs," Blaine said quietly, standing up.

Kurt nodded and watched him walk back up the stairs, leaving him alone again.

"Kurt?" someone asked from the top of the stairs.

It was the boy that had been with Blaine that first day he had come to Dalton. He didn't remember his name.

"Yeah?" Kurt said quietly.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"Just sitting here," Kurt answered.

The boy walked over to him and sat down. "Do you remember me?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. But not your name."

He smiled. "I'm David. Are you okay? You look kinda sad."

"Yeah, just a little disappointed."

"Why? Does it have something to do with Blaine?" David asked. "I saw him walking back to his room and he looked like he was crying."

"He was crying?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, it looked like it. Why?"

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "It's nothing."

"You can trust me Kurt," David said quietly.

Kurt hesitated. "It's just that I like him, and he liked me too, but he keeps saying he's scared."

"Well I don't blame him," David said.

"What do you mean? I mean, I know that Blue hurt him, but he knows that I wouldn't," Kurt said.

"That's not why he's scared," David said quietly. "Well it might be part of it, but not the main reason."

"Well then what is it?"

"He told you about what happened in Miami, right?" David asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said slowly. "What about it?"

David watched his expression. "He didn't tell you everything. I can tell, because you wouldn't be confused if he did."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"You should ask him about it," David answered. "He should be the one to tell you."

Kurt nodded.

David sighed. "I came down here to get some coffee. Do you want some?"

"Sure," Kurt said, getting up and walking to the kitchen with David, still wondering what Blaine was so scared of.

* * *

><p>When they got home from class that day, Kurt followed Blaine into his room, closing the door behind him.<p>

Blaine jumped, not realizing that Kurt was following him. "Oh, hi Kurt."

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked, getting right to the point.

Blaine looked at him a little confused. "Um, sure," he said, sitting down on the bed and patting the spot in front of him.

Kurt took off his bag and set it on the floor and then sat down on the bed. "Will you be completely honest with what I'm about to ask you?"

Blaine nodded and watched him carefully, a little nervous about what he wanted to talk about now.

"You know how you told me about what happened in Miami?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded slowly, moving his hand over his blazer where the scars were.

"You didn't tell me everything though, right?" he asked slowly.

Blaine took a deep breath to compose himself. "No, I didn't," he answered quietly.

"It has something to do with why you're scared?"

Blaine closed his eyes, nodding.

"Will you tell me?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine bit his lip and then opened his eyes.

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to."

Blaine shook his head, trying to get Kurt to stop talking. "I told you that I was just walking the beach that night when I saw the house. And then went in and Sebastian kicked everyone out and then tried to kill me, right?"

Kurt nodded. "Because you were drunk."

"That's not true," Blaine said quietly. "Well, I was drunk. Not just drunk, but drugged, because of Louis."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "Louis?"

Blaine nodded. "I met him that afternoon on the beach, and he invited me to the party. I went out after everyone was asleep and I found him on the deck at the house. I didn't even notice that he said my name, though I had never told him what it was. He took me inside and gave me a drink. I only had three and I felt like I was about to die. So, he took me upstairs to an empty room. He started kissing me, and I couldn't get him off of me at first. He pulled my shirt off and he-" Blaine stopped, biting his lip to keep from crying just from the memory of that night.

He took a deep breath and finished his sentence. "He tried to rape me. But I got away from him and I tripped and fell down the stairs, right in to Sebastian. And you know the rest."

Kurt had tears in his eyes. He hadn't expected that at all. Now he knew why David told him to ask Blaine himself.

"Blaine, I- I'm sorry," Kurt whispered.

Blaine just shook his head. "It's alright, you didn't know," he answered quietly.

Kurt just stared at him. "Are you alright?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, can I just, be alone?"

"Yeah, of course," Kurt said, getting up and walking to the door.

The second the door closed, he let the tears fall. He laid down and curled up on his bed.

* * *

><p>"Nick?" Jeff asked softly.<p>

"Mhmm?"

"I was gonna go downstairs and get a drink and some popcorn to go with this movie, do you want something?"

"Umm, no, I'm good. But thank you," Nick said, smiling at his boyfriend.

Jeff leaned down so their lips were barely touching. "Of course," he said, kissing him.

"Are you sure you want to lea-" Nick was interrupted by a loud crash that came from the next room.

Jeff was up the second he heard it and was running into Blaine's room.

He found Blaine sitting on his bed, staring down at his bleeding hand with tears streaming down his face.

"Blaine? What the hell?" Jeff asked, sitting down next to him.

"It was broken," Blaine stated, pointing to a pile of broken glass on the floor that used to be his lamp.

"So you threw it?" Jeff asked as though questioning his sanity.

Blaine leaned into Jeff and started sobbing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jeff asked, wrapping his arm around him.

"I hate what he's done to me," Blaine said between the sobs. "I can't even look at Kurt without remembering that night. Every time he reaches for my hand, I have to remind myself that he's not Louis."

Jeff pulled him closer. "What brought this on?"

"He asked if I had told him everything about that night and so I told him everything," Blaine whispered, starting to calm down.

Jeff sighed. "Do you wanna come watch a movie with me Nick?"

"I'd rather be alone," Blaine said.

"Nope, sorry, get up, you're coming with me," Jeff said, pulling him up.

"Why did you even ask then?" Blaine mumbled.

Jeff smirked at him and then pulled him back to his room where Nick was laying on the bed, watching the movie.

"Hey, what- oh, hey Blaine," Nick said, sitting up. He patted the spot on the bed next to him.

Blaine sat on the end of the bed and Jeff sat on the other side, taking one of Nick's hands and wrapping his arm around him.

When the movie was over, Jeff looked over at Blaine and he was sound asleep.

"What happened?" Nick asked quietly.

"He told Kurt what Louis did and he just freaked out," Jeff answered. "He said that's why he's scared to be with Kurt."

Nick looked down at his sleeping friend and frowned. "That's so sad. Should I wake him up?"

"No, we can sleep in your room," Jeff said.

Nick nodded, starting to get off the bed slowly.

They walked hand in hand to Nick's room and laid down together.

"He'll be okay, right?" Nick asked softly.

Jeff pulled Nick onto his chest. "We'll make sure he'll be okay. I promise."

Nick nodded and leaned up to kiss him. He felt a tear fall down Jeff's face and hit their lips. He slid off of Jeff's chest and turned on his side so they were facing each other.

"You just promised me he would be okay. Why are you crying?" Nick asked, gently wiping the tears from his face.

"I hate what Sebastian's done to us. After everything we did for him," Jeff answered.

Nick ran his hand down Jeff's face and kissed him. "But just think about everything we've been through, and how much stronger we are."

Jeff was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I know I am," Nick said, smiling.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Go to sleep you goof ball."

Nick laughed. "I love you."

Jeff kissed him softly. "I love you too," he whispered against his lips. "You have my heart."

Nick smiled and curled up against Jeff. "And you have mine."

* * *

><p>"What do you think about that Blaine?"<p>

Blaine jumped at the sound of his name. "Huh?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "The song Blaine, we were talking about regionals."

"Oh, right, um whatever you guys wanna do," Blaine said dully.

It was Monday afternoon at Warbler practice and Blaine had asked for their ideas for songs for regionals.

When practice ended, they hadn't gotten anywhere. Kimmy had decided that they would work on it tomorrow when everyone wasn't half asleep.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said, walking up behind him.

"Oh hey Kurt," Blaine said. "Wait, where did you just come from, it's like four."

"I was helping Cam with his theatre project," Kurt answered. "Where have you been?"

"Warbler practice."

Kurt nodded.

"Hey, you should join," Blaine said.

Kurt looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you serious? I could never keep up with you guys."

"Yes you could Kurt, I've heard you sing before," Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

Kurt was quiet for a moment. "Will you help me with a song for my audition?"

Blaine let out a small laugh. "I don't really think you need to audition, Kimmy's heard you sing, but if you want I can."

Kurt smiled to himself. "Yeah."

Blaine nodded and they walked the rest of the way home in silence.

They got back and Blaine went straight up to his room. He sat down on his bed and laid his head in his hands.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked, walking in through his open door.

Blaine didn't look up, he just shook his head.

Nick kneeled down in front of him. "Do you want to talk?"

Blaine didn't respond, he just stood up and walked over to his desk, picking up his keys. "I'll be back," he said quietly.

"O- okay," Nick replied. He watched as Blaine walked down the hall and then heard the door slam.

"Hey," Jeff said, walking in and sitting down on the floor next to Nick. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I asked him if he wanted to talk and then he left," Nick answered quietly.

Jeff took his hand and kissed his cheek. "He'll come around eventually."

Nick sighed. "I know," he said, squeezing his hand.

"Nick, look at me," Jeff whispered.

Nick turned his head slowly and looked at his boyfriend.

"It'll be okay, I promise," Jeff said.

Nick smiled and leaned towards him to kiss him slowly.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in his car, staring up at the house with tears streaming down his face. He finally got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked quietly.<p>

Coop opened the door, laughing but his expression turned serious when he saw Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine, what's wrong?" Coop asked, moving towards him.

Blaine looked up at him and let more of the tears fall.

Coop wrapped his arms around him and held him as he started sobbing.

When he finally calmed down, Coop pulled him inside and into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Coop asked as they sat down on the couch.

Blaine closed his eyes. "It's Kurt."

"What did he do?"

"No." Blaine shook his head. "He didn't do anything. I just-" he stopped as he started crying again.

"Shh," Coop whispered, pulling Blaine towards him.

"I'm scared of, him. Sort of, but not really," Blaine said quietly when he calmed down.

"What do you mean?" Coop asked.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Last summer, this guy tried to rape me and, I don't know, I'm just scared."

"Blaine, I don't know Kurt, but I heard the song that he sang to you at the tribute for Dan, and I can tell that he would never ever hurt you," Coop said, trying to pretend he didn't hear the first part of what he said.

"I know h- wait, you were there?" Blaine asked.

Coop smiled. "Yeah, I was."

Blaine smiled back. "Anyway, I know he wouldn't hurt me, that's not what I'm scared of. I just, I remember that night every time I'm with him."

"I can understand that," Coop said.

Blaine nodded and looked away.

"Is there something else bothering you?" Coop asked.

Blaine looked back up at him. "I kissed him," he said softly.

"Oh god Blaine," Coop said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, walking into the living room. "Hey Blaine."

Blaine didn't even look up at Jasper as he walked in.

"Is everything alright?" Jasper asked, sitting down beside Coop and taking his hand.

Coop turned to look at Jasper and shook his head ever so slightly.

Blaine stared forward at the blank tv screen. "How can I say that I just want to be friends after that. I mean I want to be with him, but then again I don't and I don't want to confuse him or make him feel like I don't care, but then again I'm confused and scared and I just don't know what to do." He stopped when he looked up to see Jasper smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Is this funny?" Blaine asked Jasper.

"No, I'm sorry Blaine. It's just that you and Coop act a lot alike," Jasper said, moving impossibly closer to Coop.

Blaine smiled at the two of them. That was what he wanted with Kurt, he just didn't know if he was ready.

"So how long have you known Kurt?" Jasper asked.

"Um, well the first time we officially met was a couple months ago I think," Blaine said, smiling as he remembered that day.

"What do you mean 'officially'?" Coop asked.

"We had seen each other before then. The first time I saw him was when I was going to see Emma at Mckinley and me and Jeff stopped at this coffee shop and he was leaving there, and then Jeff stopped this kid from throwing him in a dumpster at the school when we got there," Blaine answered quietly. "And the other time was at the airport right before we left for Miami last summer," he said, smiling again.

He looked up and saw Coop and Jasper both staring at him with their eyebrows raised. They're so perfect for each other, he thought.

"What?" Blaine asked. "What's up with the looks?"

"You should've seen your face just now," Jasper said.

Blaine looked at him in confusion.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "You're in love with this boy. I can tell. So whatever it is that you're scared of, let it go."

Blaine looked away from him.

Coop turned to him and shook his head. "Don't," he mouthed.

Jasper furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" he mouthed back.

"Someone tried to rape him," Coop whispered in Jasper's ear.

"Oh god," Jasper said. "I'm sorry Blaine, I shouldn't have-"

Blaine shook his head. "It's okay. I don't even know why I'm scared anymore, I mean it's not him that I should be scared of."

"What does that mean?" Jasper asked, staring at him.

Blaine sighed. "Nothing," he said quietly.

Coop opened his mouth to say something, but Jasper gave him a look that told him not to say anything.

"Just don't push everyone away," Jasper said quietly. "Trust me, it doesn't do anyone any good."

Coop squeezed his hand and turned to look at him.

"I should really go," Blaine said, standing up.

Coop stood up too, and started walking to the door with Blaine.

"I know that I've never been a very good brother to you, I was always too caught up in bringing home girls to protect myself from dad. And look how well that worked out," Coop laughed softly. "But I want you to know that if there's ever anything wrong, don't hesitate to come over here or call me or whatever."

Blaine stared up at him. "Coop. You were always the perfect brother. You've always been there for me. I remember the times when dad would get drunk and we'd sit up in your room and listen to music and talk."

Coop smiled. He stepped towards Blaine and wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him tight.

"I'll see you later," Blaine said when they pulled back.

Coop nodded.

"Bye Jasper," Blaine said, waving to him. "Thank you."

Jasper smiled and waved back.

Blaine smiled at Coop one last time and walked out of the house and towards his car.

Coop watched him from the window and then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Are you alright?" Jasper whispered in his ear.

"What do you think he meant when he said that the guy that tried to rape him isn't the one he should be scared of?" Coop asked, ignoring Jasper's question.

"I don't know," Jasper said. "But I'm sure if it starts to really bother him, he'll come to you about it."

"Yeah," Coop said quietly.

"Hey," Jasper whispered. "Look at me."

Coop turned around and looked into Jasper's eyes.

"I love you," Jasper said softly.

Coop wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you too. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just-"

"Oh god, keep the pda to a minimum," Kimmy said walking through the door and seeing the way they were standing.

Jasper and Coop laughed.

"Okay, I'd like to point out that this isn't a public place," Jasper said, not moving his arms from around Coop's waist.

Kimmy rolled her eyes. "Was that Blaine I passed on the road out there?"

"Yeah, he just came to talk to me," Coop said.

"Well lord knows he needs that," Kimmy mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, he's just been going through a lot lately," Kimmy said. "Anyway, you two carry on," she said smiling and walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight," they both called after her.

Jasper smiled at Coop and them leaned in to kiss him.

"It's alright Jazz," Coop whispered. "You don't ever have to think about that again."

Jasper took a shaky breath, moving closer to Coop.

"I'll keep you safe. No one will ever hurt you like that again Jasper. I swear."

* * *

><p>Blaine was greeted by the smell of cookies as he walked back into Simul.<p>

"No, you're supposed to spray the cookie sheet first Wes," Nick said urgently.

"You know what, maybe cooking isn't for me," Wes said.

"Wes! It's Toll House cookies. You take them out of the package and put them on the tray, it's not hard," Nick said.

"But the package doesn't say anything about spraying this on it," Wes replied, pointing to the wrapper.

Nick's eyes got wide and he took a deep breath. "Hi Blaine!" he said when he looked up.

Blaine was smiling as he watched the two of them. "Hi," he replied.

"I'm gonna go upstairs, please help him," Nick said, gesturing to Wes.

"I don't need help anymore. I think I can do it," Wes called after him.

Nick rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Wes, just, please don't burn down the building," Blaine said to him.

Wes nodded and watched him walk up the stairs behind Nick.

"Hey Nick!" Blaine called, running to catch up with him.

"Hey," Nick said cautiously, stopping in the middle of the hall to wait for him.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, I was just-" Blaine started.

"Don't apologize. I understand," Nick said quietly.

Blaine nodded and they started walking to their room again.

When they walked in, they saw Kurt sitting on the couch and Nick felt Blaine get tense beside him.

"I'm gonna go upstairs," Blaine said to Nick quietly.

Nick nodded and waited until he heard the door close to move. He walked towards the couch and sat down next to Kurt.

"You should go talk to him," Nick said.

"Why? What good would that do?" Kurt asked.

"I just mean talk to him. About anything. Make him realize that he doesn't need to be afraid of you."

"But how do I do that?"

"Talk about the weather, I mean it really doesn't matter," Nick said, smiling.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine." He stood up and started walking to the stairs.

"I was kidding about the weather," Nick called after him.

"Oh shucks, really? That's what I was gonna talk about," Kurt said sarcastically, smiling at Nick.

Nick just shook his head.

Kurt walked up to Blaine's room and knocked on his door softly.

"Come in," Blaine said.

Kurt walked in slowly and saw Blaine sitting on the bed, smiling at him.

"Hey," Blaine said, patting the spot on the bed next to him.

Kurt walked to him and sat down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, looking down at the books on his bed.

"I was just about to read through a section of this science chapter, but you've saved me from that," Blaine answered, smiling and sitting back against the headboard.

Kurt laughed lightly, and leaned back next to Blaine. "I'm glad I could help."

Blaine laughed too.

They sat in silence and after a few minutes, Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand, intertwining their fingers gently.

Kurt looked up and met Blaine's eyes. He felt his heart speed up, but he didn't look away.

Blaine looked down at their hands and then back up at Kurt.

"So you said you wanted help with a song for your audition," Blaine said quietly.

"Yeah," Kurt replied just as quietly.

Blaine smiled at him and pulled him off the bed, not letting go of his hand. He walked over to a keyboard that he had brought up from downstairs, and sat down.

"Do you have a song in mind?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, hold on a second. Let me go get it," Kurt said, standing up and reluctantly letting go of Blaine's hand.

Blaine smiled and watched him leave.

In less than a minute he was back.

"Don't laugh," Kurt said, handing him the music.

Blaine took the music from him and smiled when he read the title. "Why would I laugh at this?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know," he said barely audible.

Blaine reached down and took his hand again, looking into his eyes.

"I'd never laugh at you for wanting to sing a song like this Kurt," Blaine said, scooting to the end of his chair and laying a hand on Kurt's knee.

Kurt stared back at Blaine for a long moment until Blaine moved away abruptly.

"Okay, um, let's practice," Blaine said, turning back to the keyboard.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered.

Blaine shook his head. "Don't apologize."

"But you-"

"I'm fine Kurt. I promise," Blaine said, turning around again.

"It didn't scare you that time?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine smiled and took both of Kurt's hands in his own. "No," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Every night for the rest of the week, Kurt went to Blaine's room and they talked and practiced.<p>

On Friday after school, Kurt went with Blaine to Warblers practice.

"Hey Kimmy," Blaine said as they walked in the Music Hall.

"Hey Blaine," Kimmy said, turning around and waiting for him.

"You remember Kurt, right?"

Kimmy smiled. "Of course, how could I forget?"

Blaine laughed. "He wanted to audition for you today."

"Oh, well, I don't really think that's necessary, but sure," she said.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "I told you," he whispered.

Kurt kept his eyes on Kimmy and smiled, acting like he didn't hear Blaine.

"I need to talk with you about something Blaine," Kimmy said, looking back and forth between him and Kurt.

"It's alright Kimmy, whatever you need to say you can say in front of him," Blaine said.

Kimmy smiled. "You were with Coop and Jasper Monday night, right?"

Blaine hesitated. "Um, Kurt, could you go inside? I'll be there in a second."

Kurt nodded. "Sure," he said, walking into the Warbler's room.

Blaine waited until he was inside. "I was, why?"

"What did you guys talk about?" Kimmy asked. "I'm only asking because Jasper seemed upset after you left."

Blaine thought for a moment. "I don't remember talking about anything that would make him upset."

"That's alright. I was just curious. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just needed someone to talk to," Blaine said.

Kimmy nodded. "I understand. Let's go inside. We don't want to keep them waiting," she said, smiling.

Blaine smiled too and they walked inside together. When he walked in, he sat down at the piano bench.

"Okay guys," Kimmy said, getting everyone's attention. "Kurt is going to perform an audition for us, though I think we can all agree that it's not necessary."

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up, walking over to the piano and leaning on it.

Blaine turned around and started playing.

_Something has changed within me _

_Something is not the same _

_I'm through with playing by the rules _

_Of someone else's game _

_Too late for second-guessing _

_Too late to go back to sleep _

_It's time to trust my instincts _

_Close my eyes... and leap!_

_It's time to try _

_Defying gravity _

_I think I'll try Defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity _

_And you wont bring me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits _

_'cause someone says they're so _

_Some things I cannot change _

_But till I try, I'll never know! _

_Too long I've been afraid of _

_Losing love I guess I've lost _

_Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost!_

All the boys in the room were staring wide eyed at Kurt. They didn't remember him sounding this amazing.

_I'd sooner buy _

_Defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye _

_I'm defying gravity _

_I think I'll try _

_Defying gravity _

_And you wont bring me down!_

_I'd sooner buy _

_Defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye _

_I'm defying gravity _

_I think I'll try Defying gravity _

_And you won't bring me down! _

_bring me down! _

_ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

At the end of the song, all the boys were on their feet and clapping.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled.

"Okay boys," Kimmy yelled, standing up and walking to the front. "I think, by that noise, we have a unanimous decision."

Everyone cheered and clapped again.

"Kurt," Kimmy shouted over everyone. "Welcome to the Warblers," she said, smiling.

Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine again, ignoring the cheering boys.

Blaine looked up again to see Kurt staring at him, and he smiled back.

"Okay guys, we need to start figuring out what we're gonna do for Regionals, but it's Friday, so go in home, I'll see you all Monday," Kimmy said.

"That was incredible," Blaine said quietly to Kurt.

Kurt's face turned pink and he smiled. "Thanks."

Blaine smiled and stood up. He walked to Kurt and reached up to kiss his cheek which made him blush even more. Which satisfied Blaine.

Kurt glared at him, but he soon couldn't help but smile.

"Let's go," Blaine said, walking out of the room, with Kurt following behind.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course," Blaine said, smiling at him.

"So, my dad's wedding is tomorrow and I was wondering if you would want to come with me," Kurt said softly.

Blaine's smile got bigger. "I'd love to Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "I'm staying in Lima tonight with Rachel, so I'll give you directions to the church when we get back."

Blaine nodded and reached down to take Kurt's hand as they walked, only half way listening to what he was saying.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaine was walking down the stairs and almost ran straight into Jeff on the stairs.<p>

"Well don't we look nice this morning," Jeff said, laughing. "Where are you going?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt's dad's wedding. I'll be back later tonight."

"Kay, have fun," Jeff said, rubbing his eyes and walking up the rest of the stairs.

Right as Blaine got in his car, his phone rang. he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blaine, it's Kurt. Can you come pick us up at Rachel's house? Her car won't start," Kurt said.

"Yeah, sure. I think I remember how to get there. By the way, whose phone are you talking on?" Blaine asked.

"It's Rachel's. I left mine in my car. And if you need directions let me know."

"Alright, I'll be there soon," Blaine said, hanging up the phone.

Blaine got to Rachel's house an hour later, though he barely remembered how to get there.

He walked up the sidewalk and knocked on the door.

"No! You can't wear that! What's wrong with you?" Rachel shouted to someone. "Oh, hi Blaine, come on in. Kurt's upstairs, second door on the left."

"Thanks Rachel," Blaine said, smiling at her and then walking to the stairs. "Kurt?" he asked quietly as he walked to the door Rachel had told him to go to.

"Hi," Kurt said, sticking his head out of the door.

Blaine smiled when he saw him. He walked into the room that he assumed was Rachel's and he went to stand next to Kurt by her dresser.

Kurt turned to him and wrapped his arms around him.

Blaine tensed up for a moment and then relaxed.

Kurt pulled back. "Are you okay?"

Blaine smiled again. "Yeah, I'm fine. We should get going though."

Kurt nodded. "Let's go get the girls."

They walked downstairs and found them all arguing over who was getting shotgun.

"No. I get it, I called it first!" Rachel shouted.

"Well, Brittany gets it in my car!" Santana shouted back.

"Ladies!" Kurt shouted to get their attention.

All eyes turned to him.

"Chill out. Let's go," Kurt said calmly.

Kurt and Blaine walked outside and Kurt got in the front seat of Blaine's car and Brittany in the front seat of Santana's. The rest of the girls stood on the sidewalk, staring at them.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kurt said, rolling down his window.

They all walked slowly to the two cars and soon they were pulling into the church parking lot.

Burt was waiting outside for them when they got there.

"Hey girls, Kurt, Blaine," Burt said. "What took you guys so long?"

"Rachel's awesome car wouldn't start so we had to wait for Blaine," Mercedes said.

Burt laughed. "I can fix that for you Rachel."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks Burt."

"Well lets get inside," Burt said, motioning for them all to go. "The guys are all waiting for you."

Kurt turned to Blaine. "Go sit in the first row on the right side one seat from the end on the isle side."

"Well that's specific," Blaine said, smiling.

"I know," Kurt replied, laughing. "I have to go, I'll see you inside."

Blaine nodded and started walking towards the church. He sat down inside where Kurt told him to and waited. He only had to wait five minutes. All of a sudden music started and the doors opened.

_It's a beautiful night,_  
><em>We're looking for something dumb to do.<em>  
><em>Hey baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
><em>Or is it this dancing juice?<em>  
><em>Who cares baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_  
><em>No one will know,<em>  
><em>Come on girl.<em>  
><em>Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,<em>  
><em>Shots of patron,<em>  
><em>And it's on girl.<em>

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
><em>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<em>  
><em>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.<em>  
><em>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<em>

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
><em>We're looking for something dumb to do.<em>  
><em>Hey baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you<em>.

It was all of the New Directions, including Kurt. They were all dancing up an down the isle.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
><em>Or is it this dancing juice?<em>  
><em>Who cares baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_Oh I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_  
><em>So whatcha wanna do?<em>  
><em>Let's just run girl.<em>

_If we wake up and we wanna break up that's cool._  
><em>No, I won't blame you;<em>  
><em>It was fun girl.<em>

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
><em>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<em>  
><em>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.<em>  
><em>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<em>

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
><em>We're looking for something dumb to do.<em>  
><em>Hey baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
><em>Or is it this dancing juice?<em>  
><em>Who cares baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_Just say I do,_  
><em>Tell me right now baby,<em>  
><em>Tell me right now baby, baby<em>

_Just say I do,_  
><em>Tell me right now baby,<em>  
><em>Tell me right now baby, baby<em>

_Oh Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
><em>We're looking for something dumb to do.<em>  
><em>Hey baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
><em>Or is it this dancing juice?<em>  
><em>Who cares baby,<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

At the end of the song, Burt and Carole came in. They were dancing too.

Kurt came to sit next to Blaine in the front row.

When everyone sat down, Blaine took Kurt's hand and held onto it.

Sometime during the vows, Kurt got up to stand with Burt and Carole.

Blaine wasn't paying attention, his eyes and mind were focused on Kurt the whole time.

Kurt came to sit next to him again, and soon the ceremony was over.

The New Directions led the way out and Blaine went with them, not letting go of Kurt's hand.

Blaine didn't pay much attention at the reception either. He kept Kurt's hand and only let go when he got up to meet Finn on the dance floor.

_Her eyes, her eyes _

_make the stars look like they're not shining _

_Her hair, her hair _

_falls perfectly without her trying _

_She's so beautiful And I tell her everyday (yeahh)_

_I know, I know _

_When I compliment her she won't believe me _

_And it's so, it's so _

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see _

_But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?" __I say_

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that I would change _

_'Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile _

_The whole world stops and stares for a while _

_'Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are_

Blaine finally woke up from his daze when Kurt danced over to him and pulled him out of his chair and on to the dance floor.

_Her lips, her lips _

_I could kiss them all day if she let me _

_Her laugh, her laugh _

_she hates but I think it's so sexy _

_She's so beautiful And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know _

_I'd never ask you to change _

_If perfects what you're searching for _

_Then just stay the same _

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay _

_'Cause you know I'll say_

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that I would change _

_'Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile _

_The whole world stops and stares for a while _

_'Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are_

_The way you are The way you are_

Blaine hugged Kurt when the song ended and then walked around with him to talk to people.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said to him about an hour later.

"Yeah?" Kurt said, turning all his attention to Blaine.

"I need to get back home," Blaine said.

"Alright, I'll walk you out." Kurt took his hand and pulled him to the parking lot.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt when they got to his car.

Kurt sighed into Blaine's hair. "I'll see you when I get home," he said quietly.

"Yeah," Blaine said, getting in the car. He waved and smiled one last time before pulling out of the parking lot.

An hour later he was walking up to Simul.

He walked in and went straight up to his room an laid down on his bed.

"Hey," Jeff said, leaning against his doorway.

Blaine sat up. "Hey."

"How was it?"

"It was really sweet," Blaine said, smiling.

Jeff smiled too. "Good."

"I'm gonna get some sleep," Blaine said, standing up.

"Alright. Goodnight," Jeff said.

"Night," Blaine said, watching Jeff close the door and then flopping back down on his bed, still smiling, thinking of Kurt.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Kurt pulled into the Dalton parking lot and turned off his car.<p>

It had been a good day in his opinion. His dad was happy and married, he had gotten to spend a whole day with his friends, and he got to spend time with Blaine too.

He got out of his car and started walking towards Simul.

"Excuse me?" someone asked from behind him.

"Um, hi," Kurt said slowly.

"You're Kurt, right?" the boy asked.

"Yeah. Can I help you?" Kurt asked.

He smiled. "I think you can." He pulled his jacket back to show the knife that he was carrying. "Please don't scream. I'll have to hurt your little boy toy if you do. Now, walk towards me quietly."

Kurt did as he said and walked towards him. How could his perfect day end like this? And who was this boy and what did he want?

Then a thought crossed his mind.

"You're Sebastian, aren't you?" Kurt asked quietly.

* * *

><p>Song List:<p>

Defying Gravity - Wicked

Marry You - Bruno Mars

Just the Way You Are - Bruno Mars


	13. There You Are

_Hey guys! I think I finished this chapter in record time :) granted I've been sitting in a car for days at a time with nothing to do, but either way, here it is!_

_Personally, this is one of my favorite chapters so far, and I'm sure most of you *cough cough* Tricia *cough cough* will think so too ;) I'm so excited for your feedback!_

_So, once again, thank you to my wonderful, amazing, beautiful, organic friend Tricia! You'll never understand how much you've helped me. You're the best!_

_I feel like my authors notes are always really long lol but I can't think of anything else to put in this one, other than that I'm having a great time up here in the north west. All I have to say about it, is that I'll never live here. I'm currently in a hotel in some random town in Minnesota, surrounded by cornfields. I can't wait to get back to Chicago tomorrow! It's been a great trip though._

_Anyway, thanks for reading, and please please please review! I live for your reviews! Enjoy!_

_(I do NOT own Glee! If I did, you'd all probably hate it lol)_

* * *

><p><strong>Together We Are<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**There You Are**

* * *

><p>"Hey Jeff," Blaine called from the top of the stairs.<p>

"Yeah?" Jeff asked.

"Have you seen Kurt?"

Jeff walked out of the kitchen, followed by Nick, both covered in soap bubbles. "No, why?"

"He's not in his room," Blaine said. Then he walked to the window. "His car is here though."

"I'm sure he's just somewhere on campus. Don't get too worked up about it Blaine," Jeff said, turning around to glare at Nick, who was rubbing soap through his hair.

Blaine laughed but he wasn't fully enjoying the sight and he wouldn't until Kurt was back.

"Hey Blaine," Brian said, walking up behind him.

"Hey," Blaine answered dully.

"You alright?" Brian asked.

"Yeah." He turned and walked off towards his room.

Brian shrugged and walked down to the kitchen. The second he rounded the corner, a soapsud hit him in the face and he yelped.

Nick and Jeff started laughing hysterically.

"Hey guys," Brian said, walking into the kitchen. "What's wrong with Blaine?"

The two boys stopped fighting for a moment.

"He's worried about Kurt. His car is in the parking lot, but he's not here," Jeff said.

"Don't you think we should look for him," Brian suggested.

Jeff sighed. "Okay, I'm going to take a shower, and if he's not back when I get out, we'll go looking for him."

Brian nodded and watched Jeff walk upstairs and Nick follow behind him.

"Oh, it's alright. I'll just clean up your mess," Brian yelled after them.

Jeff turned around, smiling. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Brian glared at him and then started cleaning.

* * *

><p>After an hour of searching, they hadn't found anything and Blaine was becoming more and more worried by the minute.<p>

"Blaine," Jeff said, forcing him to sit on a bench in one of the courtyards. "We'll find him. It's gonna be okay."

Blaine nodded, but still didn't look convinced. He took a deep breath and stood up.

"Try calling him again," Brian suggested.

Blaine pulled out his phone for the tenth time. "It's no use," he mumbled. "Straight to voicemail again," he said after a few seconds.

Jeff sighed. "Let's split up and look again."

* * *

><p>"They'll find you," Kurt groaned, leaning his head back against the wall.<p>

"Ha! And do what?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt turned his head to the side so he couldn't see him.

Sebastian kneeled down next to Kurt. "You're really beautiful, you know that? Even with the black eye."

Kurt tried to turn his head away more.

Sebastian smiled. He pushed Kurt's legs down and crawled on top of him. "Look at me."

Kurt reluctantly turned his head back so he was facing him.

Sebastian leaned towards him and kissed him, moaning against his lips.

Kurt tried to pull back, but he was all the way against the wall, so he couldn't.

"Come closer," Sebastian whispered, pulling Kurt off the wall. He leaned down to kiss him again, sliding his tongue in his mouth this time, moaning again.

Someone cleared their throat from a few feet away.

"What?" Sebastian barked.

"Sorry, but um, they're getting closer," said a tall dark haired boy.

"Well get rid of them. You're smart enough to figure something out right?" Sebastian asked.

"I guess," he said.

"Good, now leave Douglas," Sebastian said rudely.

With one last glance, Douglas left.

"Now, where were we?" Sebastian asked sweetly, running his hands through Kurt's hair. He leaned towards him again, but started kissing down his neck this time.

Kurt stiffened and moved back against the wall again.

"Shh, just relax," Sebastian whispered, unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. He yanked it off and rubbed his hands down his sides, moving his fingers to Kurt's pants.

"It's alright," Sebastian whispered again, kissing him again, harder this time. He started unzipping Kurt's pants and then pulled back to smile at him. "I think it'll make Blaine jealous if I take you from him, don't you? Maybe he'll even hate you."

* * *

><p>"He just went that way," Brian pointed down an alley.<p>

Blaine and Brian were walking through the old school buildings that weren't used anymore. They had seen Douglas running down one of the alleys and they were chasing him, hoping that he would lead them to Kurt.

Blaine looked into one of the buildings just in time to see Sebastian standing up and running after Douglas.

"Wait! Blaine! Where are you going?" Brian yelled, turning to follow him into the building.

Blaine ran to where Kurt was lying on the floor. He kneeled down beside him and pulled him up, wrapping his arms around him.

Kurt hugged him back and held on to him as if he were about to fall.

Brian ran down the hallway to where Sebastian had disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked. "Did he hurt you?"

Kurt just started crying and hugged Blaine tighter.

"Shh, you're safe now. I'm right here," Blaine whispered, kissing his hair.

A few minutes later, Nick, Jeff, and Brian came in from the other end of the hall.

"They're gone," Nick said, completely out of breath.

Blaine pulled away and unzipped his hoodie and took it off, placing it around Kurt's shoulders.

"Come on let's go-" Blaine started to say, but stopped when he saw Kurt's eye. "Oh my god, that bastard," he said, laying a hand on the side of Kurt's face.

"I'm fine Blaine, I've had worse," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine kissed his forehead lightly and then pulled him up. He wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist and took his hand with the other.

They walked silently back to Simul. And when they got back, Blaine started walking to Kurt's room.

"Can we go to your room?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Of course," Blaine said, turning and walking into his room.

Kurt walked straight to Blaine's bed and laid down. He curled up and started shaking.

Blaine walked into his closet and pulled out a comforter and then laid down on the bed, pulling the comforter over both of them and pulling Kurt towards him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt nodded slightly and curled farther into Blaine. "Just don't leave," he whispered.

Blaine looked at him sadly. "Of course not. I'm right here Kurt."

Kurt shifted and buried his head in Blaine's chest.

Blaine pulled out his phone and called Jeff.

"Hello?" Jeff asked slowly, slightly confused as to why Blaine was calling him.

"Hey, could you bring me some ice wrapped in a paper towel and a bottle of water?" Blaine asked.

"Um, yeah sure," Jeff said.

"And maybe a cup of coffee," Blaine added, feeling Kurt shake even more.

"Alright. I'll be up there in a few."

Blaine hung up and then looked at Kurt.

A few minutes later, Jeff came in and set the coffee and water on the table and handed Blaine the ice. He laid a hand on Kurt's shoulder and he flinched at the touch.

"Shh," Blaine whispered. He looked up at Jeff and sighed. "Thank you," he mouthed, holding up the ice.

Jeff nodded and walked off.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Mhm?"

"Will you lift your head up for me please?"

Kurt reluctantly lifted his head up to look at Blaine.

Blaine took a piece of ice and wrapped it in the paper towel. He gingerly placed it next to Kurt's eye and took his hand as he winced.

"It'll help it, I promise," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt nodded and looked into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine watched as a single tear fell from Kurt's eye, and he looked away. "Will you tell me what happened?" he asked.

Kurt looked up slowly and Blaine immediately squeezed his hand. "I was walking back here from my car last night, and he stopped me in the parking lot and he took me back to that building that you found us in. I tried to get away, but then this happened." He gestured to his eye.

Blaine laid a hand on the side of his face and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

Kurt closed his eyes and relaxed a little. "He left me alone most of the night. He just kept saying how it was your fault and that this was how you were going to pay for 'it'. Do you know what that means?"

Blaine sighed. "He thinks that I chased Blue away, and that's who he was trying to get to, so now I guess he's not only trying to hurt me, but you too," he said quietly, squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt looked away, and then kept going. "But this morning, this guy, I think his name was Douglas?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well he showed up and Sebastian told him to find you. When he left, Sebastian crawled on top of me and he told me I was beautiful and he started kissing me, and he-," Kurt stopped, trying not to cry.

"Shh, you don't have to keep going," Blaine whispered.

Kurt looked away and Blaine squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and bit his lip, trying to control himself.

Blaine moved the ice from Kurt's face and set it next to the water. Then he pulled Kurt closer and held him.

"He's never going to get that close to you again," Blaine whispered.

Kurt relaxed into Blaine's touch, and fell asleep soon after.

Blaine slowly moved his arms from around Kurt, and carefully got off the bed. He wrapped the comforter around him tighter and then leaned down to kiss his forehead.

He walked out and closed the door quietly. Then he walked down stairs and sat down on the floor, pulling his knees to his chest, and started crying.

A few minutes later, Jeff walked in and when he saw him, he immediately went to him and sat down next to him.

"What happened?" Jeff asked, brushing the curls back from Blaine's face.

Blaine took a deep breath to calm himself down. "He tried to rape Kurt."

Jeff swallowed, trying not to get angry.

"I'm gonna kill him," Blaine said, sitting up and trying to stand up. "I'm gonna kill that bastard."

"No, no, no you're not. Blaine, I understand that you're angry. Trust me. When I found you on that beach and when you told me what happened, I was so ready to go find him and kick his sorry ass. But first of all, that would be a terrible idea, but I wasn't gonna leave you there. And right now, Kurt needs you to be there for him. So, you need to go back upstairs, and be with him, okay?"

Blaine wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and nodded. Then he reached down and hugged Jeff. "Thank you," he whispered.

Jeff pulled back and smiled. "Of course."

Blaine smiled back and then stood up and walked back upstairs.

"That was sweet," Nick said, walking out of the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Jeff.

Jeff smiled and hugged him back.

"You're sweet," Nick added.

Jeff leaned down and kissed him gently. "And you're a good kisser."

Nick smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. "I love you," he whispered against his lips.

"Then prove it," Jeff said, laying down on the couch and pulling Nick on top of him.

Nick laughed and leaned down to kiss him, tangling his fingers in his blonde hair.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked back in his room and got back on the bed slowly. He pulled the comforter up and laid down next to Kurt.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt asked softly.

"Yeah, it's me," Blaine replied. "Will you do something for me?"

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at him questioningly.

Blaine reached over him and grabbed the bottle of water. "Drink this," he said quietly, opening the bottle and handing it to him.

Kurt sat up and took the bottle from him.

Blaine watched him drink and then took it back from him when he was finished. "Are you alright?"

Kurt looked up at him and then turned over and curled up into Blaine.

Blaine sighed and wrapped his arm around his waist. He took his hand and intertwined their fingers, trying to pull him closer.

"Just relax Kurt. You're safe, I promise," Blaine whispered, feeling how tense he was.

Kurt squeezed his hand and relaxed a little. A few minutes later he relaxed and Blaine looked down to see that he had fallen asleep.

"I'm hopelessly in love with you," Blaine whispered, kissing his cheek.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt and Blaine walked to class together.<p>

"You know you don't have to go if you don't want to," Blaine said quietly.

"I know, but I want to," Kurt replied, giving Blaine a smile that he completely saw through.

Blaine sighed. "You're really stubborn, you know that?"

Kurt laughed. "I've been told."

Blaine just shook his head and kept walking.

At lunch, Kurt came to sit with Blaine, Nick, and Jeff like he usually did.

As he sat down, he took Blaine's hand.

Blaine turned towards him. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah, why?" Kurt asked.

"You're shaking like crazy," Blaine answered, looking down at their hands.

Kurt just took a deep breath and looked away.

Blaine sighed and looked up, though he didn't look away from Kurt for the rest of lunch.

"Is everything alright?" Jeff asked as they walked to class together after lunch.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"You and Kurt whispered about something and you didn't stop staring at him after that."

"Oh. We were, um, holding hands and I could feel him shaking really bad. And he said he was okay, but he didn't stop shaking," Blaine said sadly.

"He'll tell you if he's not okay Blaine," Jeff said softly.

"I know, I'm just worried about him. I mean, I remember how I felt after, that night. I was terrified and I couldn't sleep," Blaine whispered.

Jeff nodded. "I know. I remember. You had nightmares almost every night."

Blaine looked away. "But he slept last night, and now he's going to class like nothing happened."

"You were with him last night though, weren't you?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, he had someone there with him. He knows he's safe with you," Jeff answered.

"But this happened because of me," Blaine mumbled.

Jeff stopped walking and pushed Blaine into a chair that they walked past. He kneeled down in front of him, placing his hands on his knees and staring up at him.

"Blaine, I want you to listen to me very carefully, okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"What happened, is not your fault. First of all, you weren't even with him at the time. And second, Sebastian said it was because you chased Blue away, right? You didn't chase Blue away, if anything you kept him here longer."

Blaine had tears in his eyes and he turned away as Jeff finished talking.

"It's not your fault, do you understand that?" Jeff asked.

Blaine nodded again.

"Don't beat yourself up about this," Jeff said quietly. "It's gonna be okay. He's gonna be okay."

Blaine stood up and hugged him briefly.

Jeff smiled. "Come on, let's go to class."

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine," David said later that night.<p>

"Yeah?" Blaine asked. He didn't like David's tone.

"Your birthday is this Friday, right?" David asked.

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah," he whispered. He felt Kurt perk up at that. They were sitting on the downstairs couch together and Kurt was curled up next to Blaine, who was holding him.

David smiled evilly. "Good."

"Oh god," Blaine groaned. "I'm going to bed." He got up and started walking to the stairs, and Kurt followed behind him.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly when they got back to their living room.

Blaine turned around and raised his eyebrows.

"C- can I sleep in your room again tonight?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine smiled and reached out to take his hand. "Of course."

Kurt smiled and followed behind him.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked once they laid down together.

Kurt nodded. "I just don't wanna be alone."

Blaine hugged him close. "You're not," he said, kissing his hair.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed the same. Kurt and Blaine walked to and from class together and Kurt slept in Blaine's room every night.<p>

Friday afternoon, Kurt told Blaine he was going home to see Rachel, so Blaine went up to his room to study for some tests that he had the next week.

He was downstairs fixing himself a cup of coffee when he heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in," Blaine yelled.

He looked up as the door opened and saw a short, light haired boy walking in.

"James," Blaine said happily. "I haven't seen you in a while. How are you liking Dalton."

"It's awesome, I love it," James replied.

Good," Blaine said smiling. "So, what's up? Did you need something?"

"Oh, well, I was actually coming to thank you for the day we met," James said quietly.

Blaine walked over to him. "You don't need to thank me for that James."

James smiled up at him.

"Is there something else?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, um, can you come downstairs for a second?" James asked.

"Yeah, sure," Blaine said, following James out of the room, curious as to what James was going to show him. "What are we-"

"Surprise!" Blaine jumped back as all of the boys jumped out and screamed at him.

"Oh my gosh," Blaine said quietly. Then he turned to James. "You did this," he said, laughing.

James laughed too. "Yeah," he said, nodding.

Jeff walked up to him. "Happy birthday Blaine," he said, hugging him.

"Thanks Jeff, this is awesome," Blaine said, looking around at all the balloons and streamers everywhere.

Jeff laughed and then made room for the rest of the boys to get to him.

A little while later, Blaine got to Kurt.

"Hey, I thought you were going to Rachel's," Blaine said as Kurt walked up to him.

Kurt laughed. "I was never planning on going to Rachel's, I've been down here helping set up."

Blaine tried to glare at him, but failed miserably and started laughing. "Come here," he said, pulling Kurt into his arms.

"Happy Birthday," Kurt whispered in his ear

"Mm, thank you," Blaine replied, relaxing into Kurt's arms.

Kurt pulled back and smiled. "Let's join the party," he said, gesturing to all the dancing boys.

Blaine followed behind him to go dance.

All of the boys were having a good time, including Dustin, which surprised Blaine since he never seemed happy.

Around seven o'clock, the doorbell rang and Jeff went to answer it. He opened the door and Santana walked in.

"Hello?" Jeff said slowly. "Can I help y-"

She walked past him and stopped, looking around.

"Sure you can come in," Jeff said to himself, trying to close the door, but just as he did, two other girls walked in. Jeff stared at them for a moment. "You're with her?" he asked, gesturing to Santana.

"Hi, I'm Brittany," said one of the girls.

The other girl walked in, looking around and frowning. "Santana," she called.

"What?"

"I shouldn't be here, I need to go," she said, looking at Jeff and around at the other boys in the room.

"No, please stay," Santana begged. "You're in a room full of guys."

"Yeah, a room full of guys who all have every reason to hate me. You didn't tell me that we were going to be in this dorm," she said, loud enough that Jeff heard her.

"Wait. Why should we all hate you?" Jeff asked.

"Look, Quinn. You either get over yourself, or leave, okay? I'm gonna go talk to the birthday boy. Blaine!" Santana called over the music.

"Santana! What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, walking to her and hugging her.

"I came to wish you a happy birthday," she said as though it was obvious. "And I brought Quinn and Brittany too." She gestured to the two girls that came in behind her, though Quinn was still talking to Jeff.

"Well join the party," Blaine said smiling.

"Santana!" Kurt shouted.

"Hey Kurt," Santana said, smiling at him. Her smile faded when she saw his eye. "What happened to your eye?" she asked.

Kurt looked away.

"It's okay Kurt. You don't have to tell me," she said quietly.

"Just please don't tell anyone," Kurt begged.

"Your secrets safe with me," she promised. "As long as you're safe."

"I'm safe," Kurt said as Blaine took his hand.

Santana nodded and smiled when she saw their hands.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt asked when Santana and Brittany left to dance with some of the guys.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, turning to him and smiling.

"Can we go upstairs for a second?"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, sure," he said, taking Kurt's hand and pulling him along.

They walked upstairs and into their hallway.

"Go wait in your room," Kurt said.

"Yes sir," Blaine said, laughing. He walked into his room and sat down on his bed, waiting.

A few minutes later, Kurt came back and sat down beside him and handed him a box. "Happy birthday," he said, smiling.

"Oh Kurt, you didn't have to," Blaine said quietly.

"Yes I did. Open it."

Blaine smiled, pulling the bow off and opening it. It was a red and gold stripped bow tie. Blaine looked up at Kurt. "How did you know I would love this?"

Kurt laughed. "Well, the other night I sorta saw all the Harry Potter books and movies on your shelves, and your poster. And I saw the box of bow ties in your bathroom."

Blaine smiled and reached out to hug him. "Thank you," he whispered.

Kurt pulled back after a few minutes and smiled back.

Blaine stood up and picked up the box, walking to his bathroom. He picked up the box of bow ties from a shelf and putting the little box in it. Right before he closed the box, his eyes landed on a folded piece of paper.

He picked it up and unfolded it. It was the letter Blue had written to him. He read it and then folded it back up and tucked it in the bottom of the box. Then he put the box back on the shelf and walked back out to Kurt.

Kurt smiled up at him as he walked in.

Blaine sat down next to him again and stared at him.

Kurt was taken aback by his stance and looked at him in confusion.

"Kurt," Blaine started, taking a deep, shaky breath and remembering what Blue said. He took his hand carefully and then started saying what he had wanted to for weeks. "There comes a moment when you say to yourself, 'oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever'. I don't think I ever had that moment, it's more that I've been realizing that over the past few weeks. When I first saw you at McKinley, I remember thinking, that was me at my old school and we could be really good friends. When we met for the first time, you were so much more than I imagined. And you've been there for me during times that you didn't even know what was going on.

"These past few weeks, I've wanted so badly to tell you how I feel." He paused, taking another shaky breath. "I'm falling head over heels in love with you Kurt. And I don't want to spend another second without you." He moved towards him slowly to make sure he wouldn't back up. When he didn't move, Blaine closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hand and kissed him back.

Blaine pulled back after a few seconds and smiled.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked softly, a little out of breath.

"Hmm?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's other hand.

"I'm falling in love with you too," Kurt answered quietly.

Blaine smiled. He scooted closer to Kurt so their bodies were right up against each other. Then he leaned in to kiss him again.

"Do you wanna know something?" Blaine asked, pulling back again.

Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Sebastian was right about one thing," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt stared at him in disbelief.

"You're beautiful," he said, laying his hands on the side of Kurt's face, leaning over to kiss him once again.

Kurt was the one to pull back this time. He was breathing hard, and he was shaking.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine asked softly, taking his hands again.

"You give me butterflies," Kurt answered quietly.

Blaine smiled. He moved his hands to Kurt's waist and pulled his face right in front of his. He grazed his lips against Kurt's, and slid his hands down to his thighs.

"That's not fair," Kurt said, shivering and barely forming his sentence.

Blaine laughed. He kissed him, parting his lips slightly. "Yes it is," he whispered. He pulled back and wrapped his arms around him.

"We should get back downstairs," Kurt said after a few minutes.

"Mmmm," Blaine moaned. "You're right."

They both stood up and walked towards the door.

Blaine stopped Kurt's hand from opening it, and he pulled him into a hug.

Kurt hugged him back, smiling to himself.

Blaine sighed and laid his head on Kurt's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"We should go," Kurt whispered in his ear, pulling back.

Blaine nodded and reached out to take Kurt's hand and intertwine their fingers.

They walked downstairs together and it turned out that no one was looking for them, or had even noticed they were gone. Santana and Brittany were distracting most of the boys in the middle of the room still, and the rest of them were having their own conversation near the kitchen.

"Where have you two been?" Jeff asked, laughing as they walked up to him.

"He wanted to give me my birthday present," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand which he was still holding.

Jeff smiled and rolled his eyes.

The rest of the night passed quickly for Blaine. He talked to most of the guys and caught up with Santana and Brittany.

"So, we should probably get going," Santana said around eleven.

"Yeah, but thanks for coming, it was great to see you guys," Blaine said, hugging her when they got to the door. "Just don't get caught," he warned.

Santana laughed. "Me? Get caught? Ha!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Goodnight Santana," he said, closing the door behind her and Brittany.

"Oh my god," Blaine whispered, looking around at the mess.

"Don't worry about it," Jeff said. "You go on up to bed, we'll take care of it."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks guys, you're the best friends anyone could ask for," he said, hugging them all.

"Goodnight Blaine," Jeff said, pointing to the stairs.

"Goodnight guys," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and pulling him upstairs too.

"Do you still want to sleep in my room?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt frowned, nodding.

"It's okay, Kurt. I understand," Blaine said, pulling him into his room.

They sat down on the bed together and Blaine watched him.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

Kurt hesitated. "I just get really scared sometimes," he answered as quietly as he could.

"That's okay," Blaine whispered. "But you know you're safe here, right?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine pulled him on the bed and they laid down together. "Good. Because as long as you're with me, I won't let him touch you."

Kurt closed his eyes and a single tear fell.

Blaine quickly kissed it away, and then leaned in to kiss him sweetly.

When they finally pulled away, Kurt curled up into Blaine, who held him there. "Shhh," Blaine whispered as he started shaking again. "You're safe. It's okay."

It didn't calm Kurt down as it usually did, but he eventually stopped shaking, and when Blaine looked down he was asleep.

Blaine sighed. He leaned down to kiss Kurt as softly as he could, and then snuggled closer to him, falling asleep too.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up the next morning to find an empty bed. He looked around and didn't see Kurt anywhere, so he got up to look for him.<p>

When he didn't find him in his room, he went downstairs. He found David sitting on the couch.

"Hey, have you seen Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, he was down here a little while ago. He just left. He said he was going for a walk and that he wanted to be alone," David answered.

Blaine sighed. He walked to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee and then took off his hoodie to put on his jacket. Then he walked outside to find Kurt.

He didn't have to look far. He found him in the closest garden, just sitting up against a wall, staring at a flower.

Blaine sat down next to him slowly and wrapped his hoodie around Kurt's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt just stared forward.

"Do you wanna be alone?"

Kurt shook his head slowly.

Blaine scooted as close as he could and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder and took his hand with the other.

They sat that way for what felt like hours.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" Blaine asked.

Kurt took a deep breath. "When I told you wh- what Sebastian did, or was going to do, I didn't tell you that he was going to do it to make you jealous," he said quietly.

Blaine shook his head. "Kurt-"

Kurt cut him off. "He said you would hate me," he whispered.

Blaine gasped a little. He leaned over to him and kissed him deeply.

"I could never hate you Kurt. No matter what he would have done to you," Blaine said. "If he had, I would still be siting here, holding you, and I would still be kissing you," he said softly, leaning up to kiss him again, softer and sweeter this time. "Do you understand?" he asked against his lips.

Kurt nodded.

Blaine went to stand up, but Kurt pulled him back.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, sitting back down.

Kurt nodded, but snuggled back against Blaine.

Blaine sighed and pulled him closer. "Kurt," he said after a few minutes. "It's freezing out here. We should go back inside."

Kurt sat up a little and Blaine helped him stand up.

"Come here," Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt into his arms. "It's alright."

Kurt sighed and relaxed a bit.

Blaine pulled back and took Kurt's hand and then handed him his cup of coffee. "Let's go."

Kurt walked as close to Blaine as he could.

They got back to find Jeff looking for them. "Where have you been?"

"Geez, nosey much?" Blaine asked, laughing.

"You've been gone for like two hours," Jeff said.

"Really?" Blaine asked. "Well, I guess you'll just have to keep wondering."

Jeff rolled his eyes and watched them walk upstairs.

"Where do you think they were?" Jeff asked Nick.

"I don't know where they were, but Kurt looked like he had been crying," Nick said quietly.

Jeff sighed. "I wish he hadn't been dragged into this."

"I wish Blaine hadn't been either," Nick said.

"I can't take this much longer. When is he going to stop?"

Nick reached out and took Jeff's hand. "We'll get through this Jeff."

Jeff took his other hand and pulled him close with it, and kissed him. "Together?" he asked softly.

"Together," Nick repeated, pulling him closer and kissing him again.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! Listen up! Blaine has something for you," Kimmy yelled.<p>

"So, last week was a little crazy. And I have song that I'd like to sing to a special someone in here," Blaine said, smiling at Kurt. "It's an original song and it's called Not Alone." He walked over to the piano and sat down.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Everytime I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me..._

_And you tell me:_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

Kurt was staring at him. He didn't understand how he could have gotten so lucky as to find someone like this.

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes..._

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize..._

_Baby, I'm not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_Oh, 'cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing_

_Can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through..._

Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt. He pulled him up and kissed him deeply.

Jeff and Nick looked at each other in surprise, but then smiled.

Kimmy was smiling too. She was happy that Blaine could finally be happy.

Kurt pulled back to look at Blaine. After staring at him for a few moments, he pulled him into a tight hug. "You're perfect," he whispered.

Blaine laughed.

"Okay boys," Kimmy said. "Let's talk regionals."

Kurt and Blaine took their seats, but neither payed any attention. Every time Kimmy asked Blaine a question, he just said, "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Okay, well, since our captain is paying zero attention right now, we'll talk more tomorrow. Everybody bring your ideas. Especially you Blaine," Kimmy said, smiling at him and Kurt.

Blaine laughed. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Kimmy said, laughing too. "I understand."

Blaine smiled and then took Kurt's hand, pulling him towards the door.

Nick and Jeff caught up with them a few minutes later.

"So when did this happen?" Jeff asked, smiling.

"Friday," Blaine said softly, smiling at Kurt.

Jeff rolled his eyes.

When they got back to Simul, they found Cameron and Brian on the couch talking to one of the girls that showed up at Blaine's party with Santana.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

Quinn sighed.

"You guys should sit," Brian said.

The four looked at each other, but still sat.

"Blaine," Brian started. "Do you remember the night that Paige dropped off Lexi?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and closed his eyes. "Yeah."

"Do you remember the story that we told you? About Sebastian?"

Blaine nodded.

Brian gestured to Quinn, hoping he would understand.

Nick, Jeff, and Blaine all realized what he was talking about at the same time. Their eyes got wide and they all looked at each other.

"So that's why you said we should all hate you?" Jeff asked, staring at her.

Quinn looked down and nodded.

"Hold on," Kurt said, putting his hand up. "What are we talking about? I'm so lost."

Quinn looked up at him.

Brian tried to start explaining, but Quinn put her hand up.

"I should be the one to tell him this," she said quietly.

"Well, please do," Kurt said.

"First, please know that I'm really sorry for lying to you, to everybody. But you have to understand that I didn't want Finn to know that I cheated on him twice," Quinn said.

Kurt had his eyebrows raised.

"Puck isn't Beth's father," she said.

"What?" Kurt asked. "Then who is?"

Quinn looked away.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and moved closer to him.

"Sebastian," Quinn finally answered.

Kurt stared at her, wide eyed. "So, first you said it was Finn's, then you said it was Puck's, and now it's Sebastian's?"

Quinn nodded. "I'd understand if you didn't believe me."

"Oh no, I believe you, it's just-" He stopped. "Wait. Does Puck know it's not his?"

Quinn looked up. "No, he doesn't. And I'd appreciate if he wouldn't find out."

Kurt nodded.

"Hold on. You mean Puck as in Noah Puckerman?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kurt asked.

"He never told me that?" Jeff said quietly.

Nick moved closer to him and took his hand.

Kurt stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"Kurt, wait!" Quinn said, standing up.

"Wait for what?" Kurt shouted at her. "You know, I felt sorry for you. But how dare you lie about that. Twice! And how dare you show up here and tell us that. I'm so done with your shit Quinn!" He turned and walked up the stairs.

"Kurt," Blaine said, running after him.

Quinn sat back down and started crying.

Cameron stood up and walked to her. "Hey, don't cry."

Quinn looked up. "You guys know he didn't used to be like he is now, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, we do. But he doesn't," Cameron said softly.

Quinn started crying more and leaned into Cameron.

Jeff stood up and rolled his eyes. "Come on," he whispered, pulling Nick up. "Let's let them be."  
>_<p>

"I mean, did I ever have any really friends?" Kurt asked, pacing across his room.

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, don't think like that."

"But why? It's true!" Kurt yelled.

"Come here," Blaine said, patting the spot on the bed next to where he was sitting.

Kurt stopped pacing and walked over to him.

"It's okay Kurt," Blaine said.

Kurt relaxed and took Blaine's hand.

Blaine leaned up to him and kissed him gently.

Kurt moved closer to him, kissing him harder.

Blaine gasped a little. He moved his hands to Kurt's waist and pushed him down on the bed.

Kurt turned his head, trying to take a breath.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, his hands still gripping Kurt's waist.

Kurt pushed Blaine up and sat up too. He was still trying to catch his breath and Blaine smiled.

"Sorry," Blaine whispered. "I just can't help myself."

"It's okay," Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled again. "Can I do it again?" he asked.

"Please?" Kurt whispered.

Together they fell back on the bed again, still kissing

* * *

><p>Song List:<p>

Not Alone - Darren Criss


	14. Back Again

_Okay, so I really did this one in record time lol I wrote this in less than two days. Well, I guess that's what happens when you sit in a car for nine hours, two days in a row. I'm finally home from Chicago, and let me tell you, it feels awesome! I may hate that I live in such a small place, but it's home and right now, I love it! I'll give it a few weeks and I'll be dying to go back to Chicago..._

_As usual, thanks for reading, you all are wonderful and my inspiration to keep writing. And of course, my wonderful friend Tricia, who may ramble and fangirl too much, but she's awesome and amazing in every way, shape, and form. Follow her - ilovegleek15 :)_

_I hate to say that it may be longer than usual for the next chapter to be finished, unless I miraculously finish it in the next three days. I'm leaving for camp at FSU for a week on Sunday and then another camp the week after, and I can't even begin to explain how tired I'll be during and after that. Geez, I'm doing too much this summer haha_

_Anyway, thanks for reading, and please please please shoot me a review and tell me what you think! :D 3_

_(I do NOT own Glee! If I did, well, I wouldn't lol)_

_PS. You should ALL buy and/or listen to Adam Lambert's album Trespassing. I've been listening to it for two days straight, and it's helped me stay focused on writing :) do it now!_

* * *

><p><strong>Together We Are<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Back Again**

* * *

><p>"So everybody knows what their part is, right? And you all know the dances and lyrics?" Kimmy asked.<p>

All the boys nodded.

"Great. You all need to be out front and waiting for the bus at nine thirty. If you're not there when we leave, you will not be going. Do you all understand?" Kimmy asked, eyeing them all.

Once again, all the boys nodded.

"Alright. You all go home and get plenty of rest, and I'll see you in the morning," Kimmy said, smiling at them. "Blaine, I need to see you."

"I'll be right out," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand and then letting go.

"I'll be waiting," Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine smiled back and then walked to Kimmy. "What's up Kimmy?"

"There's someone who would like to talk to you about something," Kimmy said.

"Okay?" Blaine said slowly.

She pulled her phone out and dialed a number. "He's here, are you still sure about this?" After a pause she handed him the phone.

"Hello?" Blaine asked.

"Hey Blaine."

"Santana! Hi, what's up?"

A few minutes later, their plans were set, and they were both looking forward to the next day.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning," Blaine said, hanging up and handing Kimmy the phone.

"You're sure about this? I mean I'm supportive of you and all, and I love what you're doing, but this is Ohio," Kimmy said slowly.

Blaine smiled. "I'm sure Kimmy. It's for him. I don't care what kind of crap they give me, or us for it."

Kimmy sighed. "Alright. Well, I'll see you in the morning then."

Blaine nodded and hugged her. "Yeah, see you tomorrow," he pulled back and turned to walk away. He turned back around and added. "Sis," he said, his smile growing even bigger.

Kimmy laughed and shook her head. "Goodbye Blaine."

Blaine laughed too, and then walked out to go find Kurt.

"Hi," Kurt said, standing up from where he was sitting on the floor, texting someone who Blaine assumed was Rachel.

"Hi," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and walking out of the building.

"So what did Kimmy want?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would, yes," Kurt said, laughing.

"Well that's just too bad then," Blaine answered, leaning over to kiss him lightly as they walked.

"Hey now you two!" Jeff said, walking up to them with Nick at his side.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Oh, like you two don't do it."

"Just not in public," Jeff answered.

Blaine's eyes got wide. "What? That's bullshit an you know it!"

Jeff laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, stopping to kiss Nick.

"You're an ass," Blaine said, shaking his head.

Jeff laughed again and continued walking.

Blaine went up to his room when they got back, and he sat down on his bed with his guitar.

A little while later, someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," Blaine said, not looking up from the piece of music he was reading.

Kurt opened the door and leaned up against it, waiting for Blaine to look up.

"Hey," Blaine said, finally noticing him.

"Hey," Kurt replied, closing the door behind him.

Blaine patted the bed next to him, moving all his music and setting down his guitar to make room.

As Kurt sat down, Blaine opened his arms and pulled him as close as he could. They leaned back against the wall together, enjoying the others company.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked quietly, brushing Kurt's hair away from his face gently.

Kurt sighed. "It's just that this is the first night before a competition that I haven't spent at Rachel's."

Blaine hugged him closer.

"She may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I miss her," Kurt whispered.

"You can go see her anytime."

"I know, but it's not the same," Kurt answered, snuggling closer into Blaine.

"It's alright Kurt," Blaine said softly. "I'm here," he said, kissing him lightly.

Kurt smiled. "I know you are."

Blaine laughed quietly. "Good. And hey, you'll see her tomorrow at McKinley."

Kurt closed his eyes and relaxed.

"You're so adorable," Blaine whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Kurt smiled, not opening his eyes.

"It's late," Blaine said after a few minutes.

Kurt sighed. "I know."

"Do you want to stay here?"

"No, I- I'd rather go back to my room," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine nodded, getting up and walking with him to his room.

They laid down together on Kurt's bed, facing each other.

Blaine leaned forward and kissed his nose playfully.

Kurt laughed and poked Blaine's stomach.

Blaine placed his hand behind Kurt's neck and pulled his face close, kissing him.

Kurt was taken by surprise at how he kissed him, but kissed him back regardless.

Blaine moved so he was almost on top of him, his hand gripping Kurt's waist. He started lifting his T-shirt so his could rub his hands against his skin.

Kurt took a sharp breath and turned his head. "Stop. Please."

Blaine immediately stopped and moved off of him. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No, don't apologize," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine nodded and slowly wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him there. He looked down a few minutes later to find him asleep.

He got up slowly and pulled a blanket over him. He leaned down to kiss his hair and then turned off the light and closed the door behind him.

"Hey," Nick said, leaning against the wall outside his room, looking a little out of breath. "Is he okay?"

Blaine jumped a little. "Um, yeah. He's fine. What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Nick answered quickly.

Blaine shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm going downstairs. Goodnight."

Nick smiled, hiding his hands behind his back. "Goodnight," he said cheerfully.

Blaine stared at him as if he were crazy for a moment, but then just walked towards the stairs.

Nick waited until he heard the door close downstairs to open his own door.

"What took so long?" Jeff asked from the bed.

"Blaine almost caught me," Nick said, walking over to the bed and crawling on top of him.

"So? It's Blaine. It wouldn't have mattered."

"I know," Nick whispered, leaning down to kiss him.

"Did you get it?" Jeff asked.

Nick stared at him. "You dare question my abilities? Of course I got it," he said, smiling and pulling out the small, square package.

Jeff smiled back and bit his bottom lip. He sat up so he could kiss him.

Nick took both of Jeff's hands, not breaking their kiss. He pushed him down on the bed, falling down on top of him and pinning him to the bed, ripping his shirt off as he did.

* * *

><p>"I'll make some coffee," Nick said as they walked downstairs hand in hand the next morning.<p>

"M'kay," Jeff mumbled.

"Whoa, Blaine," Nick said as they walked into the kitchen.

Blaine was passed out on a stool with his head laying on the counter and an empty bottle of Vodka sitting in front of him.

"What the hell?" Jeff asked.

"I thought you got rid of that," Nick said, gesturing to the bottle.

Jeff sighed. "Blaine," he said, shaking him.

"Mmmm," Blaine groaned, opening his eyes slowly. His hands immediately went to his head as he sat up.

"Yeah, I'd think so," Jeff said. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Blaine looked away. "Nothing."

"Blaine. What's wrong?" Jeff asked softly.

"I- I can't do this today. I can't go," Blaine said quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

Tears started streaming down Blaine's face. "What if he's there again?"

"Who? Blue?" Jeff asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Why didn't you come talk to me?" Jeff asked.

"I tried. But you weren't in your room and there was an open drawer and I saw the bottle, so I took it," Blaine said slowly.

Jeff sighed and looked up at Nick.

"Look at me," Jeff said.

Blaine lifted his head up slowly.

Jeff sighed again. "You're screwed."

"Oh, thanks," Blaine said, standing up. As he did, he almost fell over, but Nick and Jeff were quick to steady him.

Jeff watched him carefully before letting go of him.

Blaine took a deep breath and started walking to the stairs.

Once he was gone, Jeff turned to Nick.

"If last night hadn't happened, do you think he still would've been drinking?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, this isn't your fault. You don't have a responsibility to him. He made his own choices," Nick said, taking his hand.

"I know," Jeff replied, reaching out to hug him.

"We should go get ready," Nick whispered.

"Mm, you're right," Jeff said, holding on to Nick tighter.

Nick laughed. "Come on," he said, prying Jeff's arms from him and took his hand, pulling him upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Is something wrong with Blaine?" Kurt asked later that morning.<p>

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"His door is locked and he's not answering."

"Oh, he left a few minutes ago to go find Kimmy."

"Oh," Kurt said quietly. "Is he okay though? He didn't come see me this morning."

"He's fine," Jeff lied.

Kurt didn't look convinced, but let it go.

"Come on Nick, it doesn't take that long to put sugar in coffee," Jeff said.

"Yes it does. Chill out," Nick said, walking out of the kitchen.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Come on." He took Nick's hand and pulled him outside and towards the bus.

"Hey guys," Blaine greeted when they got to the bus. He was wearing dark sunglasses and was standing in the shade.

Jeff just shook his head. "Nice glasses," he commented, giving him a serious look and then getting on the bus with Nick.

Kurt was staring up at the bus. "This is your bus?" he asked, looking to Blaine.

Blaine laughed softly. "Yeah."

"Holy hell. We had to raise money just to take a regular school bus, and you guys have your own charter bus."

"Yeah, well, our tuition has to go for something," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt turned to him. "Are you okay? And what's with the glasses?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt, once again, didn't look convinced. But he let Blaine take his hand and they got on the bus together, sitting across from Nick and Jeff.

When they got to McKinley, there was a group of the New Directions waiting for them.

Blaine got off the bus and took off his glasses so Santana, who was waiting for him, could see his face.

"Hey Blai- whoa," Santana said.

"That's what I said," Jeff said quietly, getting off after Blaine and walking past them and towards Puck.

"Santana please. Don't say anything, especially to Kurt," Blaine begged.

Santana nodded. "Yeah, of course. Come on, we need to rehearse and I can fix your, um, problem," she said, gesturing to his bloodshot eyes and dark circles.

"Awesome," Blaine said, putting his glasses back on just as Kurt walked up.

"Hey Santana, have you seen Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, she's in the choir room with Mr. Shue," Santana said, smiling at him.

"Thanks, you coming Blaine?"

"Um, no, I have some things to take care of," Blaine said slowly.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Wait," Blaine said as he went to turn around.

Kurt turned back to him with his eyebrows raised.

Blaine pulled him close and kissed him.

Kurt was taken aback, but relaxed after a few seconds.

"Have fun," Blaine whispered when he pulled back.

Kurt laughed. "You too."

Blaine smiled and watched him walk.

"Hey Kurt," Finn said, hugging him. "Are you helping out with the per-"

"No! Finn! Shut up you idiot!" Santana said, running to him and punching his arm.

"Oh, my bad," Finn said. "It was good to see you bro."

"What the hell is wrong with everybody today?" Kurt asked, walking into the building.

"It's for him you dumb ass," Santana said.

"Oh, well that would've been bad."

"You think?" she asked, staring him down. "Come on Blaine."

Blaine followed her immediately, not wanting to try her temper.

"Hurry Blaine, we have to have our meeting," Kimmy said.

Blaine nodded and followed Santana inside.

* * *

><p>"Rachel?" Kurt asked quietly.<p>

"Kurt!" Rachel said, running to him and throwing her arms around him. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," Kurt whispered.

"How are things with you?"

Kurt smiled. "Fantastic."

"What does that mean? Did you finally get with Blaine? We all know you like him," Rachel said sarcastically.

Kurt bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh my god! You did!" She squealed and threw her arms around him again. She pulled back and punched his arm lightly.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Rachel asked.

"Finn knew. He didn't tell you?"

Rachel looked away.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I just, don't know what's happening with us," Rachel said.

"Is it Quinn again?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't know if you have to worry about her," Kurt mumbled.

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

><p>"Knock knock," Emma said, walking into the Spanish room, just as Santana finished covering up the dark lines under Blaine's eyes.<p>

"Emma," Blaine said happily, standing up and walking to her to hug her.

"It's good to see you Blaine," Emma said.

Blaine smiled at her.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she said, walking to Will's desk and picking something up.

Blaine watched her and smiled when she came back with an envelope.

"I know it's late, but happy birthday," she said, handing him the card. "Finn told me about you and Kurt, so," she trailed off as he opened it.

Blaine smiled. "Dinner for two at Breadstix. This is sweet."

"I know it's not much, but-" she started.

"It's perfect," Blaine said, hugging her again.

"Okay, Ms. Pillsbury. I know you haven't seen him in a while, but we have to go rehearse," Santana said.

"Right, sorry. Good luck. I'll see you guys later," Emma said, and walked out.

"Let's do this," Santana said just as the rest of their group walked in.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome My Chemical Romance, to the stage," the announcer called.<p>

Both the New Directions and the Warblers had taken their seats though Blaine, Santana, and the rest of their group had returned just as the group started singing.

"Where have you been?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Blaine just smiled and pretended like he couldn't hear him.

_Jesus is a friend of mine_

_Jesus is my friend_

_Jesus is a friend of mine_

_I have a friend in Jesus_

_Jesus is a friend of mine_

_Jesus is my friend_

_Jesus is a friend of mine_

_He taught me how to live my life as it should be_

_He taught me how to turn my cheek when people laugh at me_

_I´ve had friends before and I can tell you that_

_He´s one who will never leave you flat!_

_Jesus is a friend of mine (Ah, ah, ah Jesus)_

_Jesus is my friend of mine_

_Friend of mine, friend of mine, friend of mine! Wow!_

"Okay," Blaine said quietly.

As the song ended, the Warblers got up and walked back stage as directed by Finn and Puck who were ushers.

"Okay boys, go out there and have fun. That's what's important," Kimmy said.

They all nodded and headed to the stage to get ready.

Blaine pulled Kurt towards him and kissed him. "Good luck."

Kurt smiled and followed him on stage.

Blaine was staring at Kurt as they were announced, and he finally looked up as the curtains opened.

As the crowd cheered for something other than the Jesus music, Kurt stepped forward.

"Wow, he already has a solo," Rachel whispered to Finn.

"Well you know he deserves it."

_The power lines went out_

_And I am all alone_

_But I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone_

Blaine stepped forward then, surprising everyone, including Rachel.

_All the games you played_

_The promises you made_

_Couldn't finish what you started_

_Only darkness still remains_

_Lost sight_

_Couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

_Been black and blue before_

_There's no need to explain_

_I am not the jaded kind_

_Playback's such a waste_

_You're invisible_

_Invisible to me_

_My wish is coming true_

_Erase the memory of your face_

_Lost sight_

_Couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

They were clearly singing to each other, and a lot of the audience didn't seem to like it.

_One day_

_You will wake up_

_With nothing but your sorries_

_And someday_

_You will get back_

_Everything you gave me_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out (The candles out)_

_Looks like a solo tonight (Solo tonight)_

_But I think I'll be alright_

_Half the audience was on their feet, screaming loud enough so it made it seem like the whole room was, though more than half weren't. _

Blaine stayed forward for the next song, and he seemed to be enjoying himself too much.

_Right right, turn off the lights_

_We gonna lose our minds tonight_

_What's the dealio?_

_I love when it's all too much_

_5 AM turn the radio up_

_Where's the rock and roll?_

_Party crasher, panty snatcha'_

_Call me up if you are gangsta'_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancey_

_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be_

_Anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on, and come on, and_

_Raise your glass_

_Just come on and come and_

_Raise Your Glass!_

Blaine danced over to Kurt and spun him around.

_Slam slam oh hot damn_

_What part of party don't you understand?_

_Wish you'd just freak out_

_Can't stop coming in hot_

_I should be locked up right on the spot_

_It's so on right now_

_Party crasher, panty snatcha'_

_Call me up if you a gangsta'_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancey_

_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be_

_Anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on, and come on, and_

_Raise your glass_

_Just come on and come and_

_Raise Your Glass!_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass!_

_Just come on and come and_

_Raise your glass!_

_My glass is empty...that sucks!_

Blaine kneeled down at the edge of the stage and reached out to Santana, who was sitting in the front row, and smiled.

_So if you're too school for cool_

_And you're treated like a fool (treated like a fool)_

_You could choose to let it go_

_We can always, we can always_

_Party on our own..._

_So raise your_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be_

_Anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs, we will never be never be!_

_Anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on! and come on! and_

_Raise your glass_

_Just come on and come and_

_Raise your glass_

_Won't you come on! and come on! and_

_Raise your glass_

_For me_

_Just come on and come and_

_Raise your glass_

...for me

They all ran off stage, cheering and happy with their performance.

"You're amazing," Kurt whispered, leaning down to kiss Blaine.

Blaine laughed.

"Good job guys!" Will said, walking backstage with the New Directions.

"Thanks Will," Kimmy said as she walked past.

The Warblers walked out to their seats in the audience and waited for the performance to start.

"Okay, now whatever happens, if we win or lose, or if someone messes up or we do it perfectly, we are still winners and we are still a team," Will said, making eye contact with them all.

"Well, we all know about messing up don't we Quinn," Rachel said, staring at her.

Quinn stared at her in confusion.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know," Rachel said, glancing at Puck.

"Rachel, that's enough," Will said.

Quinn looked at her, horrified. "How do you know?"

With one last glare at Quinn, Rachel walked to the side of the stage.

"Whats going on?" Puck whispered to Quinn.

"Now, from right here in Lima Ohio, please welcome the McKinley High New Directions!"

Rachel walked out on stage and to the microphone.

_What have I done?_

_I wish I could run,_

_Away from this ship going under_

_Just trying to help_

_Hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_

"Oh my gosh, they're doing original songs," Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Blaine took his hand. "Is she okay?"

Kurt looked back at her, realizing that he was talking about the song she was singing.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Cause my best intentions_

_Keep making a mess of things,_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?_

_Can I start again, with my faith shaken?_

_Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes,_

_But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

_So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!_

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally someone will see how much I care_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?_

_To get it right?_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the New Directions," Rachel said, as the rest of the group came out on stage.

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_

_But, hey, everyone you wanna be_

_Probably started off like me_

_You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)_

_But, hey, give me just a little time_

_I bet you're gonna change your mind_

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_

'_Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

_And I'll just look away, that's right_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

Kurt looked over at Sue, who looked like she knew the song was directed towards her. He made eye contact with Rachel and laughed.

Blaine looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

"It's about time someone did this to her," Kurt said to him, still laughing. He pointed to Sue.

Blaine looked to where Kurt pointed and saw one of the ladies that he sat with at sectionals.

_Push me up against the locker_

_And hey, all I do is shake it off_

_I'll get you back when I'm your boss_

_I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters_

'_Cause hey, I could be a superstar_

_I'll see you when you wash my car_

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_

'_Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

_And I'll just look away, that's right_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

Blaine suddenly remembered why he had been drinking last night, and he started looking around.

Kurt turned towards him and took his other hand. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Jeff looked over at them and saw the look of panic on Blaine's face and immediately started looking around. When he didn't see anything, he stood up and took the empty seat on the other side of him.

"Blaine, look at me," Jeff said. "He's not here, calm down."

Blaine took a deep breath and turned back to the stage.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me (A loser like me)_

_A loser like me (A loser like me)_

_A loser like me_

When the song ended, everyone was on their feet.

Kurt was still watching Blaine in concern.

Blaine looked at Kimmy and nodded.

"Is everything okay?" Kimmy asked as they walked down the isle and to the door that led to backstage.

Kurt stood watching them in confusion.

"Yeah, I was just, um, thinking about last time," Blaine answered quietly.

Kimmy nodded.

"Hey Blaine," Coop said, running to them.

"Coop!" Blaine said happily, reaching up to hug him.

"Are you alright? You looked like you were having a panic attack earlier," Coop said as they pulled back.

"I'm fine," he said simply.

"Come on, don't lie to me," Coop said.

Blaine sighed. "I'll tell you later, but I have to go."

"Go? Go where?" Coop asked.

Blaine smiled and turned to Kimmy. "You didn't tell him?"

"Of course not, I wanted him to be surprised too," Kimmy said.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Let's go," he said. "I'll see you in a few Coop."

"Okay," Coop said, confused.

"Coop, come on. I think you'll want to see this," Jasper said, walking up to him and taking his hand.

"So you know? Great, thanks," Coop said, following him back to their seats.

Backstage, Kimmy looked at Will and nodded. He handed her a microphone and they walked out on stage together.

"Good afternoon," Will started. "I'm Will Schuester, coach of the New Directions."

"And I'm Kimmy Reagan, coach of the Warblers," Kimmy said. "We hope you've enjoyed all of the performances so far, and we have a little entertainment for you all while our judges deliberate."

"This past week, one of my students had an idea and brought one of Kimmy's students into her idea. So, without further ado, please welcome Ms. Santana Lopez joined by a few members of the New Directions," Will said.

"And Mr. Blaine Anderson, the captain of the Warblers," Kimmy finished.

Together Kimmy and Will ran off the stage and Finn, Sam, and Puck came out. Finn sat down at the drums and Puck and Sam both picked up guitars.

Santana ran out by herself and stepped forward to sing.

_Every night I walked the streets_

_Never dreaming what could happen_

_Sad and so lonely_

_I saw in the mirror my reflection_

_Staring back at me_

_I thought, will I ever find what I need?_

_But I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie_

_And baby we'll dance through the night_

_Cuz no one's got what we've got going_

_Happiness never held on to me_

_Until you had me see_

_That together we're just better off_

Santana wasn't clearly singing to anybody, though she glanced at Brittany from time to time.

Blaine walked out on stage, looking right at Kurt as he started singing.

_Oh my heart's been tried_

_Time and again_

_Always thought that it was me but_

_I see now just how wrong I was_

_No, I haven't known you for a lifetime_

_But somehow I've never been more sure that you're for me_

_Baby please_

_Don't leave, just come and dance with me tonight_

Blaine ran off the stage and straight to Kurt. He took his hand and looked right at him, spinning him around.

_But I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie_

_And baby we'll dance through the night_

_Cuz no one's got what we've got going_

_Happiness never held on to me_

_Until you had me see_

_That together we're just better off_

_Don't be cruel to me_

_Oh, I've wanted more_

_And I've been wrong before_

_So much learning to lose_

_But you're not a day too soon_

_So say you feel the same and_

_We'll never be lonely anymore_

All eyes were on the two of them, though neither of them seemed to care. Not even as he ran back on stage to meet Santana, did the glares bother Blaine.

_I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie_

_And baby we'll dance through the night_

_Cuz no one's got what we've got going_

_Happiness never held on to me_

_Until you had me see_

_That together we're just better off_

_I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie_

_And baby we'll dance through the night_

_Cuz no one's got what we've got going_

_Happiness never held on to me_

_Until you had me see_

_That together we're just better off We're just better off_

_I'll wear that dress_

_I'll wear that tie_

_And well just dance through the night_

_Tonight tonight tonight_

_Tonight_

When the song ended, Blaine jumped off the stage and Kurt met him halfway down the isle.

Blaine reached up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and Kurt wrapped his around Blaine's waist.

They smiled at each other and Blaine kissed him sweetly.

Santana smiled and then gestured for Brittany to go backstage and then she disappeared off stage.

Finn had run straight to Rachel and kissed her. They were now talking, clearly working things out, right in front of Quinn, who looked hurt.

"If all teams could please meet backstage," the announcer said. "Our judges are ready."

"Let's go," Blaine whispered, finally letting go of him.

Kurt smiled at Rachel as they walked past.

"So who was Santana singing to? I was hoping we would find out," Blaine heard Finn ask Rachel.

"I have no idea," Rachel said quietly.

They don't know, Blaine thought to himself.

Santana ran up to Blaine and hugged him. "That was awesome!"

"Yeah it was!" Blaine said excitedly. Then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "They don't know about you and Brittany?"

Santana pulled back. "No, they don't."

Blaine nodded and smiled. "Someday," he said quietly.

Santana smiled back and then walked over to Brittany.

"Blaine!" Coop called, running back stage.

Blaine smiled and reached up to hug Coop again as he walked over to them.

"That was so sweet," Coop said as they pulled back.

Blaine laughed as his face turned pink, and he took Kurt's hand.

"Um, Blaine?" Kurt asked slowly, looking up at Coop.

"Oh, right. Coop, this is Kurt, my boyfriend," Blaine said, smiling as he said the word. "Kurt, this is Coop, my brother."

Kurt smiled and reached his hand out to shake his hand, but Coop just pulled him into a hug.

Blaine laughed and shook his head.

"Hey now," Jasper said, walking up behind Coop.

Coop laughed and let go of Kurt, taking Jasper's hand.

Blaine walked to Jasper and gave him a quick hug too. Then he looked to Kurt. "This is Jasper, Kimmy's brother and Coop's boyfriend."

Kurt smiled at them.

"Hey guys, come on," Kimmy said, walking over to them.

"Hey Kim, nice speech," Jasper said, smiling at her.

Kimmy smirked at him. "Thanks."

Jasper laughed and looked at Coop. "Let's go sit."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our three teams back to the stage," the announcer said.

All three groups walked back out along with their coaches and the three judges.

"Let me just say, it's been a pleasure doing this," one of the judges said. "So, without further ado, third place goes to." He stopped, opening the envelope. "My Chemical Romance."

The group walked off stage, a little shocked.

"And in first place, the team that will be going to New York to compete in nationals." He paused again, opening the envelope. "The New Directions!"

The audience went crazy, along with the New Directions.

The Warblers weren't too upset, and they were all happy for their friends.

Kurt ran to hug Rachel and Blaine ran to hug Santana.

"Congrats man," Jeff said to Puck, shaking his hand.

"Hey Kurt," Quinn said quietly, walking up to him and Rachel.

Kurt turned around and his smile faded when he saw her.

"Kurt, please?" Quinn begged.

"Please what Quinn? What do you want from me?" Kurt shouted.

Everyone on the stage turned to look at him.

"No, Kurt. Not here," Blaine said quietly, walking to him and taking his hand to pull him back from her.

"Why not? This is the perfect place. I think they should all know!" Kurt shouted again, gesturing to the New Directions.

"Kurt, please don't," Quinn said, crying now.

"Quinn, what's going on?" Puck asked.

Quinn completely ignored him. She was staring at Kurt in desperation.

Blaine stayed next to Kurt, rubbing his back gently, trying to calm him down.

"You know what, fine. This isn't for me to tell," Kurt said, taking a deep breath. "But he deserves to know." He pointed to Puck.

Quinn sighed in relief. "Can you please forgive me? Please Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head slowly. "No, I can't. I'm sorry," he said quietly, walking off stage with Blaine following behind him.

"Quinn, what the hell is he talking about?" Puck asked again.

She looked away.

By this time, the auditorium was empty, except for the kids still on stage.

Quinn looked out to all the empty seats and through the empty doors. She gasped when she saw the familiar face.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

Jeff looked up when she said that and he followed her gaze. "Oh shit," he said.

"What?" Nick asked.

Jeff pointed down to where he was looking.

"Damn it. How does he always find us?" Nick asked. "We have to go find Blaine."

They both ran of the stage to find Kurt and Blaine.

"Hi Quinn, long time no see," Sebastian said, walking into the auditorium.

Quinn backed up slowly, running into David.

David pulled her behind him.

Sebastian smiled. "David, my good friend. I'd never hurt her."

"And why should I believe that? I saw what you did to Blaine,"David said.

"Quinn means much more to me than Blaine does," Sebastian said.

"Well, Louis will be happy to hear that," David said sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me David, you know where that will get you," Sebastian warned.

"Wait," Puck said, holding a hand up. "Will someone please tell me what's going on."

Sebastian looked at Quinn. "This is Puck I presume."

Quinn nodded.

"Oh, so much you don't know," Sebastian said.

"You've done enough here Sebastian, please stop," David begged.

Just then, Kurt and Blaine came running back in.

Kurt stopped in his tracks and backed behind Blaine when he saw him.

"Hi Kurt, how are you?" Sebastian asked sweetly.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and held on to it, not looking at him.

"And Blaine, nice to see that your wounds have healed," Sebastian said, pointing to the scar on his face.

Blaine's hand moved to his face to rub the scar.

Sebastian smiled. "You asked for it."

"Will someone please explain to us what's happening?" Finn asked, looking at the two terrified boys.

"I'd like to know the same thing," Kimmy said, walking back out on stage with Nick and Jeff who both walked to stand beside Kurt and Blaine. "You were all supposed to be-" She stopped when she saw Sebastian. "Oh."

"Hi Kimmy," Sebastian greeted.

Kimmy walked to the front of the stage, looking down at him. "Look, Sebastian, I've tried everything I could to keep you out of these kids' lives. There's nothing left for me to do. This isn't funny. This isn't a game. Yet for some odd reason you think it is. We've all lost enough, please leave, and don't come back."

Sebastian nodded and then looked at Quinn again. "You should really tell him. It's not fair to him." He pointed at Puck.

Quinn looked away.

"I loved you Quinn," Sebastian said quietly. And with that, he turned and ran out of the room.

"Quinn?" Puck asked softly. He had started to put the pieces together.

"Are you guys okay?" Kimmy asked, walking to Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine looked up at her, not saying anything.

"He's the reason that Dan..." she trailed off as Blaine nodded, letting the tears fall. He turned around and hugged Kurt, who let him start crying.

Jeff but his lip to keep from crying too. He took Nicks hand and gently rubbed Blaine's back with the other.

"Shh, it's okay," Kurt whispered.

Quinn watched them for a moment and then looked up at Puck. She took his hand and pulled him off the stage.

"Hey Kimmy, have you- Blaine, what happened?" Coop asked, walking straight to him.

Kimmy stopped him. "Don't," she mouthed.

Coop nodded and moved back to Jasper, taking his hand again.

"Can we go?" Kurt whispered to Kimmy.

She nodded and gestured for all the boys to head to the bus.

"Congratulations New Directions, good luck at Nationals," Kimmy said, smiling at them and following all the boys out to the bus.

Kurt pulled Blaine onto the bus and they sat down together.

Blaine laid his head down on Kurt's shoulder and pulled his knees up on the seat in front of him as Kurt did the same.

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's leg and pulled him closer.

Blaine scooted as close as he could and took his hand, intertwining their fingers and arms.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked softly.

"I can't do this much longer," Blaine whispered.

"I know," Kurt replied. "But we'll get through this, okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"Hey," Kurt whispered. "Look at me."

Blaine turned his head so his lips were inches from Kurt's.

Kurt closed the distance between them, kissing him gently.

Their lips moved together and Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, trying to control himself.

Kurt pulled back a little and laughed lightly.

Blaine smiled. "Do you still have those butterflies?" he asked, his hand sliding across Kurt's leg.

Kurt took a shaky breath, not answering.

Blaine's smile got bigger and he leaned in to kiss him again, softer and sweeter than before.

Kurt pulled back as Blaine's hand slid up his thigh.

Blaine stopped, watching him, but not moving his hand away. "Better?" he asked softly.

"Not at all," Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled and squeezed his hand. He kept staring at him, still not moving his hand.

After a few minutes Kurt took a deep breath and nodded slightly. "Better," he said quietly, leaning in so he could kiss him again, placing his own hand on Blaine's leg.

Blaine sighed contently and laid his head down on Kurt's shoulder again.

When they pulled up to Dalton, Kurt and Blaine walked back to their room together.

They sat down on the couch in the living room and Blaine turned on the tv to a random channel and then turned to Kurt.

Kurt smiled at him. He laid his hand on the side of Blaine's face, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

Blaine closed his eyes and relaxed into Kurt's touch.

There was a soft knock on the door and Dustin peeked in.

"Hey guys," he said. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but I'm just letting you know that instead of campfire, we're having a movie night."

Blaine smiled. "Sweet, just as long as it doesn't end like last time."

Dustin laughed. "Not on my watch."

"Thanks Dustin," Blaine said, rolling his eyes as the door closed.

"What happened last time?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Oh, well, no one was agreeing on a movie, and Brian and Cam were fighting over it. And Cam was sitting next to Lexi and she reached out and grabbed the DVDs that they had and she broke them both. It was absolutely hilarious," Blaine said, smiling at the memory.

Kurt laughed. "She's so cute."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna go change and then go downstairs. Okay?"

"Wait," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine raised his eyebrows.

Kurt slid closer to him and took his hand. He leaned in to kiss him and them pulled back, moving Blaine's hand to his leg again.

Blaine smiled slightly and put his other hand there as well. He sat up a little and leaned over to kiss him.

Kurt tensed up as he did and parted his lips, sliding his tongue into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine moaned slightly, moving his hands farther up Kurt's thighs.

Kurt started kissing him harder and moaned in response.

"No, no, please," Blaine said softly, pulling back. "Too much."

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered.

"No, it's okay. I just, I can't," Blaine mumbled.

Kurt nodded. "It's okay. I understand."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. "It's okay," he said, leaning forward to kiss him again.

Blaine sighed. "Let's go." He pulled him up and they walked upstairs together.

* * *

><p>An hour later, they hadn't decided on a movie yet, but they weren't fighting, which was progress in Blaine's book.<p>

Kurt was leaning against the couch with his arms wrapped around Blaine, who was sitting in between his legs.

They finally decided on one of the Ice Age movies and everyone sat down to watch it.

Blaine leaned his head back to look at Kurt and smiled.

Kurt smiled back and leaned down to kiss him gently.

"Hey now you two," Brian said, laughing.

"You're just jealous," Blaine said, smirking and then leaning back to kiss Kurt again.

Brian laughed and shook his head.

A few minutes later, Jeff's phone rang.

Nick and Jeff were sitting the same way Kurt and Blaine were so it took Jeff a minute to get his phone out. He was laughing at how Nick wouldn't move and Nick was laughing at how long it took him.

Dustin had stopped the movie and everyone else was laughing too.

Both Nick and Jeff's smiles disappeared when they saw the number on the screen.

"Hey, what's up?" Jeff asked carefully.

There was a pause, and everyone had gotten quiet.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Jeff asked quickly.

Nick looked up in concern and took his hand.

"Well how did that happen?"

Blaine looked over at Jeff and caught his eye.

"Puck, just calm down, okay?"

"I can't man, I have to find her. I don't care that it's not my kid, I don't care that she lied. I just have to find her," Puck said.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," Jeff said, hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked immediately.

Jeff didn't say anything for a minute, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jeff. What happened?" Blaine asked seriously.

Jeff opened his eyes and looked at him. "It's Quinn. She's missing."

* * *

><p>Song List:<p>

Jesus is a Friend of Mine - Sonseed

Raise Your Glass - Pink

Candles - Hey Monday

Get it Right - Glee Original Song

Loser Like Me - Glee Original Song

Dress and Tie - Charlene Kaye feat. Darren Criss


	15. I Love You Too

_Well, it looks like miracles do happen. I somehow managed to finish this one in three days. It probably has something to do with not being able to sleep and not having a life, but I could be wrong... Lol_

_Once again, a special thanks to my wonderful friend Tricia, without whom, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to update as often as I do. She keeps me motivated no matter how much I tease her ;) I love you Trish! You're the best!_

_Thanks for reading guys! You're all awesome and amazing and beautiful in every way! Never forget that! 3 please leave a review when you finish! Also, I'd love to hear if you guys have any ideas for what you'd like to happen. I want to know what you guys think!_

_(I do NOT own Glee. Be thankful)_

* * *

><p><strong>Together We Are<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**I Love You Too**

* * *

><p>"She's what?" Kurt asked.<p>

Jeff looked at him, not sure if he should really repeat what he had said.

Blaine felt Kurt start to shake and moved so he was sitting next to him.

"No," Kurt whispered. He looked up at Blaine. "What if she dies? And the last thing I told her was that I can't forgive her. What if-"

"Kurt. Stop," Blaine said quietly, placing a finger on his lips. "Don't say that. It's gonna be okay."

"How? How is it going to be okay?" Kurt asked so quietly it was barely audible.

Blaine stared at him, trying not to freak out. "I don't know," he answered honestly.

Kurt laid his head down in Blaine's lap and started crying silently.

"Shh, it's okay," Blaine said softly, trying not to cry himself. He reached down and took his hand and gently stroked his cheek. "So, what are we doing Jeff?"

"I don't know. I mean, I'm gonna go over to Puck's, but I don't know what that's gonna do," Jeff answered.

Blaine nodded.

Jeff stood up and pulled Nick up with him. They both walked upstairs and came back down a few minutes later and left.

Dustin started the movie again, but half of the boys weren't even watching it.

Kurt sat up at some point. He turned so he was facing Blaine, who wrapped his arms around him quickly.

Blaine hugged him close and then wiped the tears from Kurt's face gently.

When the movie was over, Kurt didn't make any move to get up, even when everyone else had gone upstairs.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt didn't say anything, but he looked up at Blaine.

"It's gonna be okay. They're gonna find her," Blaine whispered.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and curled up into Blaine.

"Hey, shh." Blaine leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead just as he started sobbing. "Kurt."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer.

Kurt laid his head down on his shoulder and gripped his shirt.

Blaine took a deep breath and rocked him back and forth slowly.

Kurt looked up a few minutes later, a little calmer.

Blaine laid a hand on Kurt's cheek and wiped away the tears that were still falling. He leaned forward and kissed him softly.

Kurt laid back down on Blaine and closed his eyes, too tired to cry anymore.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Mhmm," Kurt mumbled.

"Come on," Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt up off the floor.

They walked into Blaine's room and Kurt laid down beside Blaine, who was sitting up, leaning against the wall.

Kurt fell asleep soon after, with his head on Blaine's leg.

Blaine sat next to him, gently playing with his hair and stroking his cheek. He pulled a blanket over them and took his hand.

Around one in the morning, the door opened slowly and Jeff peeked in.

Blaine looked up and smiled slightly.

Jeff gestured for him to follow him.

Blaine nodded and leaned down to kiss Kurt's forehead.

Jeff closed the door quietly and walked downstairs.

"So what happened? How's Puck?" Blaine asked.

"Um, he's sort of freaking out, but he'll be okay."

Blaine nodded. "Did you find out anything?"

"Not really. Her parents didn't even know she was missing, and now that they do, they're looking for her, but I don't think they'll find anything," Jeff said quietly.

"Why?"

"Why do you think? It's Sebastian," Jeff answered.

"You don't know that for sure," Blaine said.

Jeff looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you're right. He did say he wouldn't hurt her though."

Jeff sighed. "Let's hope not. So how's Kurt?"

"Um, he's really upset. He's scared she's not gonna come back, and that the last thing he said was that he couldn't forgive her, and I don't blame him but I just hate seeing him that upset," Blaine said sadly.

"Yeah, I can understand," Jeff said.

Blaine nodded. "Where's Nick?"

"He's downstairs making coffee. Do you want to join us?" Jeff asked.

"Sure. I wasn't planning on sleeping anyway."

Jeff sighed. "Come on."

They walked into the hallway, and down into the kitchen where they found Nick sitting on a stool, staring out the window with a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked up and smiled as they walked in.

"How's Kurt holding up?" Nick asked.

"He's not," Blaine whispered. "He cried for about two hours straight. He finally fell asleep a couple hours ago."

"Have you slept any?"

Blaine shook his head. "I tried, but I couldn't."

Nick nodded and held out two cups of coffee.

Jeff sighed and took one, inhaling the smell.

Blaine took the other and took a sip. "Its amazing what coffee can do," he said, laughing lightly.

After a few minutes of silence, Nick looked up at Blaine.

"Are you alright Blaine?" Nick asked.

Blaine jumped at the sound of his name. "Yeah, why?"

"Because you're not, I can see it," Nick said, watching him carefully.

"I'm fine Nick," Blaine said seriously.

Nick sighed and then looked to the door as Cameron walked in.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jeff asked, concerned by his expression.

Cameron walked to a stool beside Blaine and sat down, ignoring the question.

"Cam?" Blaine asked softly. "What's wrong?"

"I finally meet a girl who's sweet and who understands what I've been through, and now, I might never see her again," Cam answered, letting the tears fall.

"Hey," Blaine said, rubbing his back. "She's gonna come back. They're gonna find her."

Cameron laid his head down on the counter.

"You're not doing anyone any good by sitting around and moping. You should go get some sleep," Blaine suggested.

Cameron sat up. "Yeah, you're right I guess." He stood up and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Bye guys."

"Bye Cam. Sleep well," Nick said, waving at him.

A few minutes later, Jeff looked over at Blaine. "You should take your own advice you know," he said quietly.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You should go get some sleep," Jeff said.

Blaine shook his head. "No. I- I can't go back up there. It makes me too sad."

"Blaine. He's your boyfriend. You have to be there for him."

"I know. But, can't things just get better. I mean, I feel like we haven't even had a chance to be happy yet," Blaine whispered, looking away.

Jeff sighed. "I know that sucks. But it will get better and you will be happy. And right now, you just have to be there for him."

Blaine closed his eyes. "It's not fair! What does the world have against us!" He stood up, knocking the stool over, then he reached over and punched the wall.

Nick jumped back, but Jeff didn't seem affected at all.

Blaine yelped, cradling his hand against his chest as he started sobbing.

Jeff walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's not fair," Blaine whispered into Jeff's chest.

"I know. I know," Jeff said softly, rubbing circles on his back.

Blaine kept crying as Jeff held him tight.

"Shhhh, it's okay," Jeff said softly, swaying back and forth slightly, as another sob racked through Blaine's body and he started shaking.

Nick watched them, horrified by how upset Blaine was.

Blaine finally started to calm down and Jeff looked down at him, pulling back a little.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered.

Jeff shook his head. "Don't be sorry. It's alright. Is your hand okay?"

"I don't know, I can't really feel it," Blaine answered quietly.

Jeff sighed. "Let me see it."

Blaine held out his hand. It was already turning purple in some places.

Jeff looked around and then walked to a cabinet. He pulled out a wrap and took Blaine's hand. "You should probably go see Mr. Mike in the morning."

Blaine nodded, wincing as Jeff wrapped it.

"Sorry," Jeff said, looking up at him. "You gonna be okay?"

Blaine didn't answer. When Jeff finished, Blaine reached out to hug him again. "Thank you."

"Of course," Jeff said when he pulled back.

"I'm gonna go upstairs," Blaine said, walking out of the kitchen and to the stairs.

Jeff turned to Nick when he was gone.

Nick still had a horrified look on his face. "Now I'm really worried about him."

Jeff nodded and sat back down on the stool across from Nick. He put his knee in between Nicks' so he could sit closer to him. He took both of his hands and kissed them softly.

Nick took a deep breath and leaned forward to kiss Jeff.

Jeff pulled Nick up so he had to tilt his head back to keep kissing him.

Nick ran his hands down Jeff's sides and gripped his hips, pulling him closer and kissing him deeper and desperately.

Jeff pulled back reluctantly to look at Nick. "Wait, stop. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You've never kissed me like that," Jeff said softly.

Nick shrugged and leaned down to kiss him again.

Jeff put a hand on his chest and pushed him back gently. "No. Nick, what's wrong?"

Nick looked away. "I'm scared."

Jeff pulled him closer. "Of what sweetie?"

"What if she does die? Or they never find her? What happens then?" Nick asked, almost hysterical.

Jeff looked up at him. "Honestly," he started. "I'm scared of that too."

Nick closed his eyes.

Jeff stood up so he could kiss him. "I love you. And we're going to get through this."

Nick nodded and leaned up to kiss him again. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into his room and found Kurt still asleep. He walked to the bed, and trying not to wake Kurt up, he laid down slowly, which was hard because he could only use one hand.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, rolling over, but not opening his eyes.

"Yeah," Blaine responded.

Kurt opened his eyes, which were red and swollen.

As Blaine tried to pull the blanket over them both, Kurt's eyes landed on Blaine's hand.

"Blaine, your hand. What happened?" Kurt asked, reaching for it.

Blaine immediately pulled it away. "Nothing. It's fine."

Kurt looked at him sadly. "No its not. What happened?"

"Nothing. Please don't worry about it," Blaine begged.

Kurt sighed in defeat and curled up on his side, facing Blaine.

Blaine laid his hurt hand down gently, holding it with his other.

Kurt took his hand and kissed his fingers softly, trying not to hurt him.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, brushing a strand of hair off of Kurt's face.

Kurt looked away and shrugged. "I don't know."

"That's okay," Blaine said, leaning forward to kiss him ever so softly. "Just sleep." He ran his fingers down the side of Kurt's face and he closed his eyes.

Kurt sighed and relaxed a little.

Once Blaine was sure Kurt was asleep, he leaned forward and kissed him again.

"We'll make it through this, I promise."

* * *

><p>"These two are definitely broken," Mr. Mike said, gesturing to two of his fingers.<p>

"Great, that's just what I need," Blaine mumbled.

Mr. Mike looked at him sympathetically. "What happened?"

Blaine looked away. "I punched a wall."

"May I ask why?"

"I was angry," Blaine answered.

"I understood that. Why were you angry?"

Blaine sighed and leaned back in his chair while Mr. Mike carefully fitted his hand for a brace. "I finally get with Kurt, and now I feel like we haven't had time to be happy together. It's not fair."

"Well Blaine, you have to understand that things aren't always gonna work in your favor. But I can understand your anger. How is he by the way? I heard about his friend."

"He's really upset. He's afraid he's never going to see her again, and their last conversation wasn't exactly how he'd want to remember her."

"I see. Is that what triggered this?" Mr. Mike asked, pointing to his hand.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, be careful with it. Try to keep the brace on as much as possible and certainly don't punch any more walls."

Blaine nodded again. "Thanks."

Mr. Mike smiled. "Of course."

Blaine smiled back and walked out of the building, almost running face first into Coop.

"Hey," Blaine said in surprise.

"Hey," Coop replied, pulling him into a hug. "Are you alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine why?"

"Well the last time I saw you, you were crying. And your hand would be another indicator of you not being okay," Coop said, pointing to his now braced hand. "And that you just walked out of the infirmary."

Blaine closed his eyes. "Can we go grab some coffee? It's kinda cold out here."

"Sure, yeah," Coop said, following Blaine as he walked towards the café.

They sat down at a table after they ordered.

"So where do you want me to start?" Blaine asked.

"The beginning is always a good place," Coop said, laughing.

Blaine smiled. "If I started at the beginning we'd be here till Christmas. Which actually isn't far away, but still."

"Okay, well, what happened at regionals?" Coop asked.

Blaine explained the whole story. He told him what happened with Quinn and Sebastian, and how Sebastian had showed up, and what he had done to Kurt a few weeks before.

"I thought this place was supposed to be safer than home," Coop said.

"This is my home."

Coop sighed. "You know what I meant."

Blaine nodded.

"So what happened to your hand?"

"I punched a wall because I was angry," Blaine said.

"I can understand the anger."

Blaine nodded again.

"Can I ask you something?" Coop asked.

"Of course," Blaine said.

"Do you have plans for Thanksgiving break?"

"Well its still a few weeks away, but I don't really have anywhere to go," Blaine said quietly.

"You should come stay with us," Coop said, smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we'd love to have you there."

Blaine smiled. "I'd love to be there."

"And let me tell you, Jasper cooks a mean turkey," Coop said, smiling even bigger.

Blaine just laughed and shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Come in," Kurt called softly.<p>

"Hey," Blaine said, peeking into his room.

"Hey."

Kurt was sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor, holding his phone.

Blaine walked over to him and sat down across from him. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting," Kurt answered.

"Waiting?" Blaine asked.

"I sent Quinn a text, telling her to call me," Kurt said softly.

Blaine reached out and took Kurt's phone, setting it on the floor beside him. He took his hands and laid them in his lap. "Kurt, I-"

"I know. Please don't tell me it's a waste of time. It made me feel better. Just- please," Kurt begged.

Blaine nodded. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He laid his good hand on Kurt's face and leaned forward to kiss him. He tried to scoot closer, but almost screamed when he tried to use his other hand.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked immediately, looking him over, trying to find what was wrong.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breath.

"What happened?"

Blaine held out his hand. He took another deep breath and opened his eyes.

"It's not fine, is it?" Kurt asked, taking his hand gently and running his fingers across it softly.

Blaine sighed. "No."

"What happened?"

Blaine looked down.

"You know you can tell me," Kurt said quietly.

"I was angry and I-" Blaine stopped.

"You punched something?"

Blaine nodded, looking down again.

Kurt squeezed his good hand. He placed his other hand under Blaine's chin and tilted his face up.

Blaine finally looked up again to find two beautiful eyes staring back at him.

"It's okay," Kurt said. He was the one to lean forward this time. He sat up so he was kneeling and leaning over Blaine. He stopped before he kissed him and rested their foreheads together, their noses touching.

Blaine smiled. He grabbed Kurt's waist and pulled him closer so their lips met.

Kurt pushed Blaine back gently until he was lying down and Kurt was on top of him.

"Mmm," Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips. He pulled Kurt farther down on him. He was breathing hard as Kurt put more of his weight on him.

Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's back, lifting his shirt and rubbing his bare skin.

Kurt pulled back a little to look at Blaine, who smiled at him. He leaned back down, kissing him again. He slid his tongue into Blaine's mouth and let more of his weight down.

"Kurt," Blaine moaned, wanting him to keep going, but also not wanting to go too far.

Kurt stopped and sat up a little.

Blaine sat up all the way, pushing Kurt up too so he was sitting on his lap.

Kurt smiled again. "You're so amazing."

Blaine leaned forward to kiss him softly. "You're so sweet."

Kurt, still smiling, stared into Blaine's eyes, playing with one of his curls.

As Blaine stared back, he laid his hands on Kurt's legs, pulling him farther onto his lap.

Kurt laid his hands on top of Blaine's, and moved them farther up.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"It's okay," Kurt replied, moving his own hand to Blaine's leg.

Blaine leaned forward to kiss him, gripping his legs, his hands sliding farther up, almost touching him.

Kurt gasped. "No. Blaine, don't. Please?"

Blaine pulled back and slid his hands down immediately. "Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry," he whispered.

Kurt closed his eyes.

"Is it him?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt nodded.

"Did he do something to you?" Blaine asked. When he didn't get an answer, he took both of Kurt's hands. "Did he touch you?"

Once again, Kurt nodded.

"Oh my god Kurt. Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because he said- he said you'd ha-"

Blaine stopped him. "Kurt. I've told you this. I could never hate you. Not even if I tried. I'm in love with you Kurt and nothing could ever change that. Nothing."

Kurt stared at him for a moment. Then he wrapped his arms around Blaine, holding him tight.

"I'll never let that happen again, okay? I'll protect you from him," Blaine whispered in his ear.

Kurt took a deep breath and pulled back, sliding off of him to sit beside him.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair and kissed his cheek. "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I just-"

All of a sudden, Trent ran in the room. "You guys need to come downstairs. Now."

They both immediately got up and ran down to the living room.

Jeff and Nick were sitting beside Cameron on the couch, their eyes glued to the tv.

"-and the police are not sure what to do from here. So once again, if anyone has any information on the whereabouts of this young girl, please contact the Lima Ohio sheriffs department."

Jeff flipped the tv off as they walked in.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

Jeff sighed. "They found one of her shoes in the middle of the woods, followed by footprints that led to tire tracks. But they think-" Jeff paused.

"What?" Kurt asked frantically after a few seconds.

"They think she was running from something. Or someone."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Anderson, could you answer that one?"<p>

"Blaine," Jeff whispered, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Oh, I'm sorry, could you repeat the question?" Blaine asked quietly.

"The quadratic formula, do you remember it?" the teacher asked again.

They were sitting in math class Monday morning, and Blaine had been daydreaming.

"Thanks," Blaine whispered to Jeff after answering the question.

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired," Blaine answered.

"I'd think so. I mean, you only slept-"

"Boys. Please stop."

Blaine sighed and looked at Jeff.

Jeff smiled and then looked forward.

When the bell rang at the end of the day, Blaine went to find Kurt.

He walked around a corner and ran straight into Blue. When he looked up, he jumped back.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine questioned.

"It's nice to see you too Blaine," Blue said, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine repeated.

Blue rolled his eyes. "I'm here to see Cam. And you don't have to be so freaked out by me."

Blaine stared at him. "Freaked out? No, that's not the right description. Um, how about angry, pissed, sad, frustrated, and-"

"Wait," Blue held up a hand. "Sad?"

Blaine sighed. "Yes Blue, sad. I was sad when you left, and to tell you the truth, it still hurts sometimes when I think about it."

Blue reached out to take his hand, but then thought better of it.

"Don't look so surprised. I loved you, or I thought I did. You left with no explanation. I didn't know where you were going, or why. I thought for the longest time that it was my fault. Even when I found that letter in Dan's room. I felt betrayed, and I knew I should have been angry, but I wasn't. I couldn't be," Blaine whispered. He was crying and starting to get hysterical.

"You found the letter?" Blue asked softly.

Blaine nodded, trying to wipe the tears away.

Blue stepped forward, but Blaine moved back.

"I'm so sorry Blaine. I never meant to hurt you like that." He stepped forward again, and this time Blaine didn't move away. "I would've told you the last time I saw you, but Jeff..." he trailed off.

"I know," Blaine whispered.

Blue moved closer to him again. He slowly wrapped his arms around him and Blaine hugged him back.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I'm sorry," Blue said again, he was crying too.

Blaine pulled back. "I know, but we can't keep doing this. I can't keep going through this."

"Blaine, please," Blue begged.

"No. I can't. Don't follow me," Blaine said, slowly walking away. He stopped and turned around. "Goodbye Blue," he whispered, the tears flowing faster.

When he got around the corner, he started running. This time he ran into Jeff, almost knocking him over.

Jeff was smiling, until he saw that Blaine was crying. "Hey, what's-" he started to ask, but Blaine threw his arms around him as he started crying harder. Jeff was a little surprised, but hugged him close, rubbing circles on his back.

"Shh, it's okay. Just calm down," Jeff whispered, confused as to why he was crying.

"Blaine! What's wrong?" Kurt asked, running to him.

Blaine looked up and let go of Jeff, walking to Kurt, and hugging him.

Kurt looked up at Jeff for an explanation.

Jeff shrugged and shook his head. He looked away and saw Blue standing at the end of the hall. "I'll be right back," he whispered to Kurt.

Blaine looked up just as Blue vanished. "No, Jeff. Don't, please?"

Jeff stared at him. "How can you ask me not to. Look at what he did to you."

"He didn't do anything to me Jeff," Blaine said.

Jeff shook his head and ran in the direction that Blue went.

Blaine watched him and started crying more, turning back to Kurt and burying his head in his chest.

Kurt held on to him, having no idea what was wrong with him.

Jeff came back a few minutes later with Blue at his side.

Blaine looked up as they walked towards them. He looked back at Kurt and leaned up to kiss him.

Kurt was taken aback, but pulled him closer and kissed him back.

Blue looked down as they walked past, and Jeff smiled.

When Jeff and Blue were gone, Blaine pulled back.

"What was that?" Kurt asked, a little out of breath.

Blaine closed his eyes. "It was stupid, is what it was," he said, hugging him again.

"It's alright Blaine," Kurt whispered, running his hand through Blaine's dark curls.

"Can we go home?" Blaine asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, let's go," Kurt said, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist and walking towards the door.

Blaine leaned on him the whole way back. He held his hand and squeezed it from time to time, trying not to cry.

"It's okay," Kurt whispered every time he did.

Kurt took him to his room and they sat down on the bed together.

Blaine finally calmed down and looked up at Kurt. "You'd never hurt me right?" he asked quietly after a few minutes.

"Of course not, why would you even ask that?"

Blaine ignored his question and sat up so their eyes were level. He leaned in to kiss him and then pulled back so he could stare at him.

"I love you Kurt," Blaine whispered. "I love you more than anything in this world, and nothing will ever change that."

Kurt stared back at him. He looked down and took Blaine's hand. He closed the distance between them again and kissed him sweetly, sliding his tongue into Blaine's mouth slowly and gripping his waist.

Blaine pulled back and smiled at him.

Kurt smiled back. "I love you too," he whispered breathlessly.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine," Jeff greeted as he walked downstairs a little while later.<p>

"Hey," Blaine answered dully.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked, getting up and following him into the kitchen.

"I'm fine," Blaine said, walking to the refrigerator.

"Are you sure?"

Blaine closed the door and sat down on one of the stools. "No. Why would I say that to him. The last thing he deserves from me is honesty. What was he even doing here?"

"He came to give Cam a check for baby stuff. He's apparently going to be here once a month to give it to him and check up on Lexi," Jeff answered.

"What?" Blaine yelled.

Jeff didn't answer.

"And he can just do that when ever he feels like it? Paige left her here because she didn't care, right. Why is he coming back?"

"I don't know. Paige has nothing to do with it apparently," Jeff answered.

Blaine sighed. "Wait. Is he still here?"

Jeff nodded.

Blaine stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"Blaine, wait," Jeff called after him, but he kept walking.

Blaine ran up the stairs and into Cam's room. He had never been into his room, or even on this floor, but Jeff had told him where it was before.

"Where is he?" Blaine asked Cam, who was sitting on his couch holding Lexi.

"I don't know, I think he went downstairs," Cam answered softly.

A thought came to Blaine, and he left, walking down the stairs and to Dan's room. He opened the door slowly and walked in. He hadn't been in his room since a week or so before he went to the hospital.

Blue wasn't in the living room, so Blaine walked upstairs. He walked into Dan's room slowly, to find Blue sitting on the bed, staring at a picture.

Blaine stood in the doorway quietly, just watching him.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked softly after a few minutes.

Blue jumped a little and turned to look at him. "Hi."

"Hi," Blaine said slowly. "Are you gonna answer my question?"

Blue sighed. "Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing here. I thought that, maybe-" He stopped, looking down and laughing at himself.

"What?" Blaine asked, not amused at all.

"That maybe you'd still have feelings for me," Blue answered quietly.

Blaine stared at him. "That's why you came back?"

Blue nodded. "I don't know what I was thinking. I don't know what I was thinking when I left either." He looked up at Blaine. "I do love you. And I don't why I thought I didn't."

Blaine just watched him, not sure how to react.

"When I left, I didn't think I'd miss you. I had told myself for so long that I didn't love you, that you didn't matter to me. But I could only do that for so long. I missed you, and I still do. But it doesn't matter now, because you have a boyfriend. And I'd understand completely if you hated me."

"Blue, I- I told you earlier that I didn't hate you. But that doesn't change anything. I'm in love with him, and this won't change that," Blaine said quietly.

Blue stood up an walked over to him, taking his hand.

Blaine tried to pull away, but Blue's grip was too strong.

"Just, consider it," Blue whispered. He laid his hand on the side on Blaine's face and leaned down to kiss him gently.

Blaine tried to pull away again, but Blue had his arms around him now. "Blue, stop, please," Blaine whispered.

"Blaine? Are you up he-" Kurt stopped in the doorway and then turned around and ran out.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine called, finally pulling away successfully. He turned to Blue. "You bastard!" He ran out of the room after Kurt.

Kurt ran into his room and slammed the door.

Blaine followed him, but stopped when he got to the door. He knocked lightly on it.

"Go away," Kurt screamed. Blaine could tell he was crying.

Blaine opened the door and walked in. "No," he said, walking over to him and siting down next to him.

"What do you want from me Blaine?" Kurt yelled. "You tell me you love me, and then you do something like that! Do you think I'm stupid? Or am I not good enough for you? Did you lie to me?"

Blaine had tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe that Kurt was accusing him of that, though he knew that if their positions were switched, he would feel the same.

"No, Kurt. Just listen, please?" Blaine begged.

Kurt watched him and nodded, waiting for an explanation.

"I went to ask him what he was doing here, and he said he came back for me. He asked me to consider him and I told him no, but then he kissed me. I was trying to get away, I swear Kurt," Blaine said, more tears falling.

Kurt stared at him as if trying to decide if he believed him. "You promise?"

"I promise Kurt. I would never lie to you. And I would never do that to you," Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded and reached out to hug him.

Blaine hugged him and held on to him, crying into his shoulder.

"I love you Kurt. I meant it when I said it earlier, and I mean it now. I would never lie to you about that," Blaine said into his ear.

"I love you too Blaine. You mean everything to me. And I don't know what I'd do without you. You're worth more than anything," Kurt whispered back, still crying.

Blaine pulled back, calmer now, and wiped the tears from Kurt's cheeks. "Nothing he does can change that. I'll never stop loving you."

Kurt smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again.

Blaine felt tears hit their lips and pulled back to wipe them away again. "Why are you still crying," he asked softly, kissing another tear away.

"Because I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you. You're perfect," Kurt whispered.

Blaine's heart filled with love for the boy sitting across from him. He stared at him, not knowing what to say to that. Tears started falling again, and he tried to wipe them away, but Kurt's hand stopped him.

Kurt smiled at him and leaned up to kiss the tears that kept falling. His lips slowly made it to Blaine's and he kissed him softly.

Blaine sighed against his lips. He pulled back a little and smiled. "I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you," he whispered.

Kurt smiled and closed the distance between them again. "You're silly."

Blaine giggled and kissed Kurt's nose lightly.

Kurt laughed at him and then pulled back to look at him better. "Will you do something for me?"

Blaine turned his head to the side and nodded.

Kurt pulled him closer and kissed him. He pulled him up and Blaine got the message, moving so he was sitting in Kurt's lap.

Blaine pushed him down, sliding his shirt up and pulling his own off. He pulled back from Kurt to lift his shirt over his head, throwing it down on the floor. He leaned back down and started to kiss down Kurt's neck.

Kurt was breathing hard and he shivered as Blaine held onto his bare waist.

Blaine kissed all the way down his chest and stomach and back up. He smiled when he got back to his lips, leaning in to kiss him. He slid his hand down to his upper thigh and then over, palming him gently through his jeans.

"Mmm," Kurt moaned as his stomach flipped. "Blaine."

Blaine smiled against his lips, pushing down a little harder. "Shhh," he whispered.

Kurt pulled Blaine down on him so they were touching. He grabbed his hips, rocking him back and forth so he was grinding on him.

"Kurt," Blaine moaned, kissing him deeper and sliding his tongue in more. He started grinding faster, and then reached down to unbutton Kurt's jeans.

As Blaine started unzipping his jeans, Kurt tensed up and gripped Blaine tighter.

Blaine stopped immediately and pulled back, breaking their kiss. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt said, leaning up to kiss him again.

"No, Kurt. I can tell something's wrong. What is it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt turned away and frowned.

"Kurt, if you're not ready, I'm not gonna make you," Blaine whispered. "You asked, so I just figured you were."

I thought I was," Kurt answered quickly. "But..."

"It's okay Kurt. I don't want to do anything until you're sure you're ready. I want you to be comfortable, so I can be comfortable, okay?" Blaine said, smiling softly.

Kurt nodded and looked away again.

Blaine slid off of him and sat down beside him. "What is it?"

"I didn't want to disappoint you," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine took his hand and pulled him up into a sitting position, taking his other hand and staring at him. "You couldn't disappoint me Kurt. Whatever we do is going to be a mutual decision, and if you're ever not happy with something I do, you need to tell me. Because I don't want to hurt you or do something before you're ready."

Kurt nodded again. "Are you okay?"

Blaine smiled. "I'm fine, I promise."

They sat, staring at each other for what felt like hours.

"May I?" Blaine asked, breaking the silence and gesturing to Kurt's still unzipped pants.

Kurt smiled and nodded.

Blaine moved so he was kneeling in front of Kurt. He slid his hand along him teasingly as he pulled his zipper up. His hands lingered there and he leaned down to kiss him as he redid the button.

Kurt laughed and shivered again. "That's not fair," he whispered.

Blaine laughed too. "Sure it is."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone as it rang. He furrowed his eyebrows when he read the name. "Hello?" he asked curiously.

Kurt watched him, rubbing his upper thigh, trying to tease him back.

"Um, yeah sure, what is it?" Blaine asked. He looked at Kurt and smiled, laying his hand on top of his and pushing it up slowly to see if it was okay.

Kurt nodded and moved it up farther, rubbing his leg gently.

"Oh, yeah. I know the song, not the music though. Is it easy?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Blaine shook his head and pulled Kurt's hand farther up, almost touching him. "When?"

Kurt smiled and squeezed his leg, making Blaine jump a little.

Blaine held up a finger and then pointed to the phone. "Alright, I'll be down a little bit. Bye." He hung up the phone and set it down on Kurt's night stand.

"So who was that?" Kurt asked, rubbing his leg again.

"Don't worry about it, you'll find out soon enough. Is this okay?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt's hand so he was even closer than before.

Kurt nodded.

"Just tell me when it's too much, okay?" Blaine asked, grabbing Kurt's legs and pulling him into his lap.

Kurt nodded again and reached his hand out to touch him.

Blaine whimpered and pushed up into Kurt's hand.

Kurt took the hint and rubbed him harder, leaning down to kiss him too.

Blaine grabbed his hips and pushed him up and down, moaning his name.

Kurt grabbed him, and pushed down harder.

Blaine gasped into his mouth. " Oh my god Kurt," he whispered, breathing hard.

Kurt broke their kiss to start kissing Blaine's neck.

Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt too, pushing on him and matching his rhythm.

Kurt leaned up to kiss Blaine again. He slid his tongue in, exploring his mouth.

Blaine started grinding down into Kurt's hand a little more desperately as he kissed him.

"Okay, okay, that's too much," Kurt whispered, breaking their kiss and letting go of Blaine.

Blaine nodded and let go of Kurt too, taking his hand.

"Are you alright this time?" Kurt asked.

"Um, yeah," Blaine answered.

Kurt looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry."

Blaine smiled and laid his hand on Kurt's cheek. "It's okay. Don't worry about it sweetheart."

Kurt smiled back and squeezed his hand.

"We should go downstairs," Blaine said. "I have something I have to do."

"Okay," Kurt said, climbing off of him and standing up, grabbing his shirt from the floor as Blaine did the same.

They walked downstairs together and were met by Jeff when they got down to the living room.

"I have to go talk with Jeff, but I'll be right back, I promise," Blaine said quietly, leaning up to kiss him.

Kurt kissed him back and Blaine tried to pull away, but Kurt held him there.

Blaine laughed. "Kurt I-" he started as he kept kissing him. "I have to go." Kurt still wouldn't let go of him. "I'll be right back."

Kurt kissed him one last time and then pulled away.

Blaine leaned in again and kissed him softly, sighing, and then pulled away and turned to Jeff.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "That was gross," he said once Kurt was out of earshot.

Blaine laughed. "Now you know how everyone feels around you and Nick."

Jeff looked away and smiled.

Blaine laughed even harder at his reaction.

"Here," Jeff said, handing him the music when they got to the kitchen.

Blaine looked at it for a minute and then nodded. "Yeah, I can play this. Do you wanna do it now?"

"Yeah, sure," Jeff said. "Hold on." He pulled out his phone and sent a text to someone.

A few minutes later, most of the boys were downstairs in the living room.

"The keyboard is out there by the way," Jeff said as they walked out to the living room.

Blaine nodded and walked to it, sitting down at the bench.

"Hey guys! Listen up!" Jeff shouted. "I have a song that I want to sing. I was going to do it in Warbler practice, but you'll see why that wouldn't have been a good idea." He turned and nodded at Blaine and he started playing.

_On the days I can't see your eyes_

_I don't even want to, open mine_

_On the days I can't see your smile_

_Well I'd rather sit and wait the while_

_For the days I know you'll be near_

_'Cause a day without you just isn't fair_

_See the days I can hear your voice_

_I'm left without a choice_

Jeff was staring right at Nick, their eyes never looking away from the others'.

_Plus I get weak in the knees_

_Fall head over heels baby_

_And every other cheesy cliche_

_Yes I'm swept off my feet_

_Oh my heart skips a beat_

_But there's really only one thing to say:_

_God Damn you're beautiful_

_To me, you're everything, _

_Yeah that's beautiful, yes to me._

Blaine was looking up at Kurt from time to time, though he couldn't keep looking, because he didn't know the music.

_I can't find the words to explain_

_Just how much you got me going insane_

_When you speak to me sometimes you'll find_

_Oh, I stutter my words and say nevermind_

_'Cause even when you just walk by_

_Well I look around to seem occupied_

_'Cause I'm trying so hard to hide_

_Yeah, all of these feelings inside_

_'Cause I get weak in the knees_

_Fall head over heels baby_

_And every other cheesy cliche_

_Yeah I'm swept off my feet_

_Oh my heart skips a beat_

_But there's really only one thing to say:_

_God Damn you're beautiful_

_to me, oh you're everything, _

_Yeah, that's beautiful, yes to me._

_Yes to me._

Blaine wanted more than anything to look at Kurt, but he couldn't, for fear that he would mess up.

_Yeah you're beautiful_

_Yeah you're beautiful_

_God Damn you're beautiful_

_To me._

_To me._

Right as he finished playing, Blaine walked right to Kurt and took his face in his hands and kissed him.

Nick and Jeff did the same as the boys cheered for them.

Blaine pulled back and hugged Kurt close. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered back.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang and David got up to answer it.

Kurt turned back to Blaine. "You should know, that you're beautiful too."

Blaine smiled and kissed him gently again.

"Hey you guys!" David called.

Everyone turned towards him and stopped what they were doing.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him to the door.

Kurt almost screamed when he saw what it was.

Blaine pulled him into his arms as he started crying.

Lying on the ground outside of the door, was the shoe that matched the one the police had found in the woods, and a knife, covered in blood.

* * *

><p>Song List:<p>

God Damn You're Beautiful - Chester See


	16. Safe

_Hey guys! Sorry this one has taken me so long. It's been a crazy few weeks and I can't believe that my summer is almost over! It feels like yesterday I was telling you that school was almost over, and now, school starts in three weeks. That's crazy!_

_So anyway, my usual thanks to my wonderful, beautiful, amazing, organic ;) friend Tricia! She's the bestest! ( ilovegleek15 ) - follow her Twitter :D_

_And of course, thank you guys for reading! It means so much that you take time out of your day to read my work. _

_Just so you all know, the beginning of this chapter is two weeks after the previous one. And when it goes back, it starts right where the previous one ended. That actually sounds really confusing and it sounded way better in my head, but I'm sure you guys are smart, and you'll figure it out when you get there. Most of you probably don't even read my super long authors notes that are mostly pointless, but if you do, you are now prepared :) _

_So, thanks for reading, and pretty please leave a review for me! _

_(I do NOT own Glee! If anyone says I do, well, you should either punch them in the face or take them to the police because they're probably smoking something illegal... Or just run for your life.)_

_PS. I just bought The Land of Stories! I know, I'm a little late, but I'M SO EXCITED! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Together We Are<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Safe**

* * *

><p>"So Thanksgiving is coming up soon. Are you ready?" Coop asked.<p>

"Definitely," Blaine said, becoming a little distracted as they walked.

Coop looked at him closely. "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just that I'm really nervous about being away from Kurt that long. I mean, he says he's okay, but I don't know if I believe him," Blaine said softly.

Coop looked at him sadly, turning into the coffee shop they were walking to. "If you want to be with him, you can go."

"No no no," Blaine said quickly. "I wouldn't be able to do that anyway. I wouldn't want to stay with him at his parents house. That'd just be awkward."

Coop laughed. "Have you talked to him about it?"

"No. He hasn't really been talking to me much."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he seemed okay at first, but then he just wanted to be alone, and he's just been really distant. Just like Blue was before he left. But he promised he would never leave me like that. So, I don't know what's wrong," Blaine said quietly.

Coop sat quietly for a moment. "I don't know what to tell you except that if he really loves you, and I can tell he does, he won't leave you. Just give him some more time."

Blaine sighed and looked down, remembering what had happened in the past two weeks.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two weeks earlier...<em>**

"Oh my god," Kurt whispered. "Oh my god."

"Shh," Blaine whispered back just as Kurt's legs gave out and he collapsed into him.

Blaine let him down gently. He sat down and pulled him across his lap.

"She could be dead. He could've killed her. He could've stabbed her. She could be-" Kurt stopped as he looked back at the knife and shoe outside the door. He moved closer to Blaine as a sob racked through him and he started shaking.

Blaine was trying not to freak out too. He held on to Kurt, rocking him back and forth. "It's okay Kurt. It's okay," he kept whispering. He looked up at Jeff with a horrified expression, trying, unsuccessfully, not to cry.

Kurt held on to him, sobbing and shaking.

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay," Blaine kept saying, not only to Kurt, but to himself too. He finally gave up and laid his head down on Kurt's and started crying too.

Jeff kneeled down next to him and brushed his hair away from his face. He sat down and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, squeezing them and rubbing his arm.

Blaine closed his eyes and relaxed into Jeff's touch.

Jeff just held on to him and then laid a hand on Kurt's back, rubbing it softly.

Nick sat down on the other side of Blaine. He laid his hand on top of Jeff's.

Kurt looked up at Blaine a few minutes later. "I wanna go upstairs," he mumbled.

Blaine nodded and helped him up.

Jeff looked at Blaine. "If you need anything tonight, come see me, okay?" Jeff whispered.

Blaine nodded again. "Thanks."

They walked upstairs together and Kurt walked into Blaine's room and they laid down together.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, starting to cry again.

"I'm right here sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere," Blaine whispered back.

"I'm scared Blaine."

"I know, I know you are," Blaine answered.

"Tell me this isn't real. Tell me it's not happening," Kurt begged.

"I wish I could," Blaine said, hugging him closer.

Kurt let out another sob, holding on to Blaine.

"It's okay Kurt. I'm right here,"Blaine repeated.

Kurt curled closer to Blaine and cried himself to sleep a few minutes later.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and then started crying too. He slid off the bed carefully and walked downstairs to find Jeff.

When he got down to the living room he saw Jeff and David talking to a police officer. The officer had his back to Blaine and Jeff and David were facing him. Jeff looked up as he walked in.

"Excuse me" Jeff said quietly to the officer, getting up when he saw him.

David nodded when he saw where he was going.

The officer turned around and watched as Jeff walked to Blaine.

Blaine stared up at Jeff quietly for a few seconds.

Jeff held out his arms. "Come here," he whispered.

Blaine walked closer and flung himself into Jeff's arms and started sobbing.

"What if she dies Jeff? What will he do then? What will I do?" Blaine asked, starting to get hysterical.

"Shh, it's okay Blaine, it's alright," Jeff whispered.

Blaine didn't calm down at all with that. He seemed to keep getting more and more upset.

"Blaine," Jeff said. "It's okay."

"How?" Blaine shouted. "How is it okay?"

Jeff didn't say anything else. He just held him.

David and the officer sat on the couches quietly, watching the two of them.

Blaine finally calmed down a little bit and Jeff let go of him.

"Come talk with us," Jeff said quietly.

Blaine nodded and let Jeff lead him over to the couch.

Jeff sat down and Blaine curled up next to him.

The officer smiled as he sat down and he held his hand out. "Hi, my name is Brad, I work for the Lima police department."

Blaine reached out and shook his hand. "Blaine."

Brad looked at him. "Wait, Anderson?" he asked.

"Yeah," Blaine answered slowly. "Why?"

Brad sighed. "We've had a few reports of someone harassing you."

Blaine looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Yeah. A, um, Sebastian Smythe?" he asked, not sure if he remembered the name correctly.

Blaine looked at Jeff, who immediately looked back at Brad.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Brad asked.

"It's just, we think that Sebastian is the one that took Quinn," Jeff answered.

"Oh," Brad said. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down. "Do you have reason to think this?"

Blaine looked down.

"It wouldn't be the first time he did something like that," Jeff said, glancing at Blaine.

"Have you reported it before?"

"Yeah, but no one's ever been able to do anything about it," David said.

"I see. And what has he done?"

Jeff looked over at Blaine again.

"I can't go through that Jeff," Blaine whispered, shaking his head and becoming nervous.

"Has he hurt you?" Brad asked, turning to Blaine.

Blaine looked to Jeff. "Please don't make me do this," he begged.

Jeff nodded and rubbed his back. "Blaine its okay. No one can hurt you. Will you just show him?" he asked, gesturing to his stomach.

Blaine closed his eyes and shook his head. "Please," he begged.

Jeff took his hand. "I'll be right here. It's okay."

Blaine took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He stood up unsteadily, gripping Jeff's hand.

Jeff stood up and held onto him as he lifted his shirt.

Brad flinched back a little when he saw the scars. "No one could do anything about that?"

Blaine shook his head, pulling his shirt down and sitting back down on the couch, crying softly at the thought of that night.

"Is that all he's done?" Brad asked.

Jeff shook his head slowly. He looked at Blaine and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Take your time," Brad said quietly.

"I can't. Don't make me do it," Blaine pleaded, starting to shake.

"Shh," Jeff whispered, brushing hair from his face. "It's okay, you don't have to. Just calm down Blaine. Its alright."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly from the top of the stairs.

Blaine's stance immediately changed. He got up and walked straight to Kurt, wiping his eyes quickly. "Hi sweetie. What are you doing?"

"I woke up and you weren't there," Kurt said softly, reaching for Blaine's hand.

Blaine took his hand, intertwining their fingers. He leaned forward to kiss him as softly as he could. He turned around to look at Jeff.

Jeff nodded to him slightly.

"Kurt, I need to stay down here and talk to this officer. You can stay if you want, but you should go back upstairs," Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded. "Will you go up with me?"

Blaine nodded and then turned to Jeff again. "I'll be right back."

Jeff nodded again and watched them walk upstairs.

Brad looked at Jeff, speechless. "He just- It was like there was nothing wrong."

"Yeah, he does that. He's trying to protect him," Jeff said quietly. "He's trying to stay strong for him, but he's terrified."

Brad nodded. "I can understand that." He looked down and then back up at Jeff. "I s there something going on between you and him?"

David snorted, and Jeff couldn't help but smile.

Jeff shook his head. "No. He's my best friend. He's like my brother. We're a family, and we protect each other. Always."

Brad smiled. "I wish all teenage boys could be like you guys."

Jeff smiled back and looked up as Blaine came back down, crying again. "Aw, Blaine. Come here," he said.

Blaine walked over to him and curled up against him again. "He's so scared."

"I know," Jeff whispered. "But you are too Blaine. And that's okay, you have every right to be."

Jeff looked up at Brad. "Where should I start?"

"What's the first thing he did?" Brad asked.

Jeff started by telling him about Quinn, how he got her pregnant and then followed the adopted mom and what happened when he came back. He told him about Michael and how he tricked him into killing himself.

"Blaine?" Jeff asked quietly.

Blaine looked up, afraid of what he was going to ask.

"Will you tell him about the night in the storm drain? You never really told me what happened," Jeff said slowly.

Blaine had a horrified look on his face.

"It's okay Blaine. He can't hurt you again," Jeff whispered, wrapping his hand around Blaine's fingers. "You're safe."

Blaine nodded slowly and told him the story. He also decided to tell him about the night in Miami and what happened to Dan and, very reluctantly, what happened to Kurt a few weeks before.

When he finished, he laid his head down on Jeff's shoulder and started crying silently.

"Thank you boys, I'll make sure that this gets looked at," Brad said.

Jeff nodded as Brad stood up.

David stood up with him and walked to the door.

"Blaine?" Jeff asked softly.

Blaine looked up a little.

"Go upstairs, lay down with Kurt and get some sleep, okay?"

Blaine reached out and hugged Jeff one last time.

"It's alright Blaine," Jeff whispered, running his hand through his hair.

Blaine pulled back and sighed. He walked to the stairs and up them slowly.

When he was out of earshot, David came over and sat down on the couch, pulling his knees to his chest. "I've never seen him like that."

"Yeah. It's starting to scare me."

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Blaine asked as he got back on his bed.<p>

"Mmm," Kurt groaned, looking up at him. "Oh my god, Blaine, what's wrong?" he asked when he saw him crying.

Blaine shook his head and laid down next to him, curling up.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. "Is everything okay? Please talk to me."

Blaine hesitated, but then looked up. "I'm scared Kurt. She could actually die. And then what's gonna happen to you? I hate seeing you upset."

Kurt stared at him in shock. He sat up and pulled Blaine up with him. "I hate seeing you upset." He wiped the tears away, though they were replaced by new ones. He then leaned down to kiss him, ignoring his protests.

Blaine kept trying to pull away, but he finally relaxed into Kurt's touch, and he kissed him back.

"I love you Blaine. I'll love you no matter what happens. Don't worry about it right now," Kurt whispered.

Blaine reached out for his hands. He pulled one back when he remembered it was hurt.

Kurt saw what he did and picked up his hurt hand gently. He leaned down and kissed it, and then something hit him. "Is that why you got angry?" He gestured to his hand.

Blaine looked away.

Kurt sighed and kissed his hand softly. Then he leaned up to kiss him again, without any protests this time.

Blaine kissed him back, not letting go of him. He slipped his tongue in and kissed him harder. He leaned over him, grabbing his waist and pushing him down.

Kurt pulled away. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Blaine nodded. "I just wanted to get close to you before something else happens," he whispered.

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked.

"Blue," Blaine whispered. "He left after Dan went into a comma. I just wanted to-"

Kurt kissed him to shut him up, softer and sweeter this time. "Blaine, I would never do that to you. I'm not gonna leave you just because things get bad. Don't ever worry about it, because I swear, I would never hurt you like that." He looked away. "I need you when things get bad. Like I do now," he said softly.

Blaine reached out and took his hands. "I'm right here," he whispered.

Kurt stroked his cheek with the back of his fingers. He smiled when he fell asleep a few minutes later. He took his hand, playing with his fingers lightly. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Kurt! Oh my god! Are you okay?" Rachel asked frantically. "I heard what happened. Oh my god."

"Shhh. I'm fine Rachel. Calm down," Kurt whispered again.

"Why are you whispering?" Rachel questioned.

"Because it's like two in the morning and Blaine just fell asleep. I don't want to wake him up," Kurt answered.

"Oh, sorry. I'll just call you tomorrow then."

"Okay," Kurt said, hanging up and turning back to Blaine.

He reached down and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. He kissed his lips softly and snuggled closer to him, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Jeff?" Nick asked quietly as he felt someone climb on his bed.<p>

"Yeah, it's me," Jeff answered.

"Is everything okay?" Nick asked when he saw the look on Jeff's face.

"Yeah, just go back to sleep," Jeff whispered.

"No. Something's wrong. What is it?"

"Nothing," Jeff said, laying down and looking away from him.

"Jeff," Nick whispered. "Just tell me."

Jeff sighed. "There's only so much I can handle."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked softly, stroking his cheek.

"With Blaine. I mean, I'm glad he comes to me because I told him he could, but I can only do that for so long. He's so scared and so upset, and I just can't watch that for much longer," Jeff answered.

Nick reached out and took his hand, running a hand through his hair with the other.

Jeff closed his eyes, relaxing with Nick's touch.

"It's okay sweetie," Nick whispered. "Hey, look at me." he reached out to wipe the tears away that we're falling from Jeff's eyes.

Jeff looked up at him slowly.

"I'm right here Jeff," Nick said softly.

Jeff nodded and curled up beside him, clinging to his hands.

"Shh," Nick whispered as he felt him start to cry silently. "It's okay."

Jeff squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hide the tears that kept falling.

Nick pulled his hands away from his face. "Just let it go sweetie," he whispered.

Jeff stared up at him, gripping his hands tighter.

Nick leaned over and kissed him softly, letting go of one of his hands to run it through his hair.

Jeff leaned in and curled up against his chest.

"It's okay. Just relax. Go to sleep," Nick whispered.

"But what if Blai-" Jeff started, looking worried.

"Shh, don't worry about that. Just sleep," Nick repeated.

Jeff sighed in defeat and closed his eyes, relaxing into Nick's arms.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys. Have you seen Kurt?" Blaine asked, walking into Nick's room the next morning.<p>

Nick looked up and put a finger to his lips, pointing to Jeff, who was still asleep, and then to the door.

Blaine walked into the hallway and waited for Nick as he shut the door quietly.

"So have you seen him?" Blaine asked again.

"Yeah. He came by a little while ago and said he was going for a walk and that he wanted to be alone. Don't worry about him," Nick said softly.

Blaine stared at him silently. "Is Jeff okay?" he finally asked.

Nick nodded. "He's fine. He just needs some sleep." He watched him for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Last night, Jeff said that..." Nick trailed off, watching him.

"I'm fine," Blaine repeated, looking down.

Nick nodded again. "Okay. I was just making sure."

Blaine sighed. "I'm gonna go, um, find Kurt."

"Alright," Nick said quietly.

Blaine turned quietly, and walked downstairs. He walked outside and stopped.

He had no idea where to look for him. So he just started walking.

After an hour of unsuccessful searching, he gave up and just decided to go home.

He hadn't planned on going to class today, but he figured that was where Kurt had gone, so he went upstairs to get ready.

"Hey, are you going to class?" Jeff asked, coming out of Nick's room.

"Yeah, I assumed that was where Kurt went," Blaine answered quietly.

Jeff shook his head. "Kurt didn't go to class."

Blaine stared at him. "Well then where is he?"

"He's up on the roof," Jeff said.

"Oh. Thanks," Blaine said, turning and walking towards the stairs.

"Hey," Jeff called after him.

Blaine turned around.

"Are you okay?"

Blaine smiled. "I'm fine."

Jeff nodded and watched him walk down the stairs.

Blaine got to the door to the roof and stopped. He took a deep breath and opened the door, walking out into the cold air.

He looked around and saw Kurt sitting on the ground with his knees pulled to his chest, rocking back and forth.

He walked to him slowly and sat down beside him.

"Hi," Blaine whispered.

"Hi," Kurt whispered back.

"What are you doing up here?" Blaine asked softly.

"I w- wanted to watch the sunrise," Kurt said, stuttering a little.

Blaine sighed. "In short sleeves, without a jacket?" he questioned.

"It was st- stupid, I kn-know."

"No," Blaine said, shaking his head. "Do you still wanna be alone?"

Kurt shook his head, not looking up at him.

Blaine smiled to himself. He was glad that Kurt still needed him. He pulled off his blazer and wrapped it around Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt laid his head down on Blaine's shoulder and relaxed into him.

"Were you going to class?" Kurt asked after a moment.

"Yeah, but only because I thought that's where you were," Blaine answered quietly.

Kurt nodded. "You can still go if you want."

Blaine reached down and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. He turned his head and took Kurt's face with his other hand. He stared at him and then leaned forward to kiss him sweetly.

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed, kissing him back.

"I'm not leaving you," Blaine whispered against his lips.

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded.

Blaine looked up as he felt something cold hit his face. He held out his hand as the snow started falling faster.

Kurt looked up at him. "Is it fascinating to you or something?"

Blaine smiled. "I've never seen snow before," he said quietly, catching more of it.

Kurt smiled back and ran his hand through Blaine's dark hair, brushing the snow out.

Blaine looked away and tilted his head up, sticking his tongue out so the snow landed in his mouth.

Kurt laughed and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I love you."

Blaine turned back to him. "I love you too," he whispered, leaning towards him to rest their foreheads together.

Kurt bit his lip and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Blaine smiled and leaned in the rest of the way to kiss him.

Kurt sighed and relaxed into him.

Blaine pulled back and looked up at the snow again, closing his eyes and letting it hit his face. A few seconds later, he felt Kurt shiver and he looked back at him.

"Do you wanna go inside?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt immediately shook his head. "You're enjoying this too much, I don't want to spoil your fun."

"No. It's okay. I'm sure I'll see plenty more of it," Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head again. "But this is your first time. You won't get the joy of that again. Trust me."

Blaine sighed, not knowing what to say.

"And you can keep me warm," Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled and nodded, pulling him across his lap and hugging him close.

Kurt relaxed and laid his head down on Blaine's shoulder, leaning forward to kiss his neck.

Blaine closed his eyes, still smiling, and took Kurt's hands in his.

After a few minutes, Blaine looked down at Kurt and sighed. "We're going inside," he stated.

"What? No," Kurt protested.

"Yes," Blaine said. "I know this is the first time I've seen snow, but I'd prefer to have you alive and not frozen to death. You're shaking like crazy and your lips are turning blue. We're going inside."

Kurt stared at him and nodded in defeat. He stood up and then helped Blaine up off the ground. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Blaine nodded. "There'll be more of it. This is Ohio after all."

Kurt smiled and reached out to take his hand.

Blaine smiled back and pulled him closer, their lips barely touching.

Kurt closed his eyes, still smiling.

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, curling some of it behind his ear, and then finally kissed him. He let go of his hand and traced his fingers along his waist.

Kurt giggled at his light touch and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You're cute when you laugh like that," Blaine said, smiling at him.

Kurt looked away, his cheeks turning pink.

Blaine put a finger under his chin and tilted it back towards him. "Don't be embarrassed." He laid a hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss him gently.

Kurt kissed him back, letting Blaine pull him closer.

Blaine finally pulled back to look at Kurt. "Your lips are freezing. Let's go," he whispered.

Kurt smiled and took his hand, letting him pull him inside.

The building was empty from what they could tell. They walked up to their room and Blaine sat Kurt down on the couch and then walked into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, he came back with a cup of hot chocolate and handed it to Kurt. He sat down next to him and then picked up a blanket, pulling it over them.

Kurt smiled and took a sip from the cup.

Blaine laughed when he saw the chocolate mustache that he had.

Kurt looked at him in confusion.

Blaine leaned forward and kissed it away, licking Kurt's top lip. "You taste like chocolate," he whispered.

Kurt smiled and set down the cup. He turned and curled up against Blaine.

Blaine smiled to himself and pulled Kurt closer, so his head was in his lap. He picked up the remote to the tv and turned it on, not caring what he turned it to.

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing into Blaine. Soon after, he fell asleep.

Blaine took his hand and leaned back on the couch, falling asleep too.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?"<p>

"Kurt?" Blaine replied.

"No, it's Jeff. You should get up and eat something, Kurt said you've been asleep all day," Jeff said softly.

Blaine opened his eyes to find Jeff kneeling on the floor beside him. He sat up slowly, and realized that Kurt wasn't there. "Where's Kurt?" he asked.

Jeff smiled. "He's downstairs. He didn't want to wake you up."

"That was sweet," Blaine said quietly.

Jeff shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

Blaine followed him downstairs to the living room. He saw Kurt sitting on the couch, talking on the phone.

Jeff patted his back and gestured for him to go to him. Then he walked to the kitchen to find Nick.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, siting down next to him.

Kurt smiled at him, his lip quivering.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"No, I understand. But, I'll see you later, okay?" Kurt said quietly into the phone. "Yeah, love you too Rachel." He hung up the phone and then squeezed his eyes shut.

Blaine wiped the tears from his cheeks and took his hand. "What's wrong?"

Kurt ignored his question and laid his head down on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine sighed and hugged him, rubbing his back gently. "It's okay. It's alright," he whispered.

"Hey Bl-" Nick started, but stopped when he saw them.

Blaine looked up and shook his head.

Nick nodded and walked back into the kitchen, and then walked back to the door with Jeff.

Jeff sighed and wrapped his arm around Nick's waist.

"I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder.

"No, it's okay," Blaine said. "Let's go upstairs."

Kurt nodded and followed him upstairs.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jeff answered. "As long as he stays okay."

* * *

><p>"Hey Jeff," Blaine called.<p>

Jeff stopped and turned around. "Hey, what's up?"

"Have you seen Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Jeff shook his head. "Nope. But he's probably already in the music hall."

"Yeah, you're probly right," Blaine said, turning to walk towards the music building.

It was after school, right before Warbler practice the next day, and Blaine hadn't seen Kurt since they left Simul that morning.

As they walked into the Warbler room, they both realized that Kurt wasn't there.

Blaine sat through rehearsal quietly, letting Kimmy take over the meeting.

"Blaine, is everything okay?" Kimmy asked after rehearsal.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Blaine said, turning and walking out of the room.

Kimmy sighed and watched him walk out.

Blaine walked back to Simul slowly, enjoying the snow that started falling.

When he got back, he walked upstairs to Kurt's room. He knocked on the door lightly and peeked in.

He found Kurt curled up in his bed, holding a teddy bear to his chest.

Blaine walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "Hey."

"Hey," Kurt said quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just-"

Blaine watched him for a moment. "What is it?"

Kurt closed his eyes. "I just wanna be alone for a while," he whispered.

"Oh, o-okay," Blaine said, standing up. He leaned down and kissed his hair softly, and then left.

"Is he okay?" Jeff asked.

Blaine sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present Day...<em>**

"Blaine? Blaine," Coop said, trying to get his attention.

"What? Oh, sorry," Blaine said, shaking off the day dream.

"You okay?" Coop asked.

"Yeah, I'm just-" Blaine started.

"Blaine! Come quick!" Jeff yelled, running into the coffee shop.

Blaine looked at Coop and they both ran after Jeff. They finally caught up with him when he turned down an alley.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked, barely able to form the sentence.

Jeff took a deep breath and then pointed over to where Cameron was sitting against a car, holding a girl.

Blaine looked at him in confusion, but then a realization hit him and he started running towards them.

"Quinn," Blaine said when he got to them. He kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands.

"Hi Blaine," she said, shaking a little.

"How did you get here? I mean, what happened?" Blaine asked. "Here," he said, taking off his jacket and handing it to her.

"Can it wait?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, of course. But are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Quinn took a shaky breath. "He cut my leg, but I'm okay."

Blaine sighed in relief and closed his eyes.

"We should take her back home," Cam said to Blaine.

"Yeah, you're right," Blaine said, looking up at Coop and Jeff.

"Come on sweetie. We need to get you inside," Cam said, pulling Quinn up.

Quinn leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her.

Jeff walked over to them and helped Cam hold her up.

As the three started walking, Blaine turned to Coop.

"You alright?" Coop asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Why are you crying then? Won't this make Kurt happy?" Coop questioned.

"Yeah, I hope so," Blaine answered.

"But why are you crying?"

"Because he's never gonna stop," Blaine whispered.

"Don't think like that Blaine," Coop said. "Let's just go back to Simul, and tell Kurt, and then go from there, okay?"

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded.

"It's gonna be okay," Coop said softly, hugging him. "Let's go," he said, pulling back.

Blaine took another deep breath and started walking after the others.

They walked into Simul, and Blaine ran up the stairs to find Kurt.

"Kurt!" he shouted when he got to their room, running up the next flight of stairs. "Kurt!"

"What? What is it?" Kurt asked, sitting up to look at him as he ran into his room.

"Come downstairs. Now," Blaine said, taking his hand and pulling him up.

"I'm coming, geez," Kurt said.

Blaine stopped running before he rounded the corner to the stairs. He took a deep breath and squeezed Kurt's hand, walking down the stairs slowly.

Kurt stopped in his tracks when he saw Quinn curled up on the couch with Cameron.

"Quinn," Kurt said, stunned.

Quinn looked up at the sound of her name.

"Quinn," Kurt repeated, tears forming in his eyes. He stared at her for another second and then ran towards her.

She stood up as he reached her and he pulled her into his arms.

"Oh my god Quinn. I'm so sorry," Kurt said, hugging her close.

Quinn just let him hold her, and eventually he let her go and sat down with her.

Blaine sat down on the side of the couch and reached down to take Kurt's hand.

Kurt looked up at him and smiled.

"Will you tell us what happened now?" Cam asked.

Quinn looked around at all the people in the room nervously.

Coop nodded. "I should go. I'll see you next Friday?" he asked Blaine.

Blaine stood up and nodded. "Yeah." He walked up to him and hugged him. "And thank you for today."

Coop smiled. "No problem."

Blaine smiled back and waved as Coop walked out.

"We should go up to bed," Jeff said, standing up with Nick.

"Goodnight guys," Nick said, waving at them.

"Is it okay now?" Kurt asked softly.

Quinn nodded. "How long has he had me?" she asked hoarsely.

Kurt gasped a little when he heard her voice.

"Shh," Blaine whispered, almost inaudibly. He squeezed his hand gently and then turned to Quinn. "A couple weeks," he said softly.

Quinn sighed. "So, after I told Puck about Sebastian, I was walking back to my car and he grabbed me. He said that if I tried to get away, he'd hurt you guys. He kept me in his car for the first few days, and then I tried to get away and he chased me. The next day we got on a plane and they took me to this huge house. He said-"

"Wait. 'They'?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. He had two guys and a girl with him. Um, Louis, Douglass, and Lea I think," Quinn answered.

Blaine tensed up when he heard the name.

Kurt scooted closer to Quinn to make room for Blaine.

Blaine moved down onto the couch and Kurt wrapped his arm around him.

"What?" Quinn asked.

Kurt shook his head. "Nothing. Just keep talking."

Quinn nodded. "He said that I could do whatever I wanted as long as I stayed in the house. I have no idea where we were, just that we were surrounded by other houses and a beach. And we must have gone south, because it wasn't that cold outside."

Blaine looked over at Cam and they nodded at each other.

"Do you know where it was?" Quinn questioned, eyeing them.

"Yeah, um, you were in his house in Miami," Blaine answered quietly.

"Florida?"

Blaine nodded. "He didn't want you found."

"But wait. Then how did the knife get here?" Cam asked.

"Well, the first week he had me, I tried to get out of the house, but Douglass caught me and he sliced my leg. He rubbed the knife in my blood and put it in this box. He gave it to Sebastian, and then they disappeared for days. A few days after they got back, they took me back here to Ohio and a couple hours ago, I jumped out of his car and I ran. I realized that I was close to Dalton and I just kept running. I mean, I knew he was chasing me, but I didn't care. When I got inside the gate I turned around and I saw that he stopped a few feet back. He looked at me and he turned around and ran. I ran to one of the alleys that I saw and sat down. Then Cam was driving by and he saw me, and now I'm here." She turned to Cam and started crying.

Blaine leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes.

Kurt squeezed his hand and then turned to Quinn. "You need sleep Quinn. We'll take you home tomorrow, but it's late."

Quinn sat up and nodded. "Can I sleep near you?" she asked Cam.

Cam smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go." He pulled her up and they walked upstairs together.

"We should go too," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded and they both got up, walking upstairs together too.

Blaine walked into his room and Kurt followed him. He sat down on the side of his bed and started shaking.

Kurt sat down beside him and took his hand, but Blaine immediately flinched away.

"Don't," Blaine whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you understand? This is my fault," Blaine answered.

"No. No it's not," Kurt said.

"Yes it is!" Blaine shouted. "He couldn't get to Blue because of me. So now he's hurting other people. Because of me! This is my fault!"

"No it's not," Kurt said, tears streaming down his face.

"Stop saying that! It is my fault! It's all my fault!" Blaine yelled again. He laid back on the bed and curled up, rocking back and forth.

Kurt stood there, staring at him.

A few seconds later, Jeff came running in.

"What happened?" Jeff asked Kurt quietly.

"I don't know. He just started freaking out," Kurt said, starting to cry.

Jeff nodded. He walked over to the bed and pulled Blaine into a sitting position, then he kneeled down in front of him. "What's wrong Blaine?"

"This is my fault Jeff. This is all my fault. He said it was. He's hurting people because of me," Blaine answered, still shaking and sobbing softly.

"No it's not Blaine. We've talked about this before," Jeff said quietly, taking both of his hands.

"It is Jeff! He couldn't get to Blue, so he tried to hurt me, and then he couldn't get to me, so he tried to hurt Kurt, and now Quinn. He killed Dan because he couldn't get to me! How is that not my fault Jeff? How?" Blaine screamed.

Jeff took a deep breath and squeezed his hands. "Blaine. Take a deep breath and calm down."

"I can't. It's my fault. I can't," Blaine repeated. He slid off the bed and fell into Jeff's arms.

"Shh," Jeff whispered. "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for this. It's no one's fault but his, okay?"

Blaine didn't answer him, he just kept shaking and crying.

"And Quinn, she's safe. He can't hurt her, or you," Jeff said quietly.

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded.

"Just relax. Breathe," Jeff said. "I'm going to go to bed. Are you gonna be okay?"

Blaine nodded again, and then moved back to the bed and laid down.

Jeff sighed and stood up.

"Thank you," Kurt mouthed as Jeff walked past him.

Jeff nodded and smiled as he walked past.

Kurt walked over to the bed and laid down beside him.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I understand," Kurt said.

Blaine relaxed and closed his eyes, taking Kurt's hand and playing with his fingers gently.

"I'm sorry too," Kurt whispered after a few minutes.

"For what?" Blaine asked.

"For being so distant the past two weeks. I know you said that's how Blue was acting before he left. And if I did, I didn't mean to make you feel like I was going to leave. I was just scared, and it's my way of coping. I didn't mean to push you away or anything," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine nodded. "I understand, and it's okay."

Kurt smiled at him. "By the way. Have you gotten tired of the snow yet?"

Blaine laughed and leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Kurt asked quietly.<p>

Quinn shook her head. "What if he's still angry with me?"

"He's not angry. He's been worried sick about you," Kurt said. "He'll be happy to see you."

"You think?"

"I know," Kurt replied.

Quinn nodded and took a deep breath. She reached up and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, Puck opened the door.

"I'll be right there, I promise!" Puck yelled behind him. "Can I help yo-" He stopped. "Quinn," he said, throwing his arms around her. "Thank god you're safe. I thought I was gonna lose you."

Quinn hugged him back and relaxed into his arms.

Kurt smiled at Puck and pointed to the car that Blaine was sitting in, waiting.

Puck nodded. "Thank you," he whispered.

Kurt's smile got bigger and he waved, turning and walking back to the car.

As he opened the door and sat down, Blaine took his hand. "Are they okay?" he asked, looking out the window at the two who were still hugging.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah."

Blaine smiled back. "Good. Let's go home."

Kurt nodded and squeezed his hand.

As he looked out the window, he realized that they weren't going the right way to get back to Dalton.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, turning to look at Blaine, who was looking forward and smiling.

Blaine completely ignored his question and just kept staring forward.

Kurt stared at him, waiting for an answer he knew he wouldn't get.

A few minutes later, they pulled into Breadstix.

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked.

"I'm buying dinner for my boyfriend. Is that allowed?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled. "Of course."

They got out of the car and walked into the restaurant holding hands.

After they sat down, Blaine reached across the table and took Kurt's hand.

"You should know something," Blaine said seriously.

Kurt raised his eyebrows in question.

"I'm technically not paying for this. Emma gave me a gift card for my birthday," Blaine said.

Kurt laughed. "I don't care. It's the thought that counts."

Blaine smiled and squeezed his hand.

When they finished eating, Blaine walked right past his car.

"Now where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"You'll see," Blaine said, smiling at him again. "Just relax," he whispered, squeezing his hand.

They walked until they got to a park that was all decorated with lights. It was dark by now, so you could clearly see the designs that were created.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and saw the smile on his face and he stopped walking to stare at him.

"What?" Kurt asked, still smiling.

Blaine sighed and smiled back. "Nothing. Let's go." He pulled him over to, what seemed to be, the only area not covered with lights, and they sat down. It was right in front of a little stream, that was now frozen over. But it was, of course, decorated with lights and little ice skating figurines.

Kurt sat as close to Blaine as he could, still holding his hand. "This is perfect."

Blaine sighed in relief and pretended to wipe sweat off of his forehead. "I was worried you wouldn't think so," he said sarcastically as he started laughing.

Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

Blaine kissed him back, but then pulled away to look at him. "You do know that this probably isn't the best place to do that?" he asked quietly.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't care."

Blaine smiled and kissed him again, falling back onto the ground as he did.

Kurt was the one to pull back this time, but only to take his hands and intertwine their fingers. "Can I ask you something?"

Blaine nodded and pulled away his hand that still had the brace on it.

"What were you going to say earlier?" Kurt asked softly, wrapping his fingers around Blaine's hurt hand.

Blaine sighed and looked away.

"Blaine, you can tell me," Kurt said, smiling at him.

Blaine looked back at him and then kissed him softly. "I was going to say, that you're beautiful," he whispered.

"Why wouldn't you tell me that?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know," he mumbled.

Kurt smiled. "You're more beautiful," he whispered, leaning in to kiss his nose.

Blaine laughed softly and squeezed his hand. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine," Kurt replied softly. "You're more than I could've asked for." He paused. "When I met you, all I wanted was a friend that I could go to when he hurt me, or yelled at me. Someone that could understand what I was going through."

"Wait, Karofsky?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. It still freaks me out sometimes. Anytime I hear a door or a locker slam, I still jump a little. Or anytime I see someone who even slightly resembles him, I have an urge to run, screaming."

Blaine squeezed his hand. "I didn't know it still affected you like that," he whispered.

Kurt nodded. "But when I met you, I wasn't expecting to fall for you, I mean, I wanted to but I didn't think that someone like you would fall for someone like me."

Blaine smiled. "Well you were wrong about that."

"I know," Kurt said.

"You know, when I met you, I thought the same thing. But I wasn't looking to fall in love. I was looking for a friend too. I mean, I had Jeff, but it's weird with him. He's like my brother, and there's just some things that you wouldn't tell your brother. When I first saw you at McKinley, I was going to see a counselor to talk about everything. I didn't want that. I mean, I love Emma, but I wanted a friend that I could talk to at home. And I got just that. Well I got more than that. I got you. And I'm head over heels in love with you Kurt Hummel," Blaine said, leaning in to kiss him gently.

Kurt closed his eyes and relaxed into Blaine's touch. "Blaine, I-"

"Shh," Blaine whispered. "Just let me kiss you."

Kurt laughed and nodded, laying his hands on Blaine's waist.

"Okay, it's freezing out here," Blaine said after a few minutes.

Kurt looked up. "It's snowing. That might have something to do with it."

Blaine smiled. "But it's cold, and I don't like it anymore."

Kurt laughed. "It's snow. Of course it's cold."

"It's okay as long as you're here though," Blaine whispered.

"I don't want you to be cold though."

Blaine didn't respond, he reached inside Kurt's coat and wrapped his arms around him.

"Geez Blaine. You're freezing," Kurt said, shivering at his touch.

"I know," Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, you need to get inside."

Blaine took his hand and stood up.

They walked back to Blaine's car slowly. They got in, and as Blaine tried to back out of the parking lot, Kurt stopped him from shifting gears.

Blaine turned to him. "What are you doing?"

Kurt leaned in and kissed him, his hands trailing down his sides.

Blaine sighed. He moved his foot to put the brake back on, and then moved closer to Kurt.

Kurt ran his fingers along Blaine's belt. He started to undo it, but Blaine stopped him.

"Not here," Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled and pulled away.

Blaine smiled back and put the car in reverse. After driving for a few minutes, Blaine reached over and wrapped his hand around Kurt's leg.

Kurt laid his head back on the head rest and turned to look at Blaine.

Blaine glanced at him and smiled to himself.

When they got back to Dalton, they walked in hand in hand.

"Hey you two," Nick said, looking up from his and Jeff's hands as they walked in.

"Hi," Kurt and Blaine said at the same time.

Jeff laughed and turned back to Nick as Kurt and Blaine hung up their coats and walked upstairs.

Blaine took Kurt's hand as they got up the stairs. "Come on," he said, smiling.

Kurt followed him into their room and then up into Blaine's.

Blaine pushed him back against the wall as he closed the door. He moved so their bodies were right up against each other and leaned in to kiss him.

Kurt took a shaky breath and pulled back, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, taking another shaky breath.

Blaine smiled. "How are those butterflies?"

Kurt smirked at him.

Blaine pulled him off the wall and pushed him down on the bed, climbing on top of him.

Kurt gripped Blaine's waist and pulled him down on himself.

Blaine unbuckled Kurt's belt and started unzipping his pants. He pulled off his sweatshirt and then his Kurt's. He laid down on top of Kurt, their bare chests touching.

Kurt smiled at him and pulled him closer to kiss him, tangling his fingers in his hair.

Blaine ran his hands across Kurt's stomach, and down to his boxers. He reached down and rubbed him gently, trying to reach in to touch him.

"Wait Blaine," Kurt whispered, turning his head away.

Blaine pulled his hand away and sat up. "Whoa, hey, what's wrong?" he asked when he saw the look on his face.

"I was sorta scared," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine moved off of him to sit next to him and pulled him into his lap. "I'm sorry. Did I do something?"

"No, it's just-" He stopped, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said again. "I said we would wait until you're ready and I meant it, but you acted like you were."

"I know. And I liked it at first, but then I started thinking about that day, and I tried not to, but I couldn't help it," Kurt said, close to tears. "I keep thinking that I'm ready, but then we get close and-" He stopped, tears starting to fall.

"That's okay." Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair. "Hey, don't cry. Please."

Kurt took a deep breath and wiped the tears away.

Blaine looked down and then back up nervously.

"What?" Kurt asked curiously.

"You said that you, um, liked it though, right?" Blaine asked slowly.

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Yeah. A lot."

"Good. Because I did too," Blaine said, smiling back.

Kurt's smile got bigger and he leaned up to kiss him. "Tonight was fun too."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, it was nice to just sit and talk and kiss." He smiled, biting his lip. "Just the two of us."

"Yeah, it was," Kurt said. He reached down and grabbed his shirt that was on the floor and Blaine rolled over on stomach to grab his.

"Whoa Blaine," Kurt said, a horrified look on his face.

"What? What's wrong?" Blaine asked, turning his head to look at him.

"Your back, what happened?" Kurt questioned, moving closer and running his fingers over the scars softly.

"Oh," Blaine said. "Um, the night my dad kicked me out, he chased me out with a baseball bat, and, that happened."

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked, the horrified look still on his face.

"Yeah," Blaine whispered.

Kurt looked at him sadly. "I can't even imagine."

Blaine nodded, tears forming in his eyes. He tried to roll back over, but Kurt stopped him.

Kurt shook his head and laid down on his stomach next to Blaine and started kissing the scars and bruises gently.

Blaine took a deep breath and relaxed, closing his eyes.

Kurt slid his finger down Blaine's spine gently, and then ran his hand across his butt.

Blaine shivered at the light touch and smiled as Kurt went back to kissing the scars.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked after a few minutes.

Blaine nodded and rolled over.

Kurt sighed when he saw the scars on his chest and stomach.

Blaine laid back down, knowing why Kurt was looking at him like that.

Kurt curled up next to him and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him onto his side so they were facing each other, tracing his fingers along the scars on his stomach.

Blaine closed his eyes again, relaxing with Kurt's touch.

"I'm tired Kurt," Blaine whispered after a few minutes.

"Then sleep sweetie," Kurt said softly.

Blaine shifted so he was right up against Kurt, and pulled his comforter over them.

"I love you Blaine," Kurt whispered, running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"I love you too Kurt," Blaine mumbled, already half asleep.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Coop asked.<p>

Blaine looked around the room. "Yeah."

"You okay?"

Blaine nodded. "I'm fine."

"It's only a week Blaine," Coop said.

Blaine smiled. "I know."

"Let's go."

"Um. I'm gonna go say bye to Kurt and then I'll be right behind you."

"Okay, see you at home," Coop said, walking out.

Blaine picked up his suitcase and walked out of his room. He set the bag down on the floor and walked into Kurt's room.

"Hi," Blaine said softly.

"Hey," Kurt said, smiling at him.

"I'm about to leave, so..." Blaine said, trailing off.

Kurt sighed. "You know, we can still get coffee and go out to eat and talk on the phone, it's not like we'll be completely separated for the whole week."

"I know," Blaine said.

"Don't be sad Blaine," Kurt said, walking to him and taking both of his hands. "You're going to spend a week with your brother that, like two months ago, you thought was dead."

"But I have to be away from you," Blaine replied, squeezing his hands.

Kurt smiled. "It's only a week Blaine. Take a deep breath and relax."

Blaine did as he was told and then wrapped his arms around his neck.

Kurt sighed and pulled him closer. "I'll see you soon."

Blaine nodded. "Have a good Thanksgiving." He pulled back and smiled. He walked to the door slowly and started to open it.

"Wait," Kurt said, running to him and kissing him, throwing his arms around his neck.

Blaine laughed and kissed him back. "I love you," he whispered against his lips.

"I love you Blaine," Kurt said, kissing him again.

"Okay- I have- to go-" Blaine said in between Kurt's kisses.

Kurt pulled back to smile at him. "Okay."

"See you soon," Blaine said, smiling back and winking at him.

Kurt rolled his eyes and waved at him.

Blaine closed the door and picked up his suitcase.

He got downstairs and was attacked with a hug by Jeff.

"Well hey," Blaine said, almost dropping his suitcase. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just not gonna be the same without you guys," Jeff said, pulling back.

Blaine smiled. "It's only a week," Blaine said, smiling at Kurt's words.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah I know."

"So I'll see you next Saturday," Blaine said.

"Yeah. And hey, I'm staying in this hotel right near here, and Nick and I are throwing a party by the pool on Tuesday, so if you want, you can come join us," Jeff said, smiling.

"Definitely," Blaine said. "Text me the address and I'll be there. I have to go, so I'll see you Tuesday then."

"Yep, and bring Kurt," Jeff said excitedly.

"Obviously," Blaine said. "Bye Jeff."

Blaine started walking to his car and stopped when he heard his name being called. He turned around to find Nick running to him.

"Hey Nick," Blaine said.

"Hey, you still going to Coop's?"

"Yeah."

"Did Jeff tell you about the party?" Nick asked.

"Yep, I'll be there," Blaine said, smiling.

"Good," Nick said.

They walked in silence for a few moments, until he finally decided to tell him what he had been thinking all day.

"Can I tell you something?" Blaine asked.

"Of course," Nick said.

"When I first came here, I never thought that I'd be this sad to leave this place for only a week. It's so much more to me than I ever thought it would be. This is my home, and you guys are my family. Those are two things I've never really had," Blaine said quietly.

Nick smiled. "I'm glad we made you feel that way."

Blaine smiled back. "So where are you going for the week?"

"I'm, uh, staying with Jeff at the hotel," Nick said quietly.

"You're not going home?"

"No. I- I'm not ready to go back there yet," Nick said, looking down.

Blaine nodded. "I understand."

When they got to Blaine's car, Blaine turned to him and hugged him.

"I'll see you Tuesday," Blaine said.

"Yeah, see ya," Nick said, waving as he got in his car and drove off.

"You okay?" Jeff asked, walking up behind him.

Nick jumped slightly. "Yeah, I was just thinking about home."

Jeff took his hand. "You don't have to think about that."

"I know. But I just wish I could go home this week," Nick said softly.

"Me too," Jeff answered sadly. "But we have each other."

Nick smiled. "Yeah, we do."

"Hey Blaine. About time you got here," Jasper said, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, nice to see you too," Blaine replied, laughing.<p>

"Come on in, I'll show you to your room," Jasper said, gesturing for him to follow.

Blaine came in and closed the door behind him. He followed Jasper upstairs and down a hallway.

"Now, Kimmy insisted on buying you a new bed set and, other things to make you feel at home."

Blaine smiled. "That was sweet."

Jasper opened the door and Blaine walked in.

There was a blue and red bed set, with matching curtains. There were typical bedroom items. A desk, a wardrobe, and a bookshelf. There was a bathroom in one corner, and a window seat under the window.

"This is perfect," Blaine said to Jasper.

"I'm glad you think so. I'm sure Kimmy will be glad too," Jasper said. "I'll leave you to unpack and get settled."

Blaine smiled and watched him walk downstairs. He closed the door and walked to the bed, pulling out his phone. He dialed Kurt's number, but he didn't answer.

"Hey Kurt, it's Blaine. I was just calling to tell you that I miss you already and I can't wait to see you. And that I love you. With all my heart. Call me back when you get this."

He hung up the phone and laid back on the bed, smiling at the thought of Kurt.


	17. Last Breath

Hey guys. I know it's been a while since I've posted a chapter, but here it is none the less. School has been crazy crazy crazy, but I've finally finished this! Yay! Thank you to all of you that are still here to read this. I never thought that I would have a thousand people see this story. I was hoping for twenty or thirty maybe. But a thousand! That's crazy! Thank you all! I can't wait to hear what you guys think of this one because I wrote it in so many different pieces, and I had so many different ideas at different times. But it's done and I hope you guys enjoy it! And thanks for reading!

(I do NOT own Glee or anything affiliated with Glee. Ryan Murphy would hate me if I did)

* * *

><p><strong>Together We Are Chapter 17<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Last Breath<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kurt. There's someone here to see you," Burt shouted up the stairs.<p>

"I'll be there in a second," Kurt yelled back. "I have to go Blaine. I'll see you tomorrow."

Blaine sighed. "That seems so far away."

"I know. But it's not. It's okay," Kurt said reassuringly.

"Tomorrow," Blaine said to himself.

Kurt laughed. "I miss you," he whispered.

"You'll see me tomorrow," Blaine mocked.

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Kurt!" Burt yelled again.

"Okay, I really have to go," Kurt said. "I'm coming dad!"

"I know," Blaine said sadly. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine. See you tomorrow," Kurt said quietly, hanging up. He walked to his door and took a deep breath as he opened it.

"Quinn," Kurt said happily as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey Kurt," Quinn said, walking in the door and past Burt.

Burt smiled and walked back into the living room.

"Let's go upstairs," Kurt said, taking her hand and pulling her along.

"Did I interrupt something?" Quinn asked as he closed his door.

"No. I was just on the phone with Blaine, but it's okay, I'll see him tomorrow," Kurt answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. So, what's up?"

Quinn looked down. "I just, um, wanted to talk to you about the fight we were having before..." she said, trailing off.

"Oh," Kurt mumbled, not sure what to say.

"Look, Kurt. I know I was kidnapped, and I know that you wanted to find me, and you were worried. But I'm back, and you still have every right to be angry with me."

Kurt looked up at her. "You're right. I do have every right to be angry. But Quinn, when I found out that you were missing, I realized that the last thing that I said to you was that I couldn't forgive you. You've always been a good friend to me, even when everyone else wasn't and I couldn't have lived with myself if you had died. I was so scared and I know you lied to me and to Puck and to everyone else, but I never want to have that feeling again."

"So w-where does that leave us?" Quinn asked, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Kurt reached out to wipe the tears away. "Well, if you'd be interested, I'd love to be friends again," he said, smiling.

Quinn smiled back and nodded. "Of course," she said happily, throwing her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Jasper asked, knocking on his door lightly.<p>

"Yeah," Blaine replied, looking up as Jasper walked in.

"Since Coop's at work and Kimmy's out, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk and get some coffee," Jasper said slowly.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, sure."

Jasper smiled back and gestured for him to follow him.

Blaine pulled some shoes on and followed behind him quickly.

They walked out of the back door and into what looked like a park.

"So how's life?" Jasper asked.

"Good. Better than ever," Blaine said, smiling to himself.

"How so?"

"We just finally have a chance to be happy together. And that makes me happy," Blaine answered, laughing lightly.

"I'm happy for you," Jasper said, laughing too. "I assume you're talking about Kurt."

Blaine nodded, smiling at the thought of his boyfriend.

"Can I ask you something?" Jasper asked quietly after a few moments.

"Yeah, of course," Blaine said curiously.

Jasper hesitated. "Are you okay?"

Blaine looked at him in confusion. "Yeah. Why?"

"It's just that Coop asked me to check on you the first night you were here, and you looked like you were having a nightmare. That night and every one since," Jasper answered slowly.

"Oh," Blaine said, looking down.

Jasper watched him carefully. "I don't mean to intrude or anything. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Um." Blaine hesitated. He knew the nightmare that he was referring to. He had been having it since they found the knife outside of Simul, but it had gone away until he had left Kurt.

"You don't have to tell me," Jasper said quickly, not wanting to upset him.

"No, it's okay. It's just, a flashback, I guess you could call it," Blaine said quietly.

"A flashback of what?" Jasper asked slowly, still not wanting to pry.

Blaine hesitated again. "Do you remember that night I came by the house to talk to Coop?"

Jasper looked down. "Yeah I do," he said quietly.

"Do you remember what we talked about?"

Jasper nodded. "I remember you saying that the kid that tried to rape you isn't the one you should be afraid of. Does that have something to do with this?"

"Yeah. Exactly that actually," he paused. "After I got away from him, this other boy sliced my chest and face because I kept trying to get away. I finally got away, but he sort of did the same thing to Kurt and he's the one that kidnapped Quinn. It's also not the first time he did something like that to me."

"Oh my god, Blaine. Have you reported him?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, multiple times, but nothing's happened to him yet."

"That's awful," Jasper said, more to himself than to Blaine.

"Will you do something for me?" Blaine asked after a long moment of silence.

"Of course," Jasper said, gesturing in the direction that they were turning to get to the coffee shop.

"The next time it happens, will you wake me up?" Blaine asked cautiously, not really wanting to ask that of him, knowing what would happen.

Jasper smiled, happy that Blaine had asked. "Sure."

Blaine gave him a small smile in return. "Thanks."

Jasper just nodded and then pulled the door to the shop open, holding it for Blaine. "What do you usually get?"

"Just a medium drip," Blaine answered.

Jasper turned to the counter to order, but Blaine wasn't paying much attention. He was too lost in his own thoughts to pay attention.

"You okay?" Jasper asked as they sat down.

"Huh?" Blaine asked, looking up from where he was staring. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"I didn't mean to make you upset, I just-"

"No, it's okay," Blaine said, cutting him off.

Jasper nodded and looked away, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Can we, um, go walk outside?"

"Of course," Jasper answered, standing up.

Blaine stood up and followed him outside.

Jasper watched Blaine carefully. He could tell that there was something on Blaine's mind, and he couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"Can I ask you something now?" Blaine asked quietly after a few minutes, not really wanting to ask, but knowing that he needed the answer.

"Sure. I think I've questioned you enough that you deserve an answer or two," Jasper said, trying to lighten his mood.

Blaine smiled, but it quickly faded. "It's sort of related actually. A few days after that night at your house, Kimmy came up to me before practice and asked if we had talked about anything that might have upset you. At the time I was so focused on Kurt that I didn't remember you seeming upset, but thinking about it now, I do. And I guess that's not much of a question, but I was just curious as to if you actually were upset or if it's just my memory playing tricks on me, which is completely plausible."

As Blaine looked up at Jasper, he saw that he was frowning.

"I'm sorry if that's too intrusive of me to ask," Blaine said, trailing off quietly.

"No. No, it's okay. Like I said, you deserve answers too. Especially to a question like that." He paused thoughtfully. "I was upset. It was just when you started talking about that boy that tried to rape you, it reminded me of what happened to me when I was little."

Blaine immediately started shaking his head after seeing how reluctant he was. "No. Jasper you don't have to..."

"It's okay Blaine. I want to tell you. I think it might help," Jasper said quietly.

Blaine nodded.

Jasper took a deep breath. "When I was little, my parents died, and Kimmy and I were sent to live with our aunt and uncle. I was molested by my aunt all the time. I was really young, and I was aware that what was happening to me was wrong, but I was too scared to tell anyone for a really long time. The first person I told was the social worker that came to check on me once a month, but that wasn't until I was thirteen or fourteen. The social worker, her name was Holly, she confronted my aunt about it, and my aunt fully admitted to it. She said that she just needed to feel dominant around someone, since my uncle would beat her every night. Both my aunt and uncle were taken into police custody to be questioned, and my aunt killed herself there. By that time, Kimmy was already in college and I was sent to live in about a dozen different foster homes before I finally ran away. I'm sorry," Jasper whispered, seeing the look on Blaine's face.

Blaine looked up at Jasper as they walked. "It's okay."

"I shouldn't have told you all th-"

"No, no I swear it's okay Jasper," Blaine reassured him.

Jasper looked down at his feet as he walked. "I just thought that maybe it would help you. I mean I understand how hard it is to talk about things like that, but talking really does help. Just don't keep it all bottled up."

Blaine nodded to himself and stared off into the distance. He couldn't help but think of Kurt, and how he had gone through the same thing. It made him sick.

As they approached the house, Coop walked outside.

"Hey guys," Coop called from the door.

"Hey," Blaine said dully, walking straight past Coop and into the house.

"You guys okay?" Coop asked, seeing the same expression on Jasper's face.

Jasper quickly smiled at Coop and nodded unconvincingly.

Coop followed them inside slowly and watched as Blaine walked upstairs and slammed his door.

Jasper jumped slightly at the sound of the door and moved towards Coop to rest his head on his shoulder.

"Is he okay?" Coop asked softly, wrapping his arms around Jasper gently.

"I don't know."

"What happened?"

Jasper hesitated. "I told him about my aunt," he whispered.

Coop nodded, understanding Blaine's anger.

"Maybe I should go talk to him," Jasper said, pulling away.

"No. Just let him be. If you go in there right now, he's just going to get angrier. Let him calm down," Coop said, pulling Jasper back to him.

Jasper sighed and leaned back into Coop slowly.

* * *

><p>Jasper yelped as Coop started tickling his side.<p>

"That's not what I meant," Jasper said in between laughs.

"Then what did you-"

Coop stopped mid-sentence when he heard a blood curdling scream.

Jasper immediately got up and ran to Blaine's room. When he got to the door he realized that Coop was still behind him. Jasper shook his head slowly and gestured for him to go back to their room.

Coop hesitated but then complied and walked slowly back to their room.

Jasper took a deep breath and opened Blaine's door slowly.

Blaine was thrashing around and still screaming occasionally.

Jasper walked over and kneeled down on the floor next to his bed, as he didn't want to get hit from Blaine's thrashing.

"Blaine?" Jasper asked softly, wrapping his hand around Blaine's wrist. "Blaine?"

Blaine jolted awake and stared in terror at Jasper for a moment before he started sobbing.

Jasper got off the floor and sat down on the bed, pulling Blaine into his arms. "Shhhhh, it's okay," Jasper cooed softly. "You're safe."

Blaine buried himself farther into Jasper, staining his hoodie with tears.

As Blaine calmed down, he pulled away from Jasper and sat up.

Jasper pushed the hair out of Blaine's eyes and handed him a tissue.

Blaine took the tissue and held it to his eye. "What time is it?" he asked hoarsely.

"One or two I think," Jasper answered, picking up a blanket and wrapping it around Blaine when he saw that he was shaking.

"Were you just checking on me, or did I wake you up?"

"You didn't wake me up, we haven't gone to bed yet. But you were screaming," Jasper answered quietly.

"Oh," Blaine said, looking away.

"Same dream or a different one?" Jasper asked after a moment of silence.

"Same one."

"Do you want to talk?"

Blaine shook his head.

Jasper nodded. He moved closer to Blaine and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered after a few moments.

"What about him?" Jasper asked.

"I need to know that he's okay."

"Why wouldn't he be?"

Blaine looked into Jasper's eyes for the first time and immediately Jasper understood.

"That's what your nightmare was about."

Blaine nodded slowly. "It was different this time. It wasn't me that Sebastian was hurting, it was Kurt. It started the same way. He tied me up and pulled out his knife, but then he walked away, and when he came back he was dragging Kurt. He started ripping his clothes off, and then he started slicing him. Everywhere. I couldn't do anything but watch. And I could hear his screams, and it kept getting worse, and-"

"Shhh, it's okay. You're safe and he's safe," Jasper whispered into Blaine's ear, hugging him protectively.

As Jasper said this, Blaine started to sob. He stood up abruptly and kicked over his night stand.

"He's not safe! I'm not safe! You don't understand! He won't quit until he finds everyone I care about and hurts them all! He's trying to torture me, and it's working!"

Just then Coop came running in. "Blaine. Calm down."

Blaine turned on him. "Don't tell me to calm down," he snapped. "None of you get it! He'll come after you too. No one is safe around me!"

"Coop," Kimmy whispered, touching his shoulder lightly and pushing him out of her way. "Tell Jasper to go get my phone and call Jeff, tell him to get here fast. His number is in my contacts. Then you come back here."

Coop nodded and gestured to Jasper to follow him.

Blaine was facing the wall beating it softly with his hand just as Kimmy came up behind him.

"Blaine," Kimmy said softly.

"What?" Blaine growled at her.

"I know you're angry and scared, but you can't keep doing this. You need to stop and relax."

"You don't get it either," Blaine mumbled.

"What was that?" Kimmy asked.

"No one understands."

Coop walked back in and laid a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine ignored it at first, and just looked out the window and down to the street.

"Let us help you Blaine," Coop whispered.

Blaine stared down to the street for a few more seconds and then turned slowly to face Coop and Kimmy.

Kimmy had seen him like this before, but Coop was shocked by how bad Blaine looked.

Coop reached out to try to take Blaine's hand and reassure him, but Blaine jumped back against the wall and slid down it slowly.

Kimmy turned to Coop. "Jeff?" she questioned.

"He should be here in a couple minutes," Coop answered.

Kimmy nodded. She gestured for Coop to follow her, and they sat down against the wall across from Blaine.

Coop watched Blaine, horrified by the way his brother was acting.

Kimmy laid her hand on his knee and looked at him sympathetically.

A couple minutes later Jasper pushed the door open slightly and whispered, "Jeff's here," to Kimmy and Coop.

The pair stood up and walked into the hallway.

Coop walked to Jasper and hugged him tightly.

"What's going on Kimmy?" Jeff questioned worriedly

Jasper pulled away from Coop slightly and quietly explained what had happened.

Jeff nodded when he finished and then turned back to Kimmy.

Kimmy held her hands to toward the door. "Good luck," she whispered.

Jeff sighed and walked into the room.

Blaine was still curled up into himself on the floor against the wall.

Jeff walked towards him slowly and sat down across from him. He reached under Blaine's hand and tried to lift his head up.

Blaine pushed Jeff's hand away violently.

"Blaine. It's me," Jeff said softly, touching his hand.

Blaine looked up slowly.

"Hey. What's going on?" Jeff asked just as softly.

"I'm scared Jeff," Blaine whispered hoarsely.

Jeff reached out and wiped some of the tears from Blaine's cheeks. "I know you are. But why are you getting so angry at everyone?"

"Because maybe if they all didn't care about me, he wouldn't hurt them."

"Blaine." Jeff sighed. He slid around so he was sitting next to Blaine. He wrapped his arm around Blaine, who immediately laid his head down on Jeff's shoulder and hugged him close.

"I'm so scared," Blaine said, crying again.

"I know you are. I am too," Jeff whispered back.

Blaine looked up slowly. "Why are you scared?"

"He's been doing this for a long time. I've been scared of him for a long time." Jeff sat quietly for a long minute and stared at the wall. "But I'm also scared of what this is doing to you."

Blaine had been staring at Jeff, but quickly looked away as he said this.

"For real Blaine. This, you right now, scares me. It scares them too," Jeff said, pointing to the door.

"But they don't unders-"

"Yeah I know they don't. I've been dealing with people who have just been telling me to get over it and that things like this only happen in the movies. But they aren't doing that. All they want is to help you. To make you feel better. And right now, all you're doing is pushing them away." Jeff finished softly, and then pulled Blaine closer.

Blaine let Jeff comfort him until he had calmed down.

Jeff just held his sobbing friend, wishing there was more that he could do for him.

"I'm sorry," Blaine finally whispered.

"For what?" Jeff asked.

"For putting you through this all the time," Blaine answered.

Jeff shook his head. "Don't worry about it Blaine. You know how I said that all they want is to help you? That's what I want too. I can't stand to see you like this."

Blaine looked away again. He jumped when he heard Jeff's phone ring.

Jeff rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. "Hey. What's up?"

Blaine faintly heard Nick's voice on the other end of the phone, but couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

"Yeah. I put them in the cupboard above the sink. Why? What are you doing?"

Nick's answer was short and Jeff sighed.

"It's like two in the morning," Jeff said.

"I know. But you left, and I didn't know what else to do. I thought we might as well get a head start. How is Blaine by the way?" Nick asked.

"He's," Jeff looked over at Blaine, who was still shaking, but not crying as bad anymore. "He's scared."

"That's understandable," Nick said.

"No. You don't understand. I'll tell you later okay? I have to go," Jeff said.

"Okay. I'll see you when you get back. I love you."

Jeff smiled slightly. "I love you too." He shifted so he could put his phone back in his pocket and then turned back to Blaine.

"Please don't tell Kurt about this," Blaine begged softly.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Okay," Jeff replied, squeezing his shoulder. "Do you wanna know something?"

Blaine looked up at him expectantly.

"It's gonna be okay," Jeff whispered. "I promise."

"How?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Do you know how many people there are in Simul and in Dalton that would protect you?" Jeff asked.

"Why would anyone want to protect me?"

"Because you, my friend, are worth something. Everything. They would do the same for me, for Kurt, for anyone. Because that's what we do."

"But what about people like Douglass?"

Jeff shook his head. "Don't worry about them. They're few and far between. You're safe at Dalton. We're your family, and we'll always protect you. Just remember that."

Blaine stared away thoughtfully.

"I see that little smile there," Jeff teased, poking his cheek gently.

Blaine's smile got bigger and he rolled his eyes.

Jeff reached over and wiped some of the tears from his tear stained face.

Blaine sighed and relaxed a little. "Thank you."

Jeff smiled. "You don't need to thank me."

"Yeah I do."

Jeff sighed. "Well, you're welcome. Anytime. You should probably go talk to Jasper."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. You're right."

Jeff stood up and held out his hand. "Come on."

Blaine took his hand and stood up.

Jeff wrapped his arms around his best friend and hugged him tight. "It's okay."

Blaine relaxed into his arms and closed his eyes. He pulled away and took a deep breath.

Jeff wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder, and they walked into the hallway together.

"I'll see you tomorrow. You can come as early as you want," Jeff said, smiling.

Blaine nodded and then looked at Jasper who had been sitting on the floor and was now getting up.

"Thank you," Jasper mouthed to Jeff.

Jeff smiled and nodded. "Where's Kimmy?"

"Waiting for you downstairs," Jasper answered.

"Alright. Bye guys," Jeff said, waving as he walked down the stairs.

Blaine waved back and then turned to Jasper. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Jasper shook his head. "Don't be."

Blaine walked to him and hugged him.

Jasper closed his eyes and let a tear spill over.

When they pulled away, Jasper studied him carefully. "Do you want to try to sleep?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Okay. Let's go downstairs and see if we can find a movie or two," Jasper said.

Blaine smiled and followed Jasper down the stairs.

"Hey guys," Jasper said to Kimmy and Coop as they walked downstairs. "We're gonna watch a movie. Do you want to join us?"

Coop and Kimmy both smiled and nodded.

"Let's make some hot chocolate Jasper," Kimmy said.

Jasper nodded and followed Kimmy into the kitchen, leaving Coop and Blaine alone.

"Hi," Blaine said quietly.

"Hi," Coop replied.

After staring at each other for a few seconds, Coop walked towards him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," Coop whispered.

Blaine pulled back. "Why?"

"Because I haven't been a very good brother to you," Coop answered.

"What? No. We hadn't seen each other in close to ten years. It's weird to get used to the idea of still having each other," Blaine said.

Coop nodded. "But still."

"But still nothing," Blaine said. "It's okay."

Coop smiled and hugged him again.

"Okay, four cups of hot chocolate. Seven Harry Potter DVDs. I think we're all set," Kimmy said.

Blaine laughed and the four walked into the living room.

Jasper and Coop moved the coffee table out of the way and piled blankets on the floor while Blaine and Kimmy put in the first movie and brought in the hot chocolate.

They all curled up under the blankets and soon Jasper and Coop had fallen asleep.

"Are you okay?" Kimmy asked Blaine quietly.

Blaine nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Kimmy answered.

"How did you know to call Jeff?"

Kimmy sighed. "We've talked about it before. I used to notice that you seemed upset during practice some days, and I asked him if he knew if you were okay. He told me that if you were ever over here and started having problems, to call him and he would be here as soon as he could."

"Oh," Blaine said, looking down.

"It's a good thing I did though. Because I wouldn't have known what to do," Kimmy admitted quietly.

Blaine nodded. "I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be. I've seen so many kids in your same situation. And I never knew what to do for them. But I'm so glad that you have a friend like Jeff." She stopped for a moment. "If it's possible, will you do something for me?"

"Of course," Blaine said, turning back to her.

"He needs a friend like he is to you too. He's been through a lot. More than he's told you I'm sure. Just be there for him. Because he hasn't always been as strong as he seems now," Kimmy said.

Blaine looked at her, a little confused. But then he nodded, knowing that he didn't need to know everything.

Kimmy smiled. "Now let's watch this movie."

Blaine smiled and turned towards the TV, happy that he was able to enjoy his favorite movie and Kimmy's company.

* * *

><p>"When did he say he was going to come?" Nick asked.<p>

"He didn't say," Jeff said. "I just told him to-" He was cut off by a knock at the door. "Maybe that's him," Jeff said, walking to the door.

Jeff opened the door to find an exhausted looking Blaine.

Blaine smiled lightly as Jeff went to hug him.

"Hey," Jeff said. "Come on in."

Blaine walked in slowly. "I'm not really sure what you meant when you said this was a hotel. This is a freaking castle."

Nick and Jeff both laughed. "Yeah. Kind of, well this is the pent house," Jeff said.

"Well that would be why it's on the fifteenth floor," Blaine said.

Nick walked towards Blaine and hugged him. "How are you?" he asked.

"Tired. But I'm okay," Blaine answered.

"Yeah, you look kinda tired. Did you sleep after Jeff left?" Nick asked.

Blaine shook his head. "No. We stayed up and watched movies. Well I should say Kimmy and I did. Coop and Jasper passed out."

"Do you want to sleep now?" Jeff asked.

"No. But some coffee would be nice," Blaine said, smiling.

Jeff laughed. "It's right over there. Help yourself."

Blaine walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup and then sat down on a barstool with Nick and Jeff.

Jeff looked down at his phone and typed something and then looked up at Blaine. "Follow me. I have something to show you. I thought that it might do you some good."

Nick smiled and took Jeff's hand, walking towards the door.

Blaine stood up nervously and followed them into the hallway. They got into the elevator, and Blaine became even more confused when Jeff hit the button for the tenth floor.

"What room number is it?" Nick asked.

Jeff pulled out his phone. "Um, 1036."

They stepped out of the elevator and into a long, quiet hallway.

"Where the hell are we going?" Blaine asked, becoming irritated.

Jeff smiled. "If we tell you, it won't be a surprise."

Blaine glared at his friend, but kept walking.

"I think it's right up here," Nick said to Jeff.

"Yep. It's right there," Jeff said, pointing to a door that read 1036 in large numbers, with a sign under it that said 'Reserved'.

"I wonder if she stays here a lot," Nick thought aloud, looking at the sign.

Jeff nodded. "She probably does," he said. "But let's worry about it later." He turned to Blaine as he knocked on the door and smiled.

Blaine was becoming more and more irritated, but all of that washed away the second she opened the door.

"Santana," Blaine whispered.

She smiled softly at him. "Hi Blai-" She didn't get to finish because Blaine ran at her and threw his arms around her neck.

She almost fell over from the force of his hug, but steadied herself and laughed. "It's good to see you too Blaine," Santana said when he let go of his chokehold grip on her.

He smiled at her and then turned to Nick and Jeff. "Thank you," he said, hugging them.

"No problem," Jeff said. "We'll let you two catch up. I'll text you when Kurt gets here."

"Okay. See you guys in a little while," Blaine said, turning back to Santana.

"Come on in," Santana said, closing the door behind him.

"So what are you doing here?" Blaine asked as they sat down together at a table.

"I stay here on most breaks like this that we have. Just to keep away from my family. Well my mom and grandma. I stay here with my aunt. She's a maid here and they let her stay in this room since she can't afford a place of her own, and she lets me stay with her."

Blaine nodded and looked at her sadly.

"But it's okay. I like it here. And she's okay with me having Britt over," Santana said, smiling.

Blaine smiled. "How did Jeff find out you were here?" he asked.

"Well I texted him a couple days ago and told him I was staying here and it turned out that he was staying here too and he told me that you would be here today. I was going to surprise you later at your party, but he told me about last night, and I decided I wanted to see you now."

"Oh," Blaine said quietly.

"Which is probably a good thing because you don't want Kurt to know right?" Santana questioned.

Blaine nodded silently.

"Well he's going to know something's wrong the second he sees you. Because you look like shit Blaine."

"Yeah, I've been told."

She smiled. "Come here."

Blaine followed her into a bedroom and then into a bathroom.

"Rinse your face off with cold water and I'll be right back."

He grabbed a towel and did as he was told.

She came back with a chair and a bag of creams. "Sit," she said, pointing to the chair.

Blaine did as he told and sat in the chair in front of the mirror. He jumped a little at his own reflection.

"Yeah," Santana said. "But it's okay. I can fix it. Close your eyes."

Blaine closed his eyes and relaxed. Kurt was the first thing that filled his thoughts. He couldn't wait to see him. Then he began to think of what Jeff had told him. The more time he spent away from them, the more it seemed unreal that he had a family like them that cared for him.

"Blaine?" whispered a soft voice. "Wake up."

"Hmmm?" Blaine groaned.

Jeff laughed. "Wake up. Kurt's almost here."

Blaine's eyes snapped open and he stood up a little too fast, almost falling over.

"Whoa now," Jeff said, steadying him. "It's okay. He's not here yet. You still have time."

Blaine nodded, still trying to calm down. After a few seconds, he turned to Santana.

"Thank you," Blaine said quietly.

"Of course," she said, hugging him.

"I'll see you later," Blaine said, pulling back.

"Oh yes you will," Santana said, smiling. "I'm definitely going up to your little party later."

Blaine smiled back. "Good. I'll see you there."

Santana nodded. "Go see your man."

Blaine rolled his eyes and walked into the hallway with Jeff.

"You look a lot better," Jeff observed. "The dark circles and the bags are gone."

Blaine nodded, but stayed quiet.

"Do you feel any better?"

Blaine just shook his head this time, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the elevator wall.

Jeff rubbed his back gently. "Just a few more minutes.

Blaine smiled to himself. "Yeah," he whispered.

They walked back into the room and found Nick sitting with Trent and David in the kitchen.

"Hey Blaine," Trent greeted.

Blaine smiled in return.

"Kurt's on his way up," Jeff said quietly to Blaine. "Why are you shaking?" he asked, holding Blaine's hands steady with his own.

"What if he sees that something is wrong?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Then just tell him. You should trust him with that."

"I do trust him. I just don't want him to worry," Blaine replied.

Jeff nodded and opened his mouth to say something just as there was a knock at the door.

Nick got up to open the door, and Trent and David followed him.

After Kurt had greeted the three boys, his eyes landed on Blaine.

Blaine stated at him for a long second before running to him and throwing his arms around him.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay?" Kurt asked, feeling him shaking.

Blaine nodded and pulled away to kiss Kurt.

When Blaine pulled back, Kurt held him tighter.

"Okay, something is wrong," Kurt whispered. "You don't usually kiss me like that."

Blaine pulled back and smiled. "I'm fine."

"Okay," Kurt said.

Blaine sighed and reached down to take his hand.

Some of the other guys got there just then and Jeff led everyone into the pool room.

"This is really cool," Kurt said to Blaine, smiling.

Blaine was staring up at the ceiling in amazement. "Uh, yeah," was all he managed to say.

The pool in the center of the room was big. And it was ten feet deep at its lowest point. There was also a hot tub and a sauna, and tables lined with food. And the ceiling was made of glass, so even though it was almost winter, it could still look and feel like they were outside in the summer.

"This is kinda crazy man," Cameron said as he walked toward the hot tub.

Blaine was completely blown away by the room he was standing in, it was all so amazing to him, but he couldn't keep standing there with Kurt. He was beginning to panic. Kurt could tell something was wrong and he didn't want that.

"Hey," Blaine said to Kurt. "I have to go change. I'll be back in a few."

"O-okay," Kurt stuttered. "I'll be here."

Blaine nodded and then walked back into the hotel room. He started pacing, running his hands through his hair continuously.

"Hey Blaine where's the-" Dustin started to say, but stopped immediately when he saw Blaine. "Oh my god Blaine. What's wrong?"

"Just go get Jeff," Blaine said quietly, barely able to say anything at all.

"Not Kurt?" Dustin questioned.

"No," Blaine said authoritatively. "_Jeff_."

"Okay," Dustin said, a little shocked by his tone.

After Dustin ran off, Blaine sat down on the couch and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Blaine?" Jeff asked, walking in from the pool room, looking around for him. "Blaine," he said when his eyes landed on him. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down beside him.

"I can't do this," Blaine whispered. "He can tell that something's wrong."

"Well it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to see that right now," Jeff said. "Why don't you just tell him?"

"Because then he'll worry," Blaine answered.

"Blaine, he's your boyfriend. Trust him. Don't worry about if he'll worry about it. That's what he's supposed to do."

Blaine closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

"Maybe he can help you," Jeff offered.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. The silence was interrupted by the door to the pool room opening as Kurt walked through.

Jeff watched him walk in and gestured for him to come over. "Just tell him," he whispered. "He deserves to know."

Blaine nodded and then laid his head down on his knees, rocking back and forth slowly.

As Jeff walked past Kurt, he leaned in and whispered, "Just let him know he's not alone."

Kurt looked confused but nodded. He walked over to Blaine and sat down on the couch and tried to take his hand.

Blaine let Kurt take his hand, but didn't look up at him.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly. "What's going on?"

Blaine shut his eyes tighter. "I'm scared," he whispered almost inaudibly.

Kurt reached over and brushed the hair away from Blaine's eyes and tried to tilt his head up.

Blaine fought against him and turned his head away.

"Blaine, please look at me," Kurt said, touching his leg softly.

Blaine slowly turned so he was facing Kurt and opened his eyes.

"Why are you so scared?"

Blaine reluctantly told Kurt what had happened the previous night and when he finished he laid his head back down.

"It's okay Blaine. You got scared. What happened is understandable," Kurt said.

"No it's not. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I shouldn't have let it affect me like that," Blaine said angrily. "I'm no good. I get angry with people for no reason. I break things. I hurt people."

"Hey. Stop," Kurt said, taking his other hand. "Stop thinking like that. You are perfect. You've done nothing wrong. You don't hurt people. Please believe that."

"But it's true."

"No Blaine. That's what he wants you to think. That's what he's trying to do. He's trying to get to you. And it's working. You have to show him that he can't hurt you. That you're better and stronger than him."

Blaine was quiet. He closed his eyes and held on to Kurt's hands as if he were about to fall.

Kurt moved closer to him and let go of his hands so he could hold him.

Blaine relaxed into him and the two just sat there.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked after a few minutes.

Blaine nodded slowly. "Jeff was right. Telling you helped."

Kurt smiled. "Do you feel up to joining the party in there?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, a little unsure though.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just-" He stopped. Not wanting to say anything else.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"I don't want to swim," Blaine mumbled.

"Why not?" Kurt asked, smiling because he was expecting much worse.

"The scars," Blaine whispered.

Kurt's smile faded. "You don't have to swim."

Blaine nodded.

"Come on. Let's go see our friends," Kurt said, standing up and grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Wait," Blaine said, smiling slightly.

"What?" Kurt asked, smiling back curiously.

Blaine stood up and stood right in front of Kurt. He reached down and took his other hand and slowly leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you," Kurt whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered back.

* * *

><p>"Blaine. Come on. Wake up."<p>

Blaine flopped over on his bed and pulled a blanket over his face.

"Blaine. You have to get up. You have to check back in by three this afternoon," Coop said.

"What time is it?" Blaine groaned.

"It's twelve," Coop answered.

Blaine sighed and sat up.

Coop sat down beside him. "How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

Blaine thought for a moment. "Better."

"Are you sure? Because if you want to stay here a couple more days, I'm sure Kimmy could talk to the dean or something," Coop offered.

"No. It's okay. I need to go back. I need to be with him. I need him," Blaine said quietly.

Coop smiled at his brother. "Then get up so you can get back to him."

Blaine smiled back and got up slowly.

He hadn't seen Kurt since Tuesday at the hotel and he missed him. He had had fun with Coop and Jasper and Kimmy, but he still needed Kurt. He needed to go back to his real home.

"Good afternoon sunshine," Jasper said, laughing as Blaine walked down the stairs.

Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed too. He walked out to his car and loaded up his bags.

"Where's Kimmy?" Blaine asked.

"She's already back at Dalton. She had to help out with check-in," Jasper answered.

Blaine nodded. "I'll see you guys soon I guess."

Jasper smiled and hugged Blaine.

They pulled back and Blaine turned to Coop.

"Come here Blaine," Coop said, holding out his arms.

Blaine smiled and walked into Coop's arms.

Coop took a deep breath and smiled at his brother.

"Thanks for having me. It was fun," Blaine said. "Bye guys."

"Bye Blaine," Coop said quietly.

Blaine waved and then walked out.

"Hey," Jasper said, walking up to Coop. "It's gonna be okay."

Coop nodded. "I just feel like its going to be a while till I see him again."

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine."<p>

Blaine turned around to find David walking up behind him. "Hey David."

"Did you have a good holiday?" David asked as they continued walking towards Simul carrying their luggage.

"Yeah. It was pretty good. You?"

"Mine was terrific. My family went up to New York to see my cousins. It was incredible!"

"Sweet," Blaine said.

David began telling Blaine about all the different places that they visited.

"Hey guys!" Nick said, opening the door for Blaine and David.

"Hey Nick," David said. "I'll see you later Blaine. I'm gonna go unpack."

"Okay. See ya later." Blaine smiled at him. "Hey Nick. Is Jeff in yet?"

"He should be here soon. He was getting the rest of his stuff and he had to check out when I left thirty minutes ago."

Blaine nodded. "How was the rest of your break?"

"Relaxing," Nick said laughing.

Blaine laughed too. "Well I'm gonna go unpack too."

"Okay. Have fun," Nick said, watching him leave.

Blaine walked into his room and dropped his stuff by the door. He sighed contently at the familiarity.

He unpacked his things and sat down on his bed, looking out of his window at the lightly falling snow.

"Hey," Jeff said quietly, scaring Blaine.

Blaine looked up at his best friend and smiled. "Hey."

Jeff smiled and walked over to the bed and sat down beside Blaine. "How are you?"

"Great," Blaine said, smiling.

Jeff watched him. "Blaine. People have been asking you how you are all day and that's what you've been saying. But it's me. I can see that that's not true."

Blaine's smile disappeared and he looked down.

Jeff reached over and hugged his friend. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But you don't have to hide it either."

Blaine nodded. "I should go find Kurt."

Jeff smiled. "Okay. Let's go." He stood up and waited for Blaine, who didn't get up. "What is it?"

"Can we talk later?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Of course," Jeff said. "Let's go find Kurt."

Blaine smiled and stood up. He walked to his bathroom to grab his water bottle, but it slipped out of his hand.

Jeff laughed. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, laughing too. "Let me just grab a towel." He walked out of the bathroom and Jeff threw him one from a stack that was on his desk. "Thanks."

"Sure thing," Jeff said, still laughing slightly.

Blaine walked back towards the bathroom. When he stepped onto the wet vinyl he slipped, but caught himself. He could see Jeff running to help him from the corner of his eye. "I'm okay," he said, laughing again.

"Okay," Jeff said, sounding unsure.

"I'm fine," Blaine repeated. He took another step and slipped again. He didn't catch himself this time. He fell and his head hit the side of the counter.

Jeff was quick to react. He ran towards him again and carefully walked into the bathroom and kneeled down beside him. "Blaine?" Jeff asked.

There was no response from Blaine and he wasn't moving.

Jeff carefully turned him over and found blood pouring from a gash on his face.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt said happily, but his eyes immediately landed on Jeff and the figure on the floor that he was crouched over. "Oh my god," he said, running over to him.

"Be careful Kurt," Jeff said, pointing to the puddle on the floor.

Tears filled Kurt's eyes when he saw that it was Blaine on the floor. "Should I call Mr. Mike?"

"No," Jeff said. "Call 911. Then call Mr. Mike."

Kurt stared at Jeff and pulled out his phone with a shaky hand.

Jeff laid a hand on Kurt's and took his phone. "Come here. Lay his head in your lap and see if you can wake him up."

Kurt nodded and moved to where Jeff was sitting. He sat on the floor and let Jeff lay Blaine's head in his lap and he began stroking his face.

Jeff started to walk away but stopped when he heard a hysteric sob come from Kurt.

"Jeff," Kurt cried. "He's not breathing."


	18. Jeff's Story

_Well hello again my beautiful readers! I hope you all are great! And had an amazing Christmas and a great New Year! Happy 2013! I still haven't managed to remember to put 13 and not 12 on papers at school... _

_So this chapter is called "Jeff's Story", because it is simply Jeff's story. Well most of it is. A little way into the chapter Jeff decides that it's time Blaine knows what happened to him so he tells him his story. Some things in the flashback are less detailed than others, simply because Jeff isn't giving him every single tiny detail of the story. And also because I wrote about the same amount of time that Jeff is telling Blaine about, in 17 chapters for Blaine and I had to fit it all into one chapter. So naturally this is by far the longest chapter. _

_The time frame of his story goes from about a week before Jeff came to Dalton, to the day that Michael died. And just how Jeff tells Blaine not to question anything until he's finished, the same for you guys. Some things don't correspond with the things that Blaine has been told. But no worries. Jeff will address that. _

_So enjoy your reading. And thank you so much for reading! Please please pretty please shoot me a review or PM of what you think! And any ideas of what you think might happen next :) _

_(I do NOT own Glee! Though it would be really cool to meet all of them. Cool? No. Supermegafoxyawesome!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Together We Are<strong>

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff's Story<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Blaine asked quietly.<p>

"Hi Blaine," Kurt replied softly.

Blaine smiled at the sound of his voice. He realized that he was laying on a hard, cold, wet floor. He looked around him and sat up. The room was dark. Everything was black around him, and there were no lights, yet he could see everything. He could see the features of his skin. He could see the cracks in the old walls and on the floor. But most importantly, he could see Kurt's beautiful face.

"What are we doing here?" Blaine asked.

Kurt ignored his question and reached out to stroke his face.

Blaine laid his hand on top of Kurt's and pulled it away from his face to place it on his lips.

Kurt smiled and leaned forward to kiss him gently, running his hand through Blaine's hair.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips. "I love you Kurt," he whispered.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered back.

Blaine got up on his knees and scooted closer to Kurt. He pushed Kurt down on his back and laid down on top of him.

Kurt moaned as Blaine put all of his weight on him.

Blaine giggled and leaned down to kiss him.

"Blaine," Kurt said. "Coop's here. We don't want to be rude."

Blaine looked up and saw Coop sitting across from them on a black velvet couch. And he realized they were on one too. He immediately got off of Kurt and sat on the couch.

"You two looked like you were having fun," Coop said, smirking.

Kurt laughed. "Of course."

"Jasper and I used to have fun," Coop said, more to himself than to the two boys.

"Wait. What do you mean used to?" Blaine questioned.

Coop looked sad. "You know what happened. Sebastian tortured and killed him. Along with Nick and Jeff."

"What?" Blaine asked. "No. I was just with Jeff yesterday."

"That's not possible," Kurt said.

"Talking about me?" a familiar voice asked.

"Of course not," Coop said, standing up and backing towards Blaine and Kurt.

Sebastian smiled and pulled out his baseball bat. His smile got bigger as he approached Coop. He yanked Coop away and began to beat him violently with the bat.

Blaine screamed and screamed for Sebastian to stop, but he didn't. He tried to scream again, but Douglass placed his hand over his mouth.

Sebastian laughed and then pulled Kurt away from Blaine too.

Blaine struggled against Douglass, but he wasn't strong enough and he watched as Sebastian brutally beat Kurt too.

Then the beaten bodies of Jasper, Nick, Jeff, and all of his friends appeared and Sebastian and Douglass began to laugh hysterically.

"You've lost everything. And it's your own fault!" Sebastian yelled, still laughing.

* * *

><p>Blaine's eyes shot open and he found himself in the middle of a small dark room again and he began to panic.<p>

"Shhhh, Blaine. It's okay. You're safe," a voice whispered next to him.

Blaine turned his head to see who it was, but a searing pain shot through him when he did.

"Blaine, it's okay, you're okay. The nurse is on her way," Jeff said, reaching out to take Blaine's hand.

"Where am I?" Blaine asked.

"You're in the hospital," Jeff whispered. "But you're safe."

Blaine turned his head slightly and saw Jeff's worried face. He looked him over to make sure that he was really there.

Jeff reached his other hand over and gently wiped a tear away from under his eye. He leaned over and grabbed a blanket from a chair and laid it on Blaine.

"K-Kurt," Blaine stuttered quietly.

"I sent him home to get some sleep. He'll be back in the morning," Jeff answered.

"Hey Jeff. Is everything-" a nurse started to ask as she walked in. "Oh. Hi Blaine. It's nice that you're finally awake."

"Finally?" Blaine asked.

"You've been out for two days," Jeff answered.

"I'll give you some more morphine for the pain and you can go right back to sleep," the nurse said.

"No. No, please. I don't want to sleep," Blaine begged.

"Blaine. You need to rest," Jeff said.

"No. Jeff. I don't want to sleep. I don't want to dream," Blaine whispered, tears coming to his eyes again. He gripped Jeff's hand tightly and stared at him pleadingly.

"Okay," the nurse said softly. "I can give you some different pain meds, but they won't work as well."

"That's okay," Blaine said, turning to her.

The nurse nodded and walked out of the room.

Blaine closed his eyes and relaxed a little.

"How do you feel?" Jeff asked.

"My head hurts," Blaine groaned.

"Well, yeah, I would think so," Jeff answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember anything?" Jeff asked.

Blaine thought back and suddenly remembered slipping in the bathroom. He realized that he must have hit his head on something when he fell. He reached up to his forehead and felt the bandage across it.

"You have seven stitches in your forehead and two on your cheek," Jeff said softly.

Blaine took a deep breath and pulled the blanket up.

"Are you cold?" Jeff asked.

"No."

"You're shaking," Jeff said.

Blaine closed his eyes again.

"Was it the dream?"

Blaine nodded slightly, trying not to cause himself to much pain. "It was a lot worse this time."

"How so?"

"He killed everyone," Blaine said. "All of you." He opened his eyes to look at Jeff.

"Okay," the nurse said, walking in. She walked over to his IV and put a needle with some clear liquid into it. "If you're still in a lot of pain later, let me know and I'll give you some morphine, okay?"

Blaine nodded again.

The nurse smiled at them both and walked out.

Blaine waited until the door closed to turn to Jeff again. "He killed Coop and Kurt right in front of me. And he made sure I saw all of you."

Jeff pulled his chair up and sat down, laying their hands on the bed.

Blaine turned on his side and laid his head down next to Jeff's hand.

Jeff stroked Blaine's good cheek with his thumb gently. "It's okay Blaine. You're okay. We're all okay. He didn't hurt any of us."

Blaine sighed in acknowledgement and relaxed into Jeff's touch.

"You can sleep if you want to. I'll be here the whole time. I promise," Jeff said softly.

Blaine closed his eyes and squeezed Jeff's hand one more time before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine's eyes fluttered open again, though the first thing he saw this time were bright lights.<p>

"Hey sleepy head," a man said quietly.

Blaine looked at him and remembered him from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. He looked over and saw Jeff curled up in a chair asleep beside him.

"I'm Doctor Hodges. I don't know if you remember me. You were pretty shaken up the night we met."

Blaine stared at him for a moment. "You're the doctor that took care of Dan."

Doctor Hodges nodded. "And I'm very sorry."

Blaine nodded and looked away.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than when I woke up last time. My head still hurts though," Blaine answered.

"That's normal. But it's a good sign that you feel better."

Blaine nodded. "How long has he been here?" he asked, pointing at Jeff.

"I don't think he's left since you got here," the doctor answered.

"Two days?"

"Well, three now."

Blaine looked at his friend and sighed.

"This is the first time I've seen him sleep," Doctor Hodges said. "I'll be back in a few hours, and we can talk about when you can go home."

Blaine smiled and nodded. He turned to Jeff when the door closed.

"Jeff?" Blaine asked quietly, touching his hand lightly, which was draped across his bed.

"Mmm?" Jeff moaned.

"Jeff," Blaine repeated.

"Blaine," Jeff said, opening his eyes.

"Hey," Blaine said.

"Hey," Jeff replied. He looked down at his phone and saw that it was five in the afternoon. He also saw the text from Kurt that said he would be there around now.

"Kurt should be here soon," Jeff said.

Blaine smiled. "Good."

"I take it you're feeling better," Jeff noted.

"My head doesn't really, but yeah I feel better."

"Good," Jeff said.

"Thank you," Blaine said softly.

Jeff nodded. "Anytime."

Just then there was a soft knock on the door and Kurt and Nick walked in.

"Hey guys."

"Hey," Jeff said, smiling at Nick.

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend and turned to Jeff. "Go home."

"No. Blaine, I-"

"You are going home. Nick, help me out here," Blaine said.

Nick smiled. "Come on Jeff. Kurt's here. You can come see him tomorrow."

"He might be coming home today and someone has to take him," Jeff said.

"I can take him," Kurt said.

"Jeff. Go home," Blaine repeated.

Jeff sighed in defeat. "Fine." He reached over and hugged Blaine gently and then walked over to Nick.

"Bye guys," Nick said.

"Bye," Blaine said, waving at his two friends.

Kurt walked over to Blaine when Jeff and Nick had gone. He sat down in the chair that Jeff had been sitting in. He reached over and took both of his hands. "How do you feel?"

"Like someone hit me in the head with a hammer," Blaine replied quietly.

Kurt nodded. He brought Blaine's hands to his lips and kissed them softly.

Blaine smiled and gestured for him to come closer.

Kurt stood up and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

Blaine laid his hand on Kurt's cheek and pulled him closer so their lips were almost touching.

Kurt closed the distance and kissed him gently.

The machine that had Blaine's heart rate on it started going faster and Kurt pulled back.

"Sorry," Kurt whispered, laughing a little.

Doctor Hodges came running in his room. "Are you okay?" he asked. But when he saw the way Kurt was standing he changed his stance and smiled. "Oh. Hi. I'm Doctor Hodges."

Kurt shook his hand and smiled. "Kurt Hummel."

Doctor Hodges turned to Blaine. "I guess I was assuming I would find that other boy in here with you."

Blaine looked away as Kurt turned to look at him.

"So Blaine. If you make it through the night okay, you can go home tomorrow," Doctor Hodges said happily.

Blaine nodded and smiled at the doctor as he left.

Kurt sat down in the chair, still holding one of Blaine's hands. "What did he mean other boy? I assume he wasn't talking about Jeff by the way he said it."

Blaine was still looking away. "He was talking about Blue."

Kurt was confused. Blaine hadn't seen Blue in a while. How would that doctor know about him.

"Doctor Hodges was Dan's doctor when he was here. Blue and I came to see Dan everyday until he left," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt nodded and squeezed Blaine's hand. "Get some sleep."

Blaine looked back at Kurt. He turned on his side and curled up as close to Kurt as he could.

Kurt slid his chair closer to him and stroked his hair.

Blaine closed his eyes and fell asleep to Kurt's touch.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Jeff said, running to Blaine to help him out of Kurt's car.<p>

"Hey Jeff," Blaine said dully.

"Jeff," Kurt said. "Would you mind taking him inside, I have some things I need to go do."

"Yeah, sure," Jeff said, happy to oblige.

"I'll be back in a little while Blaine," Kurt said.

"Okay. Don't take too long," Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt smiled back. "I won't."

Jeff held out his hand to Blaine.

"No. I can get out of the car," Blaine said. He pulled himself up and almost fell over, but Jeff caught him.

"You sure?" Jeff asked softly.

"Take care of him," Kurt mouthed.

Jeff nodded and helped Blaine to the sidewalk.

Blaine reluctantly leaned on Jeff all the way up to Simul.

"It's okay to need help Blaine," Jeff said.

Blaine nodded slightly. "You guys have had to do this too much."

"No. Don't worry about it," Jeff said. "I took care of my little brother for eight years by myself. It's nice to feel like I'm helping someone again."

Blaine smiled at his friend. He remembered what Kimmy had said. That Jeff had been through more than he knew. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to know.

"Hey Blaine," Nick said as they walked into Simul. "How do you feel?"

"A lot better than when I woke up yesterday," Blaine said.

"He's pretty drugged up," Jeff said, shifting a little from having Blaine's full weight on him. "I'm gonna take him upstairs to lay down. I'll be back down in a minute."

"Okay. Go get some rest Blaine," Nick said.

Blaine nodded and smiled at Nick.

"Let's go Blaine," Jeff said softly.

They walked up the stairs slowly and up into Blaine's room.

"You gonna be okay?" Jeff asked as Blaine laid down on his bed.

"Yeah. Kurt should be here soon," Blaine answered.

"Okay. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Blaine nodded. "Can you send Kurt up when he gets here?"

"Of course," Jeff said.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'll see you later," Jeff said, walking to the door.

"Kay," Blaine said, closing his eyes.

Jeff smiled and turned off the light, closing the door behind him.

"Is he okay? Really," Nick asked as Jeff walked down the stairs.

"He's still pretty shaken up about everything. But other than that, he's fine," Jeff answered.

Nick nodded and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Jeff closed his eyes and sighed.

"Just relax Jeff. It's gonna be okay," Nick whispered.

"What if it happens to him?" Jeff asked quietly.

Nick pulled back. "What if what happens?"

Jeff looked away. "You know. What happened to me. The nightmares. How scared I was."

"Jeff. You had no one. No one. He has you. Me. Kurt. We won't let that happen," Nick said, reaching out to take Jeff's hand.

Jeff closed his eyes and nodded. "Well I had Michael."

"I know. But he was more focused on Sebastian."

"That's true," Jeff said, tears coming to his eyes.

"Hey. Don't cry," Nick whispered, wiping a tear from his cheek with his thumb. "You know. You should tell him."

"Tell him?" Jeff asked.

"What happened," Nick said

Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick again and held onto him tightly.

"Shh, it's okay Jeff," Nick whispered, feeling him start to cry. "It was just an idea."

Both boys jumped as the door opened behind them.

"Hey guys is everything alright?" Kurt asked, walking over to them.

Jeff wiped the tears away and turned to face Kurt. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"You sure?"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah. But, Blaine's upstairs. He's waiting for you."

"Okay. I'll see you guys later," Kurt said, watching Jeff carefully.

Nick and Jeff both nodded and watched Kurt walk up the stairs.

Jeff leaned back onto Nick and started crying again.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly.<p>

"Hey," Blaine said, sitting up a little.

"No. Don't sit up. It's okay." Kurt walked over to him and laid down beside him.

Blaine curled up beside him and held him close.

"You feel any better?" Kurt asked.

"I do now," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep sweetheart."

Blaine closed his eyes and curled farther into Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Ow," Blaine said dramatically.<p>

"Sorry. Did that really hurt?" Mr. Mike asked.

"No," Blaine said laughing.

"Good. Because that was just the tape."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I'm here if you need me," Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand.

Blaine smiled at him. He had been knocked over the head with a rock, beaten with a baseball bat, punched in the face, his chest and back had been sliced open, and he had split his head open on a counter. Why would taking stitches out hurt?

Mr. Mike pulled on the first stitch and Blaine jumped.

"Okay, that actually hurt," Blaine said quietly.

"Squeeze his hand every time it hurts," Mr. Mike said.

Blaine nodded and held onto Kurt's hand. He squeezed it every time Mr. Mike cut out another stitch.

"Okay, all done," Mr. Mike said cheerfully.

"Thanks," Blaine said.

"You may want to keep a bandage on it still, but it looks fine. It healed up nicely," Mr. Mike said.

Blaine nodded and slid off the table.

"I'd still take pain meds if I were you though."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah. I plan on it."

Mr. Mike laughed too. "See you boys later."

"So are you gonna go to class tomorrow?" Kurt asked as they walked out of the infirmary and into the snow.

"Well, I've already missed a whole week and tomorrow is Monday, so yeah, probably," Blaine replied.

"Good. I miss having you in class," Kurt said sadly.

"Then I'll definitely be there," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. "Yay!"

Blaine laughed. He looked up just as Santana came running at them.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

Santana threw her arms around him and hugged him. "I had to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine Santana," Blaine said breathlessly because of her tight grip on him.

"Rachel said you were in the hospital."

"I've been out of the hospital since Thursday."

"Why were you talking to Rachel on a Sunday?" Kurt asked.

Santana pulled away from Blaine and turned to Kurt. "She called me and asked for a favor."

"A favor?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah. She needs help with Finn," Santana answered.

Kurt nodded.

"So you're okay? Oh my gosh," Santana whispered, looking at his forehead.

"I'm fine," Blaine repeated.

"That does not look like fine," Santana said. "You should get out of this cold."

"I was trying," Blaine said, glaring at her playfully.

"Ha ha," Santana said. "Come on," she said, intertwining her arm with Blaine's.

"Well you obviously had to make an appearance. It's only been like a week since we've seen you," Jeff said, laughing as Santana walked in.

Santana smiled and hugged him. "Jerk," she said, laughing.

Jeff laughed too and nudged her lightly. He looked up at Blaine and frowned. "You look really pale Blaine," Jeff said.

Blaine nodded.

"You should go upstairs and lay down before you pass out," Jeff said quietly.

"Yeah," Blaine replied almost inaudibly.

Jeff looked at him sadly and reached out to put a hand on his shoulder.

Blaine latched on to Kurt and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Come on sweetie," Kurt whispered, squeezing his hand gently.

Blaine followed Kurt up the stairs slowly.

"Jesus," Santana said, more to herself than the others.

"Yeah," Jeff replied just as quietly.

"Well I should get going before my aunt gets worried," Santana said.

"Okay. It was good to see you again," Nick said.

"Yeah. You too."

"Thanks for coming to see him. I think it did him some good," Jeff said, reaching out to hug her.

"Anytime. See you guys later."

Jeff turned to Nick as soon as she left.

"What is it?" Nick asked, seeing the look on his face.

"Should I tell him?"

Nick took both of Jeff's hands. "Honestly. You should. But wait until you think it's the right time."

Jeff nodded.

"It might do him some good."

"I know," Jeff whispered. "But I'm scared of what he might think of me."

* * *

><p>"Blaine? Blaine, wake," Jeff said quietly.<p>

Blaine lifted his head up and jumped slightly at the sight of the empty classroom. He looked and saw Jeff crouched down beside him with a concerned look on his face.

"Mrs. Reynolds called Kimmy and told her you fell asleep in class and she wasn't sure if she should wake you up. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Blaine said hoarsely.

Jeff looked at him as if he didn't believe him. "Where's Kurt? Kimmy said she couldn't get ahold of him."

"Um, he went home. His dad is sick and Carroll and Finn are out of town."

Jeff nodded. He watched Blaine carefully for a few more seconds and then stood up and held his hand out to Blaine.

Blaine stared up at him as if he were crazy.

"Come on. I want to show you something."

Blaine grabbed his bag reluctantly and took Jeff's hand, letting him pull him up.

They walked out of the school building and into one of the walkways. They walked past the other school buildings, the music hall, and the old, abandoned school buildings.

"Jeff, where are we going?" Blaine asked.

Jeff ignored him and kept pulling him along.

Gradually, the iced over grass and dirt they were walking on turned into elegant white and gray stones. Some were rather faded and looked old. It was like walking through a fairy tale forest, the way the trees hung over the path and were aligned together. The trees broke open into a small courtyard. There was a broken fountain in the center and some raggedy looking benches on the sides. Everything was covered in snow, which made it all look even prettier.

"What is this?" Blaine asked.

"This," Jeff said, "is where Nick and I first met. Well officially met."

Blaine smiled to himself.

Jeff walked over to a piece of wood and brushed the snow off of it. He gestured for Blaine to sit, and he sat down next to him.

Blaine sat quietly for a moment, but then looked up at Jeff. "So, this is really sweet and all, but what are we really doing here?"

Jeff took a shaky breath and looked down at the ground, playing with some snow. "Do you remember the day that I found you in the locker room punching that punching bag?"

Blaine nodded.

"Do you remember what we talked about? What I told you?"

Blaine thought back. "I remember you saying that you understood how I was feeling and then you told me how you ended up here at Dalton."

Jeff nodded. "Do you remember when I said that my parents gave me the option of going to a rehab facility or coming here?"

Blaine nodded again.

"Well, when they first found out, they took me to one. I was there for three months. It was the worst three months of my life, and I didn't end up there quite how I thought I did." Jeff paused. "Will you do something for me?"

"Of course," Blaine said, becoming concerned by the way he was acting.

"Nick is the only person that I've ever told any of this to and he's the reason I'm telling you now. Please don't ask questions or anything until I'm done," Jeff said quietly.

"Okay," Blaine replied, nodding.

"And just be aware that a lot of things I'm sure you've probably heard, aren't true."

Blaine nodded again.

"Like I said, I was in that rehab center for three months. I would've been there longer, I might still be there now, if it weren't for Michael. Well, I probably wouldn't be alive right now. But I was in one of my treatments when he found me. I was strapped to a table, naked, with IV needles stuck into me everywhere. I still don't know what they were supposed to be doing. But it was all worth it in the end..."

* * *

><p>Jeff laid there in pain. He was cold, exposed, and alone. If he could've sat up to see them all, he probably would have counted at least twenty needles in him. They were everywhere, in his arms, his chest, his stomach, his legs. And they hurt. The restraints on him were too tight and were digging into his skin. He could see the blood coming out from underneath the one on his chest.<p>

"Hey. Are you okay?" a soft voice asked.

Jeff didn't say anything, for fear it was a trap, since he had been told not to talk.

"It's okay. You can talk to me. I know they told you not to, but it's okay. I won't tell anyone," the voice whispered.

"Where are you?" Jeff asked quietly.

After a short pause, a tall, skinny boy appeared next to him. He had light brown hair, styled just right. And he had beautiful milk chocolate colored eyes. He was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans that fit him just right and a blue and red hoodie that said 'Dalton Academy Simul'.

The boy gently pushed Jeff's bangs out of his eyes and ran his thumb across his cheek.

Jeff shivered at his touch and looked away.

"It's okay. You don't need to be scared. That's what they want from you. My name is Michael and you can trust me," he said comfortingly.

Jeff hesitated, but eventually turned his head and looked at him. "I'm Jeff."

Michael smiled. "Jeff," he repeated. "I like it."

Jeff smiled slightly. "What if you get caught?"

"I won't. They were planning on leaving you in here for two more hours," Michael said. He walked to the side of the table and began carefully pulling on a needle.

Jeff flinched when he touched the first one.

"I know it hurts. But trust me, you'll feel better when they're gone."

Jeff took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

When Michael had gotten all the needles out, he went to remove the restraints.

Jeff almost screamed when he touched the one on his chest.

Michael reached down and took Jeff's hand. He squeezed it and then yanked the restraint off.

Jeff whimpered quietly but just held on to Michael's hand as he ripped off the other two.

Michael gently took the one off of his neck and then reached down to grab a blanket. He laid the blanket across him gently and Jeff held it close, shaking. He then searched through the room until he found some bandages.

"This might hurt, but trust me, you don't want to put a shirt on over that," Michael said, pointing to the wound the strap left.

Jeff nodded and closed his eyes again.

Michael gently began rubbing cream onto Jeff's chest. He then wrapped gauze carefully around it and taped it. He did the same on his stomach and legs. He walked over and grabbed his clothes and handed them to Jeff. "I think these belong to you."

Jeff nodded and took them from him.

"I can turn around if you want," Michael said softly.

"No. It's okay," Jeff replied.

Michael held onto Jeff as he got dressed since he had very little strength left.

"Do you think you can make it out of here?" Michael asked.

Jeff nodded hesitantly.

"It's okay. I'll help you. I'll be with you the whole time. I promise." Michael reached down and took his hand.

Jeff followed his new friend slowly. He wasn't able to move as quickly as Michael, but he managed.

They walked out of the room and into a long hallway.

"When we see someone, I have to let go," Michael whispered, gesturing to their hands.

Jeff nodded and kept following him.

They made it to the first floor without being seen. Instead of walking down the hall that led to the exit, they walked into a hallway that led to all of the staff break rooms. They walked into one of them and found a tall man standing in front of a door that said 'EXIT'.

"Thank you so much Mr. Mike," Michael said quietly.

The man named Mr. Mike nodded at both boys.

"I'll see you at school," Michael said.

Mr. Mike nodded again.

They walked out of the door and into a parking lot.

Jeff hadn't seen the sun in three months and was immediately blinded by it, but he held onto Michael as they walked across the parking lot.

"Get in," Michael said, holding the passenger door open.

Jeff did as he was told and found himself in a truck with everything colored light blue.

Michael ran to the drivers side and got in. He started the truck and drove off quickly. Once they were out of the parking lot, Michael looked over at Jeff and saw the terrified look on his face.

"Hey. It's okay, you're safe now," Michael said, reaching out to hold his hand again.

"No. They're going to find out and call my parents and send the army after me," Jeff said quietly, tears filling his eyes.

"I have this all figured out Jeff. Everything will be okay. I promise. You just have to trust me."

Jeff didn't say anything, he just looked out of his window and stared at all the different cars.

They turned onto a road with lots of magnificent gates with long driveways on either side. After driving on this road for a few minutes, they turned into a driveway with one of the gates.

"Hey Rob, it's me," Michael said into a microphone.

"Hey bro. Who's that with you?"

"He's a friend," Michael replied.

Jeff heard laughing through the speaker as the gate opened in front of them. "Is this your house?" Jeff asked as they drove past an enormous mansion.

"Yep," Michael said. "But we're not going there yet."

Jeff looked out of his window again, but Michael stopped abruptly when they were past the house.

Michael got out of the car and ran to Jeff's side. He opened the door and helped him out of the car. He took his hand again and they walked slowly towards a path through the woods.

They walked on the path until it broke into a meadow full of grass and flowers.

Michael walked towards the middle of it and helped Jeff sit down.

"This is so pretty," Jeff said, running his hands through the grass.

Michael smiled. "Yeah. It is."

They sat quietly for a long moment before Jeff turned to Michael.

"Can I ask you something?" Jeff asked.

Michael smiled again. He had been waiting for this and he figured what the question would be. "Of course."

"Why?" Jeff asked simply.

"I have this friend named Blue. And he knew one of your friends. I think his name was Seth," Michael said.

Jeff looked away and closed his eyes.

Michael scooted closer to him and laid a hand on his knee. "Hey," he whispered. "Look at me. Please?"

Jeff hesitated, but slowly turned to face him again.

"I know that he was shot at your school. I know how you feel. I know that it hurts-"

"Do you? Do you know what it feels like to watch your boyfriend, your best friend, die? To hold him while he bleeds to death. To listen to him say I love you, and then die. Do you know what that feels like?" Jeff questioned, getting angry.

Michael stared into Jeff's eyes. "No. I know what it's like to lose someone that close though."

Jeff started crying and laid his head down on Michael's shoulder.

Michael wrapped his arm around him carefully and held him close.

"Blue was friends with him. And Seth, he knew that your parents were going to send you there. He told Blue that. And he wanted to make sure that Blue would get you out of there. So we did a little research and we found you. And we planned what we were going to do. We had Mr. Mike, our school doctor, waiting for us, making sure that we could get you out safely. We made sure that all your doctors and nurses were on break when I came in. And I got you out safely. Just like he wanted."

Jeff lifted his head up and stared into Michael's eyes.

Michael wiped away some of the tears from Jeff's cheek and then kissed his forehead. He laid his hand on Jeff's cheek and leaned in slowly.

Jeff watched him and followed his lead, leaning in too.

Michael closed the distance and kissed him gently. He could feel Jeff's tears hitting their lips and after a few seconds, he pulled back.

When Michael pulled back, Jeff buried his face in Michael's shoulder.

"It's okay," Michael whispered. "Should I not have done that?"

Jeff smiled to himself. "No. It's okay."

Michael rubbed his back gently.

"Can I ask you something else?" Jeff asked, sitting up.

"Shoot."

"What did you mean when you said you had all this figured out?"

"Well, I go to Dalton Academy a couple hours from Lima and I think if we go back to your house, they might give you that option."

Jeff looked at him confused. "Why would they do that?"

"Just trust me," Michael said.

"Why do you expect me to just trust you when you say that?" Jeff asked. "Honestly."

Michael leaned forward and kissed Jeff on his forehead. "You need someone to trust. I want to be someone you can trust."

Jeff nodded.

After a few minutes, Michael looked at Jeff. "I want to show you something."

Jeff smiled. "Okay."

They walked back through the trail and towards the house. They walked up the white marble staircase and through the glass doors.

"Whoa," Jeff said, looking up at the round, glass ceiling.

There was another white marble staircase against one wall. The entrance way turned into a long corridor. And as Jeff looked up, he saw four balconies on different floors.

Michael smiled at the look on Jeff's face. "You like it?"

"Like it? This is incredible."

Michael laughed. "Come on."

He took Jeff's hand and pulled him towards the stairs. They stopped on the top floor.

"This floor is basically mine. Carmen has most of the third floor. My dad has the second and the first is the ballroom, kitchen, and our 'family area'."

"Who's Carmen?" Jeff asked.

"She's my little sister. She's twelve," Michael answered. "She can be really annoying but she's pretty cool to have around sometimes."

Jeff smiled.

"Come here," Michael said, taking his hand again and pulling him into a different hallway. They stopped in front of a brown wooden door. "Okay. Close your eyes."

Jeff smiled and closed his eyes.

Michael opened the door and pushed Jeff inside. He closed the door behind them and stood in front of Jeff. He leaned down slowly and kissed him softly. "Open your eyes," he whispered against Jeff's lips.

Jeff opened his eyes which immediately locked onto Michael's.

Michael backed away from him so he would look at the room.

"Oh my gosh. There have to be at least a hundred in here," Jeff said, flabbergasted.

Michael laughed. "A hundred and twelve actually."

Jeff's eyes got wide when he saw his favorite.

"I heard you play bass. So even though you're standing in a room with some of the most expensive guitars in the world, I figured you would like that one," Michael said. "You can hold it if you want."

"Are you kidding me?" Jeff asked.

Michael shook his head. "Go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

Michael walked to him. "You know how I said I wanted you to trust me? I want to trust you too."

Jeff nodded and picked up the guitar. "Can I play it."

"Go for it," Michael said.

Jeff put the strap around his neck and started playing the bass lines of an oldies song.

"Michael?" a voice asked from the hallway.

"I'm in here," Michael answered.

A few seconds later, a small girl walked in. She had light brown hair with curls like a princess. She was tan and her nails were manicured. And her eyes were just like Michael's.

"Who is this?" she asked nervously.

"It's okay Carmen. This is my friend Jeff," Michael said, gesturing to him. "Jeff, this is my little sister Carmen."

Jeff smiled at her. "Hi Carmen."

"Hi," she said, still looking nervous.

"Do you need something kiddo?" Michael asked.

"Well, I heard you up here and I wanted to know if you wanted to see my new dance before I go to class. Just so you can tell me if it's okay," Carmen answered softly.

Michael smiled. "I'm sure it's perfect. But I'd love to see it."

A huge smile crossed Carmen's face and her eyes lit up.

Michael turned to Jeff. "Come on."

Jeff followed behind Michael down to the third floor. They walked into what looked like a dance studio. They sat down on a bench and watched as Carmen walked over to her sound system.

Piano music started playing, and Carmen danced her way across the floor as if she had been doing it for a thousand years.

"That was perfect Carmen," Michael said when she was finished. He walked up to her and gave her a high five and hugged her.

"You really think so?" Carmen asked.

"Yes. What did you think Jeff?"

"I thought it was beautiful and flawless," Jeff said, smiling at her.

Carmen smiled and looked away.

"You need a ride to class?" Michael asked. "We have some things to do anyway."

"Sure," Carmen said.

"Let's go then," Michael said, letting Carmen lead the way out.

"What is it that we have to do?" Jeff asked quietly as they walked down the stairs.

"We have to go see your parents," Michael replied cautiously.

"Oh," Jeff said almost inaudibly.

Michael took Jeff's hand and squeezed it.

"Hop in the back Carmen," Michael said as they walked to the car. He held Jeff's door open for him and closed it behind him.

Jeff stared out of the window, never looking over at Michael.

Michael reached over and grabbed Jeff's hand. "We'll do this together," Michael said softly.

Jeff looked over at him and nodded.

They pulled up into the parking lot of the Lima dance studio a few minutes later.

"Have fun Carmen. I'll be back in two hours, right?" Michael asked.

"No. Jessie's going to take me home after class. We're going to get ice cream tonight. Thanks though," Carmen said.

"No problem. See ya tonight," Michael called after her. "Put your address in this and then we'll go," he said, handing him the portable GPS.

Ten minutes later they pulled into Jeff's driveway.

"Just breath and relax Jeff," Michael whispered.

Jeff nodded and they both got out of the car.

Michael tried to take Jeff's hand, but he pushed him away.

"Don't. Not here," Jeff said quietly.

Michael nodded and just rubbed his back as they walked.

Jeff took another deep breath and opened the front door.

They walked into the entrance room and heard his parents talking around the corner. Jeff held his hand up for Michael to stay behind the wall.

Jeff walked around the corner and his dad immediately stood up and glared at him.

"Just what do you think you're doing here? You were better off with whatever boy it was that picked you up!" his dad shouted.

"You don't get it. You can't 'fix' me. I'm not a broken toy. I'm a human being. I didn't chose to be this way. I just am!" Jeff shouted back.

"Honey," his dad said, turning to his mom. "Call the Center and tell them to come pick him up."

"If you send me back there, I'll just find another way to get out," Jeff said.

If a human could spontaneously combust from anger, his dad would be close to it.

He walked toward his son and slapped him in the face.

"Jason!" his mom screamed.

He hit Jeff again and again until he fell to the floor.

"Daddy. What are you doing to Jeff?" a little boy asked, walking down the stairs.

"John. Go back upstairs," Jason demanded, backing away from Jeff and his other son.

"Jeff," John said, running to his brother.

Jeff sat up and got on his knees so he was eye level with his brother. "John, I want you to listen to me very carefully. I want you to know that I love you. You mean the world to me. But I have to leave. And I'm not coming back. I don't want you to blame yourself. This was my decision, okay? Just know that I love you."

John reached out and hugged his brother. "I love you too Jeff."

Jeff pulled away and wiped the tears from John's eyes. "Now, go back upstairs. Okay?"

John nodded and hugged Jeff one last time before running back to the stairs.

Jason watched his son as he got off the floor. "I wasn't going to help you, but as long as it keeps you out of our lives. There's a school a couple hours from here. It's called Dalton Academy. You can go there or you can go back to the Center."

Jeff stared at his father in disbelief. Michael had been right.

"That's what I thought," Jason said. "I'll have your mother call there in the morning and send them your transcripts. You'll start there when spring break is over and we'll have all of your things sent there. Now get out of my house. And if you ever show your face here again, I swear to god I'll kill you."

Jeff looked at his mother for a brief moment and saw the look of guilt on her face. He then turned and walked back into the entry way and started running as soon as he was out of their sight.

Michael took off after him and quickly got into his truck and drove off.

Once they were about a mile away, Michael pulled off the road and turned his car off.

"Come here," Michael whispered, sliding into the middle seat and wrapping his arms around Jeff.

Jeff buried himself into Michael and started sobbing.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're okay," Michael kept repeating to him.

"Can we get out of here?" Jeff asked through the sobs.

Michael nodded and gasped as he pulled Jeff up. "Oh my gosh. Your lip." He wiped the blood away gently, but saw he had more gashes that were the same.

Jeff shook his hand off. "Please?" he begged.

Michael nodded and pulled Jeff into the middle seat so he could drive.

"Hey Rob. It's me again," Michael said into the microphone when he pulled into the driveway.

"Hey bro, everything okay?" Rob asked.

"Yeah. Fine," Michael said quietly.

The gate opened, and they drove up to the house.

Michael helped Jeff out of the truck and up the stairs to the house.

"Stacey," Michael called as they walked into the house.

"Be there in a second hun!" she called back.

"I'll be in the kitchen!" Michael yelled.

Michael led Jeff into the kitchen and sat him down on a barstool. He walked to the sink and picked up a cloth, wetting it, and held it to the side of Jeff's face where he was bleeding the worst.

"What do you need Michael?" She stopped when her eyes landed on Jeff. She was tall and skinny. She had blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and blue eyes that sparkled in the light. She was also wearing a yoga outfit and had a towel in her hand. "This must be Jeff."

Michael nodded. "I need the first aid kit."

She walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a plastic box and opened it, handing it to Michael.

"I'm Stacey," she said to Jeff.

Jeff nodded and tried to smile at her.

"Can you take your shirt off?" Michael asked Jeff softly.

Jeff stood up and tried to take his shirt off.

Michael helped him get it over his head and laid it on the counter. He began unwrapping the gauze from his chest and stomach slowly.

"Oh my gosh," Stacey gasped quietly when she saw the gashes. "Those need to be cleaned out."

"How do I do that?" Michael asked.

"He should take a bath," Stacey answered.

Michael nodded. He picked up the first aid kit and Jeff's shirt and then helped him up.

"If you need any help, come get me, okay?" Stacey asked. "Your dad should be home in about an hour."

"Okay, thanks Stace."

"No problem hun," she said, walking back towards the stairs.

Michael turned back to Jeff. "Let's go upstairs and get you fixed up."

Jeff let Michael help him up the stairs. And down a long hallway to a set of white double doors. Michael opened the door and they stepped into his bedroom. There was a king size bed in one corner, a walk in closet, and shelves everywhere. His walls were covered in Dalton Academy Warbler posters, and pictures of singers and actors, most of which were autographed. There were also records and CDs on the walls. There was a desk with a stack of school books and bookshelves lined with regular books. One corner had a grand piano with stacks of sheet music, and a Yamaha acoustic guitar with a leather strap.

Michael quickly passed all of this and through another set of double doors, into his bathroom. He walked to the tub and started filling it with water.

"I'm going to go change, I'll be back in a minute," Michael said, walking back into his room.

He came back about a minute later in a T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

"I can go, if you'd rather do this alone," Michael offered, seeing how uncomfortable he looked.

"No," Jeff said quickly. "Please don't leave me alone."

"Okay. I won't. I'll stay as long as you need me," Michael said soothingly.

Jeff got undressed and got into the tub. He sat down and had to bite his lip when the water hit his stomach.

Michael was immediately by his side. "Are you okay?"

Jeff nodded stiffly.

Michael kneeled down by the sink to open a cabinet and he pulled out a washcloth and a towel. He walked back over to the tub and sat down on the side of it.

"Is it okay if I do this?" Michael asked.

Jeff nodded, still biting his lip from the pain.

"Lean back on the tub," Michael said.

Jeff did as he was told and leaned back.

Michael dipped the washcloth in the water, and gently squeezed water onto his chest.

Jeff whimpered quietly, gripping the side of the tub.

Michael looked at him sadly. But he kept doing it until they were cleaned out.

"I'm done," Michael said quietly.

Jeff's eyes were closed and he was still breathing hard, but he started to calm down when Michael said this.

Michael took the washcloth and gently wiped the dried blood from Jeff's lip and cheek.

Jeff opened his eyes when he moved the washcloth away and set it behind him on the counter.

When Michael turned around, he found Jeff staring at him. "What?"

Jeff smiled and looked away. "Nothing."

Michael smiled back and looked into Jeff's blue eyes. "You have really beautiful eyes," Michael said softly.

Jeff looked up at him again. "You do too."

Michael looked down. "Um, I'm gonna go see if I can find you some sweats to wear. There's some soap right there and here's the towel. I'll be back in a few," Michael said.

Jeff nodded. "Okay."

Michael walked out, leaving the door open a crack. "Oh, hey dad," he said, jumping slightly at the sight of him.

"Hey. Is he in there?" his dad asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to find him some clothes."

"How is he?"

"He's pretty shaken up and he's in quite a bit of pain," Michael answered.

His dad nodded. "Let me know if I can do anything for you or him."

"I will. Thanks."

"No problem," his dad said, turning and walking out.

Michael walked to his closet and found a pair of sweats that would fit Jeff. He walked back in the bathroom and found Jeff sitting on a chair wrapped in a towel.

"Here. These should fit you," Michael said, handing him the clothes.

"Thanks," Jeff said quietly, standing up and putting them on. "I don't want to wear the shirt though.

Michael nodded. "I figured. Sit down here so I can put some more gauze on you," he said, pointing to the counter. He put more of the cream on his chest and stomach and this time put gauze pads on before wrapping him in it. He looked up at him and noticed that his eyes were closed. "Are you tired?"

Jeff opened his eyes and nodded. "Yeah. They didn't really let me sleep much."

"Go lay down on my bed. I'll be there in a sec," Michael said.

Jeff slid off the counter and started walking towards Michael's bed.

Michael opened one of his cabinets and pulled out a bottle of pain killers. He walked back to his room and pulled out a bottle of water from his mini fridge. "Take these. They'll help with the pain."

Jeff took the pills from him and swallowed them.

"How do you feel?" Michael asked.

"I'm okay," Jeff answered.

Michael watched him carefully. "Really?"

Jeff looked away and shook his head slowly.

Michael reached out to lay a hand on Jeff's cheek.

Jeff jumped and turned away.

"God, what did they do to you," Michael whispered. "Jeff. You can trust me. I don't work for them."

Jeff hesitated, but looked up at Michael.

Michael saw the tears start to form in Jeff's eyes. He stood up and pulled Jeff up with him. He wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck and held him close.

Jeff slid his arms around Michael's waist.

"You should lay down," Michael whispered, feeling how tightly Jeff was gripping on to him.

Jeff nodded and slid onto the part of the bed by the wall.

Michael laid down on his side next to him.

"Can I tell you something?" Jeff asked quietly after a few moments.

"Of course," Michael said, brushing some of Jeff's hair out of his eyes.

Jeff hesitated, looking away from Michael. "I'm really scared," Jeff finally said.

Michael pulled Jeff closer to him. "I know," he whispered. "Come here." He pulled Jeff towards him.

Jeff rested his head on Michael's chest and grabbed on to one of his hands.

Michael looked down at him a few minutes later to find his eyes still wide open. "You can sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up. I promise."

Jeff stared up at him with a terrified expression.

"Close your eyes," Michael whispered.

Jeff hesitated, but eventually complied.

"Rest. You need it."

Jeff sighed tiredly and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

><p>Michael was staring at his dad in disbelief. "They can't just, get away with that, can they?"<p>

"I don't know how they do. But trust me, they won't be for much longer."

"We'll, um, be down in a little while to have breakfast," Michael said, still in a little bit of shock.

His dad nodded. "Okay. I'll see you then."

Michael turned back to Jeff as his dad left. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He couldn't believe that someone would do something like this. Someone he knew. Someone who went to his school. His thoughts were cut short by Jeff's soft voice calling his name.

"Michael?" Jeff asked quietly.

"Hey, I'm right here," Michael said.

Jeff took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Are you hungry?" Michael asked. "I hear Stacey's making some food."

Jeff smiled and nodded eagerly.

Michael laughed and got up, helping Jeff up too. He walked over to his desk and picked up a sweatshirt, handing it to Jeff.

"Thanks."

Michael nodded and smiled at him. "Let's go get some food."

"Michael," Jeff said quietly.

Michael turned around and looked at him questioningly.

Jeff slowly wrapped his arms around him and hugged him.

Michael hugged him back, holding him close, thankful that he got him out of there.

"Thank you for not leaving last night," Jeff whispered.

Michael sighed, closing his eyes. "I won't ever leave."

Jeff pulled back, smiling.

Michael smiled back and reached down to take his hand.

They walked down the stairs and found Carmen coming out of her room.

"Hey sunshine," Michael said. "How did class go yesterday?"

A smile lit Carmen's face. "It was amazing. Ms. Bella loved my dance. So did all the other girls. I think we're going to use it for our recital."

"That's so awesome," Michael said. "I'm happy for you."

They walked down stairs to the smell of pancakes and bacon.

"Good morning kids," Stacey said as they walked into the dining room. "I'm just waiting on the last of the bacon to cook. You can go ahead though."

Michael led Jeff into the kitchen an handed him a plate. "Take whatever you want."

Jeff smiled and started filling his plate with pancakes, hash browns, bacon, and eggs.

They sat down at the table and began eating.

"May I have some more pancakes?" Jeff asked quietly.

"Oh my gosh yes. You can have how ever much you want sweetheart," Stacey answered, smiling at him.

When Jeff returned, Michael looked over at his dad and saw that he wasn't eating. "Dad. Stop so you can eat."

"I will when I'm finished Michael," his dad responded.

"Dad stop doing this here," Michael said, glancing at Jeff.

"Do you not think we should find out about this?" his dad asked quietly.

"Aaron. Please don't start this," Stacey whispered to him.

"I think we should find out about it, but in light of what's happened, I think it can wait," Michael answered, both of them ignoring Stacey.

"Stacey," Aaron said quietly. "Will you take Carmen in the other room?"

Stacey nodded and walked with Carmen into the living room, turning the TV on so they couldn't hear what was being said.

Jeff had stopped eating and was staring at the two of them.

"Jeff," Aaron started.

Michael reached across the table and took Jeff's hand, trying to calm himself down.

"The Center that-"

"No. Stop," Michael said, standing up.

"You have no right to be saying any of this. None at all. So stop," Michael yelled.

Aaron closed his laptop and watched his son carefully. "You said it yourself. He has a right to know."

"But not like this. Not as just a morning breakfast conversation. But that's the only way you communicate right? Other than this morning, we haven't had a real conversation away from this table since mom died!" He turned to Jeff. "Come on. Lets go outside."

Jeff stood up and followed Michael down a hallway and out the back door.

Michael stormed off towards a building behind the house.

"Michael!" Jeff called after him. "Michael, wait up." He started running to catch up to him.

Michael stopped and turned around. "Whoa. You shouldn't be running like that Jeff."

"Michael stop. Don't pretend like everything is okay. Like I'm your biggest worry. What was that all about?"

Michael took Jeff's hand and pulled him towards a path that went around the house.

They walked behind the house and towards a pavilion.

As they got closer, Jeff saw that there was a pool underneath it. He watched as Michael walked up on the concrete and pulled his shirt off. He threw it on to a lounge chair and dove into the pool.

Jeff sat down at the edge of the pool and rolled up his pants, sticking his feet in the water. He pulled off his sweatshirt and put it on the concrete next to him.

A few seconds later, Michael came up from under the water. He folded his arms on the concrete and laid his head on them. "Can I tell you something?"

Jeff nodded, watching him carefully.

Michael sighed. "I used to sit out here with my mom. For hours. We would just talk. Then we'd go inside and make cookies and popcorn and mess around. Then we'd put in a bunch of old movies and we'd usually fall asleep."

Jeff reached down and ran his hand through Michael's hair. "How did she..." He trailed off.

"Um, she started getting sick a lot the end of my sixth grade year. She thought she was pregnant again. But she started losing weight because she couldn't eat anything without throwing it up. At the end of that summer, my dad finally decided to take her to the hospital. After three days of tests they finally figured out that she had stage four stomach cancer. There was nothing they could do for her. They gave her less than two months to live. I went to see her in the hospital every day. That was when she told me that she had known for a long time that I was different. And I told her everything. Every crush I had ever had on a guy. When I knew that I was gay. I told her about my first kiss. Everything." He stopped, tears filling his eyes. "She died two days later. My dad made me go to school the next day. Everyone made fun of me because I was crying. One of my teachers sent me to the nurse and my dad, he wouldn't even come get me because-"

"Stop," Jeff whispered. He grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the water. He pulled Michael closer to him and wrapped his arms around him.

Michael laid his head down on Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff just held him and let him cry.

Michael calmed down a few minutes later and sat up. "I'm sorry. I came out here to tell you what my dad found out and now I'm doing this."

"No, it's okay. That can wait," Jeff said quietly. "Have you ever told anyone that before?"

Michael shook his head.

"I didn't think so," Jeff said. He pulled him closer again and held him there.

"Michael?"

Michael glanced behind him to find his little sister standing at the edge of the concrete, watching them. Michael quickly wiped the tears from his face and stood up, walking over to his sister.

"Is everything okay?" Carmen asked quietly.

"Yeah. Come sit with us," Michael said, reaching down to take her hand.

Carmen sat down beside Michael and he wrapped his arm around her. She turned and looked over at Jeff carefully. "What happened to you?" she asked.

Jeff looked at Michael hesitantly.

Michael turned to Carmen. "He had straps on him and they cut into his skin."

Carmen had a horrified look on her face. "Why?"

"Carmen, do you remember the other day when I told you that some things you don't need to know?" Michael asked.

Carmen nodded. "This is one of those things?"

"This is one of those things," Michael mimicked.

"Dad wants us to come inside," Carmen said, looking down. She had clearly been the messenger for a message she didn't want to give.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Tell him we'll be in there in a minute."

"Okay," Carmen said, standing up. She started to walk away, but she stopped and turned around. "You know, I'm not as clueless as you guys might think." She turned and walked away.

Jeff looked at Michael, confused.

Michael smiled as his little sister walked away. "She's smarter than people give her credit for. Come on. Lets go inside." He stood up and helped Jeff up, handing him his sweatshirt.

"So," Jeff started, but then stopped, not wanting to upset Michael again.

Michael raised his eyebrows.

"Stacey. She's your..."

"Soon to be step mom," Michael answered sadly.

Jeff nodded. He wrapped an arm around Michael's waist as they walked. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I've had some time to get used to the idea of it."

They got to the back door and Michael took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hi boys," Aaron said, as they walked into the living room and joined Carmen on the couch.

Michael glared at his father before turning back to Jeff.

"Michael," Aaron started. "I'm sorry."

Michael didn't turn to look at his dad, he kept his eyes on Jeff.

Aaron turned to Carmen. "Carmen, please."

"Michael. Listen to him. Please. He's all we have left of mom. You can't just push him away like this," Carmen said.

"Carmen, I love you, and I don't want to get angry. I can push him away. I have every right to. You barely remember her. She was my best friend." Michael stood up and turned to his dad. "I'm sorry. But Stacey can't replace mom. And you can't keep pretending that mom never existed like you are."

Jeff got up and followed Michael up to his room.

"I'm sorry about this," Michael said once they were alone.

"It's okay," Jeff said. "I understand."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've had my fair share of family problems."

Michael nodded. "Let's try to enjoy the rest of this week before you become overwhelmed again."

Jeff smiled in agreement.

* * *

><p>"You ready to go?" Michael asked.<p>

"As ready as I'm going to be," Jeff answered.

Michael took his hand. "Don't be nervous. They'll all love you. Who wouldn't?"

Jeff smiled and looked away.

Michael stroked Jeff's cheek with his thumb. "Let's hit the road."

"Are you guys leaving?" Carmen asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah. I'll be back in a couple weeks though. I promise," Michael said to her.

Carmen smiled and then turned to Jeff. "What about you?"

"I'll be back with him as long as I'm welcome," Jeff answered.

"You'll always be welcome here sweetheart," Stacey said, walking up the stairs to meet them. "Think of us as your family. And this as your home."

Jeff smiled and threw his arms around her. "Thank you."

Stacey laughed. "Of course." She pulled back from him and turned to Michael. "You guys should probably get going. You don't want to be late to check in."

Michael nodded. "Yeah. Bye girls," he said, hugging Stacey and then reaching down to hug Carmen.

"Bye Michael. I'll see you soon," Carmen called after him.

"See you soon," Michael answered.

It was Sunday, and they were heading back to Dalton so Michael could check in to his dorm and Jeff could check in to school. They had spent the week at Michael's house playing guitars, exploring the woods and the house and watching Carmen dance. Michael still hasn't started talking to his father yet, but he was planning on doing it the next time he came home.

"Welcome to Dalton Academy," Michael said as they turned onto a gated road. The sign in the middle read "Dalton Academy - School for Boys"

There were signs and solo cups covering the fence around them. "Welcome Back", "Congratulations on winning Regionals Warblers!", "Library now hiring", "New Gym Grand Opening - April 23rd", "Art Club Meeting", "Science Bats Fundraiser". Then of course there was the sign that read, "All Students Must Check-in with their Dorm Head by 3 o'clock".

Michael pulled into a spot in front of the administrative office. "Let's get you checked in."

They walked onto a stone path that led up to a beautiful brick building.

"Hello Michael," the receptionist said, smiling at him with flirty eyes.

"Hey Sarah," Michael replied, not flirting back at all.

"Who's your friend?" Sarah asked.

"This is Jeff. He needs to check-in with the Dean."

"Oh right. You're our new transfer," Sarah said, digging through a stack of papers on her desk. She then picked up the phone. "Hi Dean Curtis, there are some students here to see you." She paused. "Okay." She hung up the phone. "He'll be out in a minute boys. You can just take a seat over-"

"Michael," Dean Curtis said, walking out of his office.

"Hi Dean Curtis," Michael said, shaking his hand.

"This must be Jeff," Dean Curtis said. He stuck his hand out towards Jeff. "I'm Dean Curtis. Lets get all your things straightened out." He led them into his office and gestured for them to sit in chairs in front of his desk. He pulled out a file and opened it. "Oh, well it seems everything here is in order." He turned to Michael. "He'll be in Simul obviously."

Michael nodded. "I was hoping so."

"Oh," Dean Curtis said, becoming concerned. "You've missed quite a bit of school and you probably won't be able to finish the required credits. But don't worry. We have a program here where you can make up these credits, since this isn't really an uncommon thing to happen here. You'll have the rest of this year and next year to finish the required credits. And, looking here, there is currently one other student in the program who happens to be in your dorm."

Michael had a confused look on his face. "Oh. Nick?"

Dean Curtis nodded. "Yes. Now, I can't give you your schedule now because you're going to need to see the guidance counselor about it. That can wait till tomorrow though. And I would give you a map, but I'm sure Michael would be happy to show you around," he said smiling at Michael.

Michael nodded. "Yes sir."

"Well in that case, I'll see you boys later. And don't be late to check-in."

"Thank you sir," Jeff said, getting up and following Michael out of his office.

"Bye Michael," Sarah said.

"Bye," Michael said, walking faster towards his car.

Jeff smiled. "What's up with her?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "She's had the biggest crush on me since she first saw me. She can't get it through her head that I'm gay."

Jeff laughed.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Michael asked playfully.

"Yeah. A little bit."

Michael smiled. They walked out to his car and Michael started pulling out his stuff.

"Do you need help?" Jeff asked, seeing that he was having problems.

"Sure, thanks," Michael said, handing him the handle to his rolling suitcase. "Let's go," he said, closing the door and locking his truck.

Jeff's eyes got wide as they walked through the front gate of the school.

"You like it?" Michael asked.

Jeff nodded. But as they walked up to their dorm building, he started panicking.

"Hey. It's okay," Michael said. "Remember what I said. They'll all love you."

Jeff took a shaky breath as Michael opened the door.

"Michael! You're almost late!" a boy with a clipboard said.

Michael looked at him like he was crazy. "Almost being the key word. It's two thirty Ross."

"So," Ross said. "Oh, and who are you?"

"This is Jeff," Michael said.

"I believe I was talking to him," Ross said.

"Ross," Michael started. "We all know you're getting out of here in a few months, but you don't need to take your anger of having to wait that long out on us. He's scared. So, I don't care that you were talking to him."

Ross glared at Michael. He pulled an envelope off of his clipboard and handed it to Michael. "His keys and stuff."

Michael nodded. "Thank you." He pushed past Ross and towards the stairs.

Jeff looked down as he passed Ross, following Michael to the stairs.

"We're on the fourth floor. Kind of," Michael said.

"What do you mean kind of?"

"Well, the rooms are all two floors, so technically, we're on the second floor of rooms," Michael answered.

"Oh, okay," Jeff said, a little confused.

Michael laughed.

They walked up the stairs and then turned down a hallway, stopping at a purple and blue paint splattered door.

"Are you ready?" Michael asked.

Jeff nodded eagerly.

Michael opened the door and watched Jeff as he walked into the room.

"Whoa, this is huge," Jeff said.

"Yeah. Come upstairs," Michael said, pulling him towards the stairs. He walked to one of the doors and stopped, looking at Jeff. "Welcome home."

Jeff walked in and looked around. He turned to Michael. "This is mine?"

Michael nodded. "Yours." He reached out and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, pulling him close.

Jeff hugged him back and then flinched.

Michael pulled away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No. It's okay," Jeff said. "I don't even care right now," he said smiling.

Michael smiled back. "I hate to be a buzzkill, but I need to tell you something."

"Okay," Jeff said cautiously.

"You remember when my dad was 'looking into the Center'?"

Jeff nodded.

Michael reached out and took both of Jeff's hands. "Someone paid your doctors to 'accidentally' kill you."

Jeff stared up at him. "My dad?"

"No. Someone else," Michael said. "He couldn't find out who."

Jeff kept staring at him with a horrified expression on his face.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you. I just thought you should know," Michael said quietly.

Jeff nodded and looked away. "It's okay."

Michael watched him sadly. He finally caught Jeff's gaze and gazed back, trying to keep it.

Jeff gazed back.

Michael moved towards him so their bodies were pressed together. He reached out and caressed Jeff's cheek.

"Thank you," Jeff whispered.

"For what?" Michael asked.

"For saving me. For dealing with me. For everything," Jeff answered.

Michael leaned down and kissed him gently. He moved to his cheek and then down his neck.

"Michael," Jeff whispered nervously.

Michael pulled away. "Sorry. I kinda couldn't help myself."

Jeff smiled. "It's okay."

"I'll, um, let you unpack," Michael said.

Jeff nodded.

"Here," Michael said, handing Jeff the envelope. "It's the keys to the rooms and a note from someone."

Jeff took it from him slowly. "Thanks."

"If you need me, I'm right across the hall," Michael said, leaning down to kiss Jeff's forehead. He walked out, closing the door behind him.

Jeff walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling out the note in the envelope.

"Jeff, I'm sorry about all this. But it is best that you stay away for a while. Stay with a friend over breaks or something. In here is the debit card for your bank account, your phone, and your permit. The car we were going to give you is in the parking lot at your school and the keys are also in here. Don't get into trouble.

Mom"

Jeff shook his head and flopped back on the bed. He was probably never going to see her again, and that was all she had to say.

* * *

><p>"You ready for your first day of class?" Michael asked.<p>

"Sure. I guess," Jeff said dully.

"See you later Michael," someone called from behind him.

Michael turned around and smiled. "Yeah, see you later Nick." He turned back to Jeff. "He's the other one that's in your program."

Jeff nodded.

"You ready Michael?" someone asked, walking up behind him. "Oh, hello," he said to Jeff.

"Jeff, this is Blue," Michael said.

"Hi," Jeff said, smiling nervously.

"We're going to be late, lets go," Blue said.

Jeff followed them, sticking to Michael's side like he was glued to it.

Michael and Blue walked with Jeff to the guidance counselor's office. "This is it," Michael said.

Jeff stared at the door like it was a poisonous snake.

"Hey, it's okay," Michael said softly to Jeff.

Jeff took a deep breath and opened the door.

"How is he?" Blue asked quietly as they started walking to class.

"He's really scared and quite shaken up, but he's doing a lot better than I thought he would."

"That's good," Blue said.

"Yeah, um, where are you going? Class is that way," Michael said curiously.

"Follow me," Blue said. He pulled him into a deserted hallway and pushed him against a wall.

"Blue, don't. Please," Michael whispered. Blue had been coming onto him for a long time. He had let him kiss him and hug him and every time realized that it had been a mistake. He had no feelings for him. He was a good friend, but that's it.

"Come on. You know you want to," Blue said, closing his eyes and leaning in to kiss him.

Michael didn't close his eyes, but kissed him back. He let it go on for a few seconds and then turned his head. "We have to go to class."

Blue sighed and walked away.

"Blue. I'm sorry," Michael said.

"Sorry for what?" a voice asked from down the hallway.

Michael rolled his eyes. "We don't need your input Sebastian."

"Really? Because I actually think you might have a problem," Sebastian said, looking back and forth between the two boys.

"What do you mean?" Blue asked.

Sebastian laughed. "He doesn't like you like that Blue."

Blue looked away.

"Yeah. That's what I thought," Sebastian said, turning and walking away.

"You bastard," Michael said under his breath. "Blue," he said, walking towards him.

"I have to go to class," Blue said, turning and walking away again.

Michael leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Okay, right this way Jeff," Ms. Davies said.<p>

Jeff followed the guidance counselor down the hallway and into a classroom.

"Mrs. Jones, this is your new transfer student. He'll be in here completing these courses and next year he'll do these," Ms. Davies said, pointing to a list.

Mrs. Jones took the paper from her and thanked her.

"Goodbye little munchkin," Ms. Davies said, patting Jeff on the head when she walked past him.

When she left Jeff turned to Mrs. Jones with a horrified look.

Mrs. Jones rolled her eyes. "She's crazy."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, I got that."

"You can sit wherever you'd like. He's the only student in here," Mrs. Jones said, pointing to the boy he remembered as Nick.

Jeff walked to a computer on the other side of the room and sat down.

Around one in the afternoon, Mrs. Jones told them they could leave and Jeff was up and gone before Nick even thought about leaving.

He walked outside, and realized that everyone must still be in class. So he decided to explore a little bit. He followed the sidewalk around the school buildings and then found the old, abandoned ones behind everything. He walked past them until he found another path. There was no sidewalk, but it was pretty and it looked fairly safe. He found himself walking on stones underneath a beautiful canopy of trees. The trees eventually broke into a courtyard. There was an old fountain that was still nice to look at, and some benches. This was the perfect place for him to be alone. He sat down on one of the benches and pulled off his blazer and started to unbutton his shirt to take off the gauze wrapped around him.

A few minutes later, he heard footsteps. He tried to button his shirt back quickly, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone walk into the courtyard. He picked up his stuff and started to walk away quickly.

"No. Wait. It's okay."

Jeff turned around to find Nick standing there.

Nick saw the expression on his face and took a slow step forward. "You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you."

Jeff hadn't realized how much safer he had felt with Michael by his side, because he was truly afraid of Nick at that moment.

Nick took another step forward, holding out his hand. "I promise I won't hurt you."

Jeff relaxed a little and walked towards him. He walked back to the bench he had been sitting on and sat down again.

Nick walked to the bench and slowly sat down beside him. "I'm Nick," he said softly.

Jeff looked up at him, but didn't say anything.

Nick looked down at his half buttoned shirt and saw the healing gash on his chest. "Oh my gosh."

Jeff looked down at his chest and tried to re-button his shirt, but he flinched when the cotton hit his skin.

Nick pulled Jeff's hands away from his shirt and he unbuttoned it slowly, watching Jeff as he did. "If it hurts, don't button it. It won't scare me away." He gasped a little when he saw how bad it looked.

Jeff turned away, closing his shirt a little.

"You should go to the infirmary. Have you been?" Nick asked.

Jeff shook his head.

"Do you want me to take you?"

Jeff nodded.

"Okay," Nick said, standing up. He picked up Jeff's bag and then his blazer. "Come on."

Jeff followed him. He didn't stick to his side like he did with Michael, but he didn't stray far from him.

"He's back there," a lady in the waiting room said.

"Thanks Kimmy," Nick said. He held the door open for Jeff and walked in after him. "Mr. Mike?" he called.

"I'll be there in a second," he called from a back room.

Mr. Mike? Jeff thought.

"Hey Nick. What's up?" Mr. Mike asked, walking down a hallway. "Jeff," he said when he saw him. "Do you remember me?"

Jeff nodded, still standing close to Nick.

"Jeff, it's okay. No ones going to hurt you," Mr. Mike said.

Jeff hesitated.

"Should I call Michael?" Mr. Mike asked.

Jeff nodded slowly.

"You can sit on one of the beds there if you want to," Mr. Mike said, walking back into his office.

Jeff walked to one of the beds in the corner and sat down, pulling his knees as close as he could without hurting himself.

Nick walked to the bed slowly and sat down on the other side of it. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

Jeff turned to him and really looked at him for the first time.

Nick looked back at him. He could see the fear in his eyes. "I know how scared you are. I can see it. But please don't think that everybody is out to hurt you. Because I promise you, that I would never ever hurt you. You're safe here. You don't have to be afraid of me."

Jeff kept staring at him. When his hands started shaking, he turned away and laid his head on his knees.

Nick sighed and reached his hand out slowly to touch Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff flinched at first but gently leaned into Nick's hand.

"Jeff?" Michael asked in an almost panicked voice.

Jeff looked up as Michael walked to him and kneeled down in front of him.

Michael's eyes landed on his unbuttoned shirt and the unwrapped gauze.

Jeff had his eyes closed, trying not to cry.

Michael looked at Nick. "Thank you," he whispered.

Nick nodded. "Of course. Do you mind if I stay?"

Michael smiled. "No. I don't mind at all."

Nick smiled back.

Michael turned back to Jeff. "Jeff," he said softly. "I'm here. Please don't be afraid."

Jeff slowly lifted his head to look at Michael.

"Hey," Michael said when he finally looked at him.

"Hi," Jeff replied.

Michael sighed, extremely relieved. He ran his hand through Jeff's hair. "Let's let Mr. Mike fix your bandages and then we can go home. Okay?"

Jeff nodded and got up with Michael's help.

Nick got up and followed behind them slowly.

"Mr. Mike?" Michael asked.

Mr. Mike walked out from his office and smiled at the three boys.

"Can you just rewrap his chest and stomach?" Michael asked.

"Of course. Come on back," Mr. Mike said, turning on the lights in one of the rooms and gesturing for them to follow.

"You should stop staring, you're going to make it obvious."

Nick jumped a foot in the air. He turned around to find Kimmy watching him. "Geez Kimmy, were you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No. I'm just letting you know."

"Letting me know what?" Nick asked.

"The way you're looking at him. It's obvious," Kimmy answered.

Nick sighed. "I don't like guys Kimmy." He turned away from her and watched as Mr. Mike began wrapping gauze around Jeff's bare chest.

Kimmy watched the look on Nick's face change as he looked at Jeff.

Nick turned to face the wall and closed his eyes.

"All I'm saying is that it's okay if you do like him. No one's judging you," Kimmy said quietly.

Nick turned to look at her. "Even if I did want to be with him, they both clearly like each other," he said, glancing back at Jeff and Michael.

"I'm sure that could change though."

"I don't want it to. I'm with Paige, Kimmy. Besides, Michael's my best friend," Nick stated.

"Thanks Mr. Mike," Michael said as they walked out of the exam room.

"Anytime," Mr. Mike said. "He should go back to the dorm and lay down."

Michael nodded. "I can take him."

"Aren't you still in class?" Kimmy asked Michael.

"Yeah, but it's okay."

"Nick is out of class for the day, he could take him," Kimmy said.

Nick snapped his head around and glared at her.

"Yeah, would that be okay?" Michael asked.

Jeff nodded.

"Great. Lets go then," Michael said. "Bye Mr. Mike. Bye Kimmy," he said as they walked out.

"Bye Kimmy," Nick said through clenched teeth.

Kimmy rolled her eyes. "Bye Nick."

"I'll see you later," Michael said, hugging Jeff.

Jeff pulled back and turned to Nick.

"You ready?" Nick asked.

"Wait. My bag?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, I have it," Nick said, sliding it down his shoulder. "But I'll carry it for you."

Jeff smiled at him. "Thanks."

Nick nodded. He noticed how close Jeff was standing to him and sighed quietly. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Do you want to go up to your room or stay down here?" Nick asked when they walked into Simul.

"I just don't want to be alone," Jeff mumbled.

"Well I have some stuff to do up in my room, do you want to come with me?"

Jeff nodded and followed him up the stairs.

"Do you want to put this in your room?" Nick asked, gesturing to his bag and blazer.

Jeff just nodded again and took his bag and blazer from him, walking in and setting it in his room. "I'm gonna change too."

"Okay. I'll wait here," Nick said.

Jeff came out a few minutes later in a pair of grey sweat pants and the dark hoodie that Michael had given to him.

Nick led him into his room. "You can sit there if you want," Nick said, pointing to the bed and walking to his closet.

Jeff sat down against the head board and pulled his knees to his chest again and folded his arms, laying his head down on them.

Nick walked back into the room a few minutes later and sat down on the bed beside him. "Why do you sit like that?" he asked. "Does it make you feel safe."

Jeff lifted his head up and pulled his knees up farther.

"You can talk to me you know. You've said about two sentences to me and we've been together all day."

"I know," Jeff said quietly.

"Do you believe me?" Nick asked.

"About what?"

"That I won't hurt you."

"Oh. Yeah, I do," Jeff whispered.

"Good," Nick said, smiling to himself. "Can I ask you something?"

Jeff nodded.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Jeff stated simply.

Nick nodded. "Me too. Can I ask you something else?"

Jeff nodded again.

"Will you answer it honestly?"

"Of course."

"Are you okay?"

Jeff hesitated, looking away. "Not really," he mumbled.

Nick laid his hand on Jeff's. "I'm here if you need someone to listen or just sit with."

Jeff looked up at him.

Nick watched him for a few seconds. "You look really tired."

Jeff nodded. "I am."

"You can lay down and sleep," Nick said softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Here," Nick said, standing up and pulling a blanket off the floor so he didn't have to unmake the whole bed.

Jeff let go of his knees and slid down the bed. "You're sure you don't mind?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure," Nick said. He laid the blanket on top of Jeff and pulled it up to his shoulders.

Jeff relaxed and closed his eyes.

Nick sighed. "Sweet dreams."

Jeff smiled and fell asleep a few seconds later. And for the first time that he could remember, he slept peacefully.

* * *

><p>The weeks flew by for Jeff. He walked to class every morning with Michael and Blue and met up with Nick at class and had lunch with him. And Nick had started to bring him out of his shell.<p>

He made a few new friends. Wes, Trent, David, Dan, who were all freshmen too.

Jeff slept in Michael's room when he was having nightmares, but they hadn't kissed since his first night at Dalton.

The week before summer break, things got bad for Jeff again.

"Have you seen Nick?" Jeff asked Michael one morning.

"No, why?"

"He's usually downstairs eating breakfast when I go down there in the morning. But he wasn't this morning."

"That's weird. No, I haven't seen him sweetie," Michael said sympathetically.

Jeff walked into Nick's room and found his bed neatly made as usual, but his closet was empty and so was his desk and bookshelf.

"You alone today?" Mrs. Jones asked when Jeff walked into class.

Jeff nodded sadly. "I don't know where he is." He sat down at his normal computer and started working. Thirty minutes into class he turned to Mrs. Jones. "I'm not feeling too well. Can I go see Mr. Mike?"

"Sure," Mrs. Jones said, writing him a pass.

Jeff walked to the infirmary slowly. He had been going to see Mr. Mike over the past few weeks so he could check on his chest and stomach and so he could talk.

Jeff walked in and found him standing over a boy with a bleeding lip.

Mr. Mike looked up as he walked in. "Jeff I'll be with you in a second- oh my gosh, are you okay?"

Jeff just shook his head.

"You can go wait in my office if you'd like."

Jeff nodded and walked down the hall.

Mr. Mike came in a few minutes later and found Jeff curled up on his couch. He sat down beside him and rubbed his back gently. "What happened?"

"It's Nick. I haven't seen him today and his room is mostly empty," Jeff whispered.

Mr. Mike looked down. "Jeff. Nick's parents were involved in a bad crash last night and he went home."

Jeff looked up at him. "What do you mean by a bad crash."

"His father died on scene and his mother was badly burned when the car caught on fire. The last I heard, she still hasn't woken up."

Jeff stood up and flung the door open, storming out of the room. Past the injured boy sitting on the bed and out the door. He ignored Mr. Mike's calls for him to stop. He started running when he noticed it was raining. He ran towards the clearing where he met Nick. He ripped his blazer off and threw it on the ground when got to the clearing.

"Why me?" he shouted up at the sky. "What did I do that was so horrible to deserve all this? My parents hate me! I can't see my little brother! And now my best friend's family is dead! What did I do?" He then collapsed onto one of the benches and started crying. He was now cold and wet and angry. He cried for so long that he eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Jeff?" Michael called, walking into the clearing. "Jeff," he said again when he saw him. He ran over to him and kneeled down beside him. "Jeff, wake up."<p>

Jeff's eyes fluttered open and he jumped back a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But what happened? Mr. Mike said you ran out of his office a few hours ago and no one had seen you since."

"It's Nick," Jeff said quietly.

"What about him?" Michael asked, running his hand through Jeff's wet hair.

"His parents were in a crash. His dad is dead and his mom is close to it."

"Oh my gosh," Michael whispered. He looked Jeff over and saw that he was soaking wet and shaking. He pulled Jeff into a sitting position and pulled his wet shirt off. Then he took his own blazer off and wrapped it around Jeff.

"Thanks," Jeff said quietly.

"Come on. Lets get you home," Michael said, helping him up.

When they got back to Simul, Michael took Jeff to his room and told him to lay down.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked softly.

Jeff nodded, closing his eyes.

There was then a knock on the door and Ross stuck his head in.

"What do you need?" Michael asked.

"This is for him," Ross said, handing Michael a box.

"Thanks," Michael said. He watched Ross leave and then handed the box to Jeff.

Jeff opened it and pulled out a set of keys and a letter.

"These are the keys to the beach house in Miami. Your father wants you as far away as possible.

Mom"

Jeff felt the tears come to his eyes as he read his mother's words.

"That's good though, right?" Michael asked, stroking Jeff's cheek.

"I guess," Jeff said. "I always loved that beach house, but it wasn't ours. We rented it."

"Maybe they bought it," Michael suggested.

Jeff nodded. He handed Michael the box and closed his eyes again.

Michael stroked the top of Jeff's head soothingly. "Just sleep."

Jeff relaxed into Michael's hand and fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>Jeff, Michael, and a few other boys stayed at the beach house in Miami for the summer.<p>

Jeff didn't hear anything from Nick all summer and he was afraid that Nick wouldn't be at Dalton when he got back.

As they boarded the plane to head back to Ohio, Jeff couldn't stop shaking.

"Relax," Michael whispered when they got to their seats.

"I can't. What if he's not there?"

"Then we'll go to him. Okay? It's going to be okay," Michael said, reaching down to hold his hand.

Jeff squeezed his hand and relaxed a little.

"It's okay Jeff."

Jeff just nodded and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the plane ride.

"Jeff," a voice said from behind them as they walked off the plane and into the airport.

Jeff turned around and found Nick standing behind him. "Nick," Jeff said breathlessly, throwing his arms around his neck.

Nick wrapped his arms around his waist tightly and held him there.

"I was so worried. Are you okay?" Jeff asked.

Nick squeezed Jeff closer. "Not really. No. But I heard you weren't either."

Jeff sighed. "I am now."

Nick pulled back. "I'm sure you guys want to get home. Sorry."

Michael shook his head. "You're fine."

Nick nodded and turned back to Jeff. "I'm really sorry Jeff. I didn't mean to make you that upset. I just had to get home then. It couldn't wait."

"I understand," Jeff said. "Are you- are you coming back to Dalton?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, I've been there for a couple days actually."

"Oh," Jeff said, trying to hide his smile.

Nick smiled at him. "Come on, lets go home."

Michael picked up the bag that Jeff had dropped and walked towards the exit.

"Do you want to ride with Nick?" Michael asked.

Jeff nodded and looked at Nick.

Nick smiled and took one of his bags.

They loaded their bags in the cars and headed back to Dalton.

"Welcome back guys," Ross said, marking their names off of a list as they walked in.

"Is Blue in yet?" Michael asked.

"Um, yep. He's been here for two days," Ross answered.

Michael nodded. "What about Sebastian."

Ross looked down at his list again. "Nope."

Michael sighed and walked towards the stairs.

Nick rolled his eyes and followed behind him.

Jeff looked at the two in confusion, but followed behind too.

Michael walked into his room and slammed the door.

Nick followed Jeff into his room and closed the door, making Jeff jump.

Jeff turned to face Nick after setting his bags down.

"I need to tell you something," Nick said, setting his jacket and keys down and sitting down on Jeff's bed.

Jeff sat down next to him nervously.

"Michael. He's not who you think he is. Well, he is. There are just things you don't know."

"Like what?" Jeff questioned.

"He likes Sebastian. He's liked him for a long time."

Jeff hesitated. "What are you trying to say?"

Nick took a deep breath. "Be careful. I don't want to see you hurt."

Jeff closed his eyes. "Thanks."

Nick nodded and rubbed his back gently. He reached down and pulled out his phone when it started ringing.

"Hey Paige," Nick said into the phone.

"Hi baby. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go for coffee or something," Paige said.

"Sure. Now?"

"Yeah. Are you busy?"

Nick looked at Jeff who nodded encouragingly. "No. We can go now."

"Kay. See ya in a few," Paige said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Nick said. "I have to go," he said to Jeff. "I'm sorry."

Jeff smiled. "It's okay. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see you later," Nick said, not standing up.

Jeff's eyes locked onto Nick's. "Are- are you going?" he asked after a few seconds.

Nick didn't answer. He just held Jeff's gaze. He laid his hand on Jeff's cheek and leaned in, kissing him gently.

Jeff kissed him back but then pulled away.

Nick looked away and stood up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid. I- I have to go."

Jeff stood up too. "Wait. Nick."

Nick turned around. He saw the pleading look in his eyes. He walked to him and kissed him again. With much more longing than the first time. "No. No wait. This isn't right."

Jeff backed away and watched as Nick grabbed his jacket and keys and ran out of the room.

Nick started running for the parking lot before he saw anyone else. But his plan failed, as he almost ran straight into Kimmy.

"Nick. Honey what's wrong?" Kimmy asked.

Nick hadn't realized that he was crying until he saw the look on Kimmy's face. He walked into her arms and started crying harder.

"Shhh Nick. It's okay. It's alright," she whispered.

Nick pulled back and wiped his eyes.

"What happened Nick?" Kimmy asked.

"I kissed him," Nick mumbled.

"Jeff?"

Nick nodded.

"This is bad right?" Kimmy asked.

"Yes. I love Paige. I've been with her for eleven months. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you. You're confused. That's normal." She watched as tears formed in his eyes again. "Come here sweetie," she said, wrapping her arms around him again.

"I don't know what to do," Nick said into her shoulder.

"Do you enjoy being with him? Kissing him?"

Nick pulled back and smiled. "Yeah. Kissing him was amazing. Being with him. It's perfect." He stopped, still smiling.

"And how do you feel with her?"

"With her? With her it's like- it's magical. She's like my princess. And she makes me feel like her prince. She's beautiful. Inside and out."

"Would you describe it as perfect?" Kimmy asked carefully.

Nick hesitated. "No. We fight a lot but- wait. Why?"

"Because you just described being with Jeff, as perfect," Kimmy said slowly.

Nick stared at her in disbelief. "Oh god," he whispered.

Kimmy sighed. "Go see her. Then come back. If one doesn't make you feel like the other, then..." she trailed off.

Nick nodded, swallowing back the tears again. "Thank you," he said, turning and running to his car. He drove out of the parking lot as fast as he could.

He had made up his mind when he was talking with Kimmy. Or so he had thought. He knew that Kimmy was right. She had been right months earlier when she told him that it was obvious that he liked Jeff. But he had been with Paige for almost a year. And he had real feelings for her and he couldn't just hurt her like that.

* * *

><p>"Michael?" Jeff asked quietly, knocking on his door lightly.<p>

Michael set his book down and smiled at Jeff. "Hey."

Jeff walked in and sat down on his bed. "Hi."

"Is everything okay?" Michael asked worriedly.

Jeff shook his head slowly.

Michael slid forward and wrapped his arm around Jeff's waist. "What's wrong?"

Jeff looked down at his hands.

"Jeff. You can tell me."

"Me and Nick kissed."

Michael hesitated. "Do you like him?"

Jeff nodded slowly. "But I don't know if he likes me. Because he's with Paige or whatever. I just thought you should know."

Michael ran his fingers through Jeff's blonde hair. "It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

Michael smiled. "Yeah. I knew it would happen eventually. I'm just glad its him."

"What do you mean? You guys are best friends."

Yeah. But there are some guys here that you don't want to get yourself involved with. Trust me," Michael said.

"Have you?" Jeff asked. "Gotten involved with someone you shouldn't have."

Michael nodded. "Yeah. I am now."

Jeff looked at him in confusion.

"Well, kind of. I've liked Sebastian for a really long time. But I've been trying to let it go for a while because he's straight. So I guess we both kind of have the same problem," Michael said, half smiling at him.

Jeff smiled back. "Is he here yet?"

Michael shook his head slowly. "No," he said sadly.

Jeff reached down and took his hand. "I'm sorry."

Michael smiled at him again. "Its's okay."

All of a sudden the door swung open and Nick was standing there.

"Can we talk?" Nick asked Jeff quietly.

Jeff looked at Michael and then stood up. "I'll see you later Michael."

Michael nodded. "Yeah. See you later."

Jeff followed Nick out of the room and into his. He closed the door behind them and watched as Nick sat down on his bed and curled in on himself. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier," Nick whispered.

"No. It's okay. Don't be sorry," Jeff said.

Nick sat quietly for a few seconds and then stood up abruptly. "Jeff," he said softly, reaching down to take his hand. "I broke up with Paige."

Jeff looked at him, shocked. "What? Why?"

"Because I- I have serious feelings for you Jeff. Like I've never had with her," Nick said. "And they scare me."

Jeff took a shaky breath as Nick moved closer to him. "Can we be scared together?"

Nick smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He leaned up and kissed Jeff, knotting his fingers in his hair.

Jeff wrapped his arms around him, still kissing him, and hugged him close.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked, pulling back and noticing how hard he was breathing.

Jeff nodded. He pulled Nick closer again and laid his head down on his shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

"Can I ask you something?" Nick asked softly.

Jeff pulled away and smiled. "Of course. Ask away."

"What happened to you?" Nick whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"That day that I found you in the courtyard. You were scared out of your mind. Of me. Of everything. What happened? What did that to you?"

Jeff looked down. He pulled Nick over to the bed and they sat down beside each other against the head board.

"Sit back. It's a long story..."

* * *

><p>A few months later, Sebastian returned to Dalton. A "new and improved" person.<p>

"Michael can I borrow your- oh. I'm sorry. I'll come back later," Jeff said, seeing Michael and Sebastian laying on the bed together.

"No. Jeff it's okay," Michael said. "What do you need?"

"I was just going to ask if I could borrow that book again."

Michael sat up. "Yeah. It's on my desk over there. Are you having nightmares again?"

Jeff nodded hesitantly.

"Well we can talk later if you want to."

"No. It's okay. I just want to read some," Jeff said, grabbing the book and heading for the door.

"Okay," Michael said quietly, watching him leave.

"Is he okay?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know," Michael answered.

Sebastian sighed. "Come here," he whispered, pulling him back down on the bed and kissing him.

Jeff walked back to his room and laid down with the book.

"Have you seen Sebastian?" Nick asked, walking into Jeff's room.

"He's in Michael's room," Jeff said dully.

Nick stood at the door, watching him for a few seconds. He closed the door quietly and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to him, pulling the book out of his hands and leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked.

Jeff looked away from him. "No."

Nick reached out and took Jeff's hand, intertwining their fingers. "What's wrong?"

Jeff wrapped his fingers around Nick's hand tightly.

"The nightmares?"

Jeff nodded. "They scare me," he whispered.

Nick wrapped his arm around Jeff as he started crying quietly.

Jeff slouched down onto Nick's shoulder and then just laid his head in his lap.

Nick stroked his hair gently and rubbed his back. "It's okay Jeff. No one can hurt you here. You're safe."

Jeff sighed and relaxed a little.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Nick asked.

Jeff looked up at him and nodded with pleading eyes.

Nick smiled at him. "Then I'll stay. Lay down over there," he said, pointing to the pillow.

Jeff sat up and slid over to the other side of the bed and watched as Nick laid down beside him, curling up to him.

Nick watched him carefully, gazing into his eyes. He eventually leaned in and kissed him. He started to push Jeff back, crawling on top of him.

Jeff started breathing heavier, but let him keep going.

Nick pulled his T-shirt off and reached down to pull Jeff's hoodie over his head. "Have you ever done this before?" he whispered.

Jeff shook his head. "No. Have you?"

"Not with a guy. But don't be scared. I won't hurt you. Tell me if I do, okay?"

Jeff nodded slowly.

Nick smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>"Attention all students and faculty. Please follow bomb threat procedures and exit the buildings."<p>

Jeff looked up from his book, quite startled.

"Okay guys, grab your things quickly so we can go outside," Mrs. Jude said.

Jeff shoved his books into his bag and started walking to the door with the rest of his English class.

"Jeff," Michael called from down the hallway, running towards him.

Jeff stopped and turned around. "Michael. What's wrong? What happened?"

"Someone's trying to blow up the chemistry lab. I don't know who it is though."

"Oh my god. Nick's in there," Jeff whispered.

"I know," Michael whispered. "So is Sebastian."

"We have to go find them," Jeff said, starting to walk the other way.

"Oh no you don't," Kimmy said, grabbing Michael by the collar of his blazer.

"Kimmy. Come on. Sebastian and Nick are in there," Michael said, pulling away.

"I know, and there are people in there getting them out. They'll be fine. But you two are coming with me to find your classes," she said, pushing them towards the mass of students walking towards the exit.

"Michael. What if he gets hurt? Or if he dies?"

Michael stopped walking and stood in front of Jeff, laying his hands on his arms. "No. Stop. Don't think like that. He's going to be fine. Sebastian is going to be fine. It's okay."

"Please exit the buildings as quickly as you can," the intercom said again.

"Boys, come on," Kimmy said, pushing them forward and starting to run.

They ran out of the building and out of the school gates to the other students and staff.

When Jeff stopped running, he turned to Michael and buried his face in his chest. "I can't lose him Michael. I can't lose him too."

"I know Jeff. I know," Michael whispered to him.

"Jeff, there are probably about a hundred people working to get him out right now," Kimmy said to him, rubbing his back.

Jeff nodded, but stayed in Michael's arms.

A few minutes later five bomb squad trucks drove past them and went through the gates.

Jeff started crying and leaned farther into Michael.

"Shhh, it's okay Jeff," Michael said, starting to cry too. He buried his face into Jeff's shoulder and the two stood there crying together.

Ten minutes later, Kimmy turned to Jeff.

"Jeff. Sweetie. You may want to turn around," she said quietly.

Jeff pulled away from Michael and saw Nick approaching them. Jeff ran at him and threw his arms around his neck. "Oh my god Nick. I was so worried. I thought I had lost you. I thought I was never going to see you again. That-"

Nick shut him up with a gentle kiss. "I'm fine," he whispered.

Jeff sighed in relief, still trying to comprehend that Nick was actually standing in front of him. He wrapped his arms around him again and held on to him.

"Shhh, Jeff. It's okay," Nick said soothingly when he felt Jeff shaking.

"Nick?" Michael asked hesitantly.

Nick looked up at him, knowing what he was going to ask. "He'll be out in a few minutes. They were talking to him about some things. He's fine," he said gravely.

Michael nodded and his eyes locked on to the path that led back to the school.

"Attention!" the dean yelled through his bullhorn, making a squeaking noise as he shouted. "All students are to return to their dorms and all staff are to report to the infirmary immediately."

"Come on," Nick whispered, taking his hand and pulling him towards the path.

"Michael. Please follow me," the dean said.

Jeff turned around and watched as Michael followed the dean back toward the school buildings quickly.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry about it," Nick said, pulling him away again.

"What happened?" Jeff asked once they were safely in Nick's room.

Nick flopped down on his bed. "About halfway into class we heard something outside the door and then someone slipped something under the door. Mr. Spencer read it and told us all to stay in our seats and stop working. After he got off the phone he told us that someone had stuck an explosive to the door and it was motion activated. A bomb squad got there a few minutes later. They told us that it wouldn't blow up the building but it would blow off the door. So they blew off the door and then told us to get out so they could search for more."

Jeff sat down on the bed beside him and took his hand.

Nick sat up and wrapped his arms around Jeff. "I was so scared," Nick whispered.

"I know. I was too," Jeff whispered back.

"I used to think about what would happen if I died. Like who would actually care. And there was no one. But now, I can't even imagine," Nick said, staring at Jeff.

Jeff leaned in and kissed him. "You're not going anywhere. Neither am I."

Nick smiled and scooted closer to him. "I love you."

Jeff was taken aback a little, but leaned over and kissed Nick's nose. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Sebastian! Wait! Please don't do this!" Michael screamed.<p>

"Do what? Leave your sorry ass?" Sebastian asked.

"What does that mean?" Michael questioned.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Sebastian please," Michael begged.

Sebastian laughed. "Bye," he said, walking down the stairs and slamming the door.

Michael leaned back against the wall and slid down it. He pulled his knees up and started crying.

Jeff walked out of his room a few minutes later. "Michael? What happened?" he asked, sitting down beside him.

"I don't know. He just said that we shouldn't be together anymore," Michael said, laying his head on Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff wrapped his arm around him and rubbed his back gently. "It's okay," he whispered.

Nick looked out of the room and shook his head. He knew this would happen.

A week later, Michael and Sebastian were back together. And two weeks later, Sebastian did the same thing.

The same thing happened for the rest of the school year, and every time, Michael came back.

* * *

><p>One day, Jeff heard a baby's scream come from downstairs and he went down to investigate.<p>

"What was that?" Jeff asked.

Michael pointed to Sebastian sitting on the couch, holding a baby.

"Her name is Beth," Sebastian said, smiling at her. "Mr. Mike is about to take her to a doctors appointment to get her checked out.

"She's so cute," Jeff said. "Wait. Who's is she?"

"She's mine," Sebastian said, still smiling. "Come on Beth." He stood up and walked to the door as someone knocked on it. "Thank you so much for this Mr. Mike," Sebastian said, handing Beth to him.

"Of course. I'll be back in a couple of hours," Mr. Mike said.

"I'll be waiting," Sebastian said, closing the door.

"This is a terrible idea. You're going to get caught," Jeff said.

"Not if no one says anything," Sebastian said.

Jeff rolled his eyes. But his prediction was right. The dean had found Mr. Mike with the baby and found out whose it was and gave Sebastian a week to find her a new home.

* * *

><p>Jeff spent Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Spring Break with Michael while Nick was in New York with his aunt.<p>

Over the summer, all of the boys stayed at the beach house in Miami.

"Nick!" Jeff shouted as he saw him approaching the front gates of Dalton.

Nick dropped his bag and ran straight to Jeff, throwing his arms around him and kissing him.

Jeff wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him off the ground, still kissing him.

"Hi," Nick said, jumping down and letting go of his choke hold on him.

"Hi," Jeff replied.

"I missed you," Nick said, taking his hand.

"I missed you too," Jeff whispered.

Nick smiled. "Come on." He picked up his bag and they started walking towards Simul.

"Hey guys," Blue greeted as they walked in.

Nick raised his eyebrows. "You're the new head of Simul?"

"Yep," Blue said.

"Sweet," Nick said, giving him a high five.

Jeff and Nick walked upstairs and put their bags in their rooms.

"Come here," Nick whispered, pulling Jeff into his room and locking the door behind them.

Jeff smiled and leaned down to kiss Nick, pushing him toward the bed.

* * *

><p>"Nick, you know what he's going to do, you have to stop it," Cameron said.<p>

"He won't listen to me. He's too caught up in Sebastian," Nick said again.

"But you won't even try."

"Because it's pointless."

Cameron sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he said, standing up and walking out.

Nick found that he had been right. Over the next few months, Michael distanced himself from all of them. He got closer to Sebastian, who continued to break his heart every other week.

Right after Christmas break, Jeff finally got up the nerve to confront Michael about it.

"Michael?" Jeff asked, knocking on his door softly.

"Go away," Michael said.

Jeff could hear that he was crying. "Michael, I just want to talk."

When Michael didn't respond, Jeff walked in. He found Michael standing on the edge of a broken window.

"What are you doing Michael?" Jeff questioned.

"He told me. This is the only way. I can be with my mom again if I do it," Michael said.

"What? Who told you that?" Jeff asked.

"Sebastian. That's what he told me. He wouldn't lie to me. He wouldn't."

"Yes he would Michael. Everything he's said to you is probably a lie. This is crazy. It's not the answer. Please get down from there."

"I can't Jeff. I can't."

Tears spilled over and Jeff started crying. "Please Michael. Please."

"I'm sorry Jeff. I have to. I'm sorry."

"What about Carmen? Stacey? Your dad?" Jeff asked.

"They'll live without me. They'll be fine."

"Michael please," Jeff sobbed.

"I have to. Tell Carmen I love her," Michael whispered.

Jeff took a step forward.

Michael turned around and looked at Jeff. "I'm sorry."

"Michael, I-" He stopped as Michael turned away and jumped.

"Michael!" Jeff screamed. He ran forward and looked out of the window to find him lying motionless on the ground. He sat down on the floor and laid down, sobbing.

"Jeff? What's all the- oh my god Jeff. What's wrong?" Nick asked, running to him and sitting him up.

"Michael- he-he jumped- and- he's- he's-" Jeff tried to say in between sobs.

Nick looked horrified. He looked over the edge of the window and saw his best friend since kindergarten, lying on the ground. Dead.

Nick pulled out his cell phone and called 911.

"There's no use," Jeff whispered.

Ten minutes later, the paramedics had arrived, along with the dean. Sebastian was no where to be found.

As the paramedics rolled Michael away on a stretcher, Jeff tried to run after them, but Nick held him back.

"Stop. Jeff. Don't," Nick said, still holding him back.

Jeff finally stopped struggling against him and collapsed on the ground, taking Nick with him and laying down in his lap.

Nick just held him. "Shhhh, calm down."

"Nick, I know this is a horrible time, but is he behind this?" the dean asked.

Nick nodded slowly.

"I'll find a way to expel him. I promise," the dean said.

Nick nodded, tears finally coming to his eyes too. He leaned down And rested his head on Jeff's back.

"They'll get him for it Jeff. I swear," Nick whispered.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked up at Jeff and watched as tears spilled down his cheeks. He had been so engulfed in the story that he hadn't realized that Jeff was crying.<p>

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

"Yeah. I just haven't told someone all of that before. I haven't even really talked about Michael since that day."

"I'm sorry," was all Blaine could say.

Jeff nodded and then turned to him. "I assume you have some questions."

"Yeah. Blue, he told me it was Michael's brother that died," Blaine said slowly. "And he said it was him that found Michael."

Jeff laughed quietly. "Of course he told you that. You don't believe thats true right?"

Blaine shook his head. "I believe you. And I have another question."

"Shoot," Jeff said.

"Paige. Blue's sister Paige?"

Jeff nodded.

"The bomb. Who planted it?"

"Sebastian," Jeff answered.

"Okay. Last question," Blaine said.

Jeff smiled and nodded again.

"Well you know how Michael told you that someone from Dalton paid your doctors to kill you?"

"Yeah," Jeff said slowly.

"Did you ever find out who it was?"

Jeff closed his eyes and nodded. He hesitated. "It was Sebastian too."

"That's not a real surprise," Blaine said.

"You're right. It's not. But it was then. No one thought he would do something like that then."

Blaine nodded.

"But you know there was a point to all of this. I want you to know that I know what you're going through. What you've been through. And I don't want you to be afraid to open up to me. Because I don't want you to turn into what I did after Michael died.

"And I know that you miss Blue. Some nights I go and sit up in Michael's room and I hear you talking about him in your sleep."

Blaine looked down at his hands, not sure of what to say.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. Just know that I'm here. And you have someone to go to if it ever becomes too much."

Blaine nodded. "Thanks."

Jeff smiled and hugged him. "You have Kurt too."

"Yeah. I know."

"Keep him close. I know it feels like he could just leave you, but he's not Blue. Or Michael. He's Kurt."

"He's perfect," Blaine said mockingly.

"I still can't believe he told Kimmy that about me. I still can't believe he's mine," Jeff said, smiling to himself.

"Yeah? Well believe it," Nick said, walking into the courtyard with Kurt following behind him. "Look who I found Blaine."

Blaine stood up and walked to Kurt to hug and kiss him. "Hi."

"Hey," Kurt said. "How are you?" he asked, touching the scar on his forehead gently.

"I'm okay. Amazing now," Blaine said smiling.

"How long were you listening?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, only since, 'I loved him since the moment we first spoke'," Nick said dramatically. "I'm just kidding. We just walked up."

"We both know that's not what I was thinking when I first talked to you," Jeff said quietly.

Nick took his hand and kissed him gently. "I love you."

Jeff smiled contently. "I love you too."

"Did you tell him everything?"

"Pretty much," Jeff said. "Wait. How did you find us here?"

Nick shrugged. "Kurt has great intuition."

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"I'm just kidding again. Why wouldn't you come here? To the same place we really met."

Jeff smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"So how's your dad?" Blaine asked.

"He's doing better. Carroll decided to send Finn on the trip by himself so she could come home and take care of him," Kurt said.

"That's good. Because I'm really glad you're here," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt smiled. "Me too."

Blaine reached up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and sighed softly.

"I hate to cut your moment short, but its freezing and we've been out here for a long time," Jeff said.

Blaine laughed. "I'm fine," he said, hugging Kurt closer.

Jeff shook his head. "Yeah? Your toes may not feel quite the same about that."

Blaine sighed and pulled away from Kurt, taking his gloved hand.

Jeff walked up beside Blaine, Nick's hand in his. "Are you okay?" he asked, quiet enough so only Blaine heard it.

Blaine hesitated but then nodded, squeezing Kurt's hand. "Yeah."

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine turned to him and smiled. He lifted their hands to his lips and kissed Kurt's. "Yes."

Kurt sighed and smiled back.

When they got back to Simul, Blaine followed Kurt into his room.

"I need to go talk to Jeff for a minute. Is that okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. Just don't take too long," Kurt said, kissing him gently.

Blaine smiled. "I won't," he walked out of Kurt's room and into Jeff's and then Nick's, but didn't find them in either place. He walked down to the main living room and found both Nick and Jeff curled up on the couch together.

Jeff turned around when he heard the footsteps and smiled. "Hey Blaine. What's up?"

"I- I need to ask you something," Blaine said slowly.

Jeff looked down at Nick. "He's asleep. Come sit over here," he said, patting the couch on the other side of him.

Blaine sat down on the couch and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked.

Blaine nodded.

"What is it?"

"Okay. The first time you and Nick, you know..." Blaine said, trailing off.

Jeff smiled. "Yeah."

Blaine hesitated. "Were you scared that he would hurt you?"

A look of realization crossed Jeff's face. "I think I get what you're asking here."

"Well it's just that every time we touch like that, I get scared. I remember Louis, and I can't get him out of my head," Blaine explained quietly.

Jeff nodded. "Well you know he's not Louis."

"I know, but it still makes me think of what he did."

"Okay. To answer your first question, I was terrified out of my mind the first time. But I trusted him. And I know what you've been through is different from what I've been through in that aspect. But it's still sort of the same. You don't really trust anyone that much and honestly I still don't trust many people all that much. After all of the backstabbing losers that I've met, everywhere. But I trusted Nick, and still do, with my life. I knew all he wanted to do was take care of me and make sure I wasn't alone and that I never felt alone. I know putting that kind of trust in someone is scary, I was terrified, but if you really trust him, you have to get past being scared."

Jeff reached over and wiped the tears from Blaine's cheeks. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Blaine smiled. "It's okay. Thank you."

"Of course. So are you okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Jeff smiled. "Go find Kurt," Jeff said, pushing him off of the couch.

Blaine laughed and walked to the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"You know I wasn't asleep right?" Nick asked quietly.

Jeff jumped. "Dammit."

Nick laughed and sat up, wrapping his arm around Jeff's waist. "I didn't know that you were that scared. I mean I knew you were, but..."

Jeff looked away.

Nick laid his finger under Jeff's chin and turned his face back towards his. He leaned in and kissed him slowly, slipping his tongue in and wrapping his fingers through Jeff's hair.

Jeff pulled away, but didn't face Nick.

"Hey, Jeff. Look at me," Nick whispered.

Jeff reluctantly turned to face Nick.

"I love you."

Jeff smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Blaine opened Kurt's door slowly.<p>

Kurt sat up on his bed and smiled as Blaine walked in. "Hi."

Blaine walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "Hi."

"Is everything okay?"

Blaine nodded. He leaned up and kissed Kurt slowly, pushing him back.

Kurt slid down so he was laying down again.

Blaine slid on top of him. He pulled Kurt's shirt off and started kissing down his neck. He unbuttoned his own shirt and threw it on the other side of the bed.

Kurt started breathing hard as Blaine slid his belt off and began to unzip his pants slowly. "Blaine, wait."

Blaine stopped immediately and pulled away to look at him.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "I'm sure. Are you?"

Kurt nodded too. "I'm sure."

Blaine smiled and kept kissing him, slowly moving down his chest as he slid his pants down.

"Wait Kurt. You have to promise me something," Blaine said, pulling back again.

Kurt was breathing heavy, so he just nodded.

"If I hurt you in any way, or you aren't comfortable with something I do, or you get scared, tell me. Promise me," Blaine said breathlessly.

Kurt nodded again. "I promise."

Blaine went back to kissing him, slowly letting his weight down on him.

"I love you so much," Blaine whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered back.


	19. The Nightmare Before Christmas

_So here I am again, apologizing for taking forever to give you guys another chapter. I've had the worst writers block ever this time. But never fear, I didn't forget about it! _

_I'm planning on a Chapter 20 and then an epilogue, so even though this ending kind of seems like it could be the ending, it's not. I promise. I've already started on the next one. _

_So without further ado, please enjoy chapter 19 and don't forget to shoot me a review or PM and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! _

_(I do NOT own Glee, just a dedicated fan)_

* * *

><p><strong>Together We Are<strong>

**Chapter 19**

* * *

><p><strong>The Nightmare Before Christmas<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine's eyes fluttered open slowly, turning his head to find Kurt's face. He smiled when he remembered where he was. "Hi."<p>

"Hi," Kurt said, laughing at how out of it Blaine seemed. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'd rather be awake with you," Blaine said, smiling.

"You're cute when you're asleep," Kurt said.

"So I should go back to sleep?" Blaine asked sarcastically.

Kurt laughed. "No. I was just making a statement," he said, leaning over to kiss him.

"Mmm," Blaine moaned against his lips.

Kurt smiled and pulled back.

Blaine curled up against Kurt's bare chest. He closed his eyes and sighed contently.

Kurt giggled to himself and ran his hand over Blaine's back gently. "What's that?" Kurt asked gently, running his finger over the scars.

Blaine rolled over so he was face down on the bed so Kurt could further investigate the scars.

"Is this from-" Kurt started to ask. He stopped when he saw Blaine nodding.

Kurt leaned down to kiss each of them. He then kissed up his back and to his neck. "I love you," he whispered against the skin on his neck.

"I love you," Blaine replied quietly. A realization crossed over Blaine and he sat up. "What time is it?"

"I don't know. Why?" Kurt asked, sitting up too.

"We have class," Blaine said.

Kurt groaned. "I guess we should get up then. We don't want Dustin to come in and find us."

Blaine laughed to himself. "That would be hilarious."

Kurt laughed too. "That it would."

"I guess we should go shower and get ready," Blaine said slowly.

"You can shower in here if you want to," Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine smiled back and nodded.

Kurt got up and pulled Blaine up with him. "Come on." He took Blaine's hand and pulled him into the bathroom. He turned on the water and then turned to Blaine, leaning in to kiss him.

"Mmmmm, it's too early for this Kurt," Blaine whispered.

Kurt laughed and pulled him into the shower.

Blaine relaxed as the hot water hit his shoulders.

Kurt caressed Blaine's cheek, leaning in to kiss him again.

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and held him there, just letting the water run over them.

Eventually the two were clean, and Blaine got dressed in a pair of sweats so he could walk back to his room.

"Good morning sunshine," Jeff said as Blaine walked back out of his room and towards Kurt's again.

"Good morning," Blaine said, smiling.

"Well someone's happy," Jeff noted.

Blaine nodded and walked past Jeff towards Kurt's room. "You ready?" he asked, opening the door.

"Yeah," Kurt said, picking up his bag. He took Blaine's hand and started walking towards the stairs.

Blaine reached over and kissed Kurt's nose and then his lips as they walked.

"What do you think?" Jeff whispered to Nick, watching the two of them.

"They totally did it," Nick said.

"You think? I mean they could just be-"

"They totally did it," Nick repeated.

Jeff laughed. "You're silly."

"I know," Nick said, shrugging and fluttering his eyelashes.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "And a goofball."

"But that's why you love me, right," Nick asked.

Jeff smiled. "That and other reasons," he said, stopping to kiss him.

Nick couldn't help but smile as Jeff kissed him.

"Come on," Jeff said, wrapping his arms around Nick and pulling him towards the school buildings.

After class, Jeff met Blaine outside of his classroom.

"Hey Jeff," Blaine said, smiling at him.

"Hey," Jeff replied, smiling back.

"So I had a question for you," Blaine said hesitantly.

"Ask away," Jeff said.

"Well, I was um, I was just curious. When was the last time you saw Carmen or Stacey?" Blaine asked slowly.

Jeff looked down at his feet as they walked. "Not since a few months before he died."

Blaine nodded.

"Why?"

"Just curious," Blaine answered.

Jeff nodded. "I haven't really gotten the courage up to go and face them yet."

"Oh," Blaine said quietly.

They walked into the Music Hall together for Warbler practice and met Kurt and Nick.

"Okay guys," Kimmy started as they all sat down. "This year we're going to be performing a few Christmas songs at the Christmas program. Is everyone up for that?"

The boys all started talking at the same time, which she assumed was a unanimous yes.

"Alright. Then lets start rehearsing."

After rehearsal, Blaine found Kurt waiting for him by the door.

"Hi," Kurt said.

Blaine leaned in to kiss him. "Hi. Will you wait for me a second. I have to go talk to Kimmy."

Kurt nodded.

Blaine walked over to Kimmy.

"Hey Blaine. What's up?" Kimmy asked.

"I want to do something for Jeff during this performance."

Kimmy smiled. "Okay. Like what?"

"There's someone I want him to see. I want to bring them here."

Kimmy nodded. "If you can get them here, I'm fine with it."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you," he said, throwing his arms around her.

Kimmy laughed. "No problem."

Blaine pulled back and ran towards Kurt.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked.

"You'll see," Blaine said, smirking as he pulled out his phone. "Hey Santana. I need a favor."

"Watcha need?" Santana asked.

"I need a phone number."

"Okay. I need their name and city."

"Stacey and Carmen Bradford in Lima Ohio."

* * *

><p>"What are you so excited about Blaine? It's just a Christmas program," Jeff said as they walked to the performance court to set up the stage.<p>

Blaine had been smiling since they started rehearsing for this program two weeks ago and Jeff had no idea why.

"Just because. I, um, I get to sing with Kurt," Blaine lied easily. It wasn't even really a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth.

Jeff stared at him. "You've sang with Kurt before."

Blaine smiled. "But it's different."

Jeff sighed, giving up. "Fine. Whatever you say."

Blaine laughed.

An hour later, the Warblers were gathered backstage getting ready for their performance.

"You ready?" Blaine asked Kurt, leaning in to kiss him gently.

Kurt giggled. "Definitely."

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Please welcome your very own Dalton Academy Warblers!" Kimmy yelled.

Their program consisted of variations of some classic Christmas carols such as Jingle Bell Rock and Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree and Let it Snow.

But their closing number featured Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt stepped forward first.

_Kurt (Blaine):_

_I really can't stay (But baby, it's cold outside)_

_I've got to go away (But baby, it's cold outside)_

_This evening has been... (Been hoping that you'd drop in) ...so very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)_

_My mother will start to worry (Beautiful, what's your hurry?)_

_My father will be pacing the floor (Listen to the fireplace roar)_

_So really, I'd better scurry (Beautiful, please don't hurry)_

_But maybe just a half a drink more (Put some records on while I pour)_

_The neighbors might think (Baby, it's bad out there)_

_Say, what's in this drink? (No cabs to be had out there)_

_I wish I knew how... (Your eyes are like starlight now) ...to break the spell (I'll take your hat; your hair looks well)_

_I ought to say no, no, no, Sir (Mind if I move in closer?)_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried (What's the sense in hurting my pride?)_

_I really can't stay (Baby, don't hold out)_

_Kurt and Blaine:_

_But Baby it's cold outside_

Blaine spun around, kissing Kurt on the nose and smiling at him.

_Kurt (Blaine):_

_I simply must go (But, baby, it's cold outside)_

_The answer is no (But, baby, it's cold outside)_

_This welcome has been... (How lucky that you'd drop in) ...so nice and warm (Look out the window at that storm)_

_My sister will be suspicious (Gosh, your lips look delicious)_

_My brother will be there at the door (Waves upon a tropical shore)_

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious (Ooh, your lips are delicious)_

_But maybe just a cigarette more (Never such a blizzard before)_

_I've gotta get home (But baby, you'll freeze out there)_

_Say, lend me your coat (It's up to your knees out there)_

_You've really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand)_

_But don't you see (How can you do this thing to me?)_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow (Think about a lifelong sorrow)_

_At least there will be plenty implied (If you caught pneumonia and died)_

_I really can't stay (Get over that hold out)_

_Blaine and Kurt:_

_But Baby it's cold outside!_

Kurt and Blaine sang the last note and then kissed under the mistletoe hanging at the front of the stage.

Jeff smiled at his friends and then looked up at the back of the performance court and watched as she walked in.

If she didn't have those same long, light brown curls, the same milk chocolate eyes, and those same manicured nails, though they were dark red now, Jeff wouldn't have recognized her. She was at least a foot and a half taller than when he had last seen her and her hair was all the way down her thin back. She was wearing dark, tight skinny jeans, with a tight fitting white blouse and a black scarf. She had on deep red heeled boots and she was wearing a matching red overcoat.

She walked down the isle scanning the stage.

Jeff stood still, frozen. He covered his mouth with his hands to keep himself from screaming.

When she made eye contact with him, he ran forward, jumping off the stage. He ran down the isle of people and threw his arms around Carmen, starting to cry.

Carmen held onto him, crying softly into his shoulder.

Jeff just held onto her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Jeff," Carmen said, pulling him closer.

Blaine walked down the stairs slowly and down the isle. Smiling at his best friend.

Carmen turned around at the sound of his footsteps. "You must be Blaine."

Blaine nodded. "That's me," he said, smiling at her.

Jeff looked at Blaine in confusion. "Wait, you know Blaine?"

Blaine smiled at him.

Jeff's eyes got wide. "Oh my god. You? You did this?" he asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

Jeff threw his arms around Blaine's neck as he started sobbing. "Oh my god."

Blaine smiled. "Calm down Jeff."

"I can't. You have no idea how much this means to me Blaine."

"Well what are you hugging me for?" Blaine asked.

Jeff let go of him and wrapped his arms around Carmen again.

Nick walked down the isle towards them. "Blaine," he said quietly.

Blaine turned to him questioningly.

"Thank you," Nick said, hugging him briefly.

Blaine nodded and smiled.

"Is Stacey here?" Jeff asked, letting go of his chokehold on Carmen.

"No. I came here with one of my friends," Carmen said. "He went to go sit with his friends though."

Jeff raised his eyebrows questioningly. "He?"

Carmen laughed. "Yeah."

"Who is he? Do I need to set him straight?" Jeff asked, laughing too.

"Would you really need to set one of my friends straight Jeff?" Puck asked, walking up behind Carmen, followed by Sam and Finn.

Jeff's eyes got wide. "Puck?"

Puck laughed. "Hey man," he said, hugging him.

"You know Carmen?" Jeff asked.

"Well I know Carmen," Sam said, stepping forward to stand beside her.

Jeff smirked at Carmen and she punched his arm.

"Shut up," she said playfully.

Jeff laughed. "I didn't say a word."

Puck was watching him intently. "How have you been Jeff. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Pretty good," Jeff said, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"I, uh, I haven't been to your place in a while," Puck said quietly.

"Yeah, that makes two of us," Jeff said, looking down.

Nick walked up behind Jeff and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

Jeff sighed and squeezed his back.

"Finn," Kurt said, walking to the group and seeing his brother.

"Hey bro," Finn said, reaching down to hug him.

"So we all know each other then?" Carmen asked.

Blaine laughed. "Pretty much," he said, taking Kurt's hand and pulling him to his side.

"Hey Jeff?" Sam asked.

Jeff looked up at him.

"Can we talk?"

Jeff nodded. "Sure." He turned to Nick and kissed him softly. "I'll see you later."

Nick smiled. "See ya."

Jeff led Sam out of the court and towards the main sidewalk. "What's up?" he asked.

Sam took a nervous breath. "Well Carmen's kind of making me do this. Since she doesn't have Michael anymore. And she's not really on speaking terms with her dad. You're the closest thing she has to either of them."

"Sam. You know we haven't seen each other in almost a year right?"

Sam nodded. "I know. I know better than you think."

Jeff looked over at him. "What does that mean?"

"She's missed you so much. You and Michael both. She cries herself to sleep most nights. You were her best friend. Her brother. Just like Michael. And she lost you both on the same day."

Jeff looked down at his feet. "I didn't know what to do."

"I know. I understand. But she needs you back. She needs closure."

Jeff nodded. "So what is it that she's forcing you to do?"

Sam smiled. "Well, she wants me to ask you, but I'm just going to tell you, because that would get awkward. We're dating."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "No way. I couldn't tell by the way you were acting around her."

Sam sighed. "Oh thank god."

Jeff laughed. "Just don't hurt her. Keep her safe and happy. And we won't have a problem."

Sam smiled. "No worries."

"Wait. How long have you guys been together?"

"Almost a year," Sam said quietly.

Jeff shook his head. "Then why are you asking me this now?"

"She thought it might help."

"Help what?"

"Help you guys get close again."

Jeff looked down again. "Nothing's different now than it was before."

"Except that Michael's gone and you're both older and from what I understand, you've changed quite a bit," Sam said.

"If by 'changed' you mean people don't scare the shit out of me anymore, then yes. But none of that would change our relationship."

"Look man, I'm only the messenger. You should talk to her about this. Not me."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah. You're right."

They turned around and started walking back to the court.

"I'm sorry by the way," Sam said after a long moment of silence.

"For what?"

"That you lost him. He was like, your boyfriend right?"

"He was, but we hadn't been that in a long time. So it's okay," Jeff said.

Sam watched him. "Don't lie to me. Because I know. I know you found him. I know you watched him jump. You can't possibly just say its okay."

Jeff nodded. "It's not," he whispered.

They walked in silence again, until they walked past the Music Hall.

"Wait," Jeff said. "I think I just saw Carmen walk in there." He walked in the direction she did. "The court is right over there," he said, pointing Sam in the direction of the huge tent.

Jeff ran towards the music hall. When he opened the doors, it was eerily quiet.

"Carmen?" Jeff asked. He didn't get a response so he walked down the long hallway. He reached the Warbler hall and looked through the window. Sure enough, there she was. She was sitting on the piano bench, playing with the keys.

Jeff opened the door quietly and walked in. He moved over to her quietly and sat down beside her on the bench. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Carmen ignored the fact that he was even sitting next to her for a long moment. "This is where Michael spent most of his time, isn't it?"

Jeff reached over to stroke her hair gently and then wrapped his arm around her.

She turned into his shoulder and started crying. "I miss him so much Jeff."

"I know. I miss him too," Jeff whispered, hugging her protectively.

"Why did he do it Jeff?" Carmen questioned.

Jeff hesitated. At his funeral, both Stacey and Carmen had been told that he was just going through too much and he ended it. Jeff had known that it was wrong that they were told that, but he couldn't tell them the real reason. Then. Carmen was old enough to know now. She deserved to know.

"Someone pushed him to it," Jeff said quietly.

Carmen looked up at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry Carmen, it's not-"

"Why wouldn't you tell me that?" Carmen shouted, standing up.

"I wanted to, but-"

"Then why didn't you?" she shouted again. She turned around and ran out of the room and then out of the building.

Jeff chased her back to the performance court. When he got there, he found her in Sam's arms.

Sam looked up at Jeff with a confused look on his face.

Jeff walked up to Carmen and touched her shoulder.

She looked over and pushed him away violently.

"Carmen I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. But they told us that it would be better if you thought that he did it willingly. Please," Jeff begged.

"I can't even look at you right now," Carmen said, turning away from him.

"You should believe him."

Jeff's head snapped towards the entrance of the tent when he heard the voice.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Jeff asked, pulling Carmen behind him protectively.

He laughed. "You'd be surprised at how well you remember all of the secret entrances that you used to take your best friends through. I'm referring to Michael by the way, not you. You just happened to tag along."

Nick walked up slowly behind Jeff to take his hand.

He wasn't phased by Nick. "Carmen, right?" he asked. A look of genuine shock crossed his face.

Carmen nodded, hiding behind Jeff more.

"I won't hurt you honey, no need to be scared."

Jeff laughed. "Yeah. I'm sure that's what you told her brother too. Right before you told him to jump out of a window!"

Carmen gasped quietly. "Him?"

Jeff ignored her and pushed her back towards Sam, who immediately took the same defensive stance Jeff had. Finn and Puck also moved to stand in front of her.

"Why do you all think I'm some crazy lunatic?" Sebastian questioned.

Jeff stared at him.

"Because you are," Blaine said, moving to stand beside Jeff.

He laughed. "You might want to be careful there Blaine. You remember last summer right?"

"I'm sure better than you," Blaine said.

He laughed again. "Are you sure about that? Because I think your third drink that night might not agree with you."

"Oh, so you were sober when you tried to kill me? Is that what you're saying? Because I think that does make you a crazy lunatic."

"Blaine be careful," Jeff said quietly.

"Why? What else is there he could do to me?" Blaine questioned. "He wouldn't try to kill me here. There are too many witnesses."

Sebastian stared at Blaine. "You'll regret that."

"Sebastian are you in here?"

Blaine froze when the all too familiar face peeked in the tent.

He walked to Sebastian and took his hand, leaning up to kiss him.

Blaine started laughing, getting hysterical. "You?" he asked.

"Hi Blaine, nice to see you too."

"So your whole innocent boy act was just, an act?" Jeff asked. "What about that day in the old school buildings. You 'just needed someone to blame besides him'?" he said, pointing at Sebastian.

"You're all so naive," Blue said. "Well you were back then."

"You've been helping him," Blaine said, it was more of a statement than a question.

Both Blue and Sebastian laughed.

"So they rightfully hated you," Blaine said, gesturing to Nick and Jeff. "I believed you! I trusted you! How could you just turn your back on all of your friends?"

Blue let go of Sebastian's hand and walked towards Blaine. "I didn't. Not all of them."

"Yes you did! He hired people to kill Jeff. He forced Michael to commit suicide. He killed Dan. He tried to rape Kurt. He tried to kill me, more than once. And you-" He stopped, realizing what he was about to say.

Blue smiled. "I saved your life. If I hadn't known where you were that night, you'd still probably be down there, though you'd be dead."

"Why? Why would you do that?" Blaine asked, horrified.

"To make you trust me. To make them trust me." He gestured to Nick and Jeff. "And it worked."

Sebastian's head snapped up as he heard voices outside the tent. "Come on Blue, it's not worth it right now. Not yet."

Blue nodded and walked towards Blaine. "Goodbye," he whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

Blaine shoved him back and he fell on the ground.

Sebastian walked forward, glaring at Blaine. He had his hands out as if he were going to strangle Blaine.

Puck jumped in front of Blaine before Sebastian got to him.

Sebastian stopped. He glared at Puck for a moment and turned around. He helped Blue off of the ground and they ran out of the tent.

Blaine stood frozen, staring at the place they disappeared.

Jeff put a hand on his shoulder. "Blaine, are you okay?"

Blaine clutched his stomach and turned to run towards the trash can, throwing up in it.

Kurt ran to him and rubbed his back gently.

Blaine stood up straight a few minutes later. "I hugged him. I kissed him. I confided in him. I thought I loved him. And all this time-" He covered his face and laid his head on Kurt's chest. "He's just as bad as Sebastian."

Jeff turned and walked slowly to Blaine and Kurt. "Blaine."

Blaine looked up at Jeff. He pulled back from Kurt and allowed Jeff to hug him close. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry," he cried.

"I know. It's okay. You don't have to be sorry," Jeff whispered.

"Yes I do. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Blaine repeated, wrapping his arms around him and gripping him with most of his strength.

Jeff just held him, rocking him gently, while the Mckinley students stood watching in shock over what just happened for the second time in their presence.

Carmen stood, watching as her second brother comforted his best friend. He reminded her so much of Michael. She wondered how many times Michael had done for Jeff what Jeff was now doing for Blaine.

"Can we go home?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Yeah," Jeff said, looking to Kurt.

"I need to go talk to Finn, can you walk with him?" Kurt asked.

Jeff nodded.

"I'll be there in a little while Blaine," Kurt said, kissing his forehead.

"Okay," Blaine said hoarsely.

Jeff walked to Sam and Carmen. "Can I steal her from you for a bit. I have something to show her."

Sam nodded.

"Kurt can bring you guys to the dorm to get her when you're ready?" Jeff asked.

Kurt nodded.

"I'll see you in a few," Sam said to Carmen.

Carmen smiled and nodded and she followed Jeff and Blaine out of the tent.

"Isn't he a little old for you?" Jeff asked once they were out of earshot.

"He's seventeen, I'm fifteen. It's no different than you and Michael. Except that he'd be twenty now," Carmen said quietly.

Jeff looked down at his feet as they walked.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay Carmen. But speaking of him, I have something to give you."

Carmen smiled.

Jeff turned to Blaine. "Are you alright?"

Blaine didn't answer. He was breathing heavy and was still holding his stomach with his arm.

"Just breathe," Jeff said quietly, rubbing his back gently.

Blaine still made no sign that he was listening to him, other than moving closer to him.

When they walked into Simul, Jeff found Blaine a bottle of water and a box of crackers.

"I'll be in my room," Blaine said quietly, walking into his room and closing the door.

"Is he okay?" Carmen asked.

"He's been dealing with a lot, but he'll be fine," Jeff said. "Sit here, and I'll be right back," he said, pointing to the bed and walking into his closet.

He rummaged around the shelves until he found what he was looking for. He walked back to the bed and sat down beside Carmen. "I found this in his room after he died. I'm assuming it was your Christmas present for that year, I'm not sure. I didn't open it. But I thought you should have it," Jeff said, handing her a small box wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper.

Carmen took it from him with shaky hands. She stared at it for a long moment and then unwrapped it slowly. There was a tiny piece of paper folded up in it.

"Dear Carmen,

I love you so much. You're my best friend, and the best sister in the entire world! I don't know what I would do without you! I can't wait to see you grow up. And I can't wait to spend every minute I possibly can with you. What's in here doesn't possibly symbolize how much you mean to me and how much I love you. But it will remind you that I'm always in your heart and I'm not going anywhere. I love you Carmen.

Love Michael"

Tears streamed silently down her face as she picked up the small box.

She pulled out a silver, heart shaped locket. She opened it and found the last picture they had taken together. She was wearing the red bikini he had bought for her that day from one of the high end fashion stores, she didn't remember which one. They were on Long Beach in California where they spent most of their summers together. They looked so happy. On the other side of the heart was an inscription: I love you Carmen. Forever in my heart.

"Oh my gosh," Carmen whispered. She handed the necklace to Jeff. "Will you put it on."

Jeff took it from her. He stared down at the picture for a few seconds and then gently clipped it around her neck, smoothing her hair down around her shoulders, just like he used to.

Carmen smiled. "Do you remember doing that?"

Jeff smiled too and nodded. "That was the same day you made me learn how to braid, because you wanted your hair to be extra curly the next day for school."

Carmen laughed.

"Do you remember the night that you came into Michael's room and woke us up because you were having nightmares?"

Carmen nodded. "Because I didn't want to wake up daddy and Stacey. Or walk in on them having sex."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "And you slept in between us with your kitten. You know neither of us slept that night. You were so convinced that something was going to get you and we didn't want you to wake up and freak out."

Carmen giggled. "Are you serious?"

"Yep. We talked all night."

Carmen shook her head. "You're crazy."

There was a light knock on the door and Sam peeked in. "Hey guys, Kurt told me where you were. Are you ready Carmen?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She turned to Jeff. "Promise me we'll see each other more."

"I promise. Now come here," he said, hugging her. He pulled back and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I love you. I'll see you soon."

Carmen smiled. It had been so long since she had heard those words. "I'll see you soon." She stood up and walked to Sam, taking his hand. "Blaine has my number by the way. Text me."

Jeff nodded. "I will. Hey Sam, will you ask Puck to check on my brother when he can?"

Sam nodded. "Will do. Bye Jeff," he said.

Jeff walked out behind them but went into Blaine's room. He found him curled up on his side on his bed, crying quietly. He was only wearing a pair of sweat pants and the rest of his clothes were strewn about his room as if he had thrown them in his anger.

Blaine completely ignored Jeff.

Jeff walked to the bed and kneeled down on the floor beside him. He gently wiped some of the tears from Blaine's eyes, stroking his cheek softly.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and tried to bury his face farther into his arms.

Jeff just kept stroking his cheek rhythmically, trying to calm him down.

Kurt walked in quietly a few minutes later. He climbed onto Blaine's bed slowly and laid down behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

Blaine grabbed onto his hand and, intertwining their fingers, pulled it right up to his face.

Jeff stood up and nodded at Kurt.

Kurt looked up. "Thank you," he mouthed.

Jeff nodded again and walked out of the room quietly.

When Blaine heard the door close he began to cry harder.

Kurt pushed some of Blaine's hair from his eyes and kissed his temple. He didn't say anything. He just held him, kissing his bare skin softly until he started to calm down.

"Kurt," Blaine said quietly.

"I'm right here," Kurt said just as quietly.

Blaine rolled over so he was facing Kurt. He buried his face in Kurt's chest, breathing heavily. "I just want this to all be over."

"I know," Kurt whispered, holding him close still.

After a few minutes, Blaine took a deep breath and pulled away from Kurt. "I need this to be over."

Kurt leaned in to kiss him, but Blaine pulled back.

"No. Don't," Blaine whispered, trying to push him away.

Kurt stopped him. "Blaine, I know that you're upset about all of this. And it's been going on for a long time and you feel betrayed. And I understand if you don't want to kiss me, but don't shut me out. Lets get through this together."

Blaine nodded and hugged him. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"Please don't leave me."

"Never Blaine. Never," Kurt promised.

"Hey guys, do you want to-" Nick started as he walked in. "Oh sorry."

"No. You're good. Do we want to what?" Kurt asked.

"Um, some of the guys were going to put on a Christmas special or something. Do you want to come watch?"

Kurt turned to Blaine who was nodding. He turned back to Nick. "We'll be down in a minute."

Nick nodded and walked out.

"Are you sure you want to?" Kurt asked Blaine softly.

"I'm sure," Blaine answered.

They both got up and made their way downstairs. Blaine had left his shirt off out of habit, though he soon regretted it.

When they got to the living room, they found a small group of the guys including Nick, Jeff, Brian, Cameron, Trent, Wes, and David sitting around the TV.

"Hey guys," Jeff greeted, patting the spot on the floor beside him.

Blaine pulled Kurt towards where Jeff was sitting.

"Holy shit Blaine," Brian said in shock.

Blaine stared at him in confusion. "What?" He then realized that Brian was staring at the scars all over his chest and stomach.

Jeff stood up and pulled off the zip up hoodie he was wearing and wrapped it around Blaine.

"I didn't even think about that," Blaine whispered to Jeff. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing to me Blaine," Jeff whispered back.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled, sitting down beside him.

Brian stared at Blaine in horror. He had some idea of what had happened to Blaine in the past two years, but he had never seen those.

"Blaine-" Brian started.

"Brian, don't," David whispered to him knowingly.

Blaine pulled the hoodie around his bare skin and cuddled up against Kurt who wrapped his arms around him protectively.

"It's okay," Kurt whispered when he felt him shaking.

As the movie played, Blaine's shaking only grew worse. So Kurt pulled Blaine across his lap and rocked him gently.

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's chest and held on to him, trying to calm down.

"You should take him upstairs," Jeff whispered to Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "Come on sweetheart, lets go lay down."

Blaine let Kurt pull him up and walked up the stairs with him.

"I didn't mean to upset him," Brian said guiltily once Kurt and Blaine were out of ear shot.

"It's not your fault Brian. He was upset before you said anything," Jeff said.

Brian looked down sadly. He and Blaine weren't close, but Blaine had told him quite a bit about his life and he had never expected that.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up in Kurt's arms in his own bed. He got up slowly so as not to wake up Kurt and walked to the window. It was still dark outside, so he could see that there was a strange light coming from the direction of the school buildings.<p>

His curiosity took over and he decided to go check it out. He walked downstairs and was about to walk outside when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Going somewhere?" Blue asked, walking down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine questioned. He didn't back away like he would have if it were Sebastian. He knew Blue wouldn't hurt him.

"I came to apologize, but-"

"I don't want your apology. It wouldn't mean anything anyway. So why bother?"

Blue sighed and shook his head. "I see how happy you are with Kurt."

"Why do you care?"

"Because regardless of what you may think, I did care about you."

Blaine stared at him. "I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why didn't you try to get me to help you and Sebastian? Why weren't you honest with me? You had no reason not to be."

"You trusted Nick and Jeff. I could tell. You wouldn't have listened to me."

"I didn't trust them any more than I trusted you. Especially after you told me about Michael."

Blue watched him carefully. "You know what actually happened." It was more of a statement than a question.

Blaine nodded. He hesitated before asking his next question. "What about that first day in the café? You told Sebastian he wasn't welcome here."

"They all had to believe I was on their side."

"Were you the one that told him to come here?"

"No. That was Dan."

Blaine gaped at Blue. "Why would he do that?"

"He was just trying to get Nick and Jeff and me to work out our issues. He didn't know it would cost him."

A realization crossed over Blaine. "It was you. You killed him."

"No. I put poison in his drink one day. He's the one that drank it."

Blaine stared at him. "He trusted you."

"He trusted me because I wanted him to. Just like you. I didn't need Nick or Jeff to trust me as long as you did."

"Why did Sebastian tell me he couldn't get to you, so he had to kill me?" Blaine asked, changing subjects.

Blue smiled. "Sebastian has jealousy issues."

"What?"

"I loved you Blaine. And Sebastian knew it. He was angry. He wanted you gone so he could have me," Blue answered.

Tears of rage filled Blaine's eyes. "How can you stand there and say that you loved me."

"What did I do to make you think that I didn't ever love you? Other than leaving."

"Are you kidding me? You killed Dan. You've been helping Sebastian try to kill me and my friends. You lied to me."

"But I saved your life Blaine. And Sebastian almost killed me for it. And I never helped him try to kill you. I've been trying to keep him away from you. I convinced him to take Quinn instead of you. And Kurt. And I lied to protect you. If you had known the truth, you would've hated me."

"But I do hate you. I hate you more than anything!" Blaine almost shouted.

"Is there a problem here?" Brian asked, walking down the stairs.

"No. I was just going for a walk," Blaine answered.

Brian looked at the way the two were staring at each other. "Can I join you?"

Blaine nodded and stormed out of the dorm building.

"Get the hell away from here," Brian growled at Blue as he walked past, following Blaine.

Brian caught up to Blaine and immediately regretted not getting his coat because it was snowing outside, but it seemed that Blaine didn't care.

Blaine noticed Brian beside him, but he ignored him. He was trying to focus on finding out what the light was from and forgetting the conversation he had just had with Blue.

Off in the distance, they could see a flickering light in the window of one of the old school buildings.

Blaine started to walk faster towards the old building, with Brian close behind.

When they got to the door Blaine turned around and motioned for Brian to stay quiet.

Brian nodded and followed Blaine in.

They got up to the third floor of the building and could hear soft voices along with the crackling of a fire.

"They're probably hobos. Lets go Blaine," Brian mouthed.

Blaine shook his head. "Those aren't hobos," he mouthed back. He knew exactly who it was. Even in whispers, he would be able to tell who that voice belonged to anywhere.

He slowly walked to the cracked door that the light and voices were coming from and peeked in. There was Sebastian, Louis, and Douglass, all sitting around the fire place talking quietly. A few seconds later, Blue walked in from a door on the other side of the room.

"Did you do it?" Sebastian questioned.

"No. Blaine came out of his room before I got the chance."

"Did he see you?"

"No. He left to go for a walk," Blue answered quietly.

Louis glared at him. "So why didn't you do it when he left?"

"Because Kurt woke up and came downstairs. So I ran."

"You couldn't have hidden somewhere? Waited until he left? Or-"

"Enough Louis," Sebastian interrupted. "We'll just have to try again."

"Why are we killing him again?" Douglass asked.

"Because I don't want Blaine to be happy. He doesn't deserve it," Sebastian answered harshly.

Blaine started to shake when he heard that. He was only assuming what they were talking about. But he was assuming the worst.

"Can't we find another way? Stab him maybe?" Louis asked.

"No. Blaine wouldn't ever let us get that close to him. They're inseparable," Sebastian said thoughtfully. "Except for maybe now. You can come in Blaine, I know you're standing there."

Blaine hesitated but then walked in.

Sebastian smirked. "And you brought a friend. How lovely."

Blaine glared at him.

"What? No welcome back hug from either of you?" Sebastian asked, pretending to pout.

"Sure, I'll welcome you back to the place where you'll be killed if that's what you want," Blaine said.

Sebastian laughed. It almost sounded like a cackle to Blaine. "You think you can kill me?"

Blaine stared him down. "I just want to know what Dan had to do with you being jealous of Blue loving me."

Sebastian glanced at Blue. "So you did talk to Blue. And it wasn't my intention to kill Dan."

"Who then?"

"Jeff," Sebastian answered. "But Dan picked up Jeff's cup."

"Yet another one of your plans gone wrong," Blaine said sarcastically.

"Yes. But it didn't fail. I still got what I wanted. You weren't happy."

"So all of this was just to make me miserable?"

Sebastian nodded. "And to eventually kill you."

"So let me get this straight," Brian interrupted. "You all, a bunch of prep school boys, wanted to kill Blaine because Sebastian was jealous of Blue loving Blaine?"

Sebastian smiled. "Oh there's so much more to it than that my friend. This started long before Blaine. And at first it wasn't even my plan to kill him. Just make him suffer. But he kept fighting back. He kept getting away from me. It made me angry. So now, here we are. And this needs to end here," Sebastian said.

"Blaine!" Jeff called from two floors below.

Blaine turned to Brian. "Go tell them I just needed to be alone and I'll be back at Simul soon," he instructed.

Brian noted the way Blaine hadn't said 'home', but Simul. "But Blaine, I can't just leave you-"

"Just do it Brian. Please," Blaine pleaded.

Brian hesitated. "Fine," he said, hurrying towards the stairs.

Sebastian smirked again. "You really don't want your friends to come help you?"

"I don't see what they have to do with this. You've done enough to them. This is between you and me."

Sebastian's smile grew bigger. "Get out," he said to Douglass, Louis, and Blue. "You want this between us, it will be."

Blaine stood in the middle of the floor, staring forward while Sebastian began circling him.

Douglass and Louis disappeared through the other door. Blue hesitated. He stared at Blaine and glanced down at the floor board he was standing on and nodded.

Blaine nodded ever so slightly and watched Blue disappear behind Louis and Douglass.

"So, we both want this to end tonight, right?" Sebastian asked.

"Right," Blaine confirmed.

Sebastian stopped circling him and stood right behind him, breathing on the back of Blaine's neck. "How should we play this?"

Blaine smiled to himself. "Like this," he said, shoving his elbow back into Sebastian's ribs.

Sebastian was only temporarily stunned. He straightened up and came after Blaine, striking him in the jaw with his fist.

Blaine swung back at him but missed.

Sebastian laughed and pulled out his knife, tossing it on the floor to Blaine. "Here. Take the knife. Protect yourself."

Blaine slowly picked up the knife, but was soon disarmed by Sebastian who stabbed him in the leg and then sliced through Jeff's jacket that he was still wearing and into his skin.

Sebastian laughed again and tossed the knife back.

"Blaine! We know you're up here," Jeff's voice called from the staircase.

Sebastian ran to the fireplace and picked up one of the fire logs.

Blaine stared at him just as Jeff, Nick, and Brian came running in the door.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked as Sebastian picked up a second log.

Sebastian smiled and tossed one at the door on the other side of the room and one at one of the windows. He picked up another and walked to the door behind him.

"You lose," Sebastian said quietly, closing the door behind him.

The four boys in the room stood in shock as they saw the flame under their only other escape.

Brian and Nick immediately started trying to put out the fire with their jackets.

Jeff glanced around the room and then his eyes landed on his only other escape, the other window. He picked up a loose brick and tossed it through the glass.

Blaine was the first to notice how Jeff was just standing, looking down at the ground below him. "Jeff what are you doing?"

"It's the only other way out. We have to," Jeff said slowly as he stared down at the ground.

"Jeff. There's another-"

"I'll finally know what it felt like. What he was thinking when he-"

"Jeff," Blaine said more firmly.

Jeff finally turned around.

"There's another way out." Blaine ran to the floor board that Blue had been standing on and ripped it up. There was a small staircase, leading down and out of the building.

Just then, Nick began coughing from the smoke that was filling the room.

"Come on guys! We have to go," Blaine shouted, descending down the staircase. He had to push things out of his way and beat out some flames with his foot, but they made it outside fairly easily.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked Nick as he started coughing again.

There was a loud bang and the building exploded completely in to flames.

Blaine looked up to see Sebastian looking in their direction with a knife in his hand.

Brian looked in that direction and saw the same thing Blaine had. He turned and ran towards him.

"Brian! Don't!" Blaine screamed.

Sebastian smirked and slung his knife with precision, slamming it right into Brian's chest.

"Brian!" Blaine ran to him just as Sebastian ran off. He kneeled down beside him and looked at where the knife hit him, knowing that it wasn't good.

"Blaine," Brian sputtered.

"I'm right here Brian," Blaine whispered, tears streaming down his face.

"Do- don't let hi- him do it. You h- have to- to stop him," Brian tried to explain.

"Stop who?" Blaine questioned frantically.

"Blaine! Look!" Nick yelled, pointing back to the building.

Blaine looked up to see Blue struggling with Louis through a window on the floor above where they had been.

"Him," Brian whispered, glancing at the window where Blue was standing.

"What are they doing?" Jeff asked quietly.

Blue shoved Louis back and then looked around the room. Realizing there was no other way out, he tossed something through the window, looking down.

"Blue!" Blaine shouted. "Don't!" He stood up to run into the building, but was stopped by Jeff's arms.

"You can't go in there. You'll die Blaine," Jeff said firmly.

"I have to. I have to stop him," Blaine mumbled, struggling against Jeff's arms.

"I love you Blaine! Don't ever forget me!" Blue shouted. He smiled at Blaine one last time and jumped out of the burning building and onto the concrete below.

"Blue!" Blaine screamed. He was still being held back by Jeff, but he was fighting hard. "Let me go!"

"Blaine, he's gone," Jeff whispered to him, seeing Blue's lifeless body, only a few yards from them.

Blaine screamed at Jeff, but Jeff held on to him.

"Concentrate on your friend that's still here," Jeff said, gesturing to Brian.

Blaine hesitated, but ripped his arm from Jeff's grasp and kneeled back down beside Brian who was barely breathing.

Brian's eyes started to slide closed and his breathing slowed down.

"Brian, stay with me. Please. Come on," Blaine said, shaking him gently. "I can't lose two of you."

"Help is coming," Nick said as he slid his phone back into his pocket, still coughing.

"It's going to be okay Blaine," Brian whispered. "He knew it had to end this way. Sebastian's gone. He can't hurt you anymore."

"No. It can't end this way," Blaine whispered back, tears still streaming down his ash covered face. "You have to hold on."

Brian tried to take a breath, but couldn't.

"Brian. Please. Stay with me," Blaine pleaded.

"I love you guys," Brian mumbled, his eyes sliding closed for the last time.

Blaine laid his head down on Brian's stomach and started crying. He then remembered that Sebastian had gotten away. He looked up and took off running back towards the building.

"Blaine!" Jeff screamed, chasing after him.

But Blaine was much faster and made it into the building before Jeff caught up to him.

"Jeff. You can't go in there," Nick said quickly.

"I have to get him," Jeff said, struggling against his boyfriend.

"I can't lose you Jeff," Nick whispered in panic.

Jeff turned to face him. He kissed him gently. "I love you. I'll be fine."

Nick let him go slowly. "I love you too."

Blaine had no idea what he was doing or why he had looked in the building for Sebastian. Why would he be in here?

"Help," someone groaned from a floor above him.

Blaine tore up the stairs and into the hallway on the second floor. But the voice didn't come from there. He ran up another floor, but couldn't make it to the top since it was in flames.

"Blaine!" Jeff called.

Blaine slipped through a door and into another room with another set of stairs. He ran up them and found himself in a room with a body on the floor and a familiar boy sitting in the corner.

"Who are you?" Blaine asked quietly.

The boy stood up and Blaine gasped.

"Stephan?" Blaine whispered.

Stephan smiled. "Hi Blaine."

Blaine threw his arms around his best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"The more important question is what are you doing here?"

"I came to find Sebastian, he's this guy that-"

"I know who he is," Stephan interrupted. "Why did you want to find someone who's trying to kill you?"

Blaine stared at him. "I don't know."

Stephan smiled. "You're still just as stubborn. We both know that you know exactly why you came back."

"If you know, then why did I come back?" Blaine pressed.

Stephan just smiled at him.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair. "I guess because I wanted to make sure he was dead."

"You didn't even know if he was in here," Stephan pointed out.

"I wanted-" Blaine stopped, not wanting to admit it.

"You wanted to kill him," Stephan finished. "Why?"

"Because he's the reason Dan and Blue are dead, he tried to kill me and rape Kurt. Because he's ruined my life," Blaine screamed.

Stephan nodded.

Blaine hugged him again. "God I've missed you. Where have you been?"

"With a friend of your friend," Stephan answered.

Blaine pulled back. "Who?"

"Michael, he's a friend of Jeff's."

Blaine stared at him. He noticed for the first time how clean Stephan looked. He wasn't covered in ash or dirt or even snow.

Stephan looked as if he were listening to something. Then he turned to Blaine. "It's time for me to go meet Blue and Brian. I've been waiting a long time for this."

Blaine just kept staring at him.

Stephan stepped towards Blaine. "Don't worry. I'll take care of them. I'll tell them you said hello."

"Stephan," Blaine said quietly.

Stephan smiled. "I miss you. Stay safe."

Blaine nodded. "I miss you too."

"Blaine!" someone yelled.

Blaine watched as Stephan disappeared. He hadn't realized before then that he was actually on the floor.

"Blaine! Come on man. We have to go!" someone yelled again.

Blaine looked up and saw an unfamiliar man and woman standing over him.

"Can you walk?" the woman asked.

Blaine didn't respond, he just closed his eyes as he started coughing from the smoke.

"Just pick him up Jacob," the woman instructed.

Blaine felt someone picking him up off of the floor but he didn't care.

"Move that out of the way Morgan!" Jacob shouted.

Blaine opened his eyes to see the outside of the building completely in flames. He glanced to where Blue had been laying and saw that he was standing up next to Stephan, a boy Blaine had never seen before, and Brian.

Blaine slung himself out of Jacob's arms and onto the ground just as the three disappeared.

Jacob immediately tried to pick him back up, but Morgan stopped him.

"It's okay, we're far enough away from the building," Morgan said quietly.

Jacob kneeled down beside Blaine on the ground as he started coughing again.

"Go home Blaine. It's okay," Blaine heard Stephan whisper from somewhere close by.

"Blaine," Jeff said, running up to him and sitting down beside him, Jacob, Nick and Kurt close at his heels.

"Stephan," Blaine mumbled, still coughing.

Jeff looked up to Nick. "Did he just say...?"

Nick nodded, watching Blaine carefully.

Kurt looked between the two boys. He had no idea what they were talking about.

"Should we move him out of the snow?" Jacob asked.

"Probably," Morgan answered. "Hello! I need a medic over here!" She stood up and jogged to one of the ambulances.

Kurt kneeled down beside Blaine's head and gently stroked his cheek. "Blaine," he whispered.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Kurt?"

"Hi sweetie," Kurt said softly.

"C- can you go ge- get Stephan?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt looked to Jeff for help.

"Blaine, Stephan isn't here," Jeff said gently.

"Yes he is. I saw him. I talked to him," Blaine answered. "He said he knows Michael. He's been with him."

Jeff closed his eyes. "Blaine, Michael-"

Nick put a hand on Jeff's shoulder and shook his head. "Now is probably not the best time."

Jacob looked at them in confusion.

"Michael's dead," Jeff mouthed to him.

Jacob nodded. He knew it wasn't uncommon for people to see things that weren't there when they had been inhaling smoke for a long time, but he had never seen someone as convinced as this boy.

Jeff glanced over to see Blue's lifeless body still on the ground. He stood up slowly and began walking to him.

"Jeff," Kurt said.

"Just let him be," Nick said quietly.

Jeff walked to Blue's body and kneeled down beside him. His eyes were still open and he gently slid them closed with two fingers.

"Jeff. What are you doing?" Mr. Mike asked, walking up behind him.

Jeff hesitated, staring at Blue.

"Come on, you guys need to get home," Mr. Mike said, pulling Jeff away from Blue.

"No. Actually they need to be checked out at the hospital and then get down to the station to tell us what happened," Morgan said to Mr. Mike.

"Oh come on Morgan, you're kidding right? They've been through enough tonight," Mr. Mike said.

"No," Jeff said. "If this will get them to arrest Sebastian and Louis and Douglass, then I'm all for it."

"Well, you see, that's the problem," Morgan said.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Mike asked.

"We found Louis in the room that Blaine was in. Dead," Morgan answered.

"The room was on fire, that doesn't mean anything," Jeff said quietly.

"Fires don't stab people," Morgan said.

"Are you serious? Are you accusing Blaine of killing him?" Jeff questioned.

"I'm not accusing Blaine of anything. I don't know which one of you it was, but he didn't just stab himself," Morgan said.

Jeff stared at her. "We've come to you ten times telling you what Sebastian and them have done to us and you haven't done a damn thing about it! But now that one of them is dead, you come to question us?"

"I'm sorry Jeff. It's regulation," Morgan said.

"Like hell it is," Mr. Mike said, pulling out his phone. "Was it regulation when you disregarded their complaint about your nephew?"

"Wait," Jeff said. "Nephew. Sebastian is your nephew?" he screamed.

Mr. Mike laid a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "It's okay. I can fix this," he said, pulling out his phone. "Hello? Dean Wright?"

Mr. Mike walked away with Morgan to try and work things out.

Jeff looked at Blue one last time and walked back to where Blaine was still laying on the ground, coughing.

"Could you maybe go get him some water and a blanket?" Jeff asked Jacob dully as he walked up.

Jacob nodded and walked away.

"Louis is dead," Jeff said quietly once Jacob was gone. "She thinks one of us killed him, probably only because she's Sebastian's aunt."

"Oh god," Nick whispered. "Are you serious?"

Jeff nodded and pulled Blaine into a sitting position.

Blaine groaned but didn't fight against Jeff. He had stopped coughing but now he was shaking.

Jeff hugged him close and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jeff," Blaine mumbled.

"For what?" Jeff asked.

"For everything."

Jeff pulled back to stare at him. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do. This is all my fault."

"No. Blaine, Louis is dead. Sebastian probably is too. He can't hurt us anymore."

"But so is Brian! And Blue! And it's my fault!" Blaine shouted.

"Blaine, oh god, we got here as soon as we could," Kimmy said as she rushed up with Jasper.

Blaine just sat on the ground, staring forward and ignoring the five people around him.

"Blaine," Jasper said softly, kneeling down in front of him.

"Where's Coop?" Blaine asked so quietly it was barely audible.

"He's on a business trip in Columbus. I haven't called him yet, but he should be home in couple days."

Just then Jacob came back with a blanket and a paramedic. "Come on Blaine, they're going to check you out at the hospital. All of you."

"I don't need to be checked out at the hospital, I just need to go home," Blaine replied.

"Honey, you should go to the hospital," Kimmy said gently.

"We can check them out here," the paramedic said quietly.

Jasper stood up and helped Blaine off of the ground. They all followed Jacob and the paramedic to the ambulance that was still parked nearby.

When the paramedic had finished poking and prodding at Blaine and decided he checked out well, he walked to Kurt, and hugged him.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. He could feel how hard Blaine was breathing and could tell how he was trying to control himself.

Jeff and Nick walked up a few minutes later and both laid a hand on Blaine's shoulder gently.

"Boys," Mr. Mike said, walking up to them. "Agent Morgan has wisely decided she doesn't need to speak with you all at the station, but Agent Jacob will be by in the morning to take your statements. So you can go on home. I'm sure Dustin is waiting for you. Agent Jacob will be accompanying you."

"Come on Blaine. Lets go," Kurt whispered, trying to let go of him.

"No. Don't leave," Blaine mumbled.

"I'm not leaving sweetie. We're going back to the dorm together, okay?"

Blaine let Kurt pull away but stuck to his side as they walked.

Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist and took his other hand.

Jacob helped them through the mob of students and teachers and walked them all the way back to their dorm.

"I'll see you boys tomorrow morning," Jacob said quietly before he turned to walk away.

The four stood in the middle of the living room in front of the twenty boys standing in various places, awaiting their arrival.

Cameron stood at the bottom of the stairs staring at the four. "Where's Brian? They're just still talking to him right?"

Blaine looked at him sadly and shook his head.

"Then he's on his way? Or he got hurt?" Cameron questioned, tears coming to his eyes since he already knew the answer.

Blaine walked across the room and hugged Brian's best friend.

"It's not true, it can't be true," Cameron sobbed.

"I'm sorry Cam," Blaine whispered.

Cameron pulled away and sprinted up the stairs.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly, walking up behind him. "Let's go upstairs."

Blaine nodded and let Kurt pull him up the stairs. He stopped him when they got to their floor.

"I need to run upstairs for a second. I need to see something," Blaine said quietly.

"Do you want some company?"

"I need to do it alone. I'll only be a minute," Blaine answered, squeezing Kurt's hand. He turned and limped up the stairs.

He walked down the hallway and stopped at the door he was looking for. He had never been in it, he figured no one had in a long time, but he could see the way Jeff cringed anytime he walked past it.

He walked into the dark room and turned on a lamp. The kitchen and living room had been cleaned out so he walked upstairs. The four doors still had names on them. Nick, Jeff, Michael, and Sebastian.

Blaine slowly opened the door to Michael's room and walked in. He flipped on the light and looked around the room. The window still had no glass in it and had caution tape across it.

There were still school books and CDs and bags around the room and the closet was still full of clothes.

Blaine walked to the nightstand and picked up a picture of Jeff and a tall, thin boy with light brown hair who he recognized as the boy that was standing with Stephan. Both of them shirtless with sunglasses on the beach in Miami.

"That was our first summer in Miami," Jeff said quietly from the doorway.

Blaine jumped and turned around to find Jeff with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Jeff said slowly.

Blaine set the picture back on the night stand and walked to hug his best friend.

"I am so sorry Blaine," Jeff whispered.

"I am too Jeff," Blaine said in to his shoulder. "What are you doing up here?" he asked, pulling back.

"The same thing you are," Jeff said softly.

Blaine nodded. "I saw the way you were looking out of that window. When you were thinking about jumping. It scared me. It terrified me."

"It scared me too Blaine. Because I thought I was going to die tonight. More than once."

"Me too."

Jeff sat down on the floor, leaning back against the bed and patted the floor beside him for Blaine to sit. "Tonight, you- you said you saw Stephan," he started slowly.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Jeff, I was inhaling smoke, I watched two people die, I thought I was going to die, I was scared, I was crying. And apparently I was seeing things. I'm not crazy or anything."

"That's not what I meant at all," Jeff whispered. "You said he was with Michael."

"Jeff. It didn't mean anything, he wasn't really there."

"I know, but..." he trailed off.

Blaine nodded. "I know."

"We should probably get back downstairs," Jeff said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed.

They stood up and Jeff reached down to hug his friend again. "Are you alright?"

Blaine just shook his head slowly.

"I know how it feels. I know you don't want to talk about it, but don't bottle it up. It just makes it worse," Jeff said.

Blaine pulled back and nodded. He took in the room one last time and walked out.

"Hey," Kurt said as Jeff and Blaine walked back into the dorm.

"Hey," Blaine replied quietly. "Can we go upstairs."

Kurt nodded and stood up from the couch to take his hand, walking upstairs with him.

"He asked about Stephan," Nick said softly once Kurt and Blaine had closed their door.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him to ask Blaine," Nick answered.

Jeff nodded as the tears started to come back to his eyes.

"Come here," Nick whispered, hugging his boyfriend as he started crying.

Jeff gripped on to Nick and continued crying. "I love you Nick," he said in between sobs.

"I love you too Jeff."

* * *

><p>"Can anyone tell me anything about that?" Mr. Spencer asked on the last day of class before the Christmas holiday. "Mr. Anderson?"<p>

Blaine completely ignored the fact that his name was said. He didn't care. He just kept staring forward.

Mr. Spencer sighed and turned to Jeff who was watching Blaine in concern. "How about you Mr. Sterling?"

Blaine had returned to class less than a week later. Dustin had told him he had to go back if he didn't want to fail the semester and Blaine needed to show everyone that he was okay.

However, Cameron had locked himself up in his room with Lexi since he found out about Brian.

"Hey," Kurt said quietly from the doorway of the science lab as Blaine was packing his bag.

"Hey," Blaine said, looking up and then going back to his bag.

Kurt crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

Blaine sighed and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and closed his eyes. He pulled back and kissed him.

Blaine had shown no emotion over the past week except for when he kissed Kurt. He kissed Kurt in a way that let him feel all of the pain and sadness that he felt.

Kurt hadn't told anyone, he figured it was just Blaine's way of dealing.

"How was class?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine just shrugged. In all honesty he didn't know. He wasn't paying attention long enough to know.

Jeff glanced over at the two from where he was shoving his books in his bag.

"Hey Jeff," Kurt greeted as he walked over.

Jeff smiled slightly and laid a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine flinched away from the touch and walked toward the door.

"He'll get there," Kurt whispered.

Jeff nodded and they followed Blaine out.

As they were walking down the sidewalk, they were stopped by David.

"Hey guys!" David said cheerfully. "My parents are going to be out of town for New Years and I'm throwing a kick ass party at my house, you guys wanna come?"

"Sure David. That sounds like fun, right Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded in agreement but didn't seem very enthused.

David smiled and ran off to find someone else to tell.

Great, somewhere else for everything to go wrong, Blaine thought.

"Are you ready to go home?" Kurt asked Blaine quietly. He could see the tears form in Blaine's eyes when he said the word home and he reached out to take his hand.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hand with all the strength he had.

Blaine ran straight up to his room when they walked into the dorm.

"Hey," Nick said, walking over to Jeff to hug him.

"Hey," Jeff said, smiling in relief.

"How was-" Nick started.

"Is Blaine okay?" Wes asked, walking down the stairs. "He just ran to his room crying."

Kurt sighed and started for the stairs.

Wes looked between Nick and Jeff. "He'll be okay, right?"

Jeff looked down. "We can only hope."

"Where did you say you saw him?" Kurt asked from the top of the stairs.

"He was running down the hallway towards your room," Wes answered.

"He's not there."

Wes thought for a minute. "He might have gone up to Cam's room."

Kurt nodded and turned around again.

"Wait. Kurt," Jeff called.

Kurt spun back around.

"If he's with Cam, let him be," Jeff suggested. "Cam hasn't talked to anyone, and if Blaine can get him to talk it might help both of them."

Kurt nodded and walked back down the stairs.

Blaine was listening from behind the stairs that led to the next floor. He knew they were worried, but he hadn't realized just how much. He slipped up the stairs quietly and walked to Cam's room. There was no one downstairs so he walked upstairs and quietly opened the door to his room.

He found Cameron curled up on his bed asleep with Lexi playing on the floor in a pile of stuffed animals.

Lexi's face lit up when she saw Blaine and she giggled lightly, trying to throw one of her toys at him.

Blaine put a finger to his lips as he sat down with her. He picked her up and set her in his lap. She pulled one of her stuffed animals over and Blaine held it up and made it dance, sending her into another giggle fit.

"Lexi, please, daddy's trying to sleep," Cameron groaned from his bed. He opened his eyes and froze when he saw Blaine. "Blaine. Hi."

"Hey Cam. Sorry, I was trying not to wake you up," Blaine apologized.

Cameron got up and sat down on the floor with them. "No it's okay."

Blaine looked back down at the still giggling Lexi. He noticed for the first time how blue her eyes were and he sighed as he looked into them.

"She has her mom's eyes," Cam said softly, noticing the way Blaine was staring.

Blaine nodded. "Just like Blue's."

Cameron watched him. "It wasn't just Brian that night, was it?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. It wasn't."

"Who else?" Cameron asked slowly, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Louis. Possibly Douglass and Sebastian. And Blue."

"Oh god Blaine, I'm so sorry," Cameron whispered.

Tears slowly started streaming down Blaine's face.

Lexi looked up and laid a hand on his cheek. "Blue?" she questioned softly.

Blaine bit his lip to keep from losing it.

"He's at home with Brian and the other angels Lexi. He's okay," Cameron said softly.

"He not coming back?" Lexi asked.

"No sweetie. He can't. He's busy. But he loves you and I'm sure he's watching over you," Cameron whispered. He looked up at Blaine. "And you."

Blaine nodded and looked away.

"Come here," Cameron said, holding out his arm.

Blaine slid over to Cameron to hug him with Lexi still in his lap.

"I love you both. We'll get through this," Cameron said quietly.

Blaine quickly wiped his eyes. "This isn't what I came up here for. I came up to make sure you were okay."

"Well honestly, I'm not. But I'm dealing. Just differently than you."

Blaine nodded, playing with Lexi's fingers lightly.

"It's gonna be okay Blaine. I promise."

Blaine just nodded again.

"Now don't you have some packing to do so you can go home?" Cameron asked.

"So do you."

"I don't know. I was thinking about just staying here."

"Alone?" Blaine questioned.

"I won't be alone. I have Lexi, and lots of the guys stay here," Cameron answered. "I'm not ready to go home just yet either."

Blaine nodded. He hugged Lexi and then Cameron and stood up. "I'll see you in the new year."

Cameron smiled. "Yeah. See ya."

Blaine smiled back and walked out of the room to go pack for Coop's.

* * *

><p>"Welcome," David said, opening the front door for the five or six boys that had arrived at the same time Blaine had. It was New Years Eve and they were all at David's party.<p>

"Hey Blaine," Jeff said softly, approaching him slowly.

"Hey. Where's Kurt?"

"He's in the living room," Jeff said, gesturing for Blaine to follow him.

Blaine followed Jeff into the living room and found Kurt sitting on the couch next to Santana.

Santana smiled when she saw Blaine. She stood up to hug him.

"Santana," Blaine said softly to her.

She pulled back to look at him and reached down to squeeze his hand.

"Do you want a dri-" Santana started but Jeff elbowed her. "Dance. I was going to say dance. Do you want to dance Blaine?"

Blaine stared at her. "Maybe later."

Santana nodded and smiled and then turned to glare at Jeff as he nudged her again. "What?"

"We have to make sure he doesn't drink," Jeff whispered, pulling her away.

"Why?"

"Because he gets worse when he drinks."

"Worse?"

"Depressed," Jeff answered quietly.

Santana nodded and went to join Brittany and some of the other New Directions that she had invited.

Blaine sat down next to Kurt on the couch and curled up. "I missed you."

Kurt smiled. "I missed you too." He leaned towards him and kissed him gently.

Blaine sighed against his lips and closed his eyes.

Around midnight, Blaine pulled Kurt up and into a long hallway with a lot of doors. Blaine walked past all of them and up a staircase and into another long hallway. He opened a door near the end of the hallway and pulled Kurt in.

They stood in a small bedroom with a big window on one wall and a king size bed on another.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked Blaine quietly.

Blaine just held on to him until they heard the chant from downstairs.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT."

Blaine pulled back to look at Kurt. "I love you."

Kurt stared at him in concern. "I love you too."

When they heard the cheering come from downstairs, Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt.

Kurt smiled against his lips and tried to pull back but Blaine wouldn't let him.

Blaine kept kissing him and pulled him over to the bed. They laid down together, still kissing as Blaine crawled on top of Kurt and started to pull their clothes off.

When Kurt only had his pants left on, he pulled back from Blaine. "We don't have to do this Blaine."

"Yes I do. I have to show you how much I love you," Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine, I know how much you love me. You don't have to show me anything," Kurt said, gently stroking his cheek.

"I want to," Blaine said, pleading in his eyes.

Kurt finally just nodded and pulled Blaine back down as they began kissing again.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up curled up next to Kurt, both of them wrapped in a blanket.<p>

He stood up to get dressed and then sat back down on the bed. He leaned down and kissed Kurt's forehead softly, knowing that it would wake him up.

Kurt stretched and opened his eyes. "Hey," he said sleepily.

"Hey," Blaine replied, stroking Kurt's bare skin with the tips of his fingers.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said, faking a smile at him.

Kurt sat up. "Are you sure?"

Blaine shook his head. "No."

Kurt reached out to hug him and Blaine reluctantly hugged him back. "What's wrong?"

Blaine pulled back and stood up. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Kurt stared at his boyfriend. "Blaine, I know what you've been through. I can't say that I understand it or that I know how you feel, but I do know that you don't always have to be strong. It's okay to not be okay."

Blaine hesitated but turned around and climbed back on the bed and curled up in Kurt's lap as he started crying.

Kurt didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around Blaine and rocked him gently.

Blaine laid down on Kurt's chest as his crying turned into sobbing.

"It's okay," Kurt whispered, starting to get a little worried.

"I need t- to stop. I ca- can't do- do this," Blaine tried to say, wiping his eyes.

"No you don't sweetheart. It's okay. It's just me." Kurt tried to pull his hands from his face.

"No," Blaine mumbled, still trying to pull away.

Kurt kept his arms around him, using all of his strength.

Blaine, being stronger than Kurt, ripped away from Kurt and ran out of the room.

Kurt pulled on a pair of sweat pants and chased Blaine.

Blaine had been in the house before, but he still got lost as he ran through the hallways. He ended up in a room that resembled a small library.

"Blaine," Kurt said, running in behind him.

"No. Stay- stay away from me," Blaine said, backing farther into the room. He took another step and knocked a table with a glass lamp on it. It shattered as the table crashed. "You'll just end up hurt."

"I don't care Blaine. I just want to help you. I want to be here for you. But you have to let me."

"If I do, you'll end up hurt. I can't do that to you."

Kurt took a step toward Blaine.

Blaine flinched again and knocked into something else just as ten boys came running in to see what the noises were.

Kurt stopped and just held out his hand as Blaine started to cry harder.

Jeff tried to take a step forward, but Nick put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Let him do it," Nick whispered.

Blaine just stared at Kurt's hand for a few long seconds, and then slowly walked into his arms, letting go of every wall that he had built up.

Carmen ran in with Sam, followed by Santana, Brittany, Puck, Quinn, Finn, and Rachel.

Jeff stood in the doorway with his hand covering his mouth at the sight of his best friend. He had seemed to be so numb to everything the past couple of weeks and Jeff had known this would happen, but he had no idea it would be like this.

Carmen gently laid a hand on Jeff's arm. He turned to look at her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Blaine had collapsed in Kurt's arms, so Kurt was sitting on the floor holding Blaine in his arms who was sobbing and sounded like he'd never stop.

"I love you," Kurt continued whispering in Blaine's ear.

"It's my fault," Blaine mumbled.

"No it's not Blaine."

"If I- if I hadn't gone downstairs that- that night, none of- of this would have- have happened," Blaine stuttered.

"Blaine. Listen to me," Kurt whispered firmly into his ear. "None of this is your fault. It's Sebastian's. Please don't blame yourself for this."

"I have to take my anger out on someone, and Sebastian's not here, so..." Blaine trailed off.

"No. You can't hurt yourself like that."

Blaine buried himself farther into Kurt and started sobbing harder.

"What the hell is going on down here?" David questioned, running in.

Puck held out his arm to keep David back.

"Oh," David whispered when he saw Kurt and Blaine.

"Sweetie, lets get you home," Kurt whispered.

Jeff walked into the room and pulled Blaine off the floor and hugged him. "I love you Blaine." He pulled back. "All those people standing over there love you too. And not one of them blames you for anything."

"Well," Brittany said. "I blame him for taking my dolphin away."

Blaine smiled and glanced at Kurt as he wiped his tear stained face.

Jeff laughed. "Well other than that, no one blames you for anything."

Blaine nodded and hugged Jeff again.

Nick walked in and hugged both of them, pulling Kurt into the hug too.

Soon all of them had walked into the room and had formed one big group hug around Blaine.

"David! What the hell is going on here?" someone shouted from downstairs.

"Shit," David whispered. "If you're a girl, go that way," he instructed, pointing to a hallway on the other side of the room. "Everybody else, follow me."

"Hey dad," David greeted as they entered the living room. "I just invited some of the guys over from Dalton. They're all leaving though."

David's dad nodded at them as they filed out of the door.

"So I'll see you in a few days," Kurt said, walking Blaine to his car.

Blaine nodded and leaned in to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>The rest of Christmas break went by slowly for the boys. Nick went to see his aunt in New York, Kurt went back home to Lima, Jeff stayed at Dalton with a few of the other guys, and Blaine stayed with Coop, Kimmy, and Jasper.<p>

Blaine had only seen Kurt once over break at David's "Kick Ass New Year Party". But that was the only time he had seen him or any of his friends.

"How are you feeling?" Coop asked as Blaine was packing his car to head back to Dalton.

"I'm fine," Blaine answered quietly.

Coop watched him. "You've barely talked at all the past two weeks."

Blaine shrugged.

"Blaine, I know what it's like to lose a friend. I know how you feel. You can talk to me."

"Why does everyone keep telling me they know how I feel? You don't know how I feel. You don't know at all!" Blaine yelled.

Coop took a step back. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to help."

Blaine sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I know. I'm sorry," he said, reaching out to hug him.

"Blaine!" Kimmy called from the front porch. "There's someone on the phone for you."

Blaine pulled back and faked a smile at his brother. He turned and trekked through the snow back to the porch.

"Who is it?" Blaine asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"I have no idea," Kimmy answered, handing him the phone.

"Hello?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine Anderson?" a girl asked.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "Who is this?"

"My name is Paige, I'm Blue's sister."

"Um, hi. What can I do for you?"

"I'm at the hospital in Lima and I have a friend of Blue's that says he wants to see you," Paige said.

"Oh, yeah, I can be there in less than an hour," Blaine answered nervously.

"Great. I'll see you then," Paige said, hanging up the phone.

Kimmy raised her eyebrows. "Who was it?"

"Paige, Blue's sister. She's at the hospital with a friend of Blue's and he wants to see me."

"Are you going?"

"Well yeah, I owe that to Blue," Blaine said.

Kimmy nodded. "Will I see you at school tomorrow?"

"Maybe," Blaine said sadly.

Kimmy hugged him. "I'll see you later."

Blaine nodded and walked outside to his car where Jasper and Coop were standing.

"I'll see you soon little bro," Coop said, kissing the top of his head.

Blaine faked another smile and hugged Jasper. "Bye guys," he said, getting into his car.

He drove into Lima and to the hospital. When he got inside he wasn't sure who to ask for because he had no idea who he was going to see.

"Hi, I'm looking for-" Blaine started to say to the nurse at the front desk.

"Blaine!" a tall girl called from a hallway.

"Never mind, there she is, thank you." He turned and walked to Paige. He had only seen her once but he would have recognized those blue eyes anywhere.

"Sebastian's right in here," Paige said as they walked down the hallway.

Blaine stopped in his tracks. "What did you just say?"

Paige turned around in confusion. "I said Sebastian's right in here."

"Why am I here?" Blaine questioned. "So he can try to kill me one last time?"

"Now I see why he didn't want me to tell you who he was," Paige mumbled. "Don't worry. He can't hurt you."

"Oh yeah? Like I believe that."

"Blaine, my brother loved you. You're practically all he talked about. You were his world. I would never do anything to hurt you."

Blaine stared at her for a long moment and then nodded hesitantly.

Paige nodded back and turned back around and walked to a door a few feet from them.

Blaine walked in and what he saw wasn't what he had been expecting at all. There was Sebastian, the boy who had tried to kill him and was responsible for killing other people, laying in a bed, wrapped in gauze with IV needles sticking into him everywhere.

"Hello Blaine," Sebastian said just above a whisper, which Blaine assumed was as loud as he could talk.

"What do you want from me?" Blaine asked harshly.

"Oh still so rude," Sebastian said sarcastically. "I thought you might want some answers." He gestured to the chair beside his bed.

Blaine glanced at the chair and then walked to the other side of the room to sit in the chair farthest from him.

"I expected nothing less of you," Sebastian said, laughing. "So, ask away. I've heard you ask a lot of questions."

"You told-" Blaine hesitated before saying the name. "Brian, that this all started long before me. What did that mean?"

"Starting from the beginning I see," Sebastian said. "My dad killed my brother the year before I came to Dalton for being gay. So, in a way, I was just like you. I was a handful I'm sure."

"Was?" Blaine interrupted.

Sebastian shot him a glare.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I slept around a lot. Mostly with girls, but not always. I wanted to get rid of the memory of my brother. But that didn't work. Then I met Louis. He was the first guy I slept with when neither of us were drunk. And it was pretty amazing. But he was violent. Very violent. Anytime either of us hit the other or whatever, I felt okay. But then I met Michael. And he was the complete opposite. He was sweet and he cared about me. And I couldn't say no to him. When Quinn told me she was pregnant, I couldn't stand to tell him, so I ran. And when I came back, we slept together. But he wasn't violent like Louis. And it brought back all of the memories. I knew I couldn't resist him, so I had to get into his head, and I did. And then he killed himself."

"But, what did I have to do with any of this?" Blaine asked.

"After Michael died, I left. But I came back in secret sometimes to visit Louis. One time as I was leaving, I saw Blue, and he reminded me a lot of Louis and Michael. We fooled around a bit, but nothing serious. Then you came along. And Blue fell for you. And when I say fell, I mean he smacked the concrete from a two hundred story building."

Blaine cringed.

"Sorry, bad analogy in light of the situation. But I didn't like that. I didn't want anyone else to have Blue. So I had to make you go away too. But you were a fighter. So I just had to make you suffer. And my plan worked marvelously."

"You came to Dalton to kill Kurt that night, didn't you?"

Sebastian smiled. "Yes. But what happened worked even better to help my marvelous plan."

Blaine stood up, knocking his chair over and walked to stand over Sebastian, getting in his face. "Let me tell you something. Dan, he had a family that loved him. Michael, he had a sister and a best friend who went crazy when he died and still haven't fully recovered. Kurt, you scared him so bad, he wouldn't let anyone near him for weeks. Brian, he had friends and a family that cared for him and loved him more than anything. Jeff, what those people did to him changed him completely. Me, you've just turned me crazy. And Blue, he had a sister who loved him and who he loved. You said you loved him. And Michael. Yet you keep killing the people you love." He turned to walk out of the room and saw that Paige was no longer siting there.

"You forgot one," Sebastian said.

Blaine turned around and stared at him in confusion.

"Stephan. He was coming to see you a few months ago, but he never made it."

"Is this it?" someone said outside of the room.

"Yeah," Paige said as she led two police officers into the room.

"What the hell Paige?" Sebastian questioned.

"I think you'll find everything you'll need on here," Paige said, handing one of the officers a tape recorder from under a chair.

The other officer nodded and pulled out his handcuffs to cuff Sebastian to the hospital bed.

"Wait," Blaine said quietly.

The officer who was standing in front of Sebastian moved out of the way so Blaine could see him.

"This marvelous plan of yours, did you plan for it to end this way?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian glared at him.

Blaine walked over to his bed again. He leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Game over. You lose."

Sebastian cringed away and turned his head.

Blaine stormed out of the room and started running down the hallway and towards the parking lot.

"Blaine!" Paige called after him. She ran to catch up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He's getting what he deserved," Blaine said.

"But I can see that seeing him, it upset you," Paige said sympathetically.

Blaine nodded. "I just need to leave."

"Back to Dalton?" Paige asked.

Blaine hesitated. "Yeah," he said unconvincingly.

Paige watched him intently. "I'm flying out to San Francisco in a few hours to visit some friends and to get away from here and I could use some company."

Blaine thought for a moment and nodded. "I have some things I'd like to do out that way too."

Paige smiled. "Great. I assume you want to go back to Dalton first."

Blaine nodded again.

"I'll pick you up in two hours," Paige said.

"I'll be waiting," Blaine replied. He turned and walked quickly out to his car and drove back to Dalton as fast as he could. He jumped out of his car and started running towards Simul but was stopped by David.

"Are you going some where?" David questioned.

Blaine just stared at him. "Good news travels fast."

"Blaine, I know you've been through a lot. I know you've lost a lot. But you can't just run away from everything. That's what Sebastian did, he ran. You can't run like him, like-"

"You have no idea what I've been through! Or what I've seen or dealt with! You've always had everything handed to you. You've never lost anything the way I have. You have no idea how it feels to watch someone jump from a burning building. Or how it feels to hold a friend with a knife sticking out of his chest while he takes his last breath. Or to sit by your boyfriend while his best friend lies in a comma for months and to keep seeing him when your boyfriend leaves you and his best friend. Or to have your father tell you he hates you while he beats you over and over again. Or to not even know if your best friend is alive or not. You have no idea! No idea! And don't you ever compare me to that bastard. I'm nothing like him."

"Blaine, I-"

Blaine turned and ran towards Simul again. He walked in and found Jeff alone in the living room on the couch.

"Whoa Blaine, what's wrong?" Jeff asked when he saw him crying.

Blaine walked to the couch and curled up beside him, burying himself into his best friend.

Jeff wrapped his arms around him in shock as he started sobbing. "Hey, shhhh. You're okay."

"No. Jeff. I- I-" Blaine tried to say.

"It's okay Blaine. Just calm down."

"I have to leave," Blaine mumbled after a few minutes.

Jeff sighed. He was expecting that. Paige had called Nick and told him what happened at the hospital and that she and Blaine were leaving for a while so he could get his head back on straight. "Can we talk about this or-"

"No Jeff. I have to leave. I have to get out of this place."

Jeff nodded. "Just promise me that you'll come back, okay?"

Blaine stared at him. "What? No 'I understand how you're feeling, we can just talk it out'?"

Jeff smiled. "No. See, I do know how you're feeling Blaine. That's why I know that if this is what you need, this is what you need. I'm not stopping you."

Blaine hugged him. "Thank you. For everything. I promise I'll come back."

Jeff pulled back to kiss his forehead and smiled at him again.

Blaine stood up and headed for the stairs. When he got up to their room, Nick was closing the door to Kurt's room.

"Are you really leaving?" Nick asked softly.

Blaine nodded slowly.

Nick nodded back and hugged him.

Blaine pulled back and smiled before turning to Kurt's door.

"Hey Blaine," Nick said quietly.

Blaine turned around.

"I'll see you soon."

Blaine nodded and smiled. "I'll see you soon." He watched Nick descend the stairs and opened Kurt's door. He was sitting on his bed, staring out his window. "Hey."

"Hey," Kurt said, turning to look at him. "You're leaving?"

Blaine nodded. He saw the tears form in Kurt's eyes and he walked to him to hug him. "Not for good. I'll come back."

"I know," Kurt said into his shoulder.

"But before I go, I need to tell you something."

Kurt nodded and sat down on the bed again.

Blaine sat down beside him and took both of his hands. "Kurt. I love you with all of my heart and soul. And I know, and you know, that this isn't really goodbye for us. I swear on my life, that I will find my way back to you. And when I do, when I'm not lost anymore, I promise we will spend every second of the rest of our lives together. Okay?"

Kurt nodded as his lip started to quiver.

"Come here," Blaine said, pulling him in to hug him again. He pulled back to kiss him with more love an passion than he ever had before. "I love you Kurt Hummel."

Kurt took a deep breath. "I love you too Blaine Anderson."

Blaine kissed his nose and stood up. "I'll see you soon," he said, repeating the words Nick had said to him.

"I'll see you soon," Kurt replied. He stayed on his bed and watched Blaine walk out of his room before curling up and crying again.

Blaine walked down the stairs quickly and back into the living room.

"Blaine," Jeff said as he opened the door.

Blaine turned around to find Nick and Jeff at the bottom of the staircase holding hands.

"Don't take too long, okay?"

Blaine nodded. "I love you guys."

Both Nick and Jeff smiled and waved as he walked out of the door.

Blaine walked down the sidewalk that led to the parking lot. He watched all of the happy, smiling boys taking their things back to their dorms and catching up with each other.

He made it out to the parking lot just as Paige pulled up. He moved all of his bags from his car into hers and slid into the front seat beside her.

He took in Dalton one last time. Off in the distance he could see the blackened remnants of the old school building. But in front of that were all of the new buildings and the laughing, happy boys.

Blaine couldn't help but smile at the way they were all so happy. He wanted that again. And he knew he wouldn't find it at Dalton. He had to find it elsewhere, away from all of the bad memories. But he knew he would come back one day. One day soon.

So, even though Dalton may not have been his home, these people were definitely Blaine's family, and he would never stray too far from them.

* * *

><p>Song List:<p>

Baby It's Cold Outside


End file.
